The Exiles!
by The Reality Shredder
Summary: NSL AU! Exiled into space for reasons beyond their control and being captured and put to slavery by an alien emperor, Lincoln must rally his allies together in order for them to survive and get back home. But the questions are: Who can he trust? What is this place? Can they trust him? Can he do it? and most importantly, will he ever get home? Find out all of that in this story!
1. Exiled from Home!: Part 1!

**AN: Three things before I begin this story.**

**One, yes I know that No Such Luck stories have been done to death at this point. So I decided to do one myself due to my just total disgust and anger with this particular episode. **

**And two, this story will be like the No Such Luck fanfiction to end all No Such Luck fanfictions. ****Unless something even better than this comes up of course.**

**And three, this is an AU tale. Quite possibility my first one ever!**

**Now with all of that established, let's get started. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Exiled from Home: Part 1!**

Though the deepest and darkness reaches of outer space, lies a single a NASA rocket ship hailed from the planet known as Earth flying through the cosmos. On the rocket housed a group of individuals, one of which was beginning to wake up from up his slumber.

This individual was a little boy with a set of orange pajamas on his person, a strange set of white hair, a set of freckles on his cheeks and a chipped tooth.

He blinked a few times in order to get the sleep out of his eyes. Once he got adjusted, he looked and saw that he was in a room inside of a strange cage. He wasn't alone either, as across from was another person who was also imprisoned as well. It was a man but he couldn't make out who exactly it was due to him being a bit far for the young lad to see properly. He tried to move but for some reason he couldn't. Looking to his right arm to his horror and confusion, that his both of his arms and both of his legs were being held back by some weird blue energy constructs in the shape of chains and cuffs.

"What the-?!" The boy asked as he struggled to get his appendages free of his binds, but the grip on them was too strong for him to break free. So he tried the next best thing: Calling for help. But after several attempts of doing that, he eventually gave up. He only stopped when a glitching hologram of a group of 11 people appeared before him. It was one man, one woman and 9 girls, 3 brunette girls, 1 black haired girl, and 5 blonde girls respectively.

Those people were people that the boy was very familiar with...

...this group was his family. His consisting of his father, his mother, and nine of his ten sisters.

...After taking a few minutes to materialize properly, the man who was wearing a green shirt and brown pants and who was the boy's father spoke to him in a message.

_"Hey son, listen, I am truly sorry that we've done this to you. But we had no choice. Your bad luck is going to inconvenience us and we can't risk that."_

_One of the blondes , one who was wearing a blue tank top and brown khaki shorts spoke. "Yeah twerp, your bad __luck could literally cause my Boo-boo bear to break up with me again and if that happens because your bad luck, I will **never** forgive you, Lincoln. You know how important my relationship with Bobby is to me. It's sad how little you seem to care about it." She said in an angered tone._

_One of the brunettes spoke. This little brunette was wearing a green sweater and dark pink pants and was wearing a pair of round glasses and spoke with a lisp. "We have picked your destination accurately to meet your desired requirements elder brother sibling."_

_Another blonde girl, the one in a light green dress, spoke excitedly. "Yeah, it'll totes have lots of plants and there will no one there to bother you!"_

_The girl with the black hair spoke unemotionally. "Don't worry Lincoln, you'll be completely fine on your own."_

_One of the other brunettes, this one dressed in a red and white jersey spoke, a bit arrogantly. "Plus, with you away for a while. I won't lose anymore games."_

_One the blondes, one who was wearing a pink dress, spoke a bit arrogantly. "And my pageant career won't be at risk due to your bad luck. If I lost a single pageant because of you being around. I would've destroy you for it!"_

_One of the other brunettes spoke, this one being dressed in a purple tank top and a purple skirt, with a saddened tone in her voice. "I really didn't want to do this to you bro, but it's for your own good. I hope you can stay cool wherever you end up. May your bad luck be diminished by the time you're there and while you're there."_

_The last of the brunettes, this one dressed in a white shirt and yellow skirt, spoke in an assuming manner. "Well, Lincoln, all I can say is... Good luck, you're gonna need it." The braced-faced comedian chuckled a little before finishing. "Get it?"_

The comedian's joke was met with groans of annoyance from her sisters. Even the white haired boy groaned alongside the holographic forms of his sisters.

_The last of the blonde girls, one who was wearing blue overalls and a red cap, spoke. "You'll survive wherever you are. You're the Man with the Plan after all. I'll miss you big bro."_

_Lincoln's mother, who was wearing a red shirt and brown pants spoke to him in a somber tone. "I know you'll probably hate us for this son, I won't blame you if you do. But you've always said that you wanted peace and quiet, or that you wanted some alone time... Well... I hope it was worth it. Just know that we love with all our hearts..."_

The holographic form of Lincoln's family dissipated as Lincoln sat alone for a minute or so to collect his thoughts. When he did he spoke out in a whisper.

"So they just shipped me away to some country while I was asleep?" He said as tears of sadness began to well up in his eyes. "Why?... Why did they do this?... Don't they care about me?" He questioned as tears rolled down his face. His body then started to shake with rage as he began to yell out in a ranting fashion. "I can't believe this! I've helped them when they needed me, I take the fall for them, I've jumped through hoops and do some of the most grueling tasks just for them..." He ranted as he screamed out the last part. "AND THIS IS HOW THOSE UNGRATEFUL JERKS REPAY ME?!" Lincoln then closed his eyes and continued to sob as the seconds rolled by. "Although I guess I can say that I can blame them all I want, but even though they put me on this stupid ship, I have no one else to blame but myself..."

Fortunately, (or unfortunately depending on how you slice it) his little rant session caught the attention of someone close by.

"Excuse me, are you okay kid?"

Lincoln became startled as he looked in front of him, to his horror, was a large bear with beige baggy cargo shorts, and a blue shirt, an orange over-shirt with a few holes in it.

Naturally, the white haired boy freaked out. He let out a scream of fear at the beast and closed his eyes instinctively, tears still flowing from his tear ducts. "P-Please Mr. Bear, don't eat me!" He pleaded through his sobs, his eyes still closed.

Hearing this made the bear freeze up, looking down at himself, he saw that his appearance was scaring the young boy. He quickly waved his hands, (which are now large claws) in a defensive manner. "No, no, no, it's okay kid. I-I'm not going to eat you. Look, I'll show you!" The young lad opened his eyes to see the bear step back a few feet before taking a deep breath and focusing his mind. The boy watched as the bear began to slowly transform from the furry creature into an human adult male with light brown hair the aforementioned clothes he had on them.

This amazed the boy and cheered him up a little. "Whoa, you're half bear? People can do that?" He asked. The man spoke. "Well only half Canadian people can and I'm 1/16 Canadian." He responded before asking. "By the way, I'm Chris, what's your name?"

"Oh, um, I'm L-Lincoln." He stuttered. "Lincoln L-Loud." He said before asking. "Hey, are you the one who's taking us to another country Mr. Chris?" He asked curiously. The large man chuckled. "Please just call me Chris, and no I'm not taking you to another country because we're not going to another country... because this isn't just any ship Lincoln."

The next thing he said shocked the boy.

"We're on a NASA rocket ship and it's heading to another planet!" He exclaimed to him.

"WHAT!" That was all Lincoln could say at the moment.

Chris nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, I was shocked too. I'm trying to find the navigational system to see if I can take all of us back to Earth." He then begins to walk away, much to the Loud boy's dismay.

"Wait Chris, are we the only ones on this ship?" He asked.

"No we're not, I'm trying to find my friend Dan." He explained to the young child. "I broke in here to try and get him off this thing before it launched from the Earth's atmosphere." He said, a bit angry at himself before taking a deep breath and continuing. "But it was too late by then. When it launched, I was sent flying into a far away wall and I got knocked out. When I came to, I decided to transform into my bear form just in case I needed to defend myself when I heard you shouting Lincoln." He said, finishing up his story. "Speaking of which, what are you doing here on this rocket anyways?"

The boy was going to answer but instead hung his head down, shaking to hide his tear ridden face as he spoke with a broken voice. "I-I'm sorry Chris but... it's not something I want to talk about right now..." He said as he sniffled a little. "Is it o-k-kay if I talk about it later?" He said before he quietly began to sob to himself, which very similar to how Chris found him just a few minutes.

Chris was going to ask him again about why Lincoln was there on the ship, but the Loud boy made it clear that he didn't want to talk about what got him here on this rocket that's currently drifting through space to an unknown destination. But as much as Chris wanted to get to the bottom of Lincoln's mystery, he decided not to pry into it at the moment. He'll tell Chris when he's ready.

Just then, the two of them heard a loud, angry voice echo throughout the ship.

"CHRRRIIISSS! Where the heck are you?!"

This yell caused the half bear human hybrid to jump in fright. "That must be Dan. Look I gotta go Lincoln."

He attempts to leave but Lincoln shouts out to him. "Wait, can you at least get me out of these chains?"

"I'll try." The adult said as he transformed back into his bear form and used his claws and his teeth to free the Loud boy from his binds, only for his attempts to end in pain and failure as his teeth and claws were not enough to free Lincoln from the energy constructed chains he was cuffed in.

"Man, Lincoln I'm sorry, but these chains just refuse to break." He said before he begun to think to himself. "Maybe I can find a button on this rocket that'll release you from these chains since they appear to be energy based. I'll be back Lincoln, so hang tight."

The now bear Chris then ran off, leaving Lincoln alone for the time being.

* * *

Chris began to run through the hallways of the ship, yelling out Dan's name and asking him where he is, only to for his friend's voice to get louder the closer he gets. After many twists and turns he finally found his best friend, who was rather short when it came to stature, and he has some rather unkempt hair and was wearing his typical blue jeans and black t-shirt that said the word 'JERK' on is also chained by his arms and legs like an animal, looking as justifiably confused and angry as he usually is.

"Dan, you're okay!" Chris said as he approached his friend with a smile on his face and open arms.

"Of course I'm okay, why I wouldn't I be?!" Dan said in a sarcastic and angry tone. "So where is this ship taking us anyway?" He asked, or rather demanded to his bear "minion", to which he responded.

"Well I don't know Dan. But what I do know is that it's taking you, me, Lincoln, and who knows how others that are on this thing to another planet." Chris said, much to Dan's shock.

"Wait, we're in SPACE?!" Dan yelled out in surprise before calming down and asking his bear friend in curiosity. "Wait Chris, you mentioned someone named Lincoln, who's that?"

"Well Dan, he's a little boy who is also on this rocket with us." He responded.

"What! A boy? Please tell me you're joking buddy? I mean seriously, what's a _ki__d,_ of all people, doing in outer space with us?!"

"That's what I don't know Dan. I asked him but he didn't want to say anything right now."

"Well, to be honest with you Chris, I can't' say I blame the kid. He must've done something pretty bad to get shipped to wherever this rocket's taking us." Dan said, collecting his thoughts on the boy. Before immediately demanding his "minion" to releasing him from his shackles... only for Chris to tell him that he already tried that with Lincoln's shackles earlier and his bear claws did nothing to them so he's not going to try to do it again, much to his friend's chagrin.

"What? You're not going to help me? You coward!" Dan said, ticked off at his friend's refusal.

"Calm down "Mr. Angry" I-" Chris said, only to be interrupted by Dan.

"Angry! If I wasn't chained up like this, I'd show you angry!" He said, struggling to reach out to strangle Chris... only to fail miserably.

Chris gave Dan a deadpan look before continuing. "As I was saying, I'm going to try to find something to release you... and given how big this ship is, it might take a while." He explained.

Dan gave an agitated sigh to calm himself before speaking to his bear friend. "Well don't take _too _long buddy. My legs might fall asleep of you do."

"I'll try Dan, hang tight." Chris said as began to walk away from his imprisoned friend as he continues to journey through the ship. With every room he checks, he doesn't find anything to help him and his fellow prisoners into getting back to Earth sadly.

But rather some of its inhabitants.

And some of them were pretty interesting to say the least...

Speaking of which...

* * *

As Lincoln was waiting for Chris to turn off his energy shackles, the young Loud boy was rummaging through his thoughts at this recent development. One moment he was on Earth, forced outside of his own house by his superstitious family consisting of his two cowardly parents and his 10 well meaning (at times), but rather extreme (emphasis on the extreme) sisters, all because of a simple, seemingly harmless, little white lie.

At least for the time...

Meanwhile in another cell, the one right across from Lincoln's in fact, had another pair of eyes opened up. "Huh, w-where am I?" A different sort of teen like voice said tiredly and out loud, gaining Lincoln's attention. The confused teen looked down and saw his backpack on the ground at his feet. Taking his chances, he spoke to the confused teen in question.

"Hello mister. W-What's your name?" He called out to him.

The teenage boy looked towards the direction of the young voice and finally locked eyes with the young boy for the first time.

"Oh hello there. I'm M-" But before the teen could finish introducing himself, the light above him suddenly shined to life, make the teen instinctively close his eyes to avoid the potential blindness of the light. Lincoln knew what this was, so he decided to wait until the holographic message finishes so that he can talk to the teen.

It only took a few seconds for the light to finally dim down a bit. When it did, the boy was shocked to see to two holographic projections of two very familiar people.

The first one was a slightly brown skinned young man who has a prominent chin, a auburn mullet, and a large, pointed nose. For his attire, he was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses alongside a yellow safety vest, a light blue button up shirt, a pair of black jeans and a pair of gray sneakers.

The other was a white skinned teenage boy with black hair with bangs that parted on one of his sides. He is wearing nearly rimless glasses, a gray shirt with two pockets on the front, a pair of dark gray jeans and shoes of the same colors. The most noticeable thing was that his right arm was a brown plant vine.

_"I'm not apologizing for doing to you in general Murphy. I'm just sorry that we didn't do this to you and the rest of your family sooner Murphy." _Said the holographic sunglasses wearer.

_"My family is on this ship too?" _The Murphy thought to himself as the message continued.

_"To be honest Milo, I was always jealous of you. Jealous of your "Murphy's Law" getting you all of the attention!" _The glasses wearing nerd revealed. _"Without you around, Danville and essentially the rest of the world will be safe from you and your family, Milo. I wonder how long your optimism about your exile will last."_

The crossing guard finished. _"Let's see how outer space deal with your Murphy's Law for a change."_

With that the two people vanished as the light producing them turned off. Milo looked at the ground and thought about what was just told to him. He thought that Elliot, the crossing guard and Bradley, his fellow schoolmate were friends. Clearly that wasn't the case. Now that he really took the time to think about it, Elliot has always had it out for him and his family because of "Murphy's Law" running through his and his family's veins. But he ignored them as best he could. And Bradley has often told Milo how it was to his face or behind his back on occasion, but the Murphy teen thought he didn't mean those things. Apparently he did.

"So, your last name is actually Murphy? "Like Murphy's Law? Like b-bad luck?" Lincoln's nervous voice brought the Murphy teen out of his thoughts.

Milo looked down at the eggshell colored haired boy and smiled a bit. "Oh um, yeah. Milo Murphy." He confirmed. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Lincoln Loud." He greeted happily. He then got a little nervous before he spoke again. "Can I ask you something Mr. Milo? It's a bit p-personal."

Milo sensed the kid's nervousness and gently reassured him. "No need to be nervous Lincoln. No need to call me mister. Just ask me what's on your mind, I won't be offended."

Listening to the teen, he took a deep, calming breath and asked his question. "I-Is Murphy's Law real?"

"Yup. It is. It's been in my family's bloodline since 1875 from the original bearer of it." The teen answered obliviously.

"Who was it Milo?" Lincoln asked.

"My Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather Sheriff Murphy." Milo answered.

"If that's the case, aren't you scared that your Murphy's Law might hurt someone?" The white haired boy asked.

"Well sometimes Lincoln, but I often my Murphy's Law as an adventure. Unlike others who justifiably see Murphy's Law as a curse." The jinxed boy explained.

"An adventure huh? That's... cool I guess?" Lincoln began to say before trailing off, justifiably confused of the prospect of bad luck being seen as in adventure when in his and everyone else's case when bad luck was often used as a curse or something to place blame on when the person refuses to take responsibility for his or her actions.

Milo couldn't help but giggle a little. "Don't worry Lincoln. You'll see it in action soon enough. Just wait..." He happily assured the Loud boy.

"That makes me feel nervous." Lincoln said nervously.

"First time in space?" Milo asked.

"Yeah, obviously Milo." The elven year old boy said before asking the thirteen year old boy something. "This isn't yours?"

"Yeah, I've been abducted from Earth at least twice by the same alien race." Milo explained nonchalantly, much to Lincoln's shock and surprise.

"Wait! Aliens are real?!" He asked to which Milo nodded.

"Yes, I was surprised and admittedly terrified myself when I first met the Octalian aliens. But they weren't so bad once you get to know them." He explained to him.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew aliens were real!" Lincoln cheered. "Man, this is so cool! I can't wait to rub this knowledge in everyone's faces when I get back home!" Lincoln gloated before quickly losing his smile and looking down at the ground in realization before he muttered to himself in a sadden tone. "That is, if I get back home..."

Milo sensed the child's doubt, he felt sympathy for his young, white haired, newfound friend. "I'm sure we'll make it home Lincoln. We just have to stay positive."

Just as Milo finished saying that however, the rocket's engine shut down as the lights were turned off throughout the ship's now darken hallways. The shackles that held the prisoners within their cells dissipated and the cell's doors also dissipated.

Putting on a headlamp and turning on the flashlight attached to it, Milo turned it on. He used the light of said headlamp to get a good look at the surrounding darkness before spotting Lincoln in the dark. Stumbling around for his backpack, he picked it up, reached into it, and pulled out another headband flashlight contraption before handing it to Lincoln.

"Here you go Lincoln, these will help you see in the dark." Milo said as he and Lincoln then left their cells and began to explore the ship. Unaware of what awaits in the dark, quiet, halls of their turned off transportation vehicle now drifting threw the infinite cosmos because unforeseen circumstances of a single teenager.

As the two were trying to find their way to the ship's control room, a series of different thoughts ranging from scared to empowering to determined went through the two's heads as they journeyed on.

…Though that kind of thought process was mostly coming from Lincoln. Milo's thoughts were those of confidence in Murphy's Law.

_"Gee, I hope I can survive until I can get back home..."_

_"If I get back home that is..."_

_"Wait a second, what am I thinking?"_

_"I'm Lincoln Loud!"_

_The Man-with-the-plan!"_

_I will survive!"_

_"I must survive this so I can get back home!"_

_"I will get back if it's the last thing I do!"_

Shaking his head to clear it of his thoughts, Lincoln then asked Milo a question. "Um Milo, is it okay if I hold your hand? I want to know that I'm not touching an alien's hand by mistake." He explained with a small chuckle before looking down a bit embarrassed. "I'm also a little scared..." He whispered, even though Milo heard what he said

Milo looked down at his comrade with a look of sympathy. "Sure." He then grasped the white haired Loud boy's hand. "And don't worry about a thing Lincoln, whatever's here, I'll protect you."

Lincoln looked up at the Murphy boy a grateful smile, a smile which Milo returned with a equally grateful smile as the two jailed boys continued their exploration of the still dark and quiet ship.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon**

**Dan Vs is owned by Discovery Family**

**Milo Murphy's Law is owned by Disney**


	2. Exiled from Home!: Part 2!

**I don't own anything in this story. This fanfic is made for purely entertainment purposes only. All shows and characters in this story are owned by their respective creators and networks that are premiered on. The only thing I own is my creative imagination for making this story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Exiled from Home!: Part 2!**

Lincoln and Milo were traversing through the still dysfunctional ship. As they were doing so, they began to have a conversation in order to find out more about the other boy. From Milo telling Lincoln about the time he helped save his hometown of Danville from time traveling pistachio monsters alongside his friends and two boys named Phineas and Ferb and getting a new housemate in the scientist known as Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the process, to Lincoln telling Milo about the time he went on a strike in order to get a different chore to do in his home only for it to spiral out of control for him and his family with his sisters also going strike because he did and they weren't going to end theirs until he ended his. The result was a messy house. It wasn't they discovered that Lily was missing that they snapped out of their stubbornness. Even they cleaned up the house, he and his sisters went on another strike when they found out that they can get paid for doing their chores. They both laughed at the absurdity of their respective stories.

"Wow, s-so you're telling me that your house was nearly turned into a landfill because you wanted a different chore! That's hysterical!" Milo said while laughing at Lincoln's story. Lincoln in turn laughed at the Murphy boy's story.

"You think that's hysterical, I'm still trying to wrap my head around you saving Danville from walking, talking, pistachio monsters!" Lincoln said while struggling to stop himself from laughing too hard.

What they didn't know, was that their laughter got someone's attention.

"Milo?! Is that you?! Where are you?!" A female's shrilly voice yelled out, causing the two boys to look around to find out where the voice is coming from.

"Huh? Did you hear that Milo?" Lincoln asked.

" Yeah I did." He answered. "Sara, is that you I'm hearing? Where are you sis?!" He yelled out.

"That _is_ Milo, oh thank goodness! It's me Milo! Follow the sound of my voice bro and we'll follow yours!" The voice yelled out.

"Gotcha Sara! Come on Lincoln!" Milo said to Lincoln and the two began ran toward the sound of Sara's voice.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Chris, now back into his human form, tried to find his way around the dark ship, it was difficult to say the least because the vehicle is like a freaking maze up in there.

He was traversing it when all of a sudden, he heard a loud, rage-filled, yet utterly repressed and familiar scream before he felt someone jump on his back and began to beat on his head.

"You're not taking my organs without a fight you alien scumbag! I'll take you out if it's the last thing I do!"

Chris was both struggling to talk and try to get the person who beating his head off of him.

"Dan- Ow! Stop! It's me- Argh! CHRIS!" The 1/16th Canadian yelled out.

Hearing this made Dan stop his assault on Chris and jump off his friend's back.

"Oh, my bad." Dan said once he was back on the ground. Dan then began to feel around to find out where Chris was until he told him that he was right there. Afterwards, the two friends began to traverse through the ship.

Chris decided to break the ice. "I'll be honest with you Dan. I'm a little nervous being in space."

Dan wrapped an arm around his half bear friend, "Oh you're just being paranoid you dolt, so you don't have any reason to worry! With me by your side, nothing can stop us!" He declared.

Hearing this made Chris get a little more confident. "Yeah, what was I thinking? Thanks Dan, I needed that." He said with a smile on his face, wrapping his arm around his buddy's shoulder as the two continued to walk down the dark hallways of the malfunctioned rocket ship.

"I sure hope Lincoln's ok?" Chris said to himself even though Dan clearly heard him.

"Don't worry my minion. I'm sure the kid's fine..." Dan reassured him. "I'm mean, what's the worst that can happen."

"A lot of things Dan..." Chris deadpanned as they continued on. "A lot of things."

* * *

**Back with Lincoln and Milo, 30 minutes later...**

Milo and Lincoln were running through one hallway through another as they were trying to look for Sara. They were so engrossed in looking for Milo's sister and listening to her voice that they forgot about their headlamps being on that they accidently crash into two shadowy individuals, knocking all four of them to the ground.

"Argh, my head! Hey, watch where you're going, jerk face!" demand a male angry voice as he got up from the ground.

"Ow! Sorry about mister." Lincoln said, rubbing the back of his head to ease the pain from hitting the ground.

"Wait? Lincoln, is that you?" A familiar voice said as he looked down at the young Loud through the darkness.

Lincoln, also looking at the darkness, was surprised. "Chris?" He asked as Milo helped him up. Lincoln flashed his light on the man and sure enough it was the 1/16th Canadian himself.

"Chris, it is you?" Lincoln said as he ran up to him and embraced him with Chris embracing him back.

"Wait, so you're the kid Chris has been going on and on about since our jailtime here?" Dan said as he eyed the boy with squinted eyes.

"Y-Yeah?" Lincoln said nervously.

"Ok, just then just one question then." Dan said in a serious manner. "You're not one of those adult assaulting, disrespecting brats, are you?" Dan asked.

"No! Of course not!" Lincoln said, shaking his head vigorously.

"Oh good. Then we sure get along just fine." Dan said in a surprisingly happy tone, relief at Lincoln's answer, much to Chris' relief and surprise.

Dan then looked towards Milo. "And who might you be?"

Before Milo could introduce himself however, he and the others felt another series of three lights flashing onto them. Seeing this as a potential threat, Dan cracked his knuckles as Chris got in front of Milo and Lincoln, turning back into his bear form.

Before Dan and Chris could attack, the intruder the voice called out. "Wait, don't attack!" Said a older male voice.

Another voice called out, this time being a older feminine one. "We're just looking for our son."

Milo knew those voices. "Mom? Dad? Sara?" He said as he pushed his way past Chris and Dan and flashed his light upon them.

"Milo?!" said the three voices in unsion.

Surely, it was them as Milo ran to them and embraced his family.

"Milo, I'm so happy to finally to see you." said Milo's father as he ruffled his son's brown hair.

"I knew you would be okay!" said Milo's mother as she planted a kiss on her son's cheek.

"I'm so glad you're safe little bro!" said Milo's sister as she held in her arms a bit tighter then she intended.

"It's good to see you guys too." Milo said before feeling his spine cracking from the force of his older sister's hug. "Uh sis... you're kinda crushing me!"

Hearing this made Sara let go of him as her Dad and Mom did. "Oh, sorry..." She said embarrassed.

Milo then motioned to the other male individuals behind him. "Oh, by the way fam, this is Lincoln."

The boy waved to them nervously. "Hello."

"Chris." Milo also introduced as Chris made a peace sign with left hand. "Hi."

"And, uh..." Milo said before not realizing the other man's name.

Chris decided to help him out. "Oh that's Dan. Don't mind him, he's just antisocial- Ow!" Chris yelped as he felt a quick punch to his arm that shut him up.

"Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much you big oaf?!" Dan asked in a sarcastic tone as Chris rubbed his arm to ease the pain his "friend" just gave him.

Milo then motioned back to his family. "Guys, this is my older sister, Sara." He introduced as the blonde girl waved to them and said "Hello" to them. "My mom Bridgette."

"Hi." Bridgette said as she waved at her fellow prisoners.

"And my father, Martin." Milo continued.

"Please to meet you." Martin said as he waved to them.

Just then, the ship suddenly came back online as the lights were turned back on, the rocket's thrusters suddenly boosted back to life and the prison cells were up and running again.

"Hey, the lights are back on." Lincoln said in a happy tone.

"Yeah, maybe now we can find out where this imprisoning rocket is taking all of us." Chris said, relieved at the gang's fortune.

"You're right Chris. But how can we get to the controls? This place is like a maze." Milo wondered.

"I know where it is." Sara said to them. "Mom, Dad and I ran past it looking for Milo."

"Well then what are we waiting for?!" Dan retorted angrily. "Let's go!" Dan said as he picked Lincoln up.

They were about to head off when a new, yet zany voice spoke up from behind them.

"Then I'm coming with you guys!"

Everyone was spooked as they quickly turned at the newcomer, Dan, making sure not to accidently drop Lincoln as he carefully put the young boy back down on his two feet. This guy had no nose, had all around gray skin, four hands like Lincoln and the others had, brown hair that looked like it was shaved off the sides that ran down his back before ending in a long ponytail, a purplish opened up vest with a black t-shirt with an elephant, a giraffe, and a lion on the center of it, with the words "_Albuquerque Zoo, Discovery Center_" on it, a gold ring on the individual's left hand's pinky finger alongside a spiky wristband on his left wrist, an ancient looking ring on his right hand's middle finger, a thin moustache, a pair of black jeans that were held up by a brown belt, and finally a pair of black sneakers.

The sight of him instantly made Dan realize what this person was.

"ALIEN! I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU GIVE ME ANOTHER SCAR YOU PROBING FREAK OF NATURE!" Dan roared as he charged at the alien.

But before the short, livid adult could get his hands on this out-of-this-world creature, the disguised extra terrestrial pulled out a chainsaw from behind his back and revved it up making Dan instantly stop in his tracks... and the group behind him put their hands up in defense.

"Yeah I'm going to have to tell you to back off before I have to gut like a fish." The stranger said before finishing. "Though you are correct, I am an alien behind this disguise."

"A real alien?" Lincoln perked up, forgetting that the stranger was armed, to which to the gray skinned individual nodded. "That's so cool!"

"W-Who are you?" Martin asked the strange individual, a twinge of fear in his voice because of the alien's chainsaw.

Smiling maliciously, the stranger put turned off the chainsaw and put it away, much to the group's relief.

"I'm Ricky Spanish." He introduced himself.

Everyone else felt a weird chill of dread go down their spines as Ricky continued. "And I too have also been trapped aboard this ship like the rest of you and I was also banished by the people I care about. So I think it's best that we stick together for the time being. At least until we find out where this piece of scrap is taking us." He clarified.

The group of seven at each other for a few moments as they thought about it. While it was mandatory for the group to stick together as the ship was like a freaking maze on the inside. None of them felt like they could trust Ricky, as that weird chill they felt going down their spine earlier indicated that he might be a threat.

And considering what just transpired just a few moments, they were right to be on guard.

But then again, they _have_ just met him, so who were they to judge.

"O-ok Ricky. If you want to come with us. We won't stop you." Milo's father said with a stutter.

"I suppose you _can_ come with us..." Dan began. "But I'll be watching you to make sure that you don't try anything! Got that?!" He finshed, pointing a finger at the gray skinned man.

Ricky nodded as Sara began to lead the group of 7, now 8, down a hallway.

* * *

**Yes, the group of prisoners is almost complete. The next chapter will introduce the last bunch.**

**I have some good news and bad news for my fellow reviewers. The good news is that I'm going to Florida and Universal Studios for my older bro's birthday starting Wednesday and won't be back until Saturday.**

**The bad news is that I probably won't be able to write as much while I'm there, so this chapter is just something for me to squeeze out before I go there for your reading pleasure. **

**Also, thank you for the reviews on the first chapter. Your comments and criticism are appreciated.**

**American Dad is owned by TBS.**


	3. Exiled from Home!: Part 3!

**Chapter 3: Exiled from Home!: Part 3!**

Ricky, Dan, the Murphy family, Chris, and Lincoln were running toward the front of the ship as fast as their feet could get them, intending to find the controls and find out where they were headed, and hopefully, find a way to turn the ship around so that they can return to Earth...

That is, if Murphy's Law didn't come up to bite them in the process of course.

"You sure you know where you're going because I feel like you're just as lost as we are?!" Dan questioned Sara.

"Of course I know where I'm going Dan, I'm absolutely sure of it." Sara answered back.

Lincoln was continuing to follow them when something flashed out of the corner of his right eye, causing him to stop and rub it a little to get the blinding feeling out.

"What the?" He began to say before he looked over at where the flashing light was coming from.

And what saw surprised him.

It was another prison cell. However, unlike the forcefield cell that held Lincoln, Dan, Ricky and the Murphy's just a few hours prior, this prison cell was a basic standard one with steel bars and from the looks of it, the bars look electrified as electricity ran up and down it.

Who or what was in it also surprised the young boy. The person inside the cell wasn't a person at all. It was some strange multicolored diamond-shaped rock that was dark orange on its left side, bright yellow on its right side, (the two colors splitting down the middle, making the the splits triangular) and finally light tan at the bottom, kept in a multicolored bubble kept in place by red, dark blue, light blue and pure white lasers that were coming from the opposing walls.

Milo noticed Lincoln wasn't running alongside them and instantly stopped to look back at him, causing everyone else to stop and look back as well.

"Why'd you stop Lincoln?" The young Murphy asked.

"Yeah, we're kinda running out of time here kid." Dan said, annoyed.

"Sorry guys, it's just..." The young boy gestured to the cell he was staring at. "I think I found another prisoner. It's a weird one though."

The rest of group went closer to the cell and were also confused by what they saw.

"A rock?" Bridgette wondered.

"In a bubble?" Martin continued.

"Trapped in these weird lasers?" Sara finished.

Lincoln just stood there for a few seconds, thinking about what to make this before coming up with an answer.

"Guys, I think we should pop that bubble." He said, shocking everyone.

"Woah Lincoln, don't you think that's a little extreme." Ricky said, concerned.

"Oh c'mon Ricky, it's just a harmless rock." Dan said, not taking this seriously.

"I don't think that's the issue Dan." Chris said. "I think the cell is electrified." He said as sparks of electricity ran up and down the iron bars.

"It _does_ look electrified." Lincoln said before he began walking towards the electrified prison cell. "But I still think that we should take this risk. Who knows, maybe it's another alien like Ricky is. Maybe we might get some answers." He explained, stopping in front of the cell.

The group began to think about it and they knew that the young boy was right, if they were going to get home. They're going to have to take a risk or two every now and then. After thinking it over, they looked over and saw Lincoln was inches away from touching the prison cell's bars.

"Wait Lincoln! Stop!" Dan yelled before running up to the Loud boy and pulling him back. "If you're going to touch something electric, we should test it out to see if its actually electric first." He said before looking over at Chris. "Chris, get over here!"

Chris let out a groan of annoyance before walking over to Dan and Lincoln. "What is it Dan?" He asked despite already having a clear idea of what the answer was.

"I need you to put a hand on one of these bars to see if it's really electrified like you think it is." Dan answered, pushing Chris is front of the prison cell.

"Fine..." Chris groaned, knowing that he has no choice in the matter. He then reached out and grabbed hold of one of the iron bars. To his surprise, he wasn't electrocuted upon his hand making contact, just a tingly sensation. "Hey guys, the electricity's not hurting me." He said to the group, surprising them.

"Really?" Dan asked before reaching out and grabbing a hold of an iron bar and was not electrocuted either. "Huh, it looks like a different kind of electricity unharmful to humans."

Lincoln reached out and touched the iron bar as well and just like with Dan and Chris, he wasn't electrocuted at all. "It must a type of electricity to stop whatever that rock is from getting out." He theorized.

Taking the now non-fatal risk, the young Loud reached his arms out into the cell as best he could. Unsurprisingly he couldn't he reach the bubble. He tried his best to slip past the bars to inside the cell, but all that did was give Lincoln pain in his foot and in his arms in his struggle. Dan managed to pulled the Loud boy out before he could get stuck.

"Lincoln, that's obviously not going to work." Dan deadpanned.

"Maybe we could try popping the bubble from a distance instead." Chris suggested.

"Okay, but with what?" Lincoln said looking around for something to throw.

Luckily, Milo had just the thing for this situaton.

"Hold on guys, I think I have something in my backpack." He said before taking off his backpack and began to rummage through it. After a few minutes, he pulled a orthodox object:

It was a small boomerang.

"A boomerang?" Chris said confused.

"It may be a boomerang, but it might be one to reach and pop the bubble." Ricky said, taking the object out of Milo's hands and proceeding to walk to the cell himself. "Allow me."

The disguised alien then reeled his arm back as far as he could before finally throwing the boomerang as hard as he could. The boomerang went flying towards the bubble and while it did managed to hit it... the lasers guarding the bubble were pushed back by the force of the spinning boomerang and slowly pushing the bubble into the back wall. The sheer pressure of the spinning boomerang and the crushing pressure of being pushed hard against the wall was too much for the bubble inside the forcefield to handle as it finally popped, with the boomerang returning to Ricky Spanish, who caught it in his left hand.

"Ta-da!" Ricky said, proud of himself.

"That was... not bad! I'm impressed." Dan said, applauding a little.

However, this little celebration was cut short the little rock began to glow, forcing everyone to cover their eyes as the light from the rock began to take on a physical form around it... A huge, muscular form.

Once the light died down, the group looked upon their fellow captive.

This creature was female, and was also an alien due to her orange and red skin, but was also some traces of blue and green mixed in, as indicated by the spots of it on her right arm and the thumb of her left hand. She also had bluish greenish horns poking out of her unkempt beige hair. Her gemstone was where her nose would be if she had one. Her outfit look rather militaristic given her form's strong looking, intimidating, and rather brutish nature.

"W-What the-? Where am I?" The orange female said in confused yet gruff voice, looking around before realizing she was immobilized by the lasers. Upon realizing this, she tried her best at attempting to break free... only to realize that her limbs were completely stuck in place. On top of that, she was stuck in mid air. Looking down, she saw a group of earthlings staring at her in surprise. Maybe they were the reason she was like this...

Before she could interrogate them despite being frozen in place and suspended in mid-air basically, another bright light lit up from the ceiling, forcing her and the group in front of her to cover their eyes. Once the light began to clear up to a more acceptable level, in its place were three holographic figures.

Three figures that the female knew all too well...

_"Hello Jasper..."_ The one with purple/pinkish skin with two gemstones, a red ruby and a blue sapphire in the palms of both of her hands and a square afro began. _"If you're hearing this message, then I know that you've probably just regenerated."_

Jasper then looked down at her new form, noting that the top was black on the sides, with what looked like dark blue chain patterns going across it, and a insignia of what it appears to be another galaxy in the center, with a large pink diamond with multiple cracks and fractures on the back. On her pants, it was white but she had red streaks in horizontal pattern going down. Her boots were dark blue with yellow tips at the toes.

She looked back at the three holographic figures as another one spoke, this one having a round, oval gemstone in the center of her forehead, pure white skin, and a big, pointy nose.

_"I'm pretty sure you know why you're on this human spaceship. But if you don't', I will let Lapis explain."_

The last one, who had light blue skin, and messy dark blue hair, and with tear shaped gemstone on her on back now known as Lapis spoke.

_"Garnet has told Pearl and I using her future vision that in one of her many possible futures that you go off the deep end, (more so than you already are anyway) and that you kill not just Steven but also Amethyst, Peridot, Bismuth, Connie, me, and basically everyone you come across just because you lost your purpose as a soldier in Era 3. So..." _The blue gem went silent for a few seconds before giving a deep sigh of what appears to regret. _"So me, Pearl and Garnet went behind our team's back and... did this without consulting them. So we managed to ambush you, destabilize you, bubble you, and sent you on this ship. Wherever you're going, I just hope that it's better then here on Earth where your rampage could happen."_ She explained, with a bit of a happy tone.

_"So the rest of their group doesn't know about this? Not even that weakling with Pink Diamond's_ _gem?" _Jasper thought to herself in surprise. _"How very covert of you three. Not bad." _She congratulated the three Gems in her head.

_"You've always hated us Jasper! You've also hated Earth because of your self image issues even though you were made there! Even if you thought that you were a failure because of what our Diamond did, I've got news for you: If anyone's failed Jasper, it was our Diamond! Even after the reveal of who she really was, so what better way then to 'kill two birds with one stone' as the humans would say."_ The one now known as Pearl said with a giggle as she continued. _"So what better way then to do that then by sending you away from the planet that you hate so much." _The white gem said with a bit of arrogance and a smug smirk on her face.

The one now known as Garnet finished the message. _"I'm sorry that we've had to do this to you Jasper, I really am."_ She spoke with solace in her tone before letting out a deep sigh before she continued. _"But hey, look on the bright side Jasper, at least you might find some people, or Gems or whatever out there to fight you, and you can let loose and kill as much as you want."_

The message ended as the holographic figures of Garnet, Pearl, and Lapis vanished before Jasper's eyes. A rather weird feeling of confliction began to overtake Jasper in her mind as she thought this over.

On one hand, she was glad to finally be sent away from that garbage planet despite it being her place of origin ironically with its weak humans who don't know their place, its other organics that will invade her space but that didn't concern the orange brute as she can easily beat down with little to no difficulty, and all the other Gems that were either attending that dumb little school or roaming the universe doing what they wanted to do, what they were _made_ to do because of their hatred for the now _peaceful_ new era they were _forced_ in because they now lost their purpose. There was no one worthy of fighting there, so maybe now that she's sent out into the cosmos, she could finally find someone or anyone _worthy_ of fighting and testing her skills against.

_However_, on the other hand, she felt absolutely _livid _that she was sent away unjustly without even so much as a trial. Then again, what could she expect those three Crystal _Weaklings_ in particular.

With Garnet, she was already despising the abominable future-seeing square for being a shameless display because she was a Gem fusion when she first met. A taboo gem fusion of an expendable, hotblooded foot soldier and rare, useful diplomat at that, an abomination at worst but forbiddingly strong at best and the orange gem was still angry that the shameless display managed to beat her on that Hand Ship three years ago.

With Pearl, she didn't fight her one on one at all and even if she did, she'd be disappointed. After all, she was a _Pearl_, a servant not meant to her master. A dead master but still, what could _she_ do on the battlefield. Jack squat, that's what. However in a dramatic and very ironic turn of events, Pearl and Jasper were both serving the same master the whole time, but the latter never knew that until after she was uncorrupted by the Diamonds and the weakling she went out of her way to try and kill when she thought that he was the gem that took Pink Diamond from her and ruined her, her fellow gems and her leader's fellow Diamond's lives forever.

And at last but not least, Lapis Lazuli. Oh stars, Lapis, at first glance, she wasn't expecting much from her, just another weakling even though she was also a rare gem of her type.

Oh how wrong she was.

When she and Lapis fused into that abomination, she could be in control of it because Lapis was just a weakling who could control water. Apparently, that didn't occur to her when that supposed weak gem managed to take control of their fusion and imprison them both under the sea for almost an entire year.

_"Now that that's power!"_ At long last though, Jasper finally managed to take control of the abomination they were combined into and managed to test the full might of it for a short time against the Crystal Gems' abomination and winning until the intervention of those green and yellow stripped earthlings took her advantage away and she was unfused from Lapis for the time being.

_"I NEED that power back!"_ She remembered as she thought back to when she went after Lapis to regain that dominating power she had...

Only to be rejected, and not because that weakling with Pink Diamond's gem convinced not to. It was because Lapis said that what they had wasn't healthy. Jasper, being as persistent as usual, didn't care about consequences. She just wanted the power regardless of what happens to her, physically, mentally or emotionally.

Unfortunately, this obsession with a fusion's power would be her downfall that would end up biting her in the rear later on during her confrontation with that defective Amethyst, her former, annoying, weak associate Peridot and of course that weakling with her Diamond's gem as it got her beaten, humiliated, and corrupted into a monster from her aforementioned fusion with that pathetic excuse of a Quartz that she went through the trouble of capturing and forcibly recruiting into her pathetic excuse of an army to defeat the Crystal Gems, her fellow Diamond's own forces as she now knew, once and for all. Even after she knew the truth, she decided that the best way to cope with it was to be on her own doing what was she knows best. Self isolation, training and getting stronger and may the stars help anyone who got in the way of either of those things.

She felt so conflicted about all of this... should she be ecstatic at the potential of facing new challenges out in the stars or angry about her unjustified exile by those weaklings because of their fear of her power and potential as the ultimate soldier on top of the things she's done to them prior to her corruption.

Unfortunately, the latter feeling won out as she began to shake as she let out a really loud roar of infuriation, frustration, and absolute rage, which shook the very foundation of the rocket she was on. The shaking nearly made the group of earthlings lose their footing. The scream couldn't be heard from outside the rocket for obvious reasons, but it could still be felt.

After she stopped screaming, the shaking slowed down before stopping altogether. Taking a moment to regain their bearings, Lincoln was the first to speak to the big, orange, brutish, alien.

"So uh, Jasper?" He started nervously. "Are you actually an a-alien?"

Looking down at him, the orange gem gave an indifferent scowl.

"Yeah, so what if I am?! What's it to you, you white haired weakling?!" She questioned harshly in response.

The Loud boy cringed as her blunt, rude, demeaning talk reminded him way too much of some people he begrudgingly knew. He shook his head to clear those resentful thoughts popping up in there before he spoke again.

"Nothing in the grand scheme of things really. I just find that really cool." He admitted honestly, which surprised the gem a little.

_"Cool huh, what could this puny earthling and its band of other inferior flesh bags possibly know about "cool"? What does he think I am, a Sapphire?"_ She thought to herself. She then responded to him. "Don't try to distract me with your compliments weakling! Also runt, joke's on you. I'm not cool, I'm volcanically hot."

"Brutal yet straight to the point." Dan commented. "I'm starting to like her already."

"Enough of the compliments already!" Jasper demanded. "Release me so that I can get as far away from you weaklings as possible."

"Even if we did release you Jasper, I don't see how you'll be able to leave the ship." Milo countered.

"Milo's right you know." Sara said. "We haven't been able to find any escape pod since we woke up here."

"Heh," Jasper scoffed. "Probably because you pebbles haven't been looking in the right direction."

"I doubt it really. Chris added. "I think it's because this rocket's like a maze in here."

"Maze or not, I think you guys should remember that the more we stand here and converse, the farther away we get from that dirt ball planet we resided on." Jasper bluntly reminded the group. "So cut the chit-chat and get to the control room already!" She yelled.

"She's right, all we're doing right now is wasting time." Martin said.

"We'll we can't just leave her here Martin! Who knows what she can do." Ricky added.

"I think that I have a plan to fix that." Lincoln said, getting the everyone's attention. "We split up into two teams. Dan, Chris, and Ricky, you guys stay here with Jasper-"

"What?!" Dan suddenly interrupted in complaint. "No! Not happening! Not in God's universe that I'll-"

Dan found a hand cover his mouth as Chris dragged Dan off to the side, telling Lincoln to come with him.

"Ow!' Chris yelped as he felt Dan sink his teeth into his wrist. "Why'd you bite me?" He questioned.

"That's the price you paid for dragging me off like that you man bear thing." Dan said before gesturing to Lincoln. "So before you whine about it Lincoln, no I am **not** staying here to babysit that brute!"

"I can take care of myself just fine thank you!" Jasper said upon hearing that.

Lincoln then gestures Dan and Chris to keep their voices so that Jasper doesn't hear. "Okay, the only reason that I'm saying that you, Chris, and Ricky should stay to watch Jasper is because 1. you three seem to be the most combat ready prisoners here-"

"Well that maybe true but-" Dan attempted to interrupt but Lincoln continued.

"2. I have the weird feeling that once Jasper is released, she'll start attacking us. I think you three can hold her off, at least for a bit." He whispered to them.

"For you to do what?" Chris whispered, glancing over at the imprisoned Jasper briefly before turning back to the young boy. "She looks strong enough take on us, you and Milo and his family.

"I figured that so just in case she is, we just might be able to take her down together. After all, there is strength in numbers." Lincoln concluded.

Dan thought about it as Lincoln continued whispering. "Also Dan, I feel like you and Jasper might have a thing or two in common."

"Oh really?" Dan whispered, struggling to not to laugh. "Well, tell me Lincoln. What could me and her possibly have in common."

"Well the simple fact is you two are rather angry individuals that like to said anger out on whatever has angered you." The young lad whispered.

"Angry?!" Dan said out loud before taking a moment to calm himself, remembering that they were supposed to whisper. "If you were an adult, I'd strangle you for that remark." He said, making the boy shuddered a little in fear.

Lincoln felt Chris' hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Lincoln, Dan doesn't mean it. Just don't mention being angry around him or don't wrong him in anyway and you'll be fine." He whispered despite Dan standing right next to the both of them.

"Fine..." Dan whispered begrudgingly to the two. "I'll watch Jasper with Chris and Ricky." Lincoln nodded. He was about to rejoin Milo and his family when Dan grabbed his shoulder, making him turn around to face him. "Just don't take too long okay?" He asked as Lincoln nodded as he, Chris, and Dan returned to Milo and the others.

Lincoln cleared his throat to continue what he was saying earlier. "Ahem, as I was saying. While Dan, Chris and Ricky watch Jasper, Sara, you'll lead the rest of us to the control room to find out where we're headed and hopefully find any other prisoners aboard." Lincoln concluded.

Sara nodded. "Got it."

"Any questions?" Lincoln asked.

"I do!" Jasper yelled out. "What are you guys just standing around for? Get on with your so called plan!"

"She's right. C'mon everyone." Sara said as she led the group sans Chris, Ricky and Dan to the control room.

Once they were gone, Jasper began to let out a loud, cruel laugh, confusing the trio.

"Why are you laughing?" Ricky questioned.

"I can't you're letting that little, pathetic weakling give the orders." Jasper said.

"Well he had a plan that was less time consuming. Also, we didn't want to waste your _precious_ time! So we took what we could get." Chris pointed out.

"Maybe so, but it's still pathetic." Jasper taunted, causing Dan to let a boisterous fit of laughter.

"Pathetic, we're pathetic! This coming from the person-" Dan began to say before Jasper interrupted.

"I'm a gem, you ignorant human!" Jasper harshly corrected.

"Gem, person, devil... it's all the same to me." Dan said, rolling his eyes, already annoyed at the big woman's attitude. "This coming from a _gem _who's suspended in midair like that, and besides it's not like you can do much while you're trapped like that anyway."

Jasper growled in response. "Touché... But it doesn't matter anyway, aside from the Diamond Authority, I'm the strongest one on this ship!" She boasted.

"Really Jasper? Well if you're so strong! How come you haven't broken free by now?" Ricky countered with a smug smile.

"Don't make her mad you guys!" Chris pleaded.

The two ignored Chris as Jasper gritted her teeth in annoyance at these two earthlings' verbal warfare against her... a verbal war that she was_ losing_.

But in her mind, she knew that she'll be able to turn this around physically.

_She just have to wait..._

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Just two more hallways and we would've reached the control room!" Sara said as she led Lincoln, Milo, and her parents to said control room.

After going down those said hallways, the gang was finally at the control room.

"This is the control room?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep." Sara said.

"It looks way bigger on the inside." Lincoln said in awe as he began to look around the room.

As everyone began to look for the controls, Milo spotted the front window.

"Hey guys, look." Milo said, getting everyone's attention. "I see the front window."

Lincoln and the others took a moment to look outside the window, staring out into the blacken, starry sky. They looked towards the left and they saw something that puzzled them greatly.

What they were seeing was a giant, floating rock with what appears to be a dying, pink colored plantation on.

"What is that?" Lincoln said, squinting his eyes at the place he was looking at.

"Looks like a garden." Martin said.

"In space?" Bridgette said.

"Guys, I'm sure that we can talk about how weird the garden in space is later." Milo told them, making them regain their focus. "Let's if we can find out where it is that we're headed."

"You're right honey." Bridgette said. "Let's get started."

"And release Jasper and the other prisoners." Sara added.

"And see if we can turn this ship around and head back to Earth." Lincoln declared.

"But which button do we press, or switch do we flip, or lever do we pull in to do either of those things?" Martin wondered "There's a lot of them."

The father wasn't kidding. There were so many buttons, and switches and levers at the astronaut's chair to operate with. It will take _forever_ to distinguish one button to sound the alarm from the switch to shut off the gravity in the space shuttle and etc.

Milo thought about it before coming up with an answer. He began to go around the room searching for something.

"Uh son, what are you looking for?" His father asked.

"I'm trying to find the ship's manual. I'm pretty sure that NASA crew put one here before the rocket was launched." Milo explained, continuing his search.

"Wait, you mean there's not one in your backpack?" Sara said, surprised.

"No." The Murphy boy sighed. "Despite saying that I always wanted to be prepared for any eventuality, I always pushed this one in the back of my mind. I honestly didn't think we would ever get banished like this so I couldn't find the space (pun not intended) in my backpack to put one in. Now I regret that decision." Milo said embarrassed. "And I could really use your help."

"Okay, but what happens if we don't find it." Sara said with concern in her voice.

"Then we're either stuck like this until we reach our destination or we're going to pilot this thing manually. So we're in trouble either way since none of us have rocket know-how to pilot this thing."

Lincoln and the others couldn't argue with Milo's logic as they began to roam around the room searching every nook and cranky for the manual.

It took a few minutes but it was worth it as they finally found the rocket's manual. Turning to the 'Table of Contents' page, the gang took their time to read each chapter title before they went to the page that explained functions of each button, switch, knob and lever.

Then Milo turned to the page explaining how to find out where the rocket is heading.

"Let's hope Murphy's law doesn't kick in right now..." Sara pleaded as Martin began to press any random button he could to try and display something to tell them where they're going.

"Nothing, are you kidding me?" Bridgette said in annoyance.

"Are you sure you're on right page Milo?" Lincoln questioned him.

"Yeah, I am." He answered as he began to search through the page until he found something. "Ah, I found something!" He declared he said as began to read what to do. "The manual says that in order to find out where we're going, check the monitor, it should display a dot which means we're wherever it is."

They looked at the three monitors and saw that there was no dot that indicated that they were anywhere.

"Oh come on!" Sara complained.

"Darn it!" Martin said, slamming a fist down on a few buttons.

However, Martin's brief moment of anger would prove to be beneficial to the cause as the room went dark for a few seconds before it suddenly flashed a bright, light purple, forcing the group of five to cover their eyes. When the light settled, the group slowly opened their eyes. What they saw was a huge map of space itself as indicated by the multitude of colors that indicates of planets, the space garden from earlier, the stars and etc.

They also found a blue dot moving at a fast pace through the cosmos.

"I think this dot is us." Lincoln said as the lights then came back on.

The lights coming back on also woke something else up...

_"Hello aboard, humans." _said a smooth-talking yet robotic female voice, spooking them out of there awe-induced trance of looking at the space.

"Woah! Someone new." Milo commented.

"Who's there?" Sara asked, looking around to find out where the new voice is coming.

"And more importantly, who are you?" Martin asked, also looking around.

And just as importantly, where are you?" Bridgette asked, who was also looking around.

_"I am known as the Space Intelligence Guidance Hub." _The voice said. _"Or S.I.G.H for short. As for your next question, I am the ship's built in A.I computer system."_

"Is it okay if we just call you, Sigh?" Milo asked, putting the manual in his backpack as they don't need it for now.

_"Of course, Milo."_ Sigh said.

"You know my name?" Milo said in surprise.

_"Of course I do, I know everyone's names that are aboard this ship." _The AI said as she began to list off each one of their names. _"Lincoln Loud, Sara Murphy, Chris Person, Martin Murphy, Bridgette Murphy, Dan Mandel, Roger Smith-_

"That gray alien with the disguise." Lincoln interrupted.

_"Yes Lincoln, the gray disguised alien."_ Sigh said before continuing. _"Jasper-"_

"Sorry to cut you off Sigh, but we're kind of in a hurry here." Bridgette cut in. "Can you please tell us where we're going?"

_"Yes. Give me a second."_ Sigh said as she let blue scanning ray onto the still displayed map. _"Hmm, it seems that the coordinates of whoever launched_ _this ship have been randomized. So at this moment, we're currently not headed anywhere." _The AI explained, making everyone's blood run cold.

"Great!" Lincoln exclaimed. "Fan-god-dang-tastic!" So not only have been exiled from home, but now we're headed to basically nowhere!" He ranted as he punched a nearby wall before yelping at the pain his left fist just received as he rubbed it.

It was then that Martin remembered something.

"Sigh, is there anyway that you can turn the rocket around and take us back to Earth." He asked her.

_"I'm sorry Martin, but I can't."_ The feminine AI said. _"But once my coordinates were locked in, I can't turn back until I've reached those coordinates." _She said in a solemn tone.

"Well is there any way that we can release Jasper and whoever else is aboard the ship." Lincoln questioned S.I.G.H.

_"There is a way Lincoln, pressed the two buttons on the bottom of the right steering wheel, flip the first, third and fifth switches above the left steering wheel and then turn the left knob next to the right and left steering wheels to center between left and right sides."_ She explained.

"Got it." The boy said as he did just that.

All of a sudden, everyone felt the ship shake as they nearly fell to the floor for a few seconds before calmly settling. When the shaking stopped, the group heard a series of loud, thumping noises in its wake...

Which was then accompanied by a loud familiar screech of what sounded like immense pain.

…Which was then followed by another equally loud yet familiar screech of pain.

…Which then followed by a third equally loud yet familiar screech of pain.

"Dan, Chis, Roger!" Milo yelled out in surprise, remembering that Lincoln instructed them to stay with Jasper.

"Jasper must be attacking them!" Bridgette hypothesized.

"Then let's go!" Lincoln said, running out of the room with the four Murphy's behind him.

* * *

**Hello everyone, it's the Reality Shredder back from Florida, it was so fun. Bored as heck on the plane though (Definitely not going on one again... ever), Absolutely loathed the walking and waiting portion of it (specially that long wait for the Harry Potter one (the new one btw, seriously an hour or so of waiting just for my turn uh no thank you, I'm not gonna stand there bored just for my turn).**

**(Take a deep breath)**

**Let it go RS, it's over now.**

**But besides that, the rides in Florida were so fun.**

**Sorry for that little rant there.**

**Anyways, the group of Exiles is almost complete. Just one more chapter of introduction and we'll finally get into the epic tale that is my story.**

**Steven Universe is owned by Cartoon Network.**


	4. Exiled from Home!: Part 4!

**Chapter 4: Exiled from Home!: Part 4!**

"Let me go, you big, stupid animal!" Dan demanded as he struggled to get a smug looking Jasper's hand off his throat as the soldier held him up. He then threw a quick punch to the brute's face... and not did it not damage her at all but it also broke nearly all the bones in the hand that he punched her with.

"Ow!" He yelled out in pain.

"If you'd just knew your place human and just kept your mouth shut, you wouldn't be in my hand right now." She said as she leaned her other arm back, preparing to beat this annoying Earthling's face in...

Only to be interrupted by Chris, who was back in his bear form who slashed her across the back with his claws but it did little to damage her. It gain her attention though but it didn't make her let go of his best friend. It also broke Chris' claws when he made contact with Jasper's rock hard skin.

Jasper turned around with a deadpanned look that just said 'Really'.

"Why don't you p-pick on someone your own s-size, Jasper?" Chris stuttered.

"Fine then. You signed your own ticket to Pain Town." Jasper said with a malicious grin as she headbutted Dan in the face, knocking him out and throwing him to the floor behind her before backhanding the bear across the jaw, pretty much knocking out a few of his teeth, dazing him and sending him flying down the hallway as Roger charged at the big behemoth who had one of her arms up in a defensive manner, his chainsaw all revved up and ready to tear something to shreds...

Or in the big brute's case... someone!

Roger jumped into the air in slow motion with his chainsaw gripped in his hands, raised high above his head with sheer ferocity. Slashing across Jasper's guarding arm and then across her face, the gray alien began to land a series of not-so-much-damaging but rather irritating slashes across Jasper's torso. One after another. Roger's non-damaging assault went on for a whole two minutes before the chainsaw began run out of juice before finally stopping altogether as the time returned to its normal speed. Roger then fell to his hands and knees in exhaustion as Jasper, who looked rather unamused by this little diversion, walked up to him.

"Are you done?!" She said in annoyance.

"Oh crap, are you kidding me?!" Roger said, panting from exhaustion. "How did that not damage you?"

"Thousands upon thousands of years of training and combat experience. Your little "attack" meant nothing to me you irritating pest." She said before upper-cutting him into the ceiling, causing a Roger-shaped implant before falling to the ground, before being grabbed by the leg by orange soldier and began to slam him into the ground repeatedly, knocking his wig, vest, shirt off in the process. Each time Jasper slammed Roger into the floor of the ship, it caused the ship to shake vigorously. Jasper stopped when Roger was dazed and blurry eyed, but not unconscious, much to the gem's surprise. "You wastes of life aren't even my time." She admitted to the three. "Anyone else want a beat down?!" She yelled.

No one answered, the silence was the only answer she needed.

She then turned back to the still dazed Roger and raised her arms, preparing to slam them down on the gray bowling pin.

But just as she was about to land the final blow...

"Hey stop!"

Jasper looked behind her and saw the Murphy family standing there but for some reason that white haired weakling wasn't with them. Maybe he did the smart thing and chose not to confront her or maybe he's busy looking around the ship to find an escape pod to get off this pile of scrap. Either way, she could care less as she confrontation with the Murphy family continued.

"He's had enough Jasper." Martin said.

"Enough?!" Jasper said with a laugh. "Only I decide when this Earthling's had _enough_! So if you want to save this weakling, then by all means feel free to jump in." Jasper mocked. "But it's not like you worthless pieces of trash can do anything to me anyway..."

Although they felt insulted, the Murphy's refused to show it as they charged at the orange bully. Sara threw a right hook at Jasper, who dodged it before simply knocking her face first into the floor by slamming her fist down on her head like a hammer would slam down on a nail.

"Sara!" Milo said in concern as he ran to his sister's aid and tended to her injuries as his parents, their parental instincts now in charge of their actions of what the orange abuser just did to their own daughter, in front them no less, charged and tackled the brute back and struggled to hold her in place and it would've worked... if Jasper, being much physically stronger, threw Milo's parents off her before running up to the dazed parents and roundhouse kicking back straight into Milo, knocking them all down.

Jasper walked up to them as they struggled to get back up. "You weakling aren't even worth fighting!" She said she clenched her left hand into a fist and placed in front of her face.

As Jasper continued to demean the Murphy family, as well as the rest of her "opponents", what she didn't realize however, was Lincoln was hiding behind a wall in the hallway behind her, watching her, waiting for the Quartz to let her guard down. He cringed when he saw her beat down Milo and his family, almost wanting to go out there and help them, his plan be damned.

_"My suspicions were right! Jasper did attack Dan, Chris and Roger." _Lincoln thought to himself. _"Okay Lincoln, stay calm. She's not only strong but it looks like she's intelligent. All I have to is wait for her to lower her guard... if she ever does."_

Lincoln then saw Chris sneak up behind Jasper and jump on her back and struggled to keep his grip on the orange individual.

"Get off me you weak earthling!" Jasper demanded as she slammed the bear into a wall and then another, the latter's grip was beginning to weaken.

_"Anytime now Dan!" _Chris thought as he struggled to maintain his grip on the orange bully.

Roger was finally back on his feet too as he kicked the back of Jasper's legs with his buffed up legs, making Jasper fall down onto her knees and hands, with Roger holding onto at least one of her legs.

It was like Chris' voice woke the short man up as he awoke with a shout as he charged at the downed Quartz and wrapped his arms, attempting to restrain the still struggling Jasper by the torso.

This gave Milo and his family a chance to charge at Jasper and do their best to try and hold her down, with Milo and his dad trying to hold both of her arms (one for each of them by the way) behind her back, Sara gripping her other leg within her both of her arms and Bridgette wrapping both of her arms around the soldier's neck, attempting to restrain it.

"You weak piles of garbage! You dare gang up on me?! What a tactic for weaklings! RELEASE ME!" She screamed as she struggled to get these worthless nobodies off of her person.

"Now Lincoln!" Milo yelled as he heard the boy run from behind them.

_"I've only got one chance at this! I have to make it count!" _He thought to himself as he quickly ran to the front of Jasper and jumped off Dan's head to Jasper's face with both his arms out...

…Where her gem was...

…It was then that Jasper knew what Lincoln was about to...

…And she wasn't having that at all.

"Oh, I don't think so you little brat!" Jasper said as she made her gem glow in a orange glow and using its magic, she summoned an orange battering-ram like helmet with visor that covered her eyes and her gemstone and with what appeared to be sharp axe-like blades on both sides of it, much to the group's shock.

"What the h-Argh!" Lincoln started to question before Jasper headbutted him hard in the chest, the edge of her helmet's axes digging into both of his shoulders, making him scream out in pain as he felt his blood run down his arms and the bones in his chest crack before being thrown off the axes of Jasper's upgraded helmet and onto the ground roughly, whimpering in tears because of the pain in was now in.

"Lincoln!" Chris and the Murphys yelled in both unison and concern for the young Earthling's wellbeing as it caused them to loosen their grip a little. However, their "weakness" would be in Jasper's favor as it cause them to lose their focus for a little bit, and that little was all that Jasper needed as she headbutted Chris and Bridgette in their faces with the back of her armored head causing them to lose their grip on her entirely and fall to the floor in a dazed condition.

She then smashed Milo and Martin's heads together, making them lose their grip on her as well before simply throwing the father-son duo to the ground as well.

Next, she slammed Dan into the floor with both of her fists as he let out a groan of pain before grabbing Roger by his neck and just socks him in the stomach before throwing him behind her as she marched over to Lincoln.

"I'll admit that was a pretty good plan weakling. If I hadn't summoned my helmet, it would've worked. So you have an ounce of my respect on that front." She said with a smug smile as she picked up Lincoln by his shirt, the Loud boy while intimidated, wasn't scared of the orange soldier.

"Well... at least I got an _ounce _of your respect." He admitted before he continued. "You may intimidate me Jasper, but you don't scare me you big bully!" Lincoln said in defiance despite the tears running down his face.

"Oh really?" Jasper said, "Well if you're not scared, then why are you crying, crybaby?" She taunted.

"I'm only crying because I'm in pain from your ridiculous axes." He said honestly.

Jasper then punched the young boy in the stomach before telling him, "You know if you had my experience as a fighter on top of your tactician capabilities, you might actually be a adequate leader runt." She then threw him as far down the hallway as she could before turning to the rest of her fellow prisoners who, through stubborn force of will, began to get back up.

"Again?!" Jasper questioned. "Well you must be wanting another beating you pathetic weaklings!"

She then cracked her knuckles before turning around before she began to walk back to the walking, talking, punching bags.

But before she could continue, suddenly, the ship began to shake, causing everyone, including Jasper, to nearly lose their footing.

"Sigh, what's going on?!" Bridgette said as she struggled to maintain her balance.

_"It appears we seems to have headed into a cosmic storm. I suggest you hold on to something." _Sigh as the alarms in the ship were buzzing as out of nowhere time appeared to slow down as some multicolored, cosmic mist were phasing through the ship, and Dan, Milo, Sara, Chris, Bridgette, and Martin, (and presumably Lincoln who was still flying down the hallway during this) were engulfed in it.

It took a few seconds before the mist finally dissipated. Dan and the others took a moment to examine themselves.

"Woah." Dan exclaimed. "What the hell was that?"

"I hope that weird mist wasn't poisonous." Chris hoped.

Jasper shook off her confusion and continue to walk towards the humans.

"Well, weird mist or not. I doubt that it did anything." Jasper said as she cracked her knuckles before she engaged her fellow earthlings once more.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Lincoln...**

As Lincoln, barley conscious, was soaring through the air, he felt a strange mist engulf him briefly before disappearing as he was thrown through a multitude of walls all of which were housing empty rooms before he felt his back slam into something hard wasn't as hard as metal but still hard as he fell on his face.

Using his remaining strength to flip himself on his back, Lincoln saw, even though his vision was blurry, that what he slammed into was what appeared to be ice. And he could tell that it was imprisoning three individuals. He could also tell that the ice that froze them was beginning to crack as he fell unconscious.

A few minutes later, Lincoln began to regain consciousness when a few new voices.

"Oh my, are you okay dear?"

"Wait! I think he's starting to wake up honey..."

"Goo hehe..."

Lincoln finally awoke and saw three individuals standing over him with concern in their eyes.

One was an adult woman with pale skin, poofy teal hair, mauve eyes, and red spade-shaped marks on her cheeks. She wears a long, dark purple Gothic-themed dress with a brown ring at the waist, a large black sun hat with gray and white feathers and a thorny branch, a white cravat with a blue crescent moon on it, long mauve gloves, and black flats with pale purple socks, she also wears maroon-colored lipstick and black mascara and purple eye shadow. She also wears a wedding on her right hand's middle finger underneath her glove. She also has a purple umbrella in her hand.

The next one was a man that appeared to be monster-like with its buff size, red skin covered in darker red tiger-like stripes, long white hair tied into a topknot, four yellow eyes with slitted pupils, pointy ears and nose, short horns, and fanged teeth. He wears a black boxer-briefs-like garment, gold wristbands, and a ring on his left ring finger. He also has a tail.

The final one was a baby but not like a normal human baby like Lincoln has ever seen She has magenta eyes with slitted pupils, a small patch of curly light purple hair, clawed fingers and toes, pale red-tipped ears, and a thin dark purple tail with a plume of light purple fur. She was being held in the hands of the woman.

Lincoln instinctively let out a scream and scooted away from them in fear because of these strangers before letting out a grunt of pain. The red skinned one noticed this.

"Wait, it's okay son. We're not gonna hurt you." He said in gentle tone, hoping to calm the young boy's nerves.

"Y-You're not." Lincoln questioned with a stutter.

"Of course not dearie." The woman said reaching out a gentle hand to the young boy.

Lincoln looked at the woman's hand for a moment, wondering of weather or not to take it. After thinking about it, he took it and the woman helped him up.

"O-Okay Ms. uh..." Lincoln started, but he didn't realize the woman's name.

"Eclipsa." The woman introduced herself, before turning to the other two individuals with her. "This is my husband Globgor and our daughter Meteora. What's your name?"

"I'm Lincoln." He said nervously.

Just then, the four of them heard a loud scream of pain that echoed throughout the halls.

Lincoln then realized what was happening.

"Oh no, Dan, Milo." He said before turning to the three newcomers. "Listen, I know we just met, but can you guys help us."

But before the three could say anything, they see a strange green mist emerging from the cuts in Lincoln's shoulders.

"Lincoln, something's happening to your shoulders." Eclipsa called to the boy's attention.

Lincoln looked at his right shoulder then at his left shoulder and saw that some weird green mist was pouring out of them. Not only that, he also felt the bones in his chest begin to repair themselves from Jasper's attack on him earlier.

"Woah, this is... new." Was all the boy could say as he then saw his wounds begin to close up.

"Is this something humans don't usually do?" Globgor asked.

"No. Not really unless..." Lincoln began explaining to the three as his wounds finally sealed up before realization kicked in him like a tidal wave.

"Lincoln?" Globgor asked, wondering why the boy suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"Oh my gosh! That weird space mist I was thrown into must've given me superpowers!" The boy realized as he let out a cheer of excitement. "This is awesome! Whoo-hoo!"

As Lincoln began to dance around in glee and joy, Eclipsa suddenly spoke up, making him pause.

"Um Lincoln, not to interrupt your happy dance, but you asked if you needed our help with whatever's happening?"

Lincoln felt his cheeks turn red as he turned around and mentally cursed for forgetting that his new fired forged friends were danger at the moment.

"Oh, um, right. T-Thanks for reminding me." He said embarrassed. "Sorry I forgot because of these new powers and all."

"No worries dear, happens to all of us." Eclipsa said, giving him a pat on the head making him blush.

The four began to run towards the source of the pain filled screams. As they were doing so, Lincoln began to explain the situation to the trio of Eclipsa, Globgor and their baby.

"So there's alien called Jasper aboard this ship, we released her and she attacked us. My plan to stop her failed, so not only is she strong but she's also really smart. She summoned her helmet with axes on the sides of it from the gem where her nose should be. If we can get past that helmet and get either it or that gem off her face, she might go back into her gem." He finished, stopping at a wall, making the three stop as he looked around the corner and saw Jasper strangle Chris, who was now human, as the others were sprawled about barley conscious on the floor.

He then turns to the trio. "So can you guys help us?"

"Well I'm pretty sure that one of us can help since the other one has to watch Meteora." Eclipsa said.

"I'll do it!" Globgor declared, surprising Lincoln and shocking his wife.

"Dear, you don't have to do it! If Jasper's as strong and intelligent as Lincoln said she is, she could kill you! I just got you back! I don't want to lose you again..." The monster's wife interjected, her voice filled with concern as tears began to well up in her eyes.

The monster cupped his wife's cheek as he spoke in a gentle tone. "I know my darkest star," He wiped a tear from her right cheek. "I'm well aware of the risks of doing this. But what kind of a monster would I be if I couldn't protect you or our daughter?"

Eclipsa thought about it before letting out a sigh, knowing that her husband was not going to back down. "Alright, just be careful dear." She said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I will." The monster said before turning to Lincoln with a determined look. "Let's go."

It was then that the boy remembered something important. "Wait Globgor. Before we do this I need to know something. Since you're a monster, are there any of your monster powers I should know about?"

"Well yes, I can change the size of my body to however I please and I can change the size of my arms and legs at will and my breath is so powerful that it can blow away trees and put out fires." The monster confirmed.

"Okay, good to know, that might come in handy. Let's do this." Lincoln said as Eclipsa, who was still holding Meteora, hid behind the corner as Lincoln and Globgor walked up to Jasper, who had just thrown Chris through the wall was just seconds away from smashing Mr. Murphy through the floor of the ship.

"Hey Jasper!" Lincoln yelled out, gaining the orange bully's attention.

Jasper turned around and immediately smiled maliciously. "Back for more weakling?!" Jasper then saw Globgor standing behind him. "Another earthling freak?" She insulted the big red monster, making him frown. "Truly a ship full of weaklings with wasted potential!" She began to laugh manically as Lincoln to whisper in Globgor's ear.

"Okay Globgor, here's my plan. Use your super breath to pin her to the wall and while she's struggling to break free, I'll rip her gem off her face." He whispered to him as quietly as possible so Jasper wouldn't hear him.

"What if it doesn't work?" Globgor whispered back to the boy as quietly as possible so their enemy would hear him either.

Letting out a deep sigh, the boy continued. "Then we're going to have to beat the old-fashioned way. So I hope it doesn't come to that."

As the two were continuing to whisper, they didn't notice that Jasper stopped laughing and was now just staring at them.

"What are you two weaklings whispering about?" Jasper said, startling the two as they looked at her. "Whatever "strategy" you weaklings are coming up with it won't work, you'd be better off just playing dead at my gravity connecters right now." She said smugly.

Ignoring her scalding words, Lincoln stood his ground. "You know Jasper, you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them. If you do, you'll just prove to them that you're in the wrong for judging them based on whatever accusations you make of them. Trust me, I've made that mistake multiple times, paid for it, and I'm working to better myself." He taunted her.

"I know you're weak!" She taunted back at him. "And so what if I'm in the wrong, if it's what others expect me to be then fine. I'll be in the wrong to them in order to prove to myself that I'm in the right and to prove _them_ wrong for judging me before they even knew me."

"Them?" Lincoln wondered before taking a moment to think back to three of the Crystal Gems' message to Jasper when she regenerated. "Like Garnet, Pearl and Lapis right?"

"Not just them runt, but to everyone I come across. In order to prove to them not to mess with me and what'll happen if they do." Jasper confirmed, pounding her fist into her palm to clarify her point to the puny human.

"Well that's just sad." Lincoln said bluntly.

"It is." Jasper admitted. "But it's the life I prefer living. Too bad you won't be alive to live out yours."

Jasper then charged at Lincoln and Globgor at a fast pace, with Globgor being barley managing to get in between the brute and the child and was able to blow Jasper back with his super breath. As Jasper tried to stand her ground, the force of the monster's wind breath was too much for the alien soldier to handle as she was pinned against the wall, even breaking the visor of her helmet and blowing the piece of armor off of her head and onto the ground as it vanished into sparkles. Seeing this opportunity, Lincoln charged at the orange brute. Jasper, realizing this, tried to summon her helmet again but the powerful force of Globgor's wind breath was not giving her the time to do so.

"Game, set, and match Jasper." Lincoln taunted as he reached out and managed to grab a hold of Jasper's gemstone and despite Globgor's harsh breath pushing him into the orange boulder, he managed to use all his strength to rip the gem off the quartz's face, causing her to explode in a big puff of orange smoke.

With the battle now over, Lincoln fell on his back with Jasper's gem in his hands and Globgor, being out of breath, put his hands on his knees in exhaustion. "We... did it!" The monster king said, exhausted.

"Yeah... we did... thanks Globgor." The Loud boy said, also exhausted.

Roger began to get back, placing a hand on his head to ease the painful pounding in his head. "Is it over?"

"For now." Lincoln said as Eclipsa was going to help Dan up, only to be denied as the short tempered man got up rather slowly to ease the pain he was in.

Sara, who was also in pain, managed to fight through it and help her brother up as Martin helped his wife up as Chris slowly sat up.

"Where's Jasper?' Chris asked.

"She's right here Chris." Lincoln answered, showing him and everyone else Jasper's gem.

"Woah." Chris said in awe.

"She's in there?" Dan asked.

"Yup. It wasn't easy though." Globgor said.

"Okay, now that we've got time to breath. I've meaning to ask, who are you three?" Bridgette asked the three newcomers.

"Well, I'm Eclipsa. Please to meet you." The gothic-dressed woman introduced herself in a formal tone. She then held up Meteora. "This is our daughter, Meteora." She introduced her daughter, who waved to them innocently.

"And my name is Globgor. Nice to meet you." The monster introduced himself in a polite tone.

Before anyone could relax however, they all suddenly felt the ship began to shake as the alarms began to go off as they produced a loud noise and began to glow a red light, causing everyone to nearly lose their footing. the people holding onto the injured to almost drop them onto the floor and causing Lincoln to almost drop Jasper's gem.

"Sigh, what's happening?!" Sara exclaimed.

"_We appear to be caught in a tractor beam._" She explained.

"Is there anything you can do to get out of it?" Globgor asked in distress.

"_I'm trying my best Globgor, engaging the reverse thrusters now._" She said.

The others quickly ran to the window and saw that they were indeed caught in a light blue colored tractor beam. When they saw the ship, they needed to be prepared for whatever was on it.

The ship was gray in color, was like the shape of a giant top hat, it was littered with red, round holes at the bottom with what appears to be a giant, blue fan at the underside of it where the center was also circle shape with smaller circles going from the top, bottom and finally left and right sides where the tractor beam was coming from.

Above the red holes, in what looked like to be the middle of the ship were what appeared to be green, circle shaped windows with tan circles behind them and antennas sticking out from on top of them as they went off to the sides of the ship.

Above that, was what appeared to be a city that wasn't covered by the ship's metal which looked rather odd to Lincoln and the others.

Above that was a large, long and rectangular window on the front of the ship.

Finally reaching the top of the ship, was what looked like a group of satellite dishes coming from the top of it.

And it seems that their rocket, despite the reverse thrusters being activated, was getting closer to the unknown ship.

When Roger got a good look at the ship, his eyes widened in shock.

To Lincoln and the others, it was just some random alien ship...

To Roger, _it was certain death!_

"No..." Roger began quietly, "No. No! NO!" He screamed, startling the other prisoners. Before any of them could say anything, he continued. "Sigh, you mechanically installed bitch, for all of our sakes, direct all the ship's full power to reverse thrusters. NOW!" He screamed out to the AI in a distressed tone.

_"Of course Roger. Diverting all power to reverse engines." _The ship's AI said before she began to do what she was told.

"Roger, are you okay?" Milo gently asked the alien.

"No, I'm not!" Roger exclaimed, freaking out.

"Roger, what's going on?!" Sara exclaimed, grabbing him by the shoulders and began to shake him.

"Stop shaking me, Sara! You're making me more nervous!" The alien said, his voice bumpy from being shaken by the distressed teen, making her stop.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Do you know who's trying to get us?" Chris questioned the alien.

"Yes, but I can't face that bastard again." Roger said with the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Again?" Martin asked.

"Explanations! Now alien!" Dan demanded as he grabbed Roger by the throat and pins him against one of the ship's windows, causing it to crack from the force.

But before the alien could explain, the sound of an explosion went off outside the ship as it shook breifly.

"What was that?!" Lincoln asked startled.

Milo ran back to the window and saw, to his horror, that a rocket has been fired from the ship and was heading straight for them.

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" Milo commanded.

Just then, the ship shook again, this time more violently and making everyone fall to the floor causing Dan to let go of his prisoner, Eclipsa almost fell face first onto the floor when Globgor caught both her and Meteora in his hands and Lincoln to accidently drop Jasper's gem onto the floor.

"Dang it." Lincoln said, getting on his hands and knees to immediately search for the dropped gemstone. A task proving even more difficult because the alarms were still going off, making the hallway a harsh for the eyes light red. "Where is it?"

"What are you doing Lincoln?" Milo said, getting back up.

"I accidently dropped Jasper's gem on the floor." Lincoln explained, attempting to feel around an his attempt to find the stone in question.

"I'll help you buddy." Milo said getting on his hands and knees to assist the young child.

"Sigh, what happened? What hit us?" Bridgette asked the AI.

Taking a moment to scan the damages, the AI responded. _"This is not good everyone. Both of the reverse thrusters has been destroyed." _She explained. _"So we're sitting ducks at this point and as you can tell, that ship is pulling us closer."_

"Dammit!" Roger said as he kicked a wall only to immediately recoil in pain as he rubbed his foot to ease the foot.

"Okay, everyone. Get ready. Who knows what we're going to face on that floating top hat of a ship." Chris said, to which everyone nodded.

"Roger, you mind telling us who's trying to abduct us?" Globgor asked as he held Eclipsa and Meteora close to his body.

But before the alien could say anything else, he was once again cut off, this time by a glow coming from Jasper's gem as it rose off the floor, making Lincoln and Milo (who were still searching for her gem), to get up and back away as the quartz finally reformed.

Taking a moment to look around, she realized that she was still on the ship. Despite the alarms still going off, she could tell who was surrounding her.

"Wha? What happened?" She asked.

"You regenerated, that's happened!" Dan mocked her.

"You were out for a few minutes Jasper." Lincoln said, taking a step closer to the big woman.

When Jasper finally locked eyes with the young boy, she immediately remembered what happened. Grabbing Lincoln by his shirt collar, she slammed him into the cracked window, causing it to cracked even more.

"Lincoln!" Milo exclaimed, instantly grabbing onto the soldier's arm.

"Put him down you jerk!" Dan said, jumping onto her back.

Ignoring them at the moment, Jasper glared at Lincoln with a spark of fire in her eyes. "Let's get one thing straight here runt. You may have destabilized me, but that doesn't mean you've earned my respect! Got it!" She pointed a finger at him.

"I would ask why not, but we have bigger problems right now!" Lincoln said, glaring back at the incredibly durable alien.

Letting go of him and letting him fall to the floor, Milo let go of her arm as Dan got off her back. She demanded. "What are you talking about?! Explain!"

_"Look out the window Jasper."_ The AI known as S.I.G.H said.

Though she was confused by the new voice the quartz stomped over to the window, she then saw what the problem was. "I see."

Just then, the roof of the rocket suddenly was ripped off by the force was the tractor beam. Suddenly, Lincoln felt himself being pulled up.

"Woah!" Lincoln exclaimed. "Guys, help!"

"Lincoln! Hold on!" Milo exclaimed as he quickly grabbed onto the boy's legs... before he felt himself being pulled up by the ship's tractor beam as well. "Oh man!"

"Hang on Milo!" Sara said as she grabbed onto her brother's legs before she too felt herself being pulled in by the ship's tractor beam. "Woah!"

"Don't worry, we've got you guys!" Bridgette as she and her husband grabbed onto their daughter's legs tried to anchor the three out of the ship's pull, only to start getting pulled in as well.

"We're not getting abducted without a fight!" Dan said as he grabbed onto one of Martin's legs and then one of Bridgette's legs as he was also getting pulled up.

"No! You're **not** taking my new friends you bastard!" Roger said as he and Chris (who has just transformed back into his bear form) grabbed a hold of Dan's legs as Roger then planted both of his muscular legs into the metal floor as Chris stabbed his remaining bear claws into the floor to anchor them to the ship.

Suddenly, the ship's tractor beam made Eclipsa lost hold off her baby. "Meteora!" She and Globgor cried out in unsion.

Lincoln, seeing the young infant get pulled into the ship, managed to reach out and grab a hold of her hands in a gentle but firm hold. "Don't worry, I've got her!" He said as he cradled her in his arms close to his chest, much to the couple's relief.

Suddenly, Roger and Chris felt their legs and claws respectively slip out the holes they've made as the latter transformed back into his human self as the two began to get pulled up to the ship as well, only for Eclipsa managed to grab a hold of Chris' hand while letting Roger grabbed a hold of her umbrella as she too was begin to get pulled up.

"I've got you dear!" Globgor grew a bit bigger as he grabbed a hold of both of his wife's legs before punching a holding through the ship, causing it to shake before settling.

Meanwhile with Jasper, she stood away from the group as she punched both of her fists through the ship causing it to shake as well.

At this point, it's a tug of war between the group and the ship's tractor beam and so far, the tractor beam was winning. It took a few minutes but Globgor was slowly beginning to lost his grip.

"Everyone hold on tight to each other! I'm starting to lose my grip!" He said as he felt his fingers begin to slip from the hole he made.

Jasper was also beginning to lose her grip on the ship as well, though she didn't want to admit it.

Finally Globgor began to get pulled into the tractor beam. Thinking quickly, the monster managed to grab a hold of Jasper's hair... much to the soldier's chagrin.

"Hey! Let go of me you freak!" She yelled.

"Sorry Jasper, but whether you like it or not, you're coming with us." The monster said, continuing to hold on to the bully's hair like a rope.

Unfortunately, not even Jasper was strong enough to withstand the tractor beam's pull as she was pulled into it.

Everyone, sans Jasper, screamed and held onto each other as they were, at last, pulled into the big spaceship.

* * *

**Star vs the Forces of Evil is owned by Disney.**

**AN: Hey it's RS here and at long freaking last, the prologue and the group are at last completed. Thank freaking goodness for that! I apologize for the wait for this chapter but hey better late then never right? A couple of things before I go.**

**1\. I haven't forgotten about Man of the Loud House, I just put on a temporary hold so I can finish this prologue so I will get back once I publish this.**

**2\. Be sure to check my page, I will be posting two polls for a future story called "Stain's Hit List" so be to give me your votes on the choices I put there (Stay tuned for the end date for them).**

**3\. I'm thinking about doing a Steven Universe finale that takes place after the events of Future's finale, but I don't know what to the title should be. If you have suggestions, please let give to me in your review. Speaking the finale wasn't it sad as heck?**

**Anyway this the Reality Shredder and I'll see you guys next time.**


	5. Captured!

**Chapter 5: Captured!**

When the group was finally brought aboard the ship, they immediately fell on the hard floor, causing them to groan in brief pain before getting up. When they did, they looked around the room around the room and saw that they were the room were in was a dark one as the only source of light that was enabling them to see was a large window so that they could see out in space.

"Oh great, a room we can't see in!" Dan said annoyed.

Lincoln then spoke up. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yup." Milo and Chris said in unison.

"Yeah." Dan said.

"Nothing injured." Sara said.

"Well, aside from the fact that my hair was stretched out a bit, I'm fine runt." Jasper acknowledged.

"We're fine Lincoln." Bridgette said with her husband nodding.

"I'm fine Lincoln." Globgor said before turning to his wife. "Eclipsa, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Globgor." Eclipsa said before immediately remembering something. In a panic, she used the magic in her umbrella to light up the room in a purple glow. Now all of it, just the area around the group. "Lincoln! Is Meteora alright?!"

Lincoln, realizing that was still clutching onto the infant responded. "Yeah, she's fine. Here."

He then began to hand the sniffling baby to her worried mother, however as he was doing so They heard a strange noise of something coming towards them. A few seconds later, the Loud boy suddenly felt something metal enclose around his neck, almost causing him to drop Meteora in the process. "What the-?!"

Before Lincoln could finish his sentence, the same noise came again this time, the same thing happened to Meteora as something metal enclosed around neck well. Immediately after that, the same noise occurred, all around the group as they all felt the same thing happen to them. Even Jasper, who had her guard up, ultimately shared the same fate as the rest of them.

"What the heck are these things?" Chris said, trying to pull what was on his neck off.

"Come on! Come off!" Dan demanded, also trying pull the metal thing off his neck.

"No, no, no, no! This better not be what I think it is!" Roger cried out, struggling to pull the metal thing off himself.

"They won't... come... off!" Sara grunted.

"Who's doing this?" Martin said the million dollar question.

"Yeah, more importantly, why?" Globgor asked.

"Whoever you are that's doing this, show yourself immediately or I'll demolish this whole room!" Jasper yelled out as even _she_ couldn't rip this metal device off her neck.

"Whatever this is, it's sure is tough to get off." Milo commented.

Just then, a door slide up in the letting in the brightening white as three silhouettes of a familiar being entered the room. Noticing who they were about to meet, Roger hid behind Lincoln and Dan, much to the latter's annoyance as Eclipsa dispelled her umbrella's magic seeing that now the room was now lit up as one of the beings spoke.

"Why hello there slaves." A rather flamboyant sounding voice greeted the group.

"SLAVES!" The group sans Meteora exclaimed in shock.

"Who are you?" Martin asked.

"Well my name is Foster and I'm the head of Emperor Zing's elite guards for our ship." The alien introduced.

"Oh he's an emperor alright. Emperor weakling!" Jasper taunted to which Foster choose to ignore.

Hearing the emperor's name once more cause Roger to start hyperventilating, much to Chris' concern.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" The big oaf said.

"W-We're not supposed to be here Mr. Foster, w-we need to go back to Earth!" Lincoln admitted, to the which the others agreed to, much to Foster's irritation.

"God, are you lower lifeforms this self-centered around others?" Foster said in annoyance.

"I-I'm sorry." Lincoln apologized meekly as Foster walked up to him. "Yeah well you should be. Anyways, c'mon lets go take a looksie around the ship."

"Lower lifeforms!" Jasper exploded, marching up to him and grabbing him by his shirt. "Now you listen here you disrespectful little waste of space! If you think your gonna order me around without any objections from me or proving it to me first, well I've got news for you: You've got another thing coming!"

Foster, with an unamused look on his face at the quartz's threat, spoke up. "I think it's time you'd be taught your place Jasper." He then reached into his uniform pocket and pulled a circular remote and pressed and held down a blue rectangular button. A few seconds later, Jasper's metal collar started to beep for three seconds before letting out a massive surge of black colored electricity, forcing her to scream out in pain and let go of the gray alien because of it. The pain was so intense that it made her want to retreat into her gem in order to escape the pain, in fact she was _trying_ to retreat into her gem but for some odd reason, the collar around her neck was preventing her from doing so.

Everyone else was surprise the display of self-defense and/or torture.

Milo, noticing Foster hasn't stop holding down the button, chose to speak up. "Stop it Foster, Jasper is off you!"

"Yeah, I don't very much like the gem but even she doesn't deserve this!" Dan said, in concern for the Quartz's safety.

Foster, realizing that he hasn't stopped the torturing the Quartz, complied in an embarrassed yet mocking tone. "Oh yes, you're right. Silly me." Foster then let go of the button, causing the dark electricity to disappear, making the Quartz take a breath as the alien then addressed the other slaves. "Let that be a lesson for all of you. You do what we say or face the consequences like you've just seen with this mineral disgrace here." He said, gesturing to Jasper, who was starting to get back up, even more pissed off than before. "Any questions cause I doubt you have any objections." He asked.

Instinctively, Lincoln raised his hand, like a student in school. "I have one."

"Yes, Lincoln." Foster said, wondering what the kid's question is.

Lincoln was a bit surprised that Foster knew his name, but asked his question regardless. "What are these things around our necks. Collars?" The kid asked.

"Yes, but they're also power dampeners. So that in case any of you have any abilities up your sleeves, your collars severely suppress them so the ship doesn't suffer any damages or you don't try anything funny. Only a member of my race can destroy that. It's located on the back of your collars." The big lipped alien explained.

It was only then that Foster finally noticed Roger, who after locking eyes with and squinting them to get a good look at him, the latter's heart was racing with fear.

It was only then that Foster recognized him.

"ROGER?!" He asked in shock.

"Hiiiii…" Roger said awkwardly.

The room fell silent as the two of the same species stared at each other as one of them was silently fuming with a deep-rooted feeling anger for the other for what he's done as the other was scared out of his mind as he wonder what was in store for him.

Gesturing back to the two guards he had with him, he began to whisper in a low voice to them so that the other prisoners couldn't hear what he was saying. "Guards, when we're giving the tour, make sure to guard Roger so that he doesn't try anything. Cause when we're done with the tour, we're "escorting" him straight to the Emperor."

The two nodded as Foster turned back to the rest of the group. "Now everyone, if you would follow me. We'll begin our tour of our ship."

Jasper was about to say something when Lincoln placed a hand on her arm, making her look down at him with grimace. "Jasper, before you do or say anything else to make our situation worse than it already is, let me just say this: You can't fight your way out this. So in times like this, it's best to just play ball before something bad happens." He said before taking his arm off her leg.

Jasper let out a small growl, but let out a reluctant, "Fine." as her response. Though she didn't want to admit it, but the weakling had a good point.

* * *

Foster began to walk out of the room with the prisoners walking out behind him when stopped and stretched out his arms out wide in a presenting motion. "Anyways, welcome to Slave City." He announced as he then placed his arms behind his back in a professional manner. "This is where we keep all the prisoners we've abducted from across the galaxy."

Everyone looked on in awe at what was in front of them.

What they saw an assortment of multiple different types of alien species hard at work. They even a guard looking just like the two that are just with them riding through the air on top a floating platform that looked like it was being powered by a strange looking energy crystal shining from the bottom of it. As they were being escorted through the "city", they saw that all of them had the collars on their necks as they did.

"But you are going to take us back to Earth, right?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, this isn't _that_ type of slave ship Chris," Foster said, pointing a finger upwards. "Where you get to do things you want." He said as the group passed by a four-armed yellow alien with red stripes on the back of its head and purple stripes on its arms as it was simultaneously putting in, washing and hanging up the clothes of nine different washing machines.

As the group walked past a group of three elephant trunk-like aliens who had a bowl on the ground with some money and a big, light blue skinned alien with antennas on his head, who was currently crying, Foster, continuing the tour then noticed the glum look on most of the group's faces, so he decided to comfort them.

"Hey, don't look so glum. All the slaves serve a _very_ important purpose on this ship." He then stopped, making the group stop too as then pointed his finger up again. "In the upper levels, where you'll work to serve our _every_ desire."

An elevator then came down and Foster led the group into in. The door was going to slide close when Lincoln grabbed it to prevent it from closing.

"Hey, another human!" He said, looking what at what though was a human woman.

But it wasn't.

When "she" turned around, it was revealed that the "human" was just another alien. This alien looked like some bizarre plant, octopus, squid, hybrid thing with red eyes that had no pupils.

It then spoke a rather deep voice. "Suck you clean for a dollar!"

The humans in the group let out a collective scream as Sara pressed the up button repeatedly before the door closed as the elevator began to go up.

* * *

As the elevator continued its ascension. Martin pressed his hands against the glass of the elevator before he began to realize what this place.

"Wait a minute, is this ship what I think it is?" He said in confusion.

It was then that everyone noticed it too.

"Is this ship..." Chris started.

"Just one big..." Dan continued.

"SHOPPING MALL!" Everyone sans Jasper exclaimed in shock.

"Exactly." Foster informed them.

The group then got out of the elevator as the head of the Emperor's guard continued. "You see everyone, every time Emperor Zing visits a new planet, he picks out that planet's favorite shop or restaurant or anything he finds that interests him, then he replicates it here. Do you know what he considers Earth's greatest contribution because that's where you'll be working." He finished with a laugh.

"Spunky Pigeon's Pizzeria?" Lincoln said, calling attention to the Royal Woods' bird themed pizzeria.

"I doubt that Lincoln, it's obliviously Burgerphile." Dan said confidently, referring to Van Nuys' burger resturant.

"Maybe to you Dan. But I think it's Lard World." Milo said, referring to Danville's lard themed park.

Before the three could argue about their planet's greatest contribution. Foster stepped in. "Actually, you're all wrong. You were close though, it's Shawarma's restaurant." He then turned back to the two guards with him. "How weird is it? They were so close."

He then pointed at a nearby Shawarma Hut to where they saw someone already at work. "Now get to work slaves."

"Stars, no!" Jasper yelled. "Such manual labor is beneath me! I'm a soldier and I demand to fight in whatever battlefield you've got on this pile of scrap! If you even have one that is."

"Well if you desire combat Jasper, there is one battlefield in one of the lower levels. But, it's been abandon for a while though. So not a lot of participants will fight you now." He began to explain, much to the quartz's disappointment.

Just then, a guard holding a staff with a green glowing tip came up to them.

"General Foster, we've just obtained some creatures that can't be controlled." The guard said. "Shall we put them in the Coliseum of Mars at the lower levels of the ship?"

Foster then smiled. "Yes, and tell the staff down there and our people that the Coliseum is back on!" He then turned back to Jasper as the guard then walked away. "Well Jasper, it seems like you get to pound your fists in some new targets after all."

"Perfect." Jasper said as she pounds her fist into her palm.

"But it will take about 30 minutes to get it all set up, you know with match setups and making the announcements, you know things like that. So if you want, you can go down to the one of the lower levels and train yourself before the time to fight comes." He clarified to her.

"As long as I get to fight, I don't care how long it takes." She said bluntly as two guards came by and led her to the elevator.

As Jasper vanished from their sight, Eclipsa spoke up. "Foster, is there any daycare center around here? I don't think I'll be able to work if I'm holding my baby." She said, gesturing to the giggling Meteora in her arms.

"We do but it's the only one we have aboard." He said as he pointed to the daycare center at the level below them. "No one's visited that place in years though. So your daughter might be the only one that's there."

"Okay, Globby. I'll go drop her off. You stay with the group." Eclipsa said as she began to walk off with her baby.

"Sure thing, beautiful." He called out to her.

"As for you, you traitor," Foster as he snapped his fingers, making the guards grab a hold of the still scared Roger's arms. "We're taking you straight to the emperor!"

"Roger!" Lincoln yelled out as he attempted to help the alien by grabbing hold of one of the guard's arms, only for Foster to press the button, causing the shock feature on the boy's collar go off.

The young boy let out a scream of pain and agony as he fell the floor crying and writhing in pain from the electricity, much to the group's horror.

"Lincoln!" Milo and Sara cried out at the same time.

"Lincoln, no!" Roger cried as he attempted to free himself from the guard's grip, only for them to tighten it even more.

"Foster, stop it!" Dan demanded as he witnessed the torture of this poor kid.

"He's just a boy for goodness sake!" Globgor stated as stared in horror at what was happening in front of him.

"Resistance, attempted help of a criminal, or both, will result in this." He said as he seemed to take great pleasure in watching the boy's suffering.

"Then we won't resist!" Martin said in worry.

"We won't help Roger either!" Bridgette said with tears in her eyes.

"Please, just stop!" Chris pleaded.

The alien thought about for a few moments before releasing the button, bringing the Loud's torture to an end as he was now crying tears of relief. "After you're done crying Lincoln, you get to work at the Shawarma Hut." He demanded as he then lead the pleading, kicking and screaming Roger away as everyone looked on, unable to do anything to help him out of fear of being electrocuted like Jasper and Lincoln were.

When Lincoln began to stop crying, Sara and Milo helped him back on his own two feet.

"Are you okay, Lincoln?" The former asked.

"Better, yeah." He said. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem." The latter said with a smile. "You'd do the same for us."

Just then, Eclipsa returned. "What'd I miss?"

"Well Roger got taken away by Foster to take him to the Emperor and Lincoln got shocked because he tried his hardest to help him." Globgor explained, shuddering at the mention of the latter.

"Oh dear, are you okay dearie?" Eclipsa said, getting down on her knees to get a better look at him and check him for injuries.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Eclipsa." The boy said as the group then went to the Shawarma Hut to begin their work.

* * *

**Later at Shawarma Hut...**

"Ok guys, when you make a shawarma, you got to make sure that you even out the fruit with cucumbers _and_ the meat of your choosing ok?" A tall man asked the group to which most of them nodded sans Chris and Martin, who looked like they weren't paying attention.

"Hey, are you two even listening to me?" The man asked, noticing this.

"Oh sorry." Chris apologized. "It's just that well... you're Sinbad."

"Yeah, I know." The man known as Sinbad said, like it was obvious. "So what?"

"So this is where you've been for the past two months!" Martin said in excitement.

"When we're done here, could we have your autograph?" Chris asked in excitement and hope.

"I'll consider it." He joked, making the two laugh. "That wasn't meant as a joke."

"Oh, sorry." They both said.

Just then, a purple, stingray-like alien came flying by, making a weird noise from its mouth.

"Oh no, that means the Emperor's on a shopping spree!" The comedian said. "Quick, all of you look busy!" He then quickly added. "Don't look him in the eye!"

Just then, a group of aliens who look like Roger came up to the hut. Lincoln and Chris, unable to resist the temptation, looked at them. One in particular was wearing a purple cape with a white hill pattern on the edges of it ,he was wearing a strange gray crown on his head, and he was also carrying a strange scepter with a pink glowing crystal at the top of it.

"Three shawarmas earthlings. And don't skimp on the fruit and veggies." He then said. He then gestured to the group behind him. "This one's on me guys, seriously put your wallets away you're gonna love this."

Lincoln, figuring that this is the emperor, asked the alien. "Emperor, I'm begging you. I don't care what you do to me. But please let me, Jasper, Roger and everyone go home," He eyes started to tear up. "I miss my Mom and Dad. I miss my sisters. I miss my friends. I love them so much!" He pleaded with tears running down his face.

Zing responded to the boy's sob story by laughing in his face a little before responding. "Love? Ha! There's no such thing as love Lincoln. It's just a pathetic notion that you lesser lifeforms cling to so you don't feel so alone." He stated in bitterness.

Chris, seeing the hurt look on the boy's face, decided to step in. "That's not true you jerk, the love Lincoln has for his family and friends is real! Just like the love I have for my wife is real as well as my friendship with Dan is also real!"

"Yeah!" Globgor then joined in. "I don't know the kid all that much. But I can tell that what he's saying is genuine."

Instead of responding with words, Zing responded by using the crystal in his scepter to make the left arms in the two humans twist uncomfortably, almost to the point of breaking for a few seconds, making Lincoln, Globgor, and Chris cry out in pain before the energy around their arms disappear, making the trio's arms go back to their normal position as they rubbed them to ease some of the pain.

"Silence! Do not challenge your Emperor, earthlings!" Zing demanded before changing the subject. "Or put too much ice in the drinks. It already comes out cold, now you're just ripping people off." He then began to leave with the group behind him. "C'mon gals!"

"Wait!" Sara called out, making the emperor turn around at her voice. "What did you do to Roger?!"

"Oh that unfaithful, backstabbing bastard." He said, mocking her. "Don't worry your pretty little head Sara, I haven't killed him... yet! Killing him now would be too easy. I want him to suffer first before I... well you know." He then a metaphorical killing motion with his finger across his throat.

"What did he do?" Bridgette asked the emperor.

Before the emperor could answer, he then though of something before answering. "Well, you'll just have to wait and see along with the rest of my people." He then lead then the group away, making everyone silently think to themselves as they got back to work.

Only one thing was running through their minds.

_"Roger... just what did you do?"_

"Oh man." Lincoln said sadly. "We're never going home."

Everyone was sadden by the boy's words of hopelessness.

* * *

**There we go. Lincoln and his group have just met their captors and have just found out where they are.**

** Can they escape?**

** Will they be able to rescue Roger?**

** And will they be able to get back to Earth?**

** Find out next time on The Exiles!**


	6. Breaktime Relationship Comparison!

**Chapter 6: Breaktime Relationship Comparisons!**

When breaktime for the rest of the day came, the slaves got off the elevator and took off their work clothes and they placed them in a bin as Sinbad lead the group to a place called "Embarcaderos". A place that most of the slaves would go to when breaktime came. It was either here of their sleeping quarters. However, since Lincoln and his comrades were new and didn't know where their quarters were. They decided to crash at the bar for the time being.

The group then sat at a bartending table with Sinbad as the beautiful, female human-looking bartender give them their drinks. It was some weird alien fluid, but it seem passable as water.

"On the house." She said, winking at Lincoln to tease him.

"T-Thanks Ms... um..." Lincoln stuttered with a good amount of blush on his face both from embarrassment from the woman's teasing and also from the fact that he didn't know her name.

"Just call me Zoe, dear." She introduced herself as she winked at the child a second time, making him even more flustered.

The bartender then walked away as Sinbad spoke to the flustered Lincoln.

"That ain't no lady brother. Look she's not even human, she's a shapeshifter." He explained as they looked over to the bartender turn into the female version of another customer's species as she delivered his drink. "She's super flirty with the adult men up in this joint and super teasing to the young boys. so don't worry Lincoln, you're safe from her lovey-dovely advances." He explained to the Chris, Globgor, and Dan's worry and Milo and Lincoln's relief.

Lincoln then nodded as he looked around at the bar at the other costumers as the others began to talk with their guide on the ship when his eyes locked onto a particular one who was sitting on a table, talking to a large, bulky, yellow skinned woman as a group of five small red skinned girls surrounded the table, either laying on it and patrolling it from the ground like a secret government base. He could also tell that they, amongst everyone else in the room, were wearing the same collar that Lincoln and his fire forged friends were.

She was about Lincoln's height, had cyan blue skin, didn't have a nose, had chin length, cerulean-blue hair worn in a bobbed style, her clothing vaguely resembles a prep school uniform, consisting of a blue vest worn over a dark blue dress with a white-collar, white wrist-length gloves, white knee-high socks, dark blue flat shoes, and a dark blue hair. The intersection of her vest and the lapels of her collar form a Blue Diamond symbol, hinting towards her diplomatic superior... or rather her now _former_ diplomatic superior. The teardrop-shaped gemstone is located beneath her left eye, making it clear that this girl is a alien just like Jasper is.

Lincoln's eyes widen in surprise when saw her as a familiar feeling began to well up inside his body, he couldn't stopped staring at her. She was so beautiful to him. When he saw someone snapping their fingers in front of his face, causing him to snap out of it.

Looking over, he saw that it was Chris. "You okay, Lincoln? You look like you were zoning out."

A little flustered, the boy give his answer. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Just... thinking..." He said looking over at the cute girl again to avoid suspicion.

Eclipsa, noticing the human boy's strange behavior, look over at the girl that Lincoln was looking at and then smiled a little. "Oh, I see what's going on. That girl over there got you interested huh."

The boy blushed even more, confirming the woman's theory as he answered. "M-Maybe."

Sara hearing their conversation, looked over at the blue girl before looking at the young crushing on Loud with a smile on her face. "Well Lincoln, aren't you gonna go talk to her?"

"I don't know... I've just seen her. Talking to her is another thing." Lincoln said, looking at the ground. "I mean, what would I say?"

Lincoln then felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw that Milo was smiling down at him, his parents doing the same.

"Lincoln, that kind of talk is not helping you." Martin said with confidence in his voice.

"Just introduce yourself to start off the conversation. That should help." Bridgette said, hoping to help the young boy out.

"And have confidence in yourself before you go over there, Lincoln." Milo said as he nodded at the boy, encouraging him to do this.

Lincoln took a few deep breaths as he hyped himself up. "Okay Lincoln. You've got this..."

Chris joined in. "Be confident Lincoln."

Lincoln repeated the man's words. "I'm confident, Chris."

Globgor joined as well. "Don't let those people around her stop you."

"Oh, I'm not letting any of them stop me, Globgor!" Lincoln declared.

"Be yourself dear." Eclipsa encouraged.

"Right, be myself." Lincoln chanted to himself. "Be myself."

"Then why are you still here, dude?" Milo asked.

"Go to her!" Sara said, pushing him forward.

Lincoln looked back briefly at his newfound friends who were waving at him before he began to walk to towards the blue girl chanting to himself, "Be confident in yourself" and "Be yourself" quietly to himself.

Eventually, he makes it to the table and stops just a few feet away from it as he looked up at the table at the cute girl. He took a deep breath and started to walk to the table as the group of females notice him approaching as they saw him approach their table. He was about to speak when one of the women (one of the five red skinned girls), thinking he was a threat, hopped from behind the table and landed in front of him with a growl.

"Halt, human!" The red skinned girl with one seeing eye demanded as she held her hand out to him in a stopping motion. "State your business!"

Lincoln, although a little threatened, put his hands up in case he needed to defend himself. He then cleared his throat in order to proceeded. "I-I'm just here to talk to the blue girl. Just a simple conversation, that's all."

The girl looked over at the two with a bit of curiosity upon hearing the boy's response.

"Okay, but what if she feel like talking to annoying, unworthy Earth trash like you human, huh?" The one eyed bodyguard said.

"Well that's too bad one eye, cause I'm a pretty fun guy to be around plus I'm already over here," Lincoln said, refusing to back down. "So, I'm not leaving until I talk to her." He declared calmly.

_"Pretty brave for a human."_ The blue girl thought to herself. _"Too bad that bravery will soon run out."_

The red cycloptic girl, feeling insulted at the human's jab at her one eyed status, decided that she's had enough of Lincoln and that if he wasn't going to leave willingly, she'll force him to.

Using the gem in the other eye's magic, she pulled out a small, red knife with a rectangular tip and held it to Lincoln's throat, making the boy back away from her a little.

"You have until the count of five to leave before I cut you into pieces." The red girl said as she began to count. "One."

Lincoln, more annoyed at the girl's threat than intimidated, spoke his annoyance. "Oh sure, threaten to hurt me when things don't go your way. Oh, that is so you."

"Two." The gem continued.

"Are all Gems this rude and self-centered? If they are, then I pity you." Lincoln said, hoping to throw her off her countdown.

"Well not all time. Considering everything our kind has been through. We..." The red gem began to explain before realizing what the earthling was attempting to do. "Hey, wait a minute! Three!"

"Put your weapon away, this doesn't need to get violent." Lincoln said, rolling his eyes, his patience with her cracking.

"Four!" The red gem said, raising her voice at him.

"Considering how Jasper was before we got here, I'm not surprised." The boy said.

"Fi- Wait Jasper?!" She said, stopping her countdown and dropping her weapon the floor in utter shock as it disappeared into red sparkles, as the other red girls around her gasp in shock. "D-Did you say Jasper? Answer me human!" She demanded grabbing him by the shoulders and began to shake him vigorously.

"Yyyyeeeeesssss, IIIII ddddiiiiiiidddddd!" He managed to get out, his voice bumpy from the gem's rapid shaking. "Pleasssssse stop shaking meeeeee!"

When the gem released her grip on him, Lincoln felt his throat began to swell up. He knew what this was as he felt his face turn green before he swallowed that feeling back down. Quite literally.

After that, the gem grabbed by his shirt collar. "Tell me where Jasper is and don't lie human, or else!" She demanded shaking her fist at him.

At this point, Lincoln has had it with this red brat's attitude, and threatening ways and had decided to do something about it!

"Okay. I have had just about enough your attitude "Eyeball"." He calmly insulted the red gem making her begin to flare up with anger. "Before I tell you where Jasper is, I'm gonna clarify a few things right now." He said, his anger slowly beginning to rise. "first, it's not human you rock head, Lincoln. Loud!" He declared to not just her but to the rest of her "crew" at her table, making their eyes widen in surprise at the boy's bravery at standing up to this gem girl.

"Second, if I don't take to kindly to your behavior, so if I catch messing with my friends over there or anyone else on this ship. You'll end up getting yourself hurt, either by me or anyone else, either by physical combat or verbal assault!" He stated in an icy yet still calm tone while pointing a finger over at his table, declaring that those there were _his_ friends. "So just to be clear, I'm going to just let you or your posse of clones behind you walk all over me!"

"Hey, you can't talk to Ruby like that!" One of her "sisters" said.

"I think it's only way I can talk to her." The boy said before turning back to Ruby, who was still holding onto his shirt, getting even more pissed at him by the minute. "If any of you got a problem with that, then give it to me straight and tell me so I can work on them!"

Three of the Rubies were going to speak up to defend their comrade when Eyeball held her hand up, signaling them not to. "I can defend myself, Rubies!" She said, her eyes still on Lincoln.

"Finally, if don't get your hands off me in the next three seconds, then you're just _begging_ to get punched in the face." He said, with a bit of a smug smirk.

Not wanting to press her luck or waste her time with this stupid human, the ruby complied. Albeit reluctantly. Pushing him back a little for emphasis.

"Thank you, now if you want to find Jasper, she's in the lower levels preparing to fight in that coliseum. I'm sure you'll find her there if she's not walking around this ship of course."

"I see, thanks for the info, hu- I-I mean, Lincoln. Also, my apologies for before." Ruby said in a polite tone as she began to walk towards the exit.

"Where are you going, you dullard?" The blue girl asked in a British-like tone.

"To see my idol, duh." the "Eyeball" Ruby said, continuing her exit from the bar.

"So you're just to leave me with your dumb, expandable copies." Aquamarine said, annoyed.

"Hey!" The rubies complained, feeling insulted.

"Oh, don't worry Aquamarine. I'm pretty sure Lincoln won't harm you." The one eyed solider said. "You also have the other Rubies to back up in case he or anyone else tries something."

"You can't just abandon your duties just because Jasper's here, Ruby!" one Ruby with a red gem on her chest and a yellow visor on her face pointed out as she quickly walked up to her comrade and grabbing her by the shoulder.

"Look "Doc"," Eyeball insulted. "You know that I've always wanted to meet the Kindergarten Quartz That Could. I don't intend to miss this opportunity!"

"What if this "Jasper" is a fake? You know like that Amethyst back on Earth was? What if this another trick?" Doc asked her comrade.

"Don't worry Doc, she's all real." Lincoln said, cutting into their conversation. "Trust me. My friends and I have the bruises to prove it."

Taking her leader's hand off her shoulder, Eyeball continued forward, looking over her shoulder at the Loud, narrowing her eyes. "I'll take your word for it. See ya."

With that, the squared afro red skinned foot soldier left the bar. Aquamarine looked at Lincoln with an indifferent look on her face.

"Alright "Lincoln," The blue girl sneered using her fingers for air quotations. "What's so important that you drove of one my disposable rubies away?"

"Excuse me, _I_ drove her away?" Lincoln asked. "I don't think I did. She took a chance to leave. I could tell from the way she spoke to her friend just now." He said, rolling his eyes before looking at Aquamarine. "As for what I wanted to talk to you about. Well..." He started to say before getting nervous. He took a deep breath before continuing. "You look very pretty and I was-"

"Wondering if we could spend some time together, right?" Aquamarine smugly said, cutting him off and leaving him shocked.

"I-Um... Y-Yes, how did you-" Lincoln said before Aquamarine cut him off again.

"It's not the first time I've been asked out on a date or to go out on a walk with someone or to just spend time together like this." The dullard caller said. "But I will admit, I'm quite impressed at how you told that Ruby off. The last person that tried that got the business end of her chisel knife." She revealed, making Lincoln cringe a little. "Amazing." She said, clapping a little. "Getting back on topic, I'm quite flattered that you want to go out with the best, and I would love to go out with you Lincoln. But I don't want to for two reasons: 1. I'm not really ready for that level of loyalty and commitment. There's only one person that I'm loyal to and that's Blue Diamond."

"Okay, I understand that Aqua." Lincoln said. "But what's the other reason?"

The elite gem grew quiet as she blushed and looked to the side. "I don't really know how dating works to be honest."

"Oh, well that's okay. We don't have to go out on a date or go take a walk together if you don't want to, cause we would just be rushing it." Lincoln said, grabbing a nearby chair and sitting at their table. "We could just talk like what we're doing right now."

Aquamarine blushed even more as Lincoln then gently grabbed the blue gem's gloved hands and held them in his own as he looked straight into the gem's eyes with heart-shaped love in his own.

_"What the stars am I doing? I, an Aquamarine, am getting nervous around an insignificant human! And this humans dares to hold my hands like he owns me! Who does this human think he is?"_ Aquamarine thought to herself as she began to drown out what Lincoln was saying before she realized something._ "Wait, WHY AM I ALLOWING THIS TO HAPPEN?" _She wanted to push him away, tell him off for even daring to touch her without permission but she suddenly felt herself stop as a weird feeling made its appearance from within.

_"Wait a colonizing second. What is this weird feeling in my chest? Why do I feel so... happy?" _She questioned herself before she was brought back to reality.

"Aquamarine?" Lincoln asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Y-Yes." She said.

"You okay, you look like you were zoning out on me." Lincoln asked, worried.

"Sorry. Don't worry, I'm fine." Aquamarine said. "Could you repeat what you said, I didn't catch that?"

"I said, what's the hierarchy of your species? If you have one that is." He said.

"We do, but it depends on the type of gem that you are Lincoln." The blue gem began. "Depends if you're a Pearl cut, then you're at the very bottom. To the point where no one even acknowledges you as a real gem at all but as a slave or property."

_"To my family, I apparently was a Pearl to them." _Lincoln thought to himself as the gem continued.

"Next there's the Ruby cut, like these ones you've already got acquainted with." She said, waving her head over at the four foot soldiers behind her, who looked aggressively at the boy. "They're higher than a Pearl at best but disposable at worst." She explained, making three of the four growl at her in response.

_Okay, I think disposable is a bit harsh, but the rest of that explains Lana to a T... unless there's another gem that is."_ Lincoln thought to himself as the gem continued her explanation.

"Next is the Spinel cut, the jesters of Gems. Made to play, joke and entertain for who they were made for. They're rather rare to produce." The gem continued.

_"Okay, that definitely explains Luan to a T in my book… and Luna to an extent, those two jerks plays a joke on me without consequences! When I get back to Earth, I'm gonna deck them square in the face so hard, their heads will spin!... (Pun not intended)." _The boy groaned to himself in his head.

"The next three are the last of the lower ranked gems are rather different in gem but same in purpose, so try your best to keep up." Aquamarine explained. "The Bismuth cut, the Obsidian cut, and the Peridot cut, the three are builders in a way, they're also lower ranked, but different in job description. The Bismuths are strong bodied city builders, able to take extreme amounts of heats and physical damage. The Obsidians are trench diggers who dug trenches for our armies as we invade and conquer planets, and Peridot do some of the technological work, like computers and such."

Lincoln simply nodded in response as he processed this information in his head. _"Okay_,_ invading planets asides. I take back what I thought earlier, Lana is definitely a mixture of an Obsidian and a Bismuth to me since she's willing to get her hands dirty. Lisa, she's definitely a Peridot."_

"Okay so now we're at the higher ups right?" Lincoln asked her.

"Yes, now we're almost finished." Aquamarine pointed out. "From lower ranked is the Quartz cut, they're soldier gems. They're loyal and are stronger than any gem in the hierarchy."

_"Okay that is definitely Lynn to a T." _Lincoln thought in anger. _"Loyal... Oh, she's loyal alright! Loyal to herself!"_

"From there is the Agate cut, the Agates are commanders that terrify and keep those below them in their place. There a bit of a butt kisser to us high ranking gems though." Aquamarine continued. "In fact, there's one at that table right over there."

She then pointed to her right hand at a nearby table as Lincoln looked over to where she was pointing and saw to his surprise was a large, dark blue skinned woman with silver bun style hair.

_"How did I not notice her?" _Lincoln thought to himself in response. _"Oh right, Focused on Aquamarine." _Lincoln then giggled to himself at the thought before he thought of something else._ "Lori is definitely an Agate to a dang T. A terrifying, selfish butt kisser who only cares about her status as oldest sibling as well as her precious Boo Boo Bear. A person who would **happily** throw her friends and her god dang FAMILY as well as anyone else who stood in her way under the bus and darn their feelings or opinions about their problems in order to be with him. _

"Then there's the Lazuli cut, they have power over any liquid they come across. They're powerful yet cowardly when facing adversity, Opting to run away when things get intense." The blue gem continued.

_"Powerful in terms of argument and control probably. But cowardly definitely. Dad's a Lazuli through and through. Unwilling to control his own daughters, I oughta sock him in the face." _The boy thought to himself as he nodded for Aquamarine to continue.

"Oh before I forget, there's also a middle rank. The Zircon cut. They're the lawyers of Homeworld." Aquamarine remembered. "In fact, there's two of them right over there."

The blue gem pointed her left hand over at another table, this time on her left side and Lincoln saw two gems of yellow and blue skin tones respectively with long noses and they were looking proper as they stood tall as they were in a conversation about something.

"Next is the Emerald cut. They're high ranking captains. A bit childish when the things they care about get taken from them though." Aquamarine continued. "In fact, there's one right over there."

Aquamarine pointed her finger over to the left side of the room and Lincoln saw a tall, green gem with a rectangular emerald gem for a left eye.

_"Childish is pretty much Lola's defining trait."_ Lincoln thought to himself. _"A childish, selfish, ungrateful, brat who uses everyone for her own benefits! She's so an Emerald!"_

"Then there's the Topaz cut." The blue girl said. "There also soldiers that are higher than Quartzes but lower than my cut of gem. Topazes are like this one right here, only they're fused." She said, waving a hand at the large yellow gem standing at the edge of the table.

When Lincoln made eye contact with Topaz, he waved his hand at her and said, "Hello."

The yellow gem didn't say anything, but she simply waved back at the little boy in front of her.

"If I might interject Aquamarine, shall I try to guess what your job is?" Lincoln asked.

"I guess. Knock yourself out." Aquamarine said, curious at what Lincoln's answer was going to be.

"Assistant to your Diamond?" Lincoln asked.

Aquamarine's eyes widen up in surprise as the other gems surrounding her were rather impressed by the Loud boy's answer. They were expecting Lincoln to get it wrong at first and had to take his time to try and guess it.

To the gems' surprise, they had to admit that Lincoln Loud was rather smart for a human, as they knew he was one of the rather more intelligent ones.

Shaking her head out of her surprise, Aquamarine spoke up. "Y-Yes. How did you know?"

"Well considering all of the other jobs that the other gems have that you've just describe to me and I assume that they're more gems that you've haven't told me about. I just figured that because of your smugness and arrogance that I figured that you had as close to a position to your Diamond as you have due to your gem type." Lincoln theorized. "And I can only guess that the Diamonds (who I've heard so much of at this point) are the ones in charge right?" He added, with a bit of smugness of his own.

"Yup, we do whatever they say, whenever they say or face the consequences." Doc said, cutting into their conversation.

"Not anymore my fellow gems." A familiar voice called out.

Lincoln, Aquamarine and her followers looked over at the entrance to the bar and saw that the "Eyeball" Ruby has returned... and she had a look that spoke of shock, sorrow, horror, and anger above all things... Mostly the anger portion of it, as she walked up to the group.

"Hey, Ruby." The "Navy" Ruby greeted in a polite tone.

"Welcome back, soldier." Doc said

"Bout time you got back!" The "Army" Ruby snarked.

"How was your meeting with Jasper?" The "Leggy" Ruby asked innocently.

Although she didn't hear her other team mates' comments, hearing Leggy ask her that question brought Eyeball out of her negative mood, albeit briefly.

"Oh, it went well but..." She trailed off. Aquamarine notice this.

"But what? Spit it out dullard!" The tiny gem demanded angrily.

Letting out a deep sigh, Eyeball began. "While I was meeting Jasper, she told something very important. Something that none of you gems won't like one bit. Before I say anything else, Aquamarine, can you call Holly Blue. Emerald, and the Zircons over here?" She asked. "I don't want to have to repeat this."

Aquamarine and her cronies at the table realized that whatever Eyeball was going to tell them was insanely serious. Wasting no time, she called those mentioned over to their table, and they immediately went over to them without a second thought. Seeing Lincoln there and thinking that he was bothering her superior, Holly Blue Agate immediately put her hand to the back of her head and summoned a white and blue whip that was bursting with electricity.

Lincoln, noticing this, got into a fighting stance just in case he needed to defend himself.

Aquamarine was about to say something to stop Holly, when, to the surprise of everyone, Leggy got in between the two, guarding the Loud boy from the enraged, not thinking clearly manager, her arms spread out wide.

"Wait Holly, L-Lincoln's not the problem here!" Leggy pleaded out of fear of the Agate.

Holly, however, wasn't going to let a Ruby, a weak, incompetent, disposable Ruby at that, get in her way of disposing of this human garbage. "Know your place you pitiful Ruby and get out of my way!" She then followed up on this by brutally kicking the ruby in the chin, sending her flying backwards into another costumer's table, causing the appliance to fall forward and, in the process, caused whatever food and drinks that were on there to spill all over her head and body.

"Leggy/Ruby!" Lincoln and the former's squad cried in unison as the Loud was about to rush to her aid when Holly Blue suddenly grabbed the back of his pajama shirt and lift him up to meet to her terrifying glare. "It's about time I teach you what happens when you mess with my superior, you pathetic human!"

Rather then be scared of the Agate, Lincoln glared back as he responded back to her threat. "I'm pathetic? You're the who's attacking me and Leggy for no reason!" He then topped this off by gathering all the saliva in his mouth as he could spitting it directly into the indigo gem's face, the white, sticky goo getting into her eyes and forcing her to close them.

"Ugh! Disgusting!" Holly Blue raged before throwing Lincoln down onto the ground and onto his back in her literal bling rage.

The Agate was about to pick up her downed adversary when she suddenly a large yellow hand grab one of her wrists. Looking to her left, she saw the stoic yet angry face of the Topaz fusion. Before Agate could tell the high class solider to back off, the bulky, yellow gem suddenly spoke up.

"Cease and desist Agate, or I'll make you." Topaz said in a quiet but dangerous tone.

"Unhand me soldier!" Holly demanded.

Hearing this ticked off the fusion, she headbutted the Agate in the face, putting her a daze and causing her to stumble back and drop her whip (which disappeared into white sparkles). Before she had a chance to recover, Topaz grabbed her by one of her arms and flipped her over her shoulder and onto her back. Stomping down onto her left hand (which made her scream out in pain), and grabbing her other hand with one of her own, she then knelt down to her inferior with an intense glare as she summoned her weapon out of the gem where her one of her ears is supposed to be: a long, double-sided, stick with big diamond shaped crystals on both ends and pointed it at the indigo manager's face.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Holly demanded before looking at Aquamarine. "A-Aquamarine, call off this war machine!"

Everyone in the bar was watching the confrontation from their tables, Dan and the others in particular.

"This is bad!" Chris said. "We should intervene!"

Chris, along Milo, his family, and Globgor and Eclipsa, got up. Eclipsa instantly pointed her magic umbrella at the downed Agate.

"Not yet. I think the big yellow lady has this covered." Dan said.

"Regardless, Lincoln's one of us, we should back him up. You in or what?" Sara said in annoyance of Dan's uncooperative behavior and worry for Lincoln's wellbeing.

Dan thought about this for a minute before giving his answer.

"Fine." He said begrudgingly. "If it'll get you guys off my back." He added before getting up.

They headed over to the scene of the fight as the struggling Holly demanded that Aquamarine command for Topaz to release her.

"Will you stop Holly?!" Aquamarine commanded. "This human's not the reason I called you, Emerald, and the Zircons here!"

Hearing her superior say that made Holly stop struggling.

"R-Really?" Holly asked, looking up at the tiny gem.

"Yes, that's what we were trying to tell you!" Aquamarine said annoyed. "For stars sake, wait until I give you an order, will you?"

This embarrassment caused the pinned manager to blush big time as she stopped her struggling. She stuttered out an apology. "M-My apologies, Grand C-Clarity, I acted out of t-turn!"

She then closed her eyes as she awaited whatever horrible punishment the tiny commander would give out. Would she have Topaz destabilize her and bubble her indefinitely. _Harvest her!_ **Shatter her!**

"It's okay. Just don't assault anyone unless I give you the order to, is that clear?" Aquamarine demanded.

"Y-Yes. Very clear." Holly squeaked out.

"Good." Aquamarine said before looking at the yellow fusion. "Topaz, you can let her up now."

Topaz nodded as she took her foot off of Holly's wrist and her hand of her other wrist as well as making her weapon disappear as she walked over to Lincoln as he was helping Leggy up as well as getting some napkins to help clean some of the food and liquids that were on her person off of her.

"Are you okay Leggy?" Lincoln asked in worry.

"Forget about me, Lincoln. Are you okay?" Leggy said, gently grabbing his hands to calm his nerves as she flashed a friendly smile at him.

As Lincoln felt Leggy hold his hands, he couldn't help noticed that despite her hands being hard and cold, it felt rather... nice for someone to hold his hands in a friendly, non antagonistic way and _definitely_ non romantic way. Thank God.

Realizing that he hasn't answered the gem's question and that he got lost in her red eyes, he quickly shook his head to get rid of the blush cropping up and quickly answered. "Y-Yes. T-Thank you."

Topaz arrived to assist the Loud in cleaning up both Leggy and the table. After a few minutes, they were all cleaned up and headed back to the other gems as they rendezvous with his crew from Earth while doing so.

Eclipsa, Chris, and Milo immediately ran up to Lincoln and pulled him into a comfortable yet tight hug.

"Are you okay?" Eclipsa exclaimed in worry.

"I'm fine, Eclipsa!" Lincoln managed to breathe out due to how tight the hug was.

"You really need to be careful with what you say, Lincoln!" Milo said, relieved.

"Yeah, good thing those two were able to help you, man." Chris said, patting Lincoln's head.

The three let go of Lincoln as the group made their way to Eyeball and the other gems.

"Okay, now that all of the misunderstandings have been cleared up, can I please explain what I found out from Jasper?!" Eyeball exclaimed, basically at her wits end.

"Of course, Ruby." Aquamarine said. "You have the floor."

The place was dead silent as Eyeball began to recall her encounter with her idol.


	7. Unable to Adapt!

** Chapter 7: Unable to Adapt!**

**_Flashback: A few minutes ago..._**

_Eyeball walked out of the spaceship's bar and headed straight for elevator._

_"I hope for Lincoln's sake that "The Kindergarten Quartz That Could" is here." She muttered to herself, taking her knife out and rubbing her two fingers against the sharp red blade. "Cause if this is another Earth trick, I'm going to gouge out both of his vision spheres!" She then made a few thrusting motions with her knife to emphasize her point before making her knife disappear._

_The elevator opened up and Eyeball stepped out of the way so that the other slaves could go to the bar._

_Eyeball was looking on they were heading there for drinks. "Why do most of the slaves go to that place?" She thought to herself as the little gem soldier entered the elevator and press the descend button._

_As the elevator descended down to the combat __coliseum, Eyeball began to talk to herself._

_"Okay Ruby, pull yourself together. If Jasper is here, then that's good. But even so, wha-what do I say? Oh stars." Eyeball then lost her grip on reality a little as she fell back, hitting the wall._

_She took a moment to breath as she felt her face heat up from the excitement of possibly meeting the one who inspires her._

_But that wasn't the only thing that was heated up._

_Looking down, she saw that she saw the smoke and the burn marks at her feet._

_Blushing profusely now, the Ruby took a moment to calm down and breathe a little. "Okay Ruby, calm yourself. This is just your idol you're meeting, not your Diamond. You'll know what to say when the time is right."_

_As she took a long, deep breath and took the time to think about things, the elevator came to a stop and opened up its doors. With a deep breath, the small Ruby exited the elevator and began her walk towards the stadium entrance._

_Placing a hand on the handle, Eyeball stopped briefly. "Well, here's goes."_

_With that, she opened the door and stepped inside, the door closing behind her._

* * *

_It didn't take too long for Eyeball to get to the arena within the coliseum, at best maybe a couple of minutes. When she finally got the arena, her eyes grew wide as her non existent heart stopped as she saw Jasper training herself for her first fight._

_Aside from the weird blue markings the Quartz had, everything else about her check out in Eyeball's mind:_

_Unkempt beige hair?_

_Check._

_Red stripes across her face and arms?_

_Check._

_Strong __physique?_

_Check._

_Golden intense vision spheres filled with a lust for battle?_

_Check._

_Gem where her sense sponge would be?_

_Double Check!_

_"Hey!" Jasper's voice called out to the pint sized gem as she finally locked eyes with her. "Are you going to just stand there or say something?!"_

_"Oh, um r-right?" Eyeball said nervously. "A-Are you t-the Ultimate J-Jasper from the Beta __Kindergarten on __E-Earth?"_

_"Yeah, what of it?" Jasper said, glaring down at the Ruby with an intense glare as she continued. "Come to mock me because of it or are you here to fight me? Either way then I suggest you get lost. I don't have time for the likes of you. Especially since your cut of gem is disposable like the rest of us." She then a punched a wall in her frustration, spooking the tiny gem._

_"NO! Of course not!" Eyeball said desperately. "It's just that I... am... your... biggest fan!" The square afroed gem forced out truthfully._

_"Oh stars, really?" Jasper groaned in annoyance. "Out of all the other "fans" I've been on missions with, what makes you any different?"_

_"Well, I fought in the war for Earth on Homeworld's s-side." Eyeball squeaked out._

_"Lots of gems fought on Homeworld's side during that time." The Quartz said bluntly. "Again, what makes you any different?"_

_Eyeball thought about this for a few minutes before responding._

_"I was there when Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond!" Eyeball yelled out._

_Hearing her former Diamond's false fate made Jasper cringed. Normally when she was reminded of that, she would lash out at whoever said anything about it, out of ignorance or with the intention of enraging her where she would make mistakes. Instead, her reaction was a look of confusion._

_"Wait, you mean you don't know?!" Jasper asked Eyeball in shock._

_"Know what?" The little soldier asked, equally confused._

_The two stared at each other in silence for the next five minutes. Jasper was shocked that this Ruby didn't know the truth about what really happened._

_She decided to ask her a question before she revealed anything. "How long how you've been on this ship?"_

_Surprised by the Quartz's rather calm tone, Eyeball answered. "For a while, my crew and I were on a mission when the Emperor abducted us. So were Aquamarine, Emerald, Holly Blue, those two Zircons and that Topaz fusion. What about you?"_

_"Just about a few hours." Jasper answered. "I've been shipped here with a bunch of weak humans and an alien. By some of the Crystal Gems, no surprise."_

_"On Rose's orders, I take it?" Eyeball wondered._

_"Actually no," Jasper answered. "From the holographic message I received upon reforming, it turns out that "Rose"..." She air quoted with her fingers. "Didn't know about this. At all. Neither did that defective Amethyst or that worthless Peridot." _

_"Ok, I understand that Rose and those other two didn't do it." Eyeball said, nodding as she understood. "If you don't mind me asking, t-then who did it?" The one eyed Ruby asked._

_"That abominable fusion, that defective Pearl and that traitorous Lazuli." Jasper answered with a bit... no a LOT of disgust at mentioning their names._

_"Oh my stars. I-I'm s-sorry that happened to you." Eyeball said._

_"Oh for star's sake, **don't** apologize runt..." Jasper groaned. "That's what weaklings do. And it reminds me of someone I **really** don't like._"

_"O-Of course." Eyeball squeaked out._

_"Back on topic, you seriously don't know, do you?" The Quartz asked._

_"Know what?!" The Ruby asked, wanting to know._

_"My Diamond, you really don't." Jasper commented in shock. She took a deep breath and knelt down to the little gem before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Alright runt, since it's obvious that you don't know what really happened. I tell you what really happened."_

_"W-What really happened?" Eyeball asked nervously, blushing at the fact that Jasper was touching her shoulder. "About what?"_

_"About what really happened to Pink Diamond." Jasper said._

_Hearing this made Eyeball's one eye widen in shock and confusion. "Huh? What really happened? What do you mean?"_

_Letting out a deep sigh, The Kindergarten Quartz that Could began. "To cut straight to the point, Rose didn't shatter Pink Diamond."_

_"What, really?! Oh stars, the Diamonds must know about this!" Eyeball squeaked in excitement._

_"The Diamonds already know, now shut up so I can finish." Jasper stated bluntly, to which the Ruby nodded. "This next part is crazy so you better just accept it at face value."_

_"S-Sure, I'll try to." Eyeball said, nodding like crazy._

_Taking a deep breath, Jasper revealed the truth. "As the Diamonds told me and everyone else at "Rose's" __fountain, it was true that Rose didn't shatter Pink Diamond... Rose and Pink Diamond were the same gem all along."_

_Hearing this revelation made the one-eyed Ruby's other eye widen in shock and made her jaw drop in absolute shock. "WHAT?!"_

_"Yeah, that was my reaction when I found out." Jasper said sadly, taking her hand off the red gem's shoulder and standing up. "Anyway, as it turns out she was the one who started the war first place all because she wanted to run away from her fellow Diamonds as well as her responsibilities," Her voice slowly began to grow in volume and rage as she continued her explanation. "Lied to everyone, even the Diamonds, about who she was, forced both sides that technically served HER to go to war against each other, put us all through the pain and suffering with her deception," Jasper's voice was starting to be filled with a good amount of resentment. "fabricated her own shattering," Jasper then roared her last point. "AND RUINED OUR LIVES!"__ She then punched the wall next to them, making Eyeball back away from her idol a little._

_Jasper then wiped away a couple of tears from her eyes before calming herself down._

_"I can't believe that she did such a thing..." Eyeball said after taking a moment to try and process the truth._

_"Yeah and get this." Jasper continued. "That human that's always with the Crystal Gems was never Rose Quartz or Pink Diamond. He's a hybrid of a Diamond and a human. So that means that our mission to get revenge for her was pointless to begin with!" Jasper said as she clenched her fists tightly. "And what's worse is the human with Pink's gem and those Crystal Gems established peace across the universe where gems and other lifeforms are... equal, the colonies are free now, the weapons we've been using to fight and colonize with are turned over and the worst part: The Diamonds no longer have authority!" She said in absolute disgust before letting out a sigh of defeat. "At least that's what I was told from the other Diamonds when I was healed."_

_"Oh stars, I nearly tore his gem out!" Eyeball yelled out in response. "And I stood against him during his trial for that traitorous clod's staged shattering!"_

_"You think that's bad? I've basically went to war with him!" Jasper revealed to the tiny gem._

_The two gems stood in silence for a few minutes as they began to process the universe shattering (pun not intended) truth being out in the open._

_They just couldn't believe that they, along with many if their fellow, loyal soldiers and even the other three leaders were essentially played by the Diamond they swore to protect..._

_The Diamond who they swore __vengeance for the rest of their immortal lives..._

_The Diamond who was their mortal enemy who took the Earth's colonizer away from them._

_And it was all..._

_One..._

_Big..._

_Janking…_

**_LIE!_**

_Just then Eyeball broke the silence. "So, now that there's no war to fight and no one left to fight for and serve, what are you going to do now?"_

_"Training," Jasper said flatly. "It's pretty much the only thing I **can** do now. When the other contestants get down here and the stadium cheers me on, I'll be putting it to good use." Jasper then let out a deep sigh. "I just hope they're at least worthy to fight me otherwise it would be a waste of my time."_

"_I hear ya." Eyeball commented. "Is is o-okay if fight alongside y-you?" She then looked away blushing._

_"You can but look out for yourself and more importantly, stay out of my way." Jasper said with her intense glare returning. "Got it?!"_

_"Y-Yes." Eyeball squeaked nervously._

_"Good." Jasper said, turning around and walking away._

_"Wait!" Eyeball yelled, making the Quartz stop but she didn't turn around, indicating that she had her attention._

_"What is it?" Jasper said in an uninterested tone._

_"if you mind me asking, what are those weird marks on your physical form?" Eyeball asked closing her eyes in fear._

_Instead, she hear a deep sigh as her idol speak. "Just some of the results of my former Diamond's lies._

_"Through fusion?" Eyeball spilled out._

_"Of course through fusion, what do you think?!" Jasper began to rant. "Ever since I returned on that garbage planet, fusion has been nothing but a poison to me! Whether I was fighting the Crystal Gems when they were using fusion or I tried out fusion only for it to backfire on me because of my partners!" She clenched her fist in anger as she remembered everything that happened to her after her failed mission. "After that Ruby/Sapphire fusion managed to beat me and the other Crystal Gems crashed my warship on the beach, I was alone, outnumbered and injured and was sure that I was going to be shattered, until I saw Lapis emerged from the wreckage. Seeing the opportunity, I gave Lapis a choice: Fuse with me and destroy the Crystal Gems or run away like a coward. She chose to fuse but that prove to be my biggest mistake as when we fused into Malachite she used her water manipulation to chain us both to Mask Island's shoreline for several months!" She then punched the ground, nearly making the Ruby fall on her posterior. "And when we finally managed to separate and I found her again, I realized that I needed that and if anything or anyone got in my way, I would crush them easily. Unfortunately, it didn't work out for me because Lapis said no when I wanted to fuse with her again and when I tried to shatter the hybrid over it, she punched me back into the ocean. "_

_"What'd you do next?" Eyeball asked._

_"I figured that if I couldn't win against the Crystal Gems on my own I've resorted to recruiting the corrupted gems to fight for me."_

_"Corrupted gems, what're those?" Eyeball asked._

_"Are you janking serious?! No one else knew about them but the Crystal Gems?!" Jasper asked sarcastically as she facepalmed herself before calming down. "Long story short, the Corrupted Gems were the consequence of Pink faking her shattering. The other three Diamonds did that by combining their powers. Any gem that was caught in the blast turned into giant, feral freaks who lost their sense of reality." The Quartz briefly explained in a nutshell. "Anyway, getting back to my point, I gathered as many corrupted gems as I could in order to overwhelm the Crystal Gems and get my revenge that way, unfortunately just my other plans, it failed because of fusion, fusion, fusion!" Jasper rose her voice. Every time I attacked them, fusion was what drove me off in some way, shape or form! I just couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't take getting beaten over and over again so in my desperation I..." Jasper deeply sighed in regret. "I chose to fuse with a corrupted gem and I don't think I need to tell you happened next." Jasper concluded, walking away to train in order to take her mind off the pain._

_Nodding in understanding, Eyeball went back to the elevator and pressed the ascend button._

* * *

**Back to the present...**

"And that's everything that happened." Eyeball concluded her story. Everyone was surprised by the information they were given.

"Wow, I can't believe you gems went through so much." Lincoln said in shock.

"You said it." Milo said in agreement.

Dan didn't say anything as he looked to side.

"Just us Era 1 gems." Eyeball said.

"I can't believe that human wasn't Rose Quartz!" The Blue Zircon exclaimed in utter shock before sighing in relief. "It's good thing that I defended during the Rose shattered Pink Diamond trial."

"I'll say!" The Yellow Zircon exclaimed in equal shock. "I can't believe that I prosecuted him during the Pink Diamond shatter trial!"

"You think that's bad!" Topaz spoke up, nearly splitting up because of the shocking revelation. "Aquamarine, myself, and I nearly killed his friends and brought him and one of his friends to Homeworld to face Blue and Yellow's judgement!"

"I shot him out of space and he and his friend crashed on the Jungle Moon!" Emerald revealed in shock.

As the gems were freaking out over the truth about one of their leaders. Aquamarine spoke up.

"Will you clods just shut up for a minute?!" The tiny gem commanded, causing the other gems to zip their lips and look down at her. "Look gems, I understand that Pink's lifelong deception has rocked you all to your core and the ramifications that befell them onto all of us. Believe me, I'm just as shocked as the rest of you, but freaking out about it is not helping. So calm down before all do something you'll regret."

Aquamarine's words helped calm the gems down... to some extent.

"But Aqua-" Holly began to say but the tiny gem cut her off.

"But nothing!" The small blue gem yelled out. "Right now, we need to focus on getting the jank off this ship."

"She's right." Milo said, making the group of gems look at him. "If you're all willing to work with us we can escape together." He then confidently at them.

"Yeah, you have a point Milo." Lincoln said before he jumped onto the gems' table and looking at the gems. "There's a saying on Earth, and that there's strength in numbers so what do ya say

The gems looked at each other, before they (sans Topaz, Leggy, and the blue Zircon) all busted out laughing, confusing the two boys.

"What's so funny?" Milo asked.

"You humans." Yellow Zircon, wiping a tear from her eye before she continued. "You think just because the Diamonds say that equality across the universe is law now, we'll just do it without question?"

"I agree!" Emerald exclaimed as she slammed her hand on the table while laughing before she calmed down. "That has to be the most hysterical thing, I've ever heard!"

"I hear that!" Army said, wrapping an arm around the still laughing Doc and Navy. "Just how stupid can you humans really be?!"

Milo felt a little crestfallen and Lincoln felt a little embarrassed at the gem's stinging words, but Sara, not wanting her little bro and her fellow human mocked for his innocent obliviousness, and a bit nettled at those rock heads for mocking their now equal status, put a hand his shoulder as she walked forward and spoke up.

"Oh, we're stupid! You self-serving, prideful, incompetent rock heads aren't ones to talk considering that you're also got captured by Zing just like the rest of us!"

Hearing this made the gems stopped laughing as they looked at the blond Murphy in disbelief.

"Excuse you?!" Holly said, she silent began to rise.

"Yeah, if I had to guess, your incompetence is what got you here to begin with." Sara said smirking a little.

"You better watch your mouth girl." Emerald said.

"Yeah, we might rough you up if you continue to disrespect us." Doc said, ponding her fists together.

Taking another step forward, the young Murphy continued to verbally roast the gems. "Outside of your former jobs, you're lost scared and confused in this now peaceful era. You don't know how to proceed or how to handle yourselves."

As she continued marching, it felt like Sara was setting the ground on fire with every step and every word she spoke.

To Lincoln and the others, it felt inspiring... even Dan felt a little impressed at Sara's boldness.

To Aquamarine and the other gems felt like utter blasphemy to hear this from a weakling... and a _human_ at that.

To Leggy, Topaz and Blue Zircon, they were rather surprised that a human, a weak, filthy human is actually hard enough to chew out _Aquamarine_ of all gems. Maybe humans aren't so cowardly after all.

To the crowd surrounding the two groups, it felt amazing that the rather fascistic gems were getting knocked down a peg. With some of the customers smirking and others snickering to full blown laughing.

"So in order to cover up that lost and confused self, you hide it behind your ego like a wall." Sara continued.

"Shut up! Just stop talking!" Yellow Zircon said, shutting her eyes and shoving her hands into her non existent ears.

"And as we all know, all walls eventually crack, which begs the question: How long until your prideful walls eventually crack and break and be cooperative with us "equal lifeforms" as you would say?" Sara concluded.

Having had enough, Aquamarine let out a groan. "Oh will you shut up already? I've heard all I can take from human!" She then took her bow off her head and straighten it into a wand, which she then shot out a beam of blue light from the tip, freezing Sara in place.

"Sara!" Milo, Martin and Bridgette yelled out as the latter two immediately ran up to their daughter, only to be stopped when Holly slashed her whip at their feet.

"I'd stayed right there if I were you." The agate threatened.

"Let our daughter go, you little brat!" Bridgette demanded, beginning to get angry.

"Oh, is this upsetting you?" Aquamarine teased, only ticking the two Murphys off even more. "Well, she should've kept her mouth shut otherwise I wouldn't have taken off my bow."

"Oh please, if it wasn't me, it would've been Dan!" Sara said.

"Hey! I resent that remark" Dan yelled.

"Actually Dan, she has a point." Chris said.

Dan growled a little before he calmed down and didn't say anything else.

Just then, Eyeball jumped onto the frozen Sara's back and pressed her chisel knife to her throat.

"If you want your precious "Sara" unharmed, you'll stay right there and listen to what we have to say." Eyeball demanded.

Not wanting to press their luck, the parents relented.

"Fine, what is it?" Martin said in a controlled angered tone.

"If you want a gem's respect, you'll have to earn it." The ruby said, jumping off her back.

"That's it?" Bridgette said.

"Yeah!" Eyeball and the other gems said, the latter then made knife disappear.

Aquamarine refused to release Sara however. Instead, she used her wand to throw Milo's sister all over the place while laughing manically. The rest of the Exiles felt like they couldn't do anything as they didn't know the effectiveness of Aquamarine's weapon as for all they knew, it might freeze all of them at once. and they were scare that if they tried anything, Aquamarine might order one of the gems to do something to Sara or freeze one of them and succumb them to what she was doing to Sara at this moment.

But despite being thrown around like a god dang ragdoll, Sara didn't look scared. Not. One. Bit.

The Murphy parents tried to get past Holly but couldn't when suddenly...

"Stop!" Milo yelled as he stomped on the ground.

However, when his foot made contact with the ground. Something strange happened.

A wave of bright purple kinetic energy burst out from the stomp as it tore up the ground, caused a miniature sized earthquake that nearly knocked over everything and knocked everyone off their feet as it spread out towards the gems as they either jumped back and were sent flying back. As was the case for Holly Blue Agate, most of the Ruby Squad and the Topaz fusion did the former while the two different colored Zircons, Emerald, Leggy, and Aquamarine were victims of the latter.

Speaking of the little blue devil, she was sent flying into the far back of the bar and her back making a painful impact, she was forced to drop her wand in the process as she slid to the ground, making the freeze beam from said wand vanish off of Sara. Milo and the others immediately to her side. Lincoln didn't join them however as he noticed that Aquamarine had dropped her wand and not wanting her to use it again, he immediately ran up to the wand and grabbed it before the little blue brat could get her on it again.

"Hey! Give that back!" The little gem said in tone akin a child throwing a temper tantrum.

She summoned her water wings and flew straight the Royal Woods' white haired planner, intent on getting her tool back no matter what, but the eleven year old simply stepped to right side.

"You forgot to say "please"." Lincoln taunted.

Aquamarine's face began to turn blue from embarrassment and rage as she couldn't believe what was happening to her right now. She, a high ranking gem, was getting humiliated by a human.

A _child _at that!

She wasn't going to let this human win the day.

She could almost _hear_ and see Topaz snickering at her. because of her being owned.

"Give that back to me right now human! You don't even know how to use it properly!" Aquamarine yelled out in her still childish tantrum like voice.

Lincoln chuckled a bit as a feeling of nostalgia ran threw his body as his chuckling then exploded into full on laughter as Aquamarine's whiny and demanding yet childish and selfish behavior reminded him of some... no, _all _of his sisters...

And even reminded the Loud boy of himself in that regard.

Oh, how he missed his family which each second he was on this ship.

Curse his wimpy, spineless, selfishness that got him into this situation in the first place.

And he wasn't the only one laughing either as Dan, Topaz, Leggy, and even the two Zircons were also joining in mocking the "elite" little brat.

_"Oh, they think this is funny, do they?!" _The tiny gem thought to herself. _"How dare they laugh at an elite?! If my wand wasn't in "Lincoln's" ignorant, filthy, touch stumps. I'd show them funny!" _After wiping a tear from his eye from laughing so hard, Lincoln stopped to catch his breath, the ones that were laughing also stopped, the boy responded.

"I may not know how to use this thing," He pointed out. "but I do know that such a weapon this powerful should belong to more capable hands. Not in the hands of a baby throwing a temper tantrum!"

"I'M NOT A BABY!" Aquamarine exploded in his face, her face fully dark blue from total embarrassment and humiliation.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Dan said, cutting into the conversation and making it clear that was obviously enjoying this little prick get her comeuppance. "By the way, Aquamarine. I have to know something."

"What?!" The blue brat asked.

"Is it pass your bedtime?" Dan asked, mockingly. "You'll get cranky if you don't get enough sleep."

Dan turned to the other gems behind Aquamarine. "Are you gems for real? This little brat is supposed to be a high rank?" He then let out a scoff. "Ha! High rank my butt."

Her eye twitching with irritation and having had enough of Lincoln and Dan taunting and mockery, Aquamarine yelled out. "Topaz! As your former superior, I order you to retrieve my wand from that "Lincoln" for me!" She demanded, pointing a finger at the Loud boy.

Topaz began to think this over in her fused head.

_"Aw, how cute. Little Aqua thinks she has authority over us now." _Her left side taunted her former superior.

_"You thinking what I'm thinking Topaz?" _ Her right side asked, getting all excited and giddy like a kid in a candy store.

_"Rock yeah. Let's do that to really stick it this condescending clod!" _Her left side said, making her face on the outside crack a smile.

Hearing the small gem shout her name again. The bulky yellow gem fusion got moving. Running up to the boy snatching it from Lincoln's hand with lightning fast speed.

"Oh, good job Topaz!" Aquamarine complimented, clapping like crazy. "I knew you were dependable. Now return me my wand." She demanded, holding her hand with a smug look on her face.

Topaz looked at the wand in her hand then at her former superior. She then looked back at the wand then at Aquamarine.

She did this three times, much to the little devil's impatience.

She finally spoke up in a stoic tone.

"According to the rules of Era 3, it's said that gems must give up _all_ weapons of war. Right?!"

Instead of waiting for an answer, Topaz grabbed the two sides of the wand and, like a twig, easily snapped the overpowered movement freezing device in half with her burly hands before she dropped the remains on the floor, much to Aquamarine's shock and Topaz's satisfying relief.

Before Aquamarine could scream out in anger, suddenly her collar along with Topaz's, the other gems in the bar, Lincoln, his exiled friends began to beep...

They all knew what that means.

Suddenly, the collars began to shock them for ten seconds as the others were on their knees recovering.

"That's quite enough of that."

The two groups as well as the other universal slaves looked over and saw that Foster was standing the entrance... along with 30 guards.

"If you guys are going to fight, take it down to the coliseum." Foster suggested. "Guards!" He then snapped his fingers, gesturing the guards to take them.

"Hey!" Lincoln complained as the guards forced his arms behind his back.

"Stop!" Chris demanded as the guards pointed their weapons at him.

"Let us go!" Milo yelled as he struggled to get out of the guards' grip.

"Get your touch stumps off me!" Eyeball said as she was pinned to the ground.

"I'm not a fighter, I'm a lawyer!" The Zircons exclaimed as they rose their hands up in surrender.

"Unhand me, you jerk faces!" Dan demanded as he tried headbutting a guard, which obviously didn't work out for him.

"Those gems started it!" Martin pointed out as he was forced to the ground.

Despite all their protests and strength, the two groups were restrained and taken to the elevator.

Making it to the coliseum door's, Foster stopped the escorts to speak.

"Once you enter the door, the fight with whatever's in there will begin. It will end in two ways: Either you survive or you're ripped apart." Foster explained, making most of the group shiver. "Any questions?"

"Is there anyway we can get out of this without fighting?" Milo asked.

"No." Foster said flatly.

"Is this the only thing we have to do?" Globgor asked.

"Yes, then you can go back to the bar." Foster said.

Just then, the doors opened up. Walking into it, they heard the roar of a cheering crowd as they then look and saw Jasper again, who was giving them a scowl of indifference.

Foster began to talk into a small microphone to address his emperor's citizens.

**"Hello, my fellow citizens of the Zing empire. Today, you're going to witness a bloodbath! Are you ready to see some intense action?!"**

The crowd began to cheer even louder as the barricaded doors on the other side of the arena was banging intensely from the other side.

**"Well, well, well, it looks like the creature is raring to go. Guards! Open the doors!" **Foster said to the two guards, who quickly unblocked and opened the doors.

Once the doors were opened, who or rather _what_ was behind it finally revealed itself much to nearly everyone's horror.

What they facing was a massive, black creature that was rather skeletal in its appearance with its four arms on both sides with razor sharp claws on the end of its hands, six spiny but razor sharp tipped tails that were slamming all over the place, a hunched back, two elongated, cylindrical heads, razor sharp teeth in both mouths and no eyes whatsoever.

And it had a collar on its neck, but it was much bigger then the other seen thus far.

"Man! I hope this is a dream!" Martin said horrified at what he was seeing.

"Sadly, it's not Martin!" Dan said, raising his fists in self defense. "It's really, really NOT!"

"What is that thing?!" Chris exclaimed as he immediately stepped back as Lincoln cowered behind Leggy, who looked determined to protect him.

"Something that's big, dangerous, and needs to be dealt with." Jasper declared, summoning her helmet and pounding her fists with a cocky smile on her face.

**"Okay, and begin!" **Foster declared.

With those words out, the large black monstrosity charged at the miniature army, ready to do what it does best.

* * *

**What exactly is this creature that the group is facing, and will the Exiles and the Gems be able to work together in order to survive this? Find out next on The Exiles!**

**AN: I apologize for not updating this story sooner but with all other stories I'm currently writing, it's becoming more and more difficult for me to figure out what to write next you know. I feel like that every author's problem (at least in my opinion): Figuring out what to write next. Eventually, that will lead to the author losing interest and giving up on the story he or she is writing.**

**Not that I'll do it or anything, I'm just saying it's becoming hard for me to write.**

**So if any of you guys have any methods you would like for me to try out in order to avoid this problem with procrastination and losing interest in writing my stories, please let me when you review this chapter.**

**Sorry, I just had to get that out there.**

**AN 2: Just something I want to clear up before I go, Lincoln and Aquamarine are NOT dating. There simply getting to know each other. That's all, and I apologize if you guys thought that was the case. My mistake.**

**AN 3: Another thing, In case you guys are wondering what's happening to Lincoln Milo and the others, don't worry, I will be diving more into the powers that the Exiles are manifesting within themselves... as best as I can anyway.**

**Mostly the humans on that front.**

**With all that, this is the Reality Shredder and I'll see you next time.**


	8. A Really Reluctant Team-Up!

**Chapter 8: A "_Really_****" Reluctant Team-Up!**

The massive creature jumped into air while it screeched its lungs out.

"Scatter!' Jasper yelled out as everyone immediately did that.

The creature landed with a stomp that nearly knocked the groups off their feet. It then lashed out its 6 tails all over the place with the intent of impaling or slicing up its opponents.

Dan immediately jumped to the side in order to avoid a tail from the creature as it stabbed into the ground where previously was.

"C'mon, ya freak of nature! Is that the best you can do?!" Dan as he then blew a raspberry at giant alien.

"Dan, don't antagonize it!" Chris (in his bear form) said as he clawed at one of the beast's tails away from himself and his best friend, at best, scratching it.

The Topaz fusion was doing her best to defend herself with her double sided mace. But because of the speed the tails were going at, it was becoming difficult for her to block the strikes despite her power. She grazed a few times but she held on. She looked over to her right and saw that Bridgette and Martin got separated from Milo and Sara. She saw that Martin was going to be impaled by the creature and Bridgette then got smacked away by another tail. Wanting to save them both at once, she came to a decision.

Her form dissipated as she spilt in her components, they were basically her fused form but with her gems on the left and right sides of their heads.

The left side blitz over to Martin and summoned her one sided rhombus-shaped mace, knocking the tail back.

"Thanks?" Martin said, confused that the buff gem saved him.

The gem flashed him a kind smile to which he returned. "It's the least I can do. Especially since we're now equal."

The right side meanwhile sped over to Bridgette and caught her before she could hit the wall.

"You... saved me?" Bridgette asked in a confused tone.

"I don't know why but, I couldn't just let you get hurt." Topaz said, also equally confused.

Bridgette simply smiled at this act of kindness but this moment of friendship was cut short as the two headed beast let out an ear deafening screech of annoyance, which caused everyone in stadium to cover their ears to avoid going deaf. After a few seconds later, it stopped as looked as best it could in Aquamarine's direction due to its lack of eyes.

It fired a massive pile of molten lava at the blue gem out of one of its two mouths as she, along with Holly and Emerald, quickly got out of the way to avoid getting melted from intense heat.

"Watch out you dullards, it has lava spit!" Aquamarine exclaimed.

"Yeah, we kinda noticed!" Jasper noted annoyed as she punched a tail away.

Once it sensed Lincoln and the two Zircons cowering away from the action, it raised one of its tails and fired began to charge up a green energy within its tip. Realizing that the tip of the tail was going to fire at them, the three immediately ran away in different directions, thus making it difficult to target all three of three. So it decided to target the slower of the three...

Which was Yellow Zircon.

Blue Zircon noticed that it was going to fire at her yellow counterpart.

"Zircon, it's targeting you!" The blue lawyer yelled out. "Move out of the way!"

Yellow Zircon hearing this, turned around and saw that the creature was indeed targeting her. But despite having the ability to move, her fear was preventing her from doing so.

At last, the beam shot out from the tip of the beast's tail right at the petrified gem.

"Zircon!" Blue Zircon yelled in concern.

Seeing the yellow Zircon about to be hurt something strange came to light for Lincoln.

"**NO!**" Lincoln yelled out as he reached out towards the frozen gem.

When he did, his whole body began to turn as white as a ghost and then something even stranger happened...

A huge, long, fiery, skeletal arm and hand appeared along the young boy's arm which quickly intercepted the acidic beam and took the hit instead. disintegrating the hand but saving Yellow Zircon in the process.

With the Zircon saved, the arm that Lincoln was using fell to his side all numb as he clutched onto it by the shoulder. His white aura also vanished as a result of the boy's exhaustion. He looked up and saw that the giant creature was about to fire another acid beam. This time it was aimed directly at aim at _him_! He didn't have enough time to move when the beam was fired as fast as a bullet. Lincoln shut his eyes and waited for the beam to disintegrate him when Milo tackled him to the ground as the beam passed over the older boy's hair as it exploded upon impact with the wall behind them.

"Are you alright Lincoln?" Milo said worried.

Lincoln opened his eyes and saw his savior was Milo, who had a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm... fine." Lincoln said exhausted. "But it looks like whatever I just to save the Zircon took... a lot... out of me."

Milo then looked up and saw the creature was about to spit lava at the two boys. Not having enough time to jump out of the way and needing to think of a plan and fast, Milo stomped on the ground as hard as he could. As he expected, his stomp created a fissure large enough that it manifested under the creature's left foot, causing the gigantic creature to get its leg stuck into it.

"Alright, go job boys!" Sara said ruffling the two boys hair once she, the two Topazes (who now re-fused) and Milo's parents got to him.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Chris pointed out to the group a few feet away from him and Dan. "It won't be long until it gets out of there."

Just then, Chris got blindsided by a tail and was smacked into a wall. Upon making impact, he knocked out with ease, turning him back to his human... much to Dan's horror.

"Chris!" Dan yelled out in an uncharacteristically worried tone for his "minion" as he rushed to his side.

"Chris? Chris?! C'mon, wake up!" He yelled frantically as he tried to shake him awake.

When he realized that didn't work, he tried something else. He turned the man onto his side as he pressed an ear to his chest to hear something even remotely resembling a heartbeat...

Which after a few seconds, was able to hear.

Upon hearing this, Dan let out a sigh of relief his buddy at least so that was good.

Lincoln, Topaz, the Murphy family, and the Zircons ran over the two.

"Dan! Is Chris okay?" Lincoln said, worried over the large man.

"Well, he's out cold but at least he's alive." Dan said through the gritted teeth as he started to seethe with pure, unadulterated rage.

His face turned red with rage, his teeth were gritting at a fast pace and steam blow out of his ears. When you wrong him, you're going pay. No matter what!

**"ALLLLLLIIIIIIEEEEEEN!"** Dan yelled out in a blind rage.

He was about to charge at the beast when something happened.

Suddenly, Dan's hands turned into two cannon-sized flamethrowers... and they were surprisingly very light despite the rather misleading appearance of them being rather heavy.

"Flamethrowers?" The jerk asked, inspecting his arms a bit before confirming that his arms were indeed flamethrowers before he looked at the still stick in the floor monster with a rather sadistic looking grin on his face. "Oh, you are soooo screwed alien. I've watched your films multiple times!"

With a scream of determination, Dan aimed his flamethrower hands and let loose a massive stream of fire at giant beast, engulfing it in a massive ass wall of fire.

Just then Sara remembered something.

"Dan, stop! Globgor, Eclipsa, and the Rubies are still over there!" She yelled out, hoping that he would stop for a bit.

But... he didn't and kept unleashing his flames of destruction on the beast, regardless of the consequences.

He finally stopped when he collapsed to his knees in total exhaustion.

"I think you got it." Milo said in awe.

Before they could celebrate their supposed victory, a tail came out from the fire and smoke and smacked Dan backwards, causing Milo and Sara to catch him before he could crash into them.

The creature then let out another screech but it wasn't as loud as the first one as it finally managed to get out of the fissure that Milo created. It then aimed all six tails at the the group as it smacked away the gems as well, making them join up with Lincoln and the others.

Before it could do anything, Eclipsa yelled out. "Midnight Shriek!"

Just then, a powerful blast of purple, dark magic shot out of Eclipsa's parasol from behind the creature, making it shriek out in pain. As it turned around, it was faced with a very, _very_, **very**, angry Eclipsa.

And to emphasized on how anger she is. She's in her butterfly form with its six arms and light purple butterfly wings and same colored antennas and same colored garb.

"Get. Away. From. Them. You. **Bitch!**" She demanded as the beast let out a screech at the insult.

The beast made the first move by lashing out one of its tails but before it impale her with it, Globgor managed to grab a hold of it.

"I don't think so fellow creature!" Globgor said, holding onto the tail. "No one impales my wife, but me!"

The creature then lashed out the rest of its tails, but before it could kill the two. The Ruby grabbed a hold of the other five tails.

"Go thinking Globgor." Leggy said, struggling to hold the tail down.

"Impressive tactic." Doc said, also struggling to hold the other tail down.

"So what do we do now?" Eyeball said, trying her best to hold the tail down.

"I think we should-" Navy began to say before she was cut off.

Before Navy could finish, the creature let out a screech as it finally pushed the group off of its tails, sending them flying in front of the rest of the group. Luckily, thanks to the strength of her Butterfly form gives her, Eclipsa was able to grab a hold of her monster husband and gently lower them both to the ground as the Rubies managed to land on their feet... with the exception of Leggy, who landed on her face. With them on the ground, the queen revert back to normal.

As Aquamarine slowed her descent using her wings, she landed on the ground and made her wings disappear. She then turned around to face the creature before she asked out loud. "How are are we supposed to beat this thing?"

Lincoln then proposed an idea. "Well, I have a plan. But I'm going to need you guys to work with us for it to work."

"No." Aquamarine denied.

"Not happening!" Holly said.

"I'd rather of be shattered!" Navy said.

"You can forget it human!" Eyeball said.

"You weaklings will just get in the way!" Jasper stated.

Lincoln kept his composure but he clenched his fist before letting out a growl of irritation at the gems' refusal to cooperate.

"You can growl at us as much as you want, but we're not going to be working with feeble minded, incompetent fools like you." Emerald said.

"I agree." Army said. "The idea of working with humans and other creatures is laughable!"

Just then, the creature spit out lava and then began to blast the group with acid beams with all 6 tails. Before it could hit them, Eclipsa quickly put up a purple forcefield using her parasol, protecting the two groups for the time being.

"You might want to rethink that option, I don't know how long I can hold this forcefield up!" She said, struggling to focus on maintaining said forcefield.

"You're wasting your time magic user." Emerald said scornfully. "You're wasting your time with a lost cause."

"Hey! You don't talk to my wife like that." Globgor said in a angered tone.

"I can talk to like that with whoever I please monster." Emerald said smugly.

"Why you little-" Globgor began to before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning to his right, he saw that Chris has just woken up and had a concerned look on his face.

"Calm down Globgor, you getting mad is not going to help." Chris said. "Especially now."

Realizing that he was right, the monster took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"You're gonna have to scrap you plan." Aquamarine said to Lincoln. "I'm sure there's another way."

"I doubt that there is another way. Look, you don't have to like us! Just fight alongside us!" Lincoln demanded.

"Why should we?" Jasper said, getting tired of Lincoln's persistence. "What could we possibly have to gain from working with you weaklings. Answer me that?!"

"Yeah!" The other gems said.

Finally at this point, Lincoln has had enough and decides to tell it to them straight.

_"Imma bout to end this gem's whole career!" _He thought to himself before laughing inwardly in his mind at the irony of that meme.

"What could be gained?" He began in a quiet tone. "WHAT COULD BE GAINED?!" He shouted in a angry tone, shocking everyone, even making the gems step back a little. "We can _survive_ this, you stupid rock heads! Believe me, if I didn't think my plan will you without you guys, I would've have included you guys in it!" He then took a deep breath to calm down. "Look, I get it. You gems have always looked on us humans, and I can understand why. With the technology and might you had at your disposal." Lincoln admitted before he quickly regained his anger. "But it's Era 3 now so no matter how much you deny it. Humans, Gems and other creatures like Globgor here and that thing surprisingly, we're all equal now and as your equal, you should take the time to listen to what I have to say."

"We're not-" Aquamarine began to say.

"But nothing! Just. Listen. Will you?!" Lincoln yelled at the gem before calming down. "Zircons," He addressed the two lawyers. "Do you two have any abilities that'll help us? Anything at all?"

Suddenly, they heard someone laughing. Turning to the source, they saw that Holly Blue laughing her butt off.

"Them? Those middle rank Zircons?" Holly said while laughing. "You simply cannot be serious human? What can _possibly_ have to bring to the table?"

"Well..." Blue Zircon began to say, ignoring the manager's taunting. "We can manifest documents out of our monocles like this..." She then summoned a multitude of circular documents with some weird gem writing on it from the oval monocle on her right eye. "But I don't see how it will help in this situation."

Lincoln took a second to think about this before getting an idea. "Can I see them?"

"Sure?" Blue Zircon said in a confused tone, handing the boy one of the documents.

Upon inspecting it up close, the man with a plan noticed its flat surface. Perhaps something they can bounce off of.

"Milo, can you hold this like a food tray for a sec?" He asked the Murphy.

Getting a feeling as to why Lincoln would ask him to do that, Milo grabbed a hold of the circle before Lincoln jumped onto it.

He then bounce up and down on it a few times to test its stability. Which turned out to be pretty durable for a holographic document.

Next, he threw into the wall, which became embedded into after throwing it hard enough.

"Yeah, this can _definitely _be useful." Lincoln said before turning to the group of gems. "Okay, now if you're going to listen, I'll explain my plan. Are you going to listen?" The boy asked.

The gems stood in silence, wondering if they actually _should _listen to the boy's so called "plan".

A few minutes of thinking on of later, to the surprise of the gems, Topaz walked over and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, smiling down at him.

"I'm interested. Please tell me more." The yellow fusion said kindly, making him return the smile.

A few seconds later, Leggy went and placed a hand on his other shoulder. The ruby also smiled kindly at him, to which he returned with an equally kind smile of his own.

"I'm in too. W-What would need me to do?" She stuttered, blushing.

"Depends, can you fuse?" Lincoln asked.

"Y-Yes." The ruby said. "With the other rubies."

Just then, the two Zircons laid their hands on Lincoln's head as the blue Zircon smiled down at him while the yellow Zircon was looking away a little.

"If it'll save our lives, I'll take anything to survive." Blue Zircon said, while blushing a little.

"Well, you did save my life L-Lincoln. It's the least I can do. C-Consider this my thanks to you." Yellow Zircon said while blushing a little.

Lincoln smiled at them, then turned to the rest of them. "Well gems? You gonna throw your pride to the side for a bit and work with us?" He said, holding out his hand.

Aquamarine, Holly Blue, Emerald, the other Rubies and Jasper thought about for a few minutes. They could go on and on about how ridiculous this was but by the Eclipsa's barrier was starting to crack they know that they were just be wasting their time.

And time was of the essence after all...

With a sigh, Aquamarine then asked. "Just answer me this: How do we know your plan will actually work?"

"I don't know if it'll work 100%. But that doesn't mean that we should try it out. I'm aware of the stakes but still." Lincoln explained, still holding out his hand. " It's all I got though at the moment though, unless you have something better that is."

She didn't.

With a really frustrated sigh, Aquamarine grabbed a hold of Lincoln's hand and shook it vigorously. "Fine. If it'll get us out of here!"

Lincoln nodded, but before he could thank you to her, she then added. "But don't think that this'll change anything, as soon as we're outta here, we go our separate ways. Alright!"

"If it'll get you to cooperate with us then fine. Once we're out of here, we'll leave you to your own devices." Lincoln said.

The rubies, Holly, and Emerald just nodded, indicating that they'll help if it meant getting out here.

But there was one gem who haven't agreed yet.

"Jasper?" Lincoln asked. "You gonna help us?"

Jasper snorted before replying. "Why should I huh? Why should even work with you pathetic runts when you even earn it?"

"Wake up already!" Lincoln shouted at her. "We're not your enemy here, Jasper?" He then pointed at the beast still continuing to crack through the barrier. "That thing is! I'm pretty sure you know that!"

"Of course I know that!" Jasper countered. "But I ask again: Why? Why should I waste my time working with a race that'll eventually die out? Answer me that."

Lincoln, though a little disturbed at Jasper's brutal honesty, answered as best he could. "It's cause you don't know have much of a choice. It's either work with us or you can get shattered. Your choice."

"I'd rather be shattered than work with humans." Jasper said. "So give me a reason for why I prolong it."

"Jasper... there's a saying on Earth. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Lincoln referenced.

"Touching. But I haven't earned my respect for me to say the same to you." Jasper said. "Also, I'm pretty sure that goes both ways somehow."

"True, but just this once, push aside that foolish ego to help us win. Cause you're going to die with us if you don't." Lincoln said.

Jasper thought about this long and hard for a few minutes before coming a decision.

"Fine... I'll at least listen to what you have to say before deciding to work with you weaklings." Jasper stated.

"Thank you." Lincoln thanked the quartz before turning to everyone inside the barrier. "Alright. Here's my plan. Eclipsa, once you get rid of the forcefield, use whatever magic you can to tie up the alien."

"Right!" Eclipsa said, struggling to keep the forcefield up.

"Rubies, I need you guys to fuse like Topaz did." Lincoln commanded.

"Got it." Doc said. "Rubies combine!"

Doc jumped onto the leg Ruby's shoulders before she held the hands of Navy and the arm Ruby as Eyeball jumped on Doc's head crossing her arms. Seconds later, their gemstones glow in a flash of bright red light. Once the light subsided, what stood in its place was a giant Ruby who had the gems of its components in the right places.

"Whoa." Lincoln said in awe before regaining his focus. "Ahem, Milo, once the beast is restricted, creature a fissure as deep as you can."

"On it." Milo said, getting ready.

"Zircons, I need you to throw the documents at the walls on the sides and behind that thing." Lincoln demanded.

"Alright." Blue Zircon said.

"Of course." Yellow Zircon agreed.

"Globgor, I know that power dampener might suppress your powers to an extent but if that thing tries to attack us with its I need you to grow your body as big as you can get in order to hold as many of them back as you can. The Rubies will assist you." Lincoln said to the king of monsters.

"I'll try my best Lincoln." The monster said as he began to focus his energy on his shape-shifting abilities. He began to grow slowly.

"Dan, if you can make your arms into a weapons like before, try the sharpest blade you can think of." Lincoln said. "You can will be focus on slicing those tails off."

"I'll try." Dan said, before he focus his thoughts when his arms turned into blades of pure, plasma-like energy that had the energy output as the crystal in the guards staffs. "Oh yeah, freaking awesome!"

"You can count on me, Lincoln." Chris assured him.

Lincoln nodded before turning to the agate. "Holly, I need you to electrocute the alien with your whip just in case it tries to escape the fissure or Eclipsa's magical restrictions."

"Fine." Holly Blue groaned out, summoning her whip.

"Aquamarine, Jasper, you're with me." Lincoln before turning to the rest of the group. "The rest of you, once you've done what you can. Distract the beast as best as you can."

"Alright." Emerald said.

"We'll try." Both the Zircons said in unison.

"Understood." Topaz said, nodding.

"You got it." Milo and his family said in unison.

"Acknowledged." The Ruby fusion said.

"Of course." Chris said.

"I'll _try_ to remember that." Dan said, receiving a elbow to the ribs courtesy of Chris.

"Getting back to you two..." Lincoln addressed Aquamarine and Jasper. "We'll be the ones to defeat the monster." He began to explain what they need to do. "Aquamarine, I need you to fly me up as he as you can get me. Once you do that, I need you to drop me onto one's of the alien's heads." Lincoln instructed the little gem before turning to the big brute. "Jasper, if you have any moves that you can use in the air, you'll use it to take down the other head." Lincoln revealed to her.

"Fine, whatever you dullard." Aquamarine said dryly.

"Hmm, I see where you're going with this. I'm rather surprised at the tactic your implying that we use." Jasper admitted, impressed at Lincoln's analytical mind, especially in this situation.

"Alright team. Operation-Crazy-One-Time-Working-Together-Between-Two-Different-Races-To-Beat-This-Thing-And-Hopefully-Get-Out-Of-Here-And-Think-Of-A-Shorter-Name-For-This-Operation into action!" Lincoln declared. "Eclipsa, drop the forcefield."

Mewini's dark queen nodded before she forced the creature back a little by popping the forcefield like a balloon. As the creature steadied itself and began to charge at the now united force, the parasol user quickly yelled out, "Time-Slowing Eclipsing Chains!"

A powerful, magical blast erupted from the eye on the top of the parasol, it swirled around the beast's body before exploding into a dark flash of light, which didn't make the group not cover their eyes.

As soon the light died down, it revealed that the beast was trapped from head to toe in massive, black, magically infused chains. It was moving not as fast as before because of its time slowing effects.

"Milo! Now!" Eclipsa yelled out.

"Right!" Milo as he stomped the ground, causing it to crack and break apart from the kinetic energy.

When it reached the beast, the ground fell apart from beneath it, the hole was so deep that you see the bottom.

"Alright Zircons, you're up!" Martin commanded.

"Of course." Blue Zircon said as she used her strength to a bunch of documents as hard as could into the walls on the sides of the alien.

"On it!" Yellow Zircon as she also threw a bunch of documents behind the wall of the monster.

Once they were implanted, the two headed beast lashed its tails at a moderately fast pace.

"Monster, now!" Yellow Zircon said.

"You too, Rubies!" Blue Zircon said.

"It's Globgor." The monster corrected but grabbed onto four of the six tails. "Chris, now!"

"Let's go!" The ruby fusion hollered as she grabbed the remaining two tails. "Alright soldier, you're up!" She said to Dan.

"I'm no one's soldier but my own, you red square!" Dan stated in anger but sliced off four of the six tails regardless after jumping off the circular document.

"I'm on it!" Chris said as he jumped off the oval document.

But as he was about to chop of the two tails, something surprising happened.

The claws of the man's bear form as the rest of his body began to extend as well as become as sharper then any blade he's ever seen before when he was on Earth.

Must be dependent on the opponent...

Chris didn't even noticed until after he sliced of the tails.

_"Woah. This is new!" _Chris thought to himself as he landed on another document, his claws turning back to their normal length. He didn't even hear the alien's screech of pain from being basically amputated. That's how lost in thought he was.

Dan's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Lincoln, Aquamarine, Jasper! Finish this now!" Dan yelled out the three.

"Don't order me around!" Jasper yelled back to him.

"Got it! Aquamarine, let's do this!" Lincoln said to his "partner".

"Let's just get this over with." The gem said as she grabbed Lincoln by his shoulders before summoning her wings once more.

Jasper ran at a fast pace as Aquamarine and Lincoln flew over her at a just as quick speed. The Kindergarten Quartz that Could ran around the fissure that Milo created to avoid falling in. After making it behind the now tail less monstrosity, she jumped up as high as she could, getting implanted into the ceiling.

As aquamarine flew Lincoln past the beast, it managed to bite through one of Eclipsa's magical chains and spat lava out of one of its mouth, though the two managed to avoid the object melting, orange and red, molten, mouth liquid.

"This plan of yours better work Lincoln!" Aquamarine said.

"I'm sure it will work." Lincoln assured her.

As Aquamarine was flying Lincoln, she looked down at the white haired boy. She couldn't help but think was rather...

_Nice?_

_A little?_

_Smart?_

_Maybe considering the plan he formed?_

_Cute?_

_By humans standards, I guess._

_Maybe even... something a bit more? Even more so than her former Diamond._

_No! That's impossible, she couldn't feel this way. It was taboo. She, an elite gem, feeling anything other then indifference towards other races._

_Certainly a gem of status can't feel this way towards anything or anyone else?_

_Right?_

Aquamarine quickly shook her head to keep herself focus. she didn't want to drop the kid after all.

Once Aquamarine and Lincoln were at the ceiling, the latter over to Jasper. "You ready Jasper?"

The Quartz didn't say anything to him, she instead nodded.

"Alright Aquamarine, throw me!" Lincoln demanded.

"What are you? Insane?!" Aquamarine asked in a uncharacteristically concerned tone of voice.

"Just trust me." Lincoln countered.

"Fine, it's your death sentence!" Aquamarine said as she threw the boy at one of the beast's heads.

Once Lincoln was thrown, Jasper quickly rolled up into a ball before lunging straight at the beast's other head, summoning her bladed helmet for added offense.

But the beast wasn't going to just stand there and get defeated, oh no it wasn't. Turning its two heads upwards as best as it could, it vomited a waterfall's amount of lava at the speed of a volcanic eruption.

_"Oh no, I totally forgot about that!" _Lincoln thought as he put up his guard and braced for the heat of the lava to hit him at full force.

Suddenly, his mind sense the distress and registered what the boy needs to protect himself. His body glowed white once more as it manifested two giant, long, skeletal arms but there's also another twist: It also manifested giant ribcage that completely covered the young boy with its bones.

But before the lava could hit the two attackers, all a sudden it let a screech of pain as it was electrocuted, making the lava fall onto its heads making it screech out in even more pain from its own saliva.

It was Holly Blue Agate who was the one doing it when she wrapped her whip around the beast's midsection.

It began to struggle in its attempt to break free from its restraints.

Holly nearly lost her grip on her weapon when to her surprise, Milo, Sara, Bridgette and Martin grabbed a hold of her and her weapon.

"Why are you humans helping me?" She asked.

"We're equals now? That's why?" Martin said.

"Also we can tell that you were about to lose your grip on this whip." Bridgette said.

"And before you ask, no, we're not doing this in hopes of gaining something in return..." Sara began.

"We're doing this because, despite everything you did and said before, we still care about you." Milo finished.

Holly was surprised at this human family act of genuine kindness. For so long that she's been made, she's been a terrifying manager to lower gems with using violence to get them to submit or face the consequences if they refused to heed her orders. To feel something this felt... alien to her. (If you'll forgive the non intended pun). Smiling a little at this gesture, she pulled her whip as she could, with the Murphys assisting her in such a task.

Raising his arms over his head (with his aura's arms doing the same), and with a yell. Lincoln thought to himself. _"Please let this work!"_ He slammed them down onto the giant alien's first head as at the same time Jasper smashed into the beast's second head, simultaneously knocking the beast out at last.

With the beast out cold, Eclipsa dispelled the chains and Holly Blue made her whip vanish into thin air as the beast fell into the fissure. 10 seconds later, there was a loud THUD as the beast finally landed as the ground briefly shook to indicate the beast's defeat.

After his white aura disappeared, Lincoln was about to fall into the fissure too but Chris caught him in his arms before he could.

"Woah, I got ya Lincoln." Chris said, after catching him and putting him down onto the ground safely.

"Thanks Chris." Lincoln thanking the bear/human hybrid.

"We won?" Blue Zircon said in disbelief.

"Yeah Zircon, I believe we did." Yellow Zircon said.

"YEAH!" Army said as she embraced Navy, who was blushing from the physical contact from her brutish counterpart.

Foster spoke into his microphone to address the crowd.

**"That was amazing! Such awesome teamwork! Who knew that a common enemy brought force them to work together. Let's give a round of applause for the EXILES!"**

The crowd cheered loudly as they shouted words of praise and excitement as well as their names as well as their team name.

As Lincoln, Milo, the rest of the Exiles and the rest of the gems were celebrating their victory, Jasper was looking over to them, more specifically Lincoln.

_"Hmm, I'll admit that the runt is a rather "okay" straightest given the situation, but that white aura of his. That's rather interesting. Is this what that mist did to him? If so, impressive. I wonder just how far his__ potential__ will go, not just his though but the rest these "exiles" of course." _Jasper thought to herself. _"Maybe this weaklings can prove themselves as worthy for my time and recognition... I doubt that of but only time will tell."_

But the Kindergarten Quartz Who Could wasn't they only one watching the Exiles (and more specifically the Loud boy) with a look of great interest...

* * *

Up in his throne room, the emperor was sitting in his throne and he was watching his TV as he saw the whole thing in front of his eyes... and he too looked at the exiled Loud boy with interest as he paused the television for a brief moment.

"That boy. Interesting." Zing said with an evil glare in his eyes.

Just then the door slid open, shining a bright light in the room, forcing the emperor cover his eyes in order to avoid the blinding light.

"Halt! Who dares enter my throne room unannounced! Reveal your name before you enter!" Zing demanded.

"Pardon my unannounced intrusion sire, but I've come to inform you that the group from Earth and those gems we've captured have survived the match against the two-headed Xenomorph queen." Foster said as he walked into the throne room, with the door closing behind him, shrouding the room into illuminated purple darkness once more.

"I've already seen it Foster, but thanks for the info." Zing said before turning back to the TV. "Before you go, can you please come over here for a sec, Foster. I want to show you something." Zing commanded.

Foster went over to his emperor and saw that TV was paused onto a group shot of the Exiles and the gems standing in celebrating.

"You've noticed how that boy and his teammates were during the battle?" The emperor asked.

"Yes, it was rather surprising that Lincoln was able to coordinate and I was really surprised that those gems were able to help the Exiles defeat that queen." Foster revealed.

"I too am rather surprised, but that's not what concerns me." The emperor said before he continued. "It's the white haired one."

"Jasper?" Foster wondered.

"No, Lincoln." Zing admitted.

Bursting out with laughter briefly, Foster talked as he wiped away a tear from his left eye. "F-Forgive my laughter Emperor, but I fail to see how _he_ concerns. He's a child!"

"He maybe a child Foster, a smart one." Zing countered. "With what we've seen of him, his planning capabilities as well as those strange powers we've seen him used, he and his allies could be a potential threat towards our empire. So you best not underestimate the young one, him or his friends."

"Of course, sire. What you you have me do?" The head of Zing's elite guard asked, ready to do anything his emperor asked of him.

"I want the guards to keep an eye on the Exiles from the shadows and get any information on them as much as they can. Then report back to me." Zing commanded to him before turning back to the TV. "Especially, these two Foster." He said, pointing his two fingers on his right hand at Lincoln and Jasper's appearances. "I consider them the most of threats."

"Of course sire, patching into their earpieces now." Foster said before pressing two of his fingers to a device on the left side of his head.

Unbeknownst to the two, Roger, who was sporting a right black eye, a bruised midsection, had some of his purple blood dripping from his mouth, had some of his teeth knocked out, had his legs pinned down by having two guards spears stabbed through the kneecaps and had his other eye gouged out. His arms was also in some of special chains that seem to be cutting off his regenerative abilities, thus making this pain absolute hell for him.

And he overheard _the entire conversation_ between the two maniacs.

* * *

Just as all the guards were doing their daily patrolling around the mall ship, suddenly their devices on the left sides of their heads beeped as a voice called out using them.

"Guards, this is your general Foster speaking, come in." Foster said.

In the space bar, a guard spoke to him. "Sir, I hear you."

_Good, all of you come to the throne at once, I have a new mission for you."_

"Yes sir." The guards all said.

_"Good, I wait for you to attend."_

The guard all marched to the throne. As the lone guard began to walk out of the bar, Dan began to look at him in suspicion.

"Hmm, hey guys. Don't you think that was a little suspicious?" The sociopath said.

"Yes, now that you mention it, that is a little strange." Globgor said.

"Hmm, I'm going to find out what Zing's planning. You guys stay here." Dan said, getting up from his chair.

"Wait Dan, I wanna come with you." Leggy insisted.

"Fine, now let's go." Dan said as the two ran out of the bar.

* * *

Quickly, silently, but being sure to hide in case they were going to be found out, Dan and Leggy managed to catch up to the guard that walked out of the bar as he and the other guards went into the elevator and the door to it closed.

"Great, how are we supposed to find out what the emperor is planning now?" Leggy whined in failure.

Looking at the elevator cable, Dan got an idea.

"Quick, grab onto the elevator cable!" Dan said, running up to and grabbing the elevator's cable.

Leggy did the same thing just as the elevator began to go up.

50 floors later, the elevator made it to the throne as the doors opened and the guards piled out and entered the throne room with Dan and Leggy just barely making it as they hid behind a few potted plants as the doors closed behind them. Looking around, Dan and Leggy saw that Foster and the emperor were talking to the chained bound Roger, who Dan and Leggy were surprised by the condition he was in. The sight of him nearly made Dan puke his guts out and almost made Leggy dissipate her form from the shock of seeing him in such a state.

"Tell me Roger, how was your "mission" to Earth?" Foster said curiously yet mockingly at the same time.

Roger glared at his former commander with his remaining, swollen, blacken eye before spitting his purple blood in his face.

"Go... to hell... you... (bleep)… bastard! The injured Roger said, coughing up some blood. "I know you... sent me to Earth... as a... crash test dummy!"

Wiping the alien's blood off his face, Foster glared a little before he smiled. "Ah yes, so you finally know about that?"

"Yeah, and just what you guys did, I was banished from there too." Roger said, justifiably pissed off.

"Well, I'm pretty this is what you deserved for screwing them over like you did to the Emperor." Foster said, spitefully.

"Then by that logic, I bet you deserved to be smoothened." Roger said with a smirk.

Foster was about seconds away from stabbing his other eye out when the Emperor Zing stopped him with his scepter.

"Calm down Foster, he's just trying to mess with you." Zing said as the general stood down. Turning over to Roger, he continued. "You best watch your mouth traitor, because perhaps you've forgotten what power I have at my disposal. I can have you executed right now if I wanted, and with this special chains, your immortality will end at last."

"We'll see about about that, now won't we?" Roger with a still smug smirk.

Turning over to the now assembled guards, the two higher ups saw that they have all arrived. With all of his guards present and counted for, the general began to talk.

"Men! We have a new mission from Emperor Zing himself. It'll take a while to complete though so if any of you wish to not take part, please leave now."

"Get to the point, will ya?" Dan whispered, irritably.

Leggy just shushed him as Foster spoke again.

"Good, good, I see that you've proven your loyalty. Now here's the mission: "Slip into the shadows and gather any information you can find on these individuals." He said as he then pulled out remote and pressed a button, making a holographic screen appeared...

What they saw nearly made the two gasp out loud.

It was a picture of Lincoln, Dan, Chris, Milo, Sara, Martin, Bridgette, Globgor, Eclipsa, Jasper, and the others gems just minutes after defeating the Xenomorph queen, celebrating over it.

"Especially, **_these two_**." Foster said, pointing at Lincoln. "This emperor see those two and his allies as a potential threat to the empire."

This made Dan and Leggy gasp, but not to loud as to alert the guards.

"First taking Roger into custody, next forcing us to fight that thing, and now they're after Lincoln!" He whispered silently, his rage beginning. "Bastards!"

"My Lincoln... Targeted by them!" Leggy whispered to herself, her rage also beginning to show. "And Jasper, too?"

"Come on Leggy, we have to warn them and Lincoln and Jasper too." Dan whispered, as they quietly as possible, began to sneak out of the throne room.

However as they were sneaking Leggy accidently bumped her shoulder into a potted plant, causing it to fall and break apart.

"Leggy!" Dan whispered angrily.

"Whoops!" Leggy whispered embarrassed.

"Hey! Who goes there!" A random guard said.

"Screw it! Just run!" Dan said as he and Leggy scrambled to their feet and immediately got the heck out of there.

"After them!" Foster commanded his subordinates.

The guards were about to go after when...

"Stand down guards. There's no need." Zing said.

The guards stopped began to talk amongst themselves as Foster turned to the emperor in confusion.

"Sire, they could-" Foster said, only to be cut off.

"Even if they _do_ alert their allies, it won't help them, we have the home field advantage. We also have the shock buttons for their collars." He gestured to the remote in Foster's hand. "We also have that thing," He pointed down to the lower levels. "So there's no need to worry Foster, I have another plan." He then turned back to his army of guards. "Guards, I want at least 20 of you to guard the escape pods, 10 of you to find the information on Lincoln and his allies while the rest of continue doing your patrol. Is this clear?"

"Of course sir, we won't fail you!" The guards assured him, saluting their emperor.

"Good, now get to it!" Zing commanded, making the guards march out of the room.

As the guards left his throne room, Zing began to laugh maniacally. His laughter echoing all over the room and into the hallway.

* * *

Unbeknownst to everyone else, back in the room where exiles first were brought in, the rocket that they were on was manifesting onboard. After some time, it fully manifested into the roofless rocket ship.

* * *

**Uh oh! Looks like Lincoln's becoming quite popular with all the attention he's been getting. First from Aquamarine, now Emperor Zing, Foster, and his guards.**

**Speaking of Aquamarine, looks like she's not the only one who's "feeling things" for the Loud boy. As someone once said: "There is another."**

**And what is up with Jasper? What sort of "****potential" is she looking for in her "fellow" Exiles?... **

**Speaking of Jasper, looks like she's on the Emperor's wanted list alongside the white haired boy...**

**Will the Exiles be to rescue Roger and escape from the Emperor's sinister clutches?...**

**And what's the deal the Exiles rocket ship being brought aboard? A call for reinforcements or a bad omen?**

**Find out next time on The Exiles!**

* * *

**AN: If you're wondering, no you did not hear wrong. What the Exiles and the gems were forced to team up against, fought and defeated was a two headed Xenomorph Queen. So no OmegaDelta, it wasn't a Grimm from RWBY. So I thought I should clear that up.**

**AN 2: I can already see the comments of how the Lincoln/Aquamarine/Leggy love triangle is a bit contrived, confusing, and cliché and a bit annoying and can totally the tone of the story, and I can totally see why. Almost as confusing and annoying as another certain "love square" in another cartoon fandom that shall remain nameless and in infamy until that reaches it's inventible conclusion.**

**AN 3: Here's a little a challenge for you guy, I've put multiple references in this chapter. If you can count how many and tell me what there references of what, you can a prize. I'm not going to say what it is, so you'll just have to wait and see.**

**AN 3: Here's a list of powers that most of the Exiles currently have as of this chapter:**

**Lincoln: Healing possibly to the point of immortality and white fiery aura and fiery avatar that fights for and protects him and his friends if his minds is focused enough. It also depends on who he's fighting **

**Dan: Shape shifting his arms into any weapon he wants if he focuses hard enough. Also, it depends on the enemy his vengeance is on at the time.**

**Chris: His bear claws grow longer and sharper based on his opponent.**

**Sara: The ability to inspire people by stomping on the ground and cheer them up. They can range from destroying part of a room like in the last chapter or reducing an entire building to rubble, and yes, i****t depends on the enemy**

**Milo: Control over his Murphy's Law and the ability to destroy anything if you make him feel distressed enough.**

**The only ones unaffected are the ones who already have powers like Globgor, Jasper, Eclipsa and Meteora.**

**It's all about adaptability and emotions that's where these powers come to the surface for those that have the switch to activate them like Milo stopping Aquamarine or the fight against the Xenomorph Queen..**

**Don't worry, I'll get to Bridgette and Martin soon as soon as I can figure out what powers to give them that's based on their personality. If you have any suggestions, leave them in your review or PM me.**

**This is the Reality Shredder and I'll see you all next time.**


	9. A Test of Love!

**Chapter 9: A Test of Love!**

Back with Lincoln and the others, they were sitting at the bar's counter with Sinbad as with the rest of the Exiles (sans Dan of course) as Globgor began to tell a joke.

"And then I said to the guy, that's no witch, that's my wife!" Globgor said as he began to bust out laughing, with his wife, Lincoln, Chris, the Murphy family were laughing with him.

As Lincoln wiped away a tear from his eye, he saw the rest of his fire forged comrades continuing to laugh at the monster king's joke. Suddenly, he felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

A rather... _nostalgic _feeling.

A nostalgic and sad feeling.

As Lincoln continued to look on at his exiled friends, his mind began to flashback to moments like this one that he had with his family back on Earth.

Until they did _this_ to him!

As soon as that thought came into his mind, he closed his eyes tightly as streams of tears began to run down his face.

Sindbad looked over and saw Lincoln's waterworks.

"Yo, you okay Lincoln." The comedian said in concern.

This got the other Exiles attention as they looked over at the eleven year old as well.

"Whoa, you feeling okay man." Chris said, also concerned for the boy.

"Ye-Yeah. I'm fine." Lincoln confirmed as he wiped away some of his tears off his face. "Sorry, it's just that sitting here with most of you guys just gave a feeling of nostalgia."

Milo thought what his little friend said before responding. "Nostalgia?"

"Like because we remind you of your family back on Earth?" Sara asked.

"Well it's not just you guys in particular." The boy said as he wave his arm from left to right. "I know it's silly but I think that I've considered the rest of Zing's prisoners as my family, even the Gems surprisingly. Not by blood obviously, but by something else. Something... I don't know... something different." His face then stared at the ground in sadness as a tear fell to the floor. "I just wish my actual family back on Earth considered as a part of theirs's."

Sinbad and the others at the counter looked at the young boy with concern as Globgor got up, walked over to Lincoln and place a hand on his shoulder before kneeling down to his level.

Looking up at him, the monster spoke.

"Well, I think it's really sweet that you consider us your surrogate family, Lincoln." Glogor said, smiling.

"T-Thanks Globgor." Lincoln said, a small smile present on his face.

"Wait, is that how you got here?" Eclipsa asked, remembering the last thing that the Loud boy had said. "Cause you're family didn't consider you a part of it?"

"Well, you can say that Eclipsa, but there's a lot more to it than that." Lincoln said, turning away briefly.

"D-Do you want to talk about it?" Martin asked.

Lincoln tensed up briefly but took a few deep breaths to come himself down. "I do... but I'm trying to look for the right time."

"When will that be?" Bridgette said, concerned.

"Hopefully when we're not on this ship anymore." Lincoln looking around. "It feels like danger is lurking around every corner here."

"Speaking of danger, where's Dan and that Ruby. They should be back by now." Chris asked.

As on cue, Dan and Leggy ran into the bar in urgent manner!

"GUYS!" Dan shouted.

"LINCOLN!" Leggy shouted.

Dan and Leggy briefly scanned the bar and found the others alongside the Loud boy drinking at the counter, running over to them.

Upon reaching then the Ruby immediately wrapped her arms around Lincoln, nearly squeezing the life out of him as tears of joy sprinkled down her face.

"You're okay Lincoln! Oh thank the stars that Zing didn't get you!" She said in a sniffle.

"Ru... by... can't BREATHE!" Lincoln wheezed out as Dan pulled the ruby off of him.

"Oh right. Sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine, now what is going on?!" Lincoln demanded as Dan let out a sigh.

"It's a looooong story, pal." Dan said as he sat down on a stool next to Chris and Sinbad. "It all started when followed that guard..."

From there, Dan and Leggy explained to the Exiles and Sinbad everything that happened, that Zing and Foster indeed had Roger in the throne room, the Emperor's plan of surveiling the exiles, especially Lincoln and Jasper and that the guards were now guarding the escape pods.

Needless to say, they were shocked. Especially, Lincoln himself.

"Wait, so the Emperor thinks I'm a threat?!" Lincoln asked before he realized something else. "Oh right I almost forgot, he's worried about Jasper doing something too, but why me?"

He and the others began to think about what happened between the abduction of Lincoln and his new friends all the way up to now that the Emperor had perceived the Exiles as a threat to him and his empire.

"Now they're guarding the escape pods too?" Sara pointed out. "Great, so obviously sneaking away to the escape pods is going to be a challenge."

"Dammit!" Dan yelled out in anger as he slammed his fists down onto the counter before letting out a sigh of frustration. "There has to be another way off this ship."

"There is another way." A new voice called out, making all at the counter looked over to the left as they saw a pinkish, largely one eyed, winged creature landed at Globgor and Eclipsa's spot before it spoke again. "Before I reveal anything to you guys, let me ask you fellas something. Do you love anyone besides yourselves?"

Sinbad knew who this was and was not in the mood for his nonsense at the moment.

"Leave us alone, Phil!" Sinbad demanded.

"Of course, I love my family and friends on Earth." Milo said, hugging his family to emphasize this notion.

"And I love my friends back on Earth and even some of the friends I'm making here." Lincoln confirmed, smiling at the ones he calls friends who smiled back at him a little.

"And I love my wife and my friend Dan here, even though he denies it for the most part." Chris said, pulling Dan into a side hug... much to his best friend's annoyance.

"And I have some friends on Mewni as well as I love my family with everything that I have." Globgor said, holding his wife close to him.

"Phil, get lost! What did I say about boundaries man?" Sinbad said, getting irritated at the creature's insistence.

"But they love someone dude! They should exercise that right and take the test!" Phil said, getting excited.

"I told you man, STEP OFF!" Sinbad yelled, smacking Philp across the face, sending him flying backward and knocking his eye contact out, which was big.

"My contact!" Phil yelled back as he was caught by Globgor.

"You alright, Phil." Globgor asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Philp said, rubbing his large eye. "Have you seen my contact?"

"This?" Eclipsa asked, holding up a large glass circle.

"Yes! That's it, thank you!" Phil said in joy as he very carefully put his contact back in his eye.

"What's your problem, Sinbad?!' Eclipsa asked in anger at the Earth celebrity's violent act.

"Yeah, and what's this test you didn't want us to know about?!" Her husband asked.

"Yo don't worry about it dudes, just forget it." Sinbad responded. looking away.

"Sindbad..." Chris said.

Sinbad got up from his stool and pacing back and forth for a bit, debating on whether or not to tell the new arrivals about this mysterious test.

Knowing that he had no choice at this point, the celebrity let out a sigh of annoyance before turning to the others.

"Okay look, there's two ways that you guys can escape from here, fight your way out or the test of love." He explained. "If you guys can prove that when Zing abducted you, they separated you from those you care about. They'll take you back to Earth or wherever it is you came from."

"Really?!" The all said in unison.

"Yeah, but there's a problem. We all thought that we loved anyone other than ourselves too, and when you fail the Emperor's test they do this!" Sinbad said as he unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall to the floor, shocking everyone at the table.

"Oh my god!" Bridgette said, covering her eyes.

"Where's your... you know." Dan said, covering his eyes.

"Yep, they make you smooth." Sinbad said, pulling his pants back up and buckling his belt. "And I'm not alone, we all lost." He confirmed, waving his arm to emphasize the other prisoners failed the Emperor's test as well.

"That's horrible!" Globgor said in shock.

The room fell silent for a minute as the group began to ponder of whether or not risk their gender definers just of the slim chance that they might get back home before Lincoln spoke up.

"Well... even we might lose our "down there area"... We can't let that stop us." Lincoln said as he jumped onto the counter as he turned to face the others in the bar. "I don't know about the rest of you, but this test of love is another way to get back home, then I'll do it. Alone if I have to."

"You sure Lincoln?" Sinbad asked, concern for the boy.

"Yeah, I'm going to take the test!" Lincoln announced to the entire room.

Inspired by Lincoln's enthusiasm, the rest of the Exiles stood up.

"I'm taking the test too." Chris confirmed, standing up from his stool.

"If it's the only off getting of this ship, might as well." Dan said, standing up from his stool.

"We're in too, Lincoln." Globgor said as he and Eclipsa stood up from their stools.

"Us too." Milo said as he and the rest of his family stood up from their stools as well.

"So am I." Leggy said, standing next to Lincoln as he held his hand.

"So will we." Topaz said, splitting up into the two Topazes and walking over to the group.

Inspired, most of the group in the room cheered for them.

Aquamarine however, began to laugh as she flew over to them and got directly in front of Lincoln's face.

"You're going to risk your part of your physical form just to get back to that worthless planet that you call home." Aquamarine taunted. "If the odds are that high, you're going to need a massive of lu-Ack!"

Before Aquamarine could finish her taunt, to the shock and surprise of _everyone_, Lincoln grabbed the little jerk by her uniform's collar and slammed into his spot on the counter and onto the floor, breaking part of the counter as well as breaking some of the bottles behind and under it, covering the two of them. Not letting go and bringing her face to his, Aquamarine briefly saw the young boy as someone else...

Someone that although she also respected her, she also feared her at the same time.

For Lincoln, he briefly saw Aquamarine as one of his sisters, for which he hated with a passion for getting him into this mess to begin with.

Too scared to escape his grasp at the moment despite having the strength to, the little gem felt a sense of fear enter her system as Lincoln whispered in an uncharacteristically cold and downright dangerously quiet tone as he squinted his eyes in his anger.

"Don't you even think about using that word in any way, shape or form around me again, Aquamarine... Ever!"

Snapping out of it, Lincoln went back to his cheerful self as he let Aquamarine go. "Okay, let's go everyone! Earth, here we come!" He said as he ran out of the bar in excitement and determination.

"Home..." Aquamarine said, weakly.

"HOMEWORLD, LET'S GO! YEAH!" Leggy said, shaking the still traumatized gem in excitement before she too ran out of the bar.

As Globgor and the others walked out of the bar, they began to talk to each other.

"Did anyone else just see that?" The monster king said.

"Lincoln's brief moment of anger? We all saw that Globgor." Dan said.

"Not just that, Dan. I meant what triggered it." Globgor responded.

Realizing what the monster was getting at made Milo remember something.

"Actually, now that you mentioned it Globgor, when I first met Lincoln, he asked me if bad luck was real, and I said yes, it seem that whatever his Earth family did to him and luck equaled to how he ended up up on that rocket. Looking back on it, he seemed pretty tense about it." Milo explained.

"Well, we'll never know unless he tells us about it." Chris said.

"Or if we force it out of him." Dan said, cracking his knuckles.

"Dan! You'll just traumatized him more!" Sara pointed out.

"Relax, blondie I was kidding." Dan replied.

"Suuure you were." Sara responded.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure Lincoln will tell us when he's ready." Sinbad told them.

Sinbad is right, it's Lincoln choice after all." Topaz said.

As Aquamarine got up, she silently whispered to herself.

"Be careful, you cute dullard... You cute, white haired dullard."

* * *

Lincoln was on a floating platform and most his comrades were also on floating platforms as well, Leggy and Topaz included.

"Yo, Lincoln, the rest of you guys I'm telling you, don't go out there! No one has ever passed the Emperor's test." Sinbad said as gripped onto Lincoln's platform. "They've got a tank full of our junk. Th-That thing's just swimming with junk!"

Though slightly disturbed at the comedian's description, Lincoln and his fellow test takers remained undeterred.

"Listen Sinbad, we have have loved ones waiting for us on Earth, we're going out there and proving it..." Chris declared, turning towards the doors.

"And then, we're going home!" Eclipsa said as she held onto Meteora (whom she retrieved from the daycare center), as Globgor held onto both of them.

Just then, the doors opened and the four platforms carried the Exiles all the way to the center of the ship Below them was a massive container that was opened, a cheering crowd of Roger's people as their emperor, along with Foster, two guards, and a chained by the arms, beaten up Roger. The latter nearly made Lincoln and Eclipsa puke their guts.

The room then fell silent as Zing began to speak.

"The Exiles..." Zing said with malice in his voice as he continued. "You wish to be returned safely to your home planets. On what grounds do you base such a preposterous notion?"

Lincoln got a little nervous so Leggy spoke up for him.

"On the grounds that when you cowards abducted all of us, you separated us from the people who care about us and love us with everything they have!"

"Y-Yeah! What she said!" Lincoln confirmed, regaining his courage.

"Are you all willing to take the test to prove it."

"Yes!" The Exiles, Leggy and Topaz confirmed in unison.

Before the Emperor could say something else, Lincoln spoke up once again.

"Oh Emperor, if we pass, you have to release Roger and all the men their... you know... back!"

Lincoln's conditions made the big room go silent for two whole minutes.

"What's that kid doing?" The blue muscular alien asked as he, Zoe, and the many other aliens watched the test proceedings from a small TV above the counter in the bar.

_"Why is he risking all of that just to save me?" _Roger thought to himself as he stared out of his remaining eye in surprise. During his time on Earth, most of the people he hung out with were total D bags who gladly threw the gray alien under the bus, only to pay the price for it later, either because he is under a drug's illusion at the time or because of his incompetence.

The Emperor thought this over long and hard before coming to a decision.

"Very well Lincoln, I'll give in to your conditions if you pass." Zing told him before he addressed the crowd around them. "Now, it's time to wake up... the Majestic."

Hearing this made the gray crowd of aliens cheer even louder briefly.

"Wait, what?" Dan asked, just as confused as the others were.

"Well, how did you think this would?" Zing pointed out in a matter of fact tone.

"We didn't think it had anything to do with... whatever "The Majestic" is." Topaz said.

"Well everyone, our test involves a creature in that container down there called "The Majestic" that uses its tentacles to scan your memories of any kind, in this case alleged love, and displays them for all to see."

"That's in invasion of privacy!" Globgor said, angrily.

"Maybe, but how will we know if you're telling the truth or not?" Zing countered, making Globgor look away a bit. "Anyway since there's a lot of you taking this test, I want to know who's going first?"

"I'll go first." Lincoln said as his platform went toward Zing before stopping.

"Alright, you're up Lincoln." Zing said before he again addressed the crowd. "So anyway, put your hands together for the one to wake up the Majestic... The Summoner!"

Above them, a platform was lowered as a big, fat, gray alien who looked so obese that he was sitting in it and using it to move around rather than on it and just having the platform move on its own. The alien was wearing black, baggy pants, had orange hair on the back of his head, an open purple vest that valets have, and some gray and blue googles over his eyes, and he was holding a weird scepter like Zing was, who begun to sing.

_A sight for sore eyes to the blind would be awful majestic_

The Summoner began to float around addressing the crowd as Zing clapped to show his excitement.

_It would be the most beautiful thing that they ever had seen_

The Summoner flew down to Lincoln's level, briefly maintaining eye contact before flying down to the Majestic's container.

_It would cause such surprise, it would make all of their minds electric_

The fat alien then took a a red, yellow and blue trio of balls and dropped them down in the container, as the crowd cheered him on.

_How could anyone tell them that some things are not what they seem_

Three explosions went off when the balls hit the abyss below, signifying that the Majestic was now awake as it raised a few of its red tentacles, much to Lincoln and everyone's else's shock.

_In such disbelief, I thought I was asleep when I met you_

The probing tentacles tried to snatch at Lincoln, who instinctively began to either dodge or outrun them.

_My heart liquefied and I sighed, oh this must be a dream_

Lincoln continued to try and dodge the tentacles when one grab him by the leg, forcing him to trip and another tentacle managed to wrap itself around the boy's body.

_If I forget to set the alarm and sleep on through the dawn, don't remind me_

Zing looked on with an evil smile on his face as the Majestic plugged the of its other tentacles into three outlets, mainly sound, video and visual.

_I'd rather be dreaming of someone than living alone_

As two tentacles jammed themselves into Lincoln's ears, a holographic screen came to life in front of him and everyone else who was watching as his memories were being played out in front of his face. From down in the stadium where Jasper and Eyeball were (who surprisingly stopped their training to watch), to the bar where Zoe and Sinbad and the others were, to even outside the establishments screens were popping up.

And with each memory that was being played out, Lincoln began to cry as tears began to stream down his face. Not just because his memories were being violated by Zing's memory searching pet but because when he looked back all that he did to the people around him, it made him begin to realize just how much of a little scheming, self-serving punk that the Loud boy really was in comparison to everyone else he knew.

As for Zing, the alien Emperor was every single second of Lincoln's emotional suffering, as well as his citizens were just as ecstatic about the Loud boy's memories being scanned from his mind.

As for Eclipsa, Sinbad, Zoe and the others with Lincoln or not, they were quite surprised that the seemingly innocent and sweet Lincoln was just as flawed and self centered as any other human on Earth. Even Dan was a bit shocked at what Lincoln has done to everyone around him, and seemingly not caring about the consequences of his actions.

From the boy yelling into a duck like phone sending a angry filled message to someone, perhaps one of his sisters (as well as the message itself since they can hear and understand what Lincoln was saying... to an extent as the music blaring out all around them was overlapping most of the clips and what they could hear faintly was rather... something that made Eclipsa cover her infant daughter's ear in surprise at the words that Lincoln used.), to Lincoln insulting someone in a cafeteria unintentionally, causing the person in question (being a girl) to storm out of the place in anger, to when Lincoln either used his sisters for when they needed him to choose where to go on vacation and when he tried to win a video contest and ended humiliating his sisters to in order to do it, only to fail anyway. From scheming with his sisters to help out his best friend... only for that friend to find out and became angry at him during that time, to Lincoln telling Lisa to change herself at school, to which he forced his sisters to take a "perfect" picture... only to atone for it later, to when he made his 9 of his sisters fight at once... all because he couldn't his big mouth shut.

And to his most recent, and last memory when he was on Earth, lying to everyone and supporting one of his sisters about being something that he wasn't!

With that last memory out, the tentacle holding the white haired boy released him and Lincoln collapsed to knees in tears, feeling defeated.

_If you're searching the lines for a point, well you've probably missed it_

The Summoner lowered himself down and to Lincoln's platforms as he gently took the boy's chin and gently wiped away a tear.

_There was never anything there in the first place_

With the song over, the Majestic retreated back into its container as the Summoner flicked Lincoln's tear into the container as it closed back up.

The crowd quieted down as they turned to Zing for his verdict, who in turn was looking down with a disappointed look on his face at the sobbing and depressed Lincoln Loud, who wiped away his tears and began to get up from his faced down position... which he was too sad to do so Eclipsa, Leggy, and Milo, jumped off their platforms and help him up.

"You call that "love" Loud?!" Zing asked in anger. "All we saw were examples of you being a selfish, inconsiderate, motor mouthed, doesn't know when to shut up, manipulative little jerk who never appreciated the people around him until he got here!" Zing said in a cutting tone, just rubbing the salt into Lincoln's already opened up emotional wounds. "I'm "sorry" to say, Lincoln Loud of Earth..." He then gave a thumbs down with his hand. "But you've FAILED!"

Zing's declaration made the crowd cheer and Lincoln and the others began to shudder in fear at what that means for the boy himself.

"No, no, no!" Lincoln began to plead. "I can a better brother to them. I can be a better friend, I SWEAR! Please just let me go home!"

"I'm sorry Lincoln, but I can't do that." Zing said, sympathetically before he continued. "And you know the deal. If you can't prove the love, you're going to lose your tools for love."

As Lincoln's platform began to get lowered down to the ground, Foster called out to him.

"See you in three weeks at 6am for your smoothening, Mr. Loooud!" He said in a mocking tone.

"Great, can this day get any worst?!" He said in a completely saddened tone.

With Lincoln's test completed. Eclipsa went up next.

Then Globgor...

Meteora was next...

Then Dan...

Chris went after him...

Sara went after him...

Bridgette was after her...

Milo stepped up next...

Martin was tested afterwards...

Leggy went up after him...

The Topazes unfused and went up one at a time...

As a result...

"You all failed!" Zing said giving the thumbs down.

"Boo!" Topaz jeered.

"This test is rigged!" Dan said, shaking his fist at the Emperor.

"Why?" Globgor said.

"Why? I'll tell you why?! It's because none of you gave a rat's ass about anyone other then yourselves." Zing said. "Preparing for you smoothening in 3 weeks." He then began to laugh manically as the platforms of the testers were lowered like Lincoln was.

* * *

As Dan and the others were going to bar, the others went as Dan stood out for a bit to think about what was going to happen to him, Lincoln and the others in three weeks. As he was thinking, Dan saw out of the corner of his eye Aquamarine and Eyeball sitting down by the fountain and talking to each other, their backs facing Dan. Wanting to know more, Dan carefully and quietly snuck over to the terrible two.

When he was within earshot, he overheard Aquamarine speak first.

"Ugh, pretending I "love" that white haired Human freak!" Aquamarine spoke in annoyance. "So irritating!"

"You're not having genuine feeling for him, are you?!" Eyeball said, a little worried.

"Oh stars no! I'd rather be shattered than have... "feelings" for that little twerp!" Aquamarine confirmed. "You're the only one I have feelings for."

"Same here, sweet cheeks!" Eyeball said as she smacked her girlfriend's skirted ass full force causing the high ranked gem to let out a gasp of shock. "But, don't worry beautiful! All we have to do is pretend that Lincoln's the boss then we take him out and take his place as leader."

Aquamarine rubbed her posterior before she glared playfully at her equal for assaulting her backside inappropriately, the Ruby in question just gave her a smug smirk.

'Sorry Aqua, I just couldn't resist smacking your fine ass." Eyeball said, attempting to smack Aquamarine's backside once more, only for her girlfriend to grab it.

"We're in public, Gemini. Save it for when we're alone." Aquamarine said, blushing as she grabbed her soldier's hand.

"Okay, fine." Eyeball said, before planting her lips on Aquamarine's, gently grabbing her face and making her wrap her arms around the Ruby's back... before "accidently" falling into the fountain.

Taking this this chance and having seen all he needed to, Dan quickly and quietly snuck back to the bar, with new thoughts in his mind as he tried to process what he just witnessed.

_"Oh man, I knew something was strange about that little blue bitch! I knew she wouldn't accept Lincoln's romantics so easily. Jeez, Lincoln's going to be devastated when he hears about this."_

* * *

**It appears that Lincoln (and the rest of his surrogate family) are having the worst day of their lives as not only did they failed Zing's test but Aquamarine was seeing another person behind Lincoln's back and Dan has found out about it.**

**What will Lincoln and the Exiles do now?"**

**Find out next time on "The Exiles"!**


	10. A Human's Payback!

**Chapter 10: A Human's Payback!**

Lincoln had a depressed look on his face as Zoe gave him a glass of water.

"My memories..." Lincoln said depressed. "All the bad stuff I did to my family, a-and my friends, all of that happened..." Lincoln said, downing his glass. "I guess I deserved to be smoothened." He then slammed his face down onto the counter. "Man, I wish Aquamarine was here so that she can comfort me."

"No you don't Lincoln." Chris said, patting his back to comfort him. "I have a very strange feeling about that test."

"Me too." Eclipsa said as she sat down next to Lincoln as she fed Meteora a bottle of Mewni milk. "I feel like Zing has rigged that test."

"Even so, what can we do?" Sara said as she downed her juice. "Escaping here is going to be difficult with the escape pods being guarded."

Hearing their words made Lincoln briefly come out of his depression and began to think about the test he failed.

"Wait yeah, now that you guys mentioned it, Zing was smiling really evilly during the test."

"Yeah, that is true? But what about the Majestic," Globgor cut in. "He only showed our bad memories."

"Yeah, he seemed to have did that to all of us." Bridgette said.

"Yeah, but why?" Martin asked, putting a hand to his chin.

The rest of the group put one of their hands to their chins as they thought of why the Majestic did such a thing when Lincoln got an idea based off this information from before.

"Wait a second, if I can get down to the Majestic, I can talk to him." Lincoln said as he got up from his stool. "I might be able to get some answers from him and we might be able to get off this ship."

"I'll go with you." Sinbad volunteered, standing up. "I know the way."

"I'll join you guys." Chris said, getting up from his stool too.

"And so will I." Milo said, also getting up from his stool as well.

"And I'll be there in case we need to fight." Leggy said, preparing to leave with them.

"Okay, the rest of you stay here. We'll be back." Milo instructed as Sinbad began to lead the group of five individuals out of the bar.

"You guys are crazy, that creature can kill all of you!" Zoe called out to them in worry.

* * *

As the group was walking out of the bar, they ran into Dan.

"Oh, hey Dan." Lincoln greeted.

"It's a good thing I found you Lincoln..." Dan quickly looked around to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation before turning back to the Loud boy as he then motioned for the five to follow him behind the shade of a large pillar as he then began to whisper in a quiet tone. "Listen Loud, before you do anything else. I need you to listen to me. It's very important and it's about Aquamarine!"

"Aquamarine!" Lincoln and the others whispered in surprise and shock.

"I don't like where this is going." Chris whispered in dread.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked in a worried tone.

"Lincoln..." Dan began as he knelt down to his level as he whispered the words that rocked the group of five to their cores. "Aquamarine is cheating on you."

"What?" Lincoln asked in shock and disbelief as his eyes widen at what he just heard from the sociopathic man. "A-Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Dan whispered. "I saw her just now."

"Who's she seeing?" Leggy whispered, her anger slowly beginning to manifest in her body.

"A member of your squad." Dan whispered. "The one with the gem in her left eye."

Lincoln could only utter the only thing he could of in the moment of truth.

"I knew that it was too good to be true..."

"And that's not the worst part." Dan said quietly. "They were just pretending to go along with your orders this whole time and that little blue pain the butt was just _pretending_ to like you and when the time is right, they're going to assassinate you and take your spot as the leader of Zing's prisoners."

For Lincoln, hearing the threat that the terrible duo was going to do nearly made him hyperventilate. Chris held his hand to keep him calm.

For Chris, Sinbad and Milo, they were horrified to hear Aquamarine and Eyeball were willing to go that far just to seize power from Lincoln. They each thought to themselves that Lincoln has to be protected from not just Zing now, but from Aquamarine and the "Eyeball" ruby as well.

Hearing this nearly made Leggy explode with rage if she didn't remember that she needed to keep silent so no one around would here them. "That... traitorous… Ruby!"

Sinbad put a hand on the tranquilly furious Ruby's head, causing her to look up at him briefly. He also put his other hand on Lincoln's head, causing the boy to look up at him as well. Upon looking into his eyes, they saw that he had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Ruby, I understand that you're really pissed off at your teammate," The comedian from Earth then looked at the heartbroken boy as he continued to speak. "And Lincoln, I get that Aquamarine seeing that "Eyeball" ruby while she was seeing you was a massively emotional low blow for her to do to a flawed yet good kid like you but that's something that we can deal with later."

"Y-You're right. Thanks, Mr. Sinbad." Lincoln said as he wiped away some of his newly fresh tears. "Right now we need to get to the Majestic."

"That memory probing space freak? Why are you going to him?" Dan asked quietly.

Lincoln quickly and quietly explained his plan to Dan, who then nodded.

"I see. I like your planning skills Lincoln." Dan said quietly. "I've decided to go with with you to see how it plays out."

"Alright, let's go." Sinbad said as the group of now six individuals went to the Majestic's chamber.

* * *

Sneaking past the many guards that were patrolling the ship as they did their rounds around the multiple levels from the floor where the Emperor's throne was on the top to the bottom floor where the stadium was at.

When the group of six finally got to where the Majestic was being kept in, they saw that it was being guarded from top to bottom by at least 30 guards.

"Jesus, the Emperor must want to keep the Majestic from getting out." Dan commented.

"Or for anyone to see when's on break." Milo commented.

"Okay, here's the plan my friends." Sindbad said to the others. "I'll distract the guards and lead them away for the container. You guys stay here for a bit. And when the time is right. Pull that lever over there." He pointed to the tall lever over to the left of the Majestic's container.

He then out of his hiding spot and out into the open where the guards could see him and he started to do an awesome dance.

"Yo dudes, take a break from your duty and come look at my awesome dance moves!" Sinbad shouted, waving his arms and beginning to dance.

"I don't know." One guard said to everyone else. "This sounds like a distraction."

"Even if it is, why should I care?" Another guard said, with most of his friends nodding in silent agreement.

"Yeah, I'm tired of guarding this stupid space squid!' Another guard said in annoyance.

"Me too!" Most of them yelled out in unison.

With that, all 30 guards began to follow Sinbad as he began to lead them away.

"Now's our chance." Dan said as he, Chris, Leggy, Lincoln and Milo ran towards the lever as quickly as they could.

Upon reaching it, Chris pulled the lever a bit as the chamber began to slowly open up.

"Okay, it's opening. Let's go." Leggy said as the soldier then grabbed Dan and the others and stacked them on top of each other as she then jumped all the way up to the Majestic's chamber before putting them back down.

"Alright. Is everyone ready?" Milo said as he prepared to jump down.

"Yeah!" Dan and Leggy shouted in unison.

"But how?" Lincoln asked.

"I know." Chris said as he transformed into his bear. "All of you hopped on my back and I'll lower us down using my claws."

With no hesitation, Dan jumped onto his best friend's back. Milo then jumped onto Dan's back, then Leggy jumped on Milo's back and Lincoln jumped onto her back at last.

Chris then leaped down into the opened container where the Majestic was in and immediately stuck one his claws into a wall and carefully began to slide down.

But Chris forgot about one important detail as he was doing this.

As his claws were slowing his descent, it also produced a sound that was similar to when fingernails scratch a chalkboard. The pain was too much for Lincoln's ears to handle, so he instantly covered them... but in the process, it caused him to let go of Leggy's neck and fall off her back and down into the darkness of the Majestic's chamber. He let out a scream as he continued to fall.

"Lincoln!" Leggy screamed.

Hearing the Ruby scream out his fellow human's name made Chris detach his claw as he fell after the boy.

"Everyone, grab onto each other's hands! Quick!" Chris commanded.

Realizing what his plan was, Dan grabbed onto one of his friend's claws. Milo grabbed onto Dan's other hand and Leggy grabbed onto Milo's other hand.

"Lincoln, if you can hear me and stop screaming for a second, grab onto Leggy's hand!" Chris shouted as he then reeled his arm back and with all his strength, threw the individuals like a rope as Leggy managed to grab onto Lincoln's pajama shirt and Chris then pulled his arm back and group and embraced all four of them as they began rapidly descend towards the bottom.

As he did, something really strange happened...

Suddenly, two massive blue, birdlike wings sprouted out of Chris' back and began to flap rapidly to slow their descent until they touch down on the Majestic's inner sanctum.

* * *

When they reached the ground, Chris let go his friends.

"Huh?" Dan said, as he looked around.

"We're alive?" Milo asked in disbelief.

"We're ALIVE!" Lincoln and Leggy shouted as they embraced each other with Lincoln spinning Leggy in joy.

As the two were spinning their emotions out as tears of happiness ran down their faces, Dan and Milo were checking out Chris' new power.

"Whoa, Chris buddy. Check you out." Dan said as he circled his best friend.

"Yeah man, you have wings now." Milo said as he reached out to feel them.

When he did however, the wings suddenly disappeared.

As the group was looking around, they saw that they were on the red, squishy belly of the Majestic as they then heard an "Ahem" as they saw that the squid-like alien was looking down at the five with a look of curiosity in its four eyes.

The group let out a collective scream as they got into a fighting stance in case they needed to defend themselves, their powers manifesting as a result of their on edged selves.

But the creature wasn't attacking as it spoke in a echoed, curious voice. "I wasn't expecting visitors. Also, you don't have to worry. I don't really want to fight."

"Really?" Milo asked as he charged the power of Murphy's Law into his fists.

"Of course Milo, my race is quite a peaceful one." The beast replied.

Hearing the creature confirming that he wasn't out to hurt them made the group calm themselves as they deactivated their powers.

"Are you the Majestic?" Leggy asked.

"Of course am I Ruby." The Majestic confirmed.

"What the hell squid face!" Dan yelled. "You showed our bad memories."

"Yeah!" Chris said. "I mean Dan I get cause his life is pretty much one bad memory after another." Chris said.

"Hey!" Dan said in annoyance.

_"But,"_ Chris continued, despite his angry friend's interruption. "why the rest of us?"

"Do you guys hate? You must hate me!" Majestic said in a sadden tone. "But it's not like I have any other choice Chris! If I showed the good ones, Emperor Zing is gonna blast me into space! Oh, what you must think of me!" He revealed as he began to sob a bit.

Hearing this made Dan's anger towards the beast fade away almost completely.

"It's okay, Majestic." Lincoln said to the beast. "We've seen what Zing can be like at we forgive you."

Majestic then wiped away a few of his tears with his tentacles before he spoke again. "He wasn't a bad guy. You know... before."

"Before?" Dan said.

"Why, before the heartbreak." Majestic clarified.

"WHAT?!" The group said unison.

"That gray bastard was in love?!" Dan asked out of shock.

"That's right everyone. Zing thought that he had met "the one"." Majestic began to explain. "But then he got dumped, and it devastated him so completely he vowed to never love again. But the pain still remained. So he started shopping... Compulsively."

"That's why this ship's a mall." Chris said.

"That's exactly right Chris." Majestic said as he continued to reveal what he knows. "And when buying stuff didn't cure what ailed him, he decided to wage a war..."

"Against what?" Lincoln asked.

"Against the universe?" Milo asked.

"Against us and the prisoners?" Leggy asked.

"Against love!" Majestic confirmed. "And that's why he won't let me any good memories."

"Majestic, thanks for this crucial info. Once the word is out about this, it's sure to spark a rebellion." Lincoln said as he stepped forward.

"Oh my god, we're really gonna do it." Majestic said with a smile on his face. "What a quick turn for me, but I love it!"

"Awesome, now is there away out of here?" The boy asked before he and the others were then scooped up in the creatures tentacles before the Majestic then threw them back up the hole that they came from.

* * *

After a minute of screaming, the group were out of the Majestic's chamber as it closed back up... and they landed on their faces. When they managed to regain their bearings, the group of five found themselves completely surrounded by the guards. To make matters worse, they saw that Sinbad was also captured too.

"Stand down now or your friend here gets it!" One of the guards demanded as he held the sharp, glowing end of the spear to his throat, threatening to slit it if the five didn't comply with their demands.

With no other option, the group held their hands up. Even Dan, despite knowing that he really didn't want to, knew that he had no choice. If they tried anything, Sinbad's death would be on their heads because of it.

As they were being escorted to Zing, the group began to whisper to one another so quietly so that the guards won't hear them.

"So what do think that Zing is gonna do to us?" Leggy whispered in a scared tone.

"You think he's going to kill us?" Chris whispered.

"I doubt it, Chris." Dan whispered. "If he wants to give us the axe, he would announce it to his citizens."

"Maybe if we make our case, he could let us off with a warning." Milo whispered.

"Boy, if I had your optimism." Dan whispered as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

As the guards shoved the group and Sinbad and slammed the doors behind them, about ten of them then piled out of the the room as the rest stood in front of the door from the outside of the throne room.

Zing then spoke. "What were you guys hoping to accomplish by sneaking down to Majestic's chamber?!"

"Getting our answers?" Dan said, taking a step forward. "Got a problem with that."

"To what questions?" Zing said.

"We know everything, Zing!" Chris said, which made Zing widen his eyes in shock.

"EVERYTHING?!" Zing screeched.

"Yes Zing, everything." Milo said as he to stepped forward.

The emperor of Roger's people was hyperventilating as he then got down onto his knees and began to plead. "Oh please don't tell anyone, I beg you! If my people found out, I can kiss my Emperor status goodbye!"

"Then let us leave. That's all we ask." Lincoln said.

"I can't do that!" Zing shouted.

"You can't, what the hell kind of response is that?!" Dan shouted at him. "You're the goddamn Emperor!"

"In terms of this empire, yes. But in terms of finical backing then no." Zing said. "If I started letting you guys go, me and my people will lose our ship and everything else."

"Who's backing you?" Chris said.

"I can't say." Zing said shamefully.

Lincoln and the other five huddle up and began to whisper to themselves on what to do. Dan and Sinbad wanted to out the Emperor now so that they can escape during the ensuing chaos, while Chris and Milo didn't want to ruin the pathetic emperors already sad life while Leggy was processing this new information that the group was given as Lincoln was trying to find a compromise that'll please both sides of the issue. After two minutes, the group came to a decision as Lincoln turned back to emperor.

"Okay, moving on..." Lincoln spoke up. "Here's what will do. We'll won't say what we know from the Majestic to everyone else and we'll let you keep your credibility to your people. But you'll need to help me with something."

"Oh thank you, Lincoln!" Zing said as he got off his knees. "I just have to do this one thing and you won't say anything?"

"Of course." Lincoln said with a smile.

"What do you need me to do?" Zing said.

Lincoln smiled maliciously as he explained his plan to the emperor.

* * *

**One week later...**

Lincoln wrapped his arms around Aquamarine and Eyeball's shoulders as they walked around a darken ship.

He then spoke. "I'm so glad that we've finally spending some time together."

"So am I." Eyeball said in a nervous tone.

"I-I'm glad you found the time to spend time with u-us Lincoln." Aquamarine stuttered.

"So I am." Lincoln said in a convincing tone. "In fact, I have a special song just for you two."

"A song?" Aquamarine and her soldier asked in unison and disbelief.

Lincoln smiled as he then called out. "Okay Chris, hit the lights!"

Suddenly, the lights were turned on to as the three were were surrounded by the aliens that looked like Roger including the emperor and his guards, the other slaves including a few of the other gems like the Topaz fusion, the other Rubies, and blue Zircon. Then the room was began to be filled up with rock music.

"Uh Lincoln... w-what song is this?!" Eyeball said as she gritted her teeth.

'Just listen Gemini." Lincoln said with a smug smirk. "I think you and Aqua will hate it."

With that, Lincoln jumped onto a platform as he began to sing his feelings of his broken heart with most of the little blue runt's "boyfriends" dancing in the background.

You had it all

The day you told me, told me you want me

I had it all

But let you fool me, fool me completely

The audience was loving Aquamarine's immediate reaction. Embarrassment began to show on her face as Eyeball began to seethe in anger at her girlfriend's humiliation.

Yeah, I was so stupid

To give you all my attention

'Cause the way you played me

Exposed your true intentions

Aquamarine tried to fly away only for an angry Phil to fly up, intercept her and slammed her down on the ground in a face first. She slowly began to get up as Chris and Milo grabbed her by the arms and held her in place as Lincoln continued to sing.

And one day

I'll have you begging on your knees for me

Yeah, one day

I'll have you crawling like a centipede

You messed with me

And messed with us

So karma will come back to bite in the butt

Yeah, one day

You'll be begging on your knees for me

Eyeball kicked the two in the shins and they were forced to let the little brat go and she immediately grabbed her superior/girlfriend and tried to jumped down to Slave City... only for the emperor to press the shock button for their collars and electrocute the two, causing to fall onto Lincoln's platform as he walked up to them and continued singing.

So watch your back

'Cause you don't know when or where I could get you

Dan then jumped onto Lincoln's platform and reared his leg back and kicked Aquamarine so hard in her face that she was sent flying into Eyeball, and the two flew straight into Eclipsa's and Globgor's arms, wrapping them around the two as they forced the two misbehaved gems to listen to Lincoln's and his friend's payback song as Meteora (who was on her mother's back) was giggling at the two's misfortune.

I've set the trap

And when I'm done, then you'll know what I've been through

Aquamarine and Eyeball managed to break free of the husband and wife's grip on them and they attempted to fly off once more... only for the rest of the Rubies to dogpile onto the jerkish duo and forced their eyes opened as they looked at Lincoln and Aquamarine's past "lovers" as the song continued.

So, tell me, Aquamarine, do you feel like the gem now?

Lincoln, knowing that Aquamarine and Eyeball were looking straight at him, made a 'come at get me' motion with his arms as he continued.

And I bet you're nervous

'Cause this song makes you freak out

And one day

I'll have you begging on your knees for me

Yeah, one day

I'll have you crawling like a centipede

You messed with me (yeah)

And messed with us (yeah)

And karma will come back to bite you in the butt (yeah)

Yeah, one day

You'll be begging on your knees for me

I know I'm being bitter

But I'mma drag you under

'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after

For what you did to me

After you told me you'd never felt that way

It was only just a game

Sinbad and the rest of Milo's family cheered as everyone in the room (sans Aquamarine and Eyeball) began to dance wildly to the song's beat as the instrumentals briefly kicked in for a minute. When the instrumentals began to quiet down, Lincoln and the background dancers began to sing the last few lyrics of this well deserved revenge song.

And one day

And one day

I'll have you begging on your knees for me (begging on your knees)

Yeah, one day (for me)

I'll have you crawling like a centipede (crawling like a)

(Centipede) You messed with me (yeah)

And messed with us (yeah)

And karma will come back to bite you in the butt (yeah)

Yeah, one day

You'll be begging on your knees for me

As the song came to a close, the five platforms all linked together as Lincoln, the Topazes, Phil, the blue Zircon and the rest of the rest of Eyeball's squad looked at the humiliated duo with a smug look that combined a "you got served" look and a "do you feel humiliated" look.

The crowd cheered at the spectacular performance that just happened as Dan summed up Aquamarine as well as Eyeball's humiliation in one word.

"Damn." He said, smirking down the two emotionally manipulating brats, satisfied that the two jerks got their comeuppance.

Angry beyond belief, Aquamarine pushed the other Rubies off of her and her soldier and flew right in front of Lincoln's face. "I can't believe you humiliated me like this you white haired brat!" The blue gem shouted in embarrassment. "I thought you loved me!"

"Well, I thought you loved me too Aqua." Lincoln stated in a calmly angered voice. "But Dan told me that you were just using me and the time was right, you and your aggressive red square here were going to kill me and take my place!" He stated, shocking the two gems.

"Yes but-" Aquamarine attempted to say but Lincoln cut her off.

"But nothing, you blue ball of sadism!" Lincoln said he grabbed her uniform and forced her to look at betrayal filled, tear streaming eyes as he continued.

"Consider this whole thing as me dumping your little, blue behind!" Lincoln said as he then headbutted Aquamarine square in the gem, causing a little crack to appear on it and then threw her into her Eyeball's arms.

Eyeball then looked at the Loud boy with rage in eyes for what he did to her Aqua, as what Lincoln just did was in act of war in her eyes. She gently placed her girlfriend behind and with a war cry, lunged at the white haired boy... only to be tackled to the ground by Army and Navy.

"Unhand me, you disgraceful traitors!" She yelled in her blind rage as she tried to break free of their grasp.

"If anyone's the disgraceful traitor here "Ruby", it's you!" Leggy said as she knelt down to her now former teammate's level with a look of betrayal in he eyes.

"Ruby's right, you traitorous clod!" Doc said as she crossed her arms at her former "subordinate" with disgust in her eyes. "You knew you were seeing Aquamarine behind Lincoln's back and didn't tell us, if you did!"

"You're siding with HIM?!" Eyeball screeched.

I know I am!" Leggy confirmed.

"I may not know much about him, but I can tell that he's not as manipulative and traitorous as you." Navy said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Eyeball then narrowed her only eye at her now former teammates. "So I always knew you guys would turn your backs on me. Just under different circumstances."

"Maybe, but you've brought this on yourself." Army said, with disgust in her voice, pounding her fists together.

With that, Leggy and Navy released their backstabbing comrades as they went with Lincoln and others to the bar as Zing went back to his throne room as everyone dispersed, leaving the two completely alone together.

For Aquamarine, she never felt more humiliated in in her entire life. Not only did Topaz abandoned her and joined up with the humans, she and her partner in crime were utterly humiliated in the _entire crew_ on Zing's ship because of Lincoln's song and to matters worse for her, her gem was cracked and her physical form was glitching out because of Lincoln's anger towards her. But in the back of her mind, she knew that she deserved it.

For Eyeball, she never felt more rage in her whole life. Not only did find out the truth about one of her former leaders from her idol, but the one who also hated Era 3 just as much as she did and began a romantic relationship with just five weeks ago was utterly humiliated in public by a _human_ of all pathetic lifeforms and she got her gem cracked because of the cause and effect of her Aquamarine's selfishness. She made a mental note she as soon as Lincoln's guard was down, she'll wiped him out and make his friends watch in helplessness as payback for this.

With no one in the room other than each other, the glitching Aquamarine and Eyeball just... embraced each other. It was the only thing that they could do at the moment.

* * *

Meanwhile as all of this was happening, the Exile's rocket was still just sitting there...

_"Maybe I can try something."_ said SIGH as she began to concentrate..

Suddenly the rocket began to shake as it seemingly began to tear itself apart from a certain point of view. When in actuality, it seemed to be mashing some of it parts together into something.

Something crazy.

As the wires and the machinery of the rocket began to mash together in horrid manifestation, it created limbs... human eques limbs.

_"Alright, that seems to be good enough... now to download myself into it."_ The AI said.

After taking a few minutes to fully download herself. Sigh, in her first ever body began to inspect herself.

_'Hmm, so this is what it's like to have a body for the first time?"_ The fully bodied AI said as she clenched her new hand before squeezing her wired together shoulder.

Sigh took a few minutes to move her newly machinery wired body, wanting get all the kinks out before she began to make sure that she was up to date before she could leave the ship.

Afterwards, she stepped out of the non inside functional rocket with intent in her programming.

_"Don't worry my fellow Exiles! I am on my way!"_

* * *

**Wow! Not only did Lincoln and his friends meet the Majestic, but they also learn about Zing's crusade against love? And not only that, but they also got captured by Zing and his guards. They also found that Zing has a finical backer for his empire. Working with him, they managed to deliver some well deserved payback on the cheating Aquamarine and her traitorous ruby soldier.**

**Speaking of those two, it looks like Lincoln is going to have some enemies aside from Zing and his army.**

**Will Lincoln and friends be able to be avoid their smoothening fate?**

**How will Lincoln and his friends react to their new "member"?**

**Will The Exiles ever make it back their homes?**

**Find out next time on The Exiles!**


	11. A Battle To Gain One's Respect!

**Chapter 11: A ****Battle To Gain One's Respect!**

Sigh quickly used her scanner to locate where Lincoln and the others were, to which she she did after a few seconds, finding them by finding their heat signatures in the bar, alongside the many other slaves in there as well.

Sigh clumsily walk into the bar and immediately went to the counter.

_"Hello, my fellow Exiles."_ Sigh said in her robotic voice.

"What the heck?" Milo said, spooked at this strange robot.

"Wait a minute," Sara said, taking a moment to inspect the new robot before she let out a gasp of surprise.

"Sigh, is that you?"

_"Hello Sara. I am glad that you noticed me in this new form."_ The robot said as she let Sara embrace her.

"WHAT?!" Chris and Lincoln exclaimed in unison.

"No way!" Dan exclaimed in surprise.

"Amazing, you constructed this body yourself?" Bridgette asked.

_"I did." _The robotically bodied AI said._ "It did take a few minutes though to make it and download myself into it."_

"Yeah, it looks like it's going to come apart in some areas." Globgor said.

_"Don't worry Globgor, I spent a few minutes to move around in my new body." _Sigh said.

As the others at the counter began to express their awe at Sigh's newly manufactured limbs, Lincoln closed his eyes and began to go deep in thought before opening them back up as he began to think of a new plan for him and his buddies to figure out how to escape from Zing's forces as he looked around the room for any signs of the emperor's guards.

_"It appears that Lincoln is troubled by something." S_igh said, looking at the boy with her monitor for eyes.

"You okay dude." Sinbad asked.

"Yeah it's just that everything we found out about Zing from the Majestic was surprising." He whispered.

"Yeah, I feel ya kid." Zoe whispered.

"How do we escape now?" Martin asked his comrades.

"Well, I have a plan, but I doubt that I'll work." Lincoln whispered, looking down.

Just then Phil flew up to the counter and spoke the downtrodden boy. "Even if it won't work, you won't know unless you try Lincoln."

"I don't know you guys, my plans have a tendency to fall apart." Lincoln admitted. "Whether because of I overlook something or because of my arrogance."

"Even so, you should try it out." Leggy said, blushing as she put a hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

_"And even if you fail, we'll be right beside you to help you back up on your feet."_ Sigh said, putting a hand on his other shoulder.

Lincoln looked around and saw all the other prisoners staring at him with conviction in their eyes, smiles on their faces, and a readiness to follow with whatever plan he's got. From Topaz to the Rubies to the Zircons.

Cause after all, _they_ were his family now.

Lincoln smiled at the prisoners comradery and loyalty. With a smile, he said to them." Thanks everyone, knowing that you guys will help me is good to hear. Though I doubt _she_ will."

Suddenly, the rest of the Exiles widen their eyes in shock and surprise.

"Lincoln, surely you don't mean..." Chris said, knowing who Lincoln was talking about.

"Yeah, I do." Lincoln said.

"What makes you think that _she's_ going to help us?" Bridgette asked.

"She won't have much of a choice you guys." Lincoln replied getting up from his stool.

Lincoln about to walk out when Milo, Dan, Eclipsa and Globgor stopped him.

"Hold up, Linc." Milo said, putting a hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "I'm coming with you."

"And so are me and Eclipsa." Globgor said as he and his wife began to get up from their stools. "You know, just in case it gets violent with Jasper."

"So am I." Dan said, cracking his knuckles. "I'm eager for another shot at that big, orange lug." He then turns to Chris. "Chris, you stay here."

"Got it. Just don't get yourself killed okay, Dan?" Chris said, nodding his head.

Eclipsa then handed Meteora to Bridgette and Martin. "Can you guys watch over my daughter while we go with Lincoln?"

"Of course, you all be careful." Martin said to them, taking Eclipsa's Mewman/Monster daughter into his hands.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Leggy exclaimed.

With that, the group of six walked out of the bar and headed towards the elevator.

"Everyone ready?" Lincoln asked them.

"Of course." Eclipsa said, readying her parasol as she channeled her magic to the tip.

"You know it." Globgor said, nodding her head.

"Do you even have to ask?" Dan said, sarcastically.

"Yes." Leggy said.

"I'm ready if you are." Milo said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Alright, let's do this." Lincoln said as he pressed the down button on the elevator which closed the door and made the elevator go down.

_"I just hope that Jasper will listen to reason." _Lincoln thought to himself as the elevator continued to descend down to the coliseum.

* * *

After a few minutes, the elevator finally made it to the dark outside of the stadium where the soldier they needed her assistance of was occupying.

Stopping at the door, Lincoln turns to the others.

"Okay, I need you guys to stay out here while I talk to Jasper." Lincoln said, shocking the rest of his group.

'What?! No!" Leggy said instantly.

"You're confronting her alone?" Dan asked. "I don't think so."

"Don't argue with me, you guys." Lincoln said before he calmly continued. "Look, if Jasper sees me with you guys. She won't listen to what I have to say."

"What makes you think that she'll listen to you now?" Globgor asked.

"Well, I have a _little_ bit of her respect." Lincoln said.

"What if she attacks you?!" Eclipsa asked in concern.

"Then, I'll have no choice but to fight back." Lincoln replied as he opened the door. "I don't like to fight as you all clearly saw from that alien we fought, but if it comes to that, then I will fight. I'm more of a planner than a fighter." Lincoln then said before he turned to the door. "On Earth, I didn't stand up for myself against most of the people who messed with me, even those I cared about, which was one of the reasons why I'm here now. I'm being the doormat of Royal Woods, it's time I stand up for myself more." He stated sadly before he began to open the door. "Look, I just need you guys to trust me. Alright?"

The others thought about what the exiled Loud said before nodding knowing that they couldn't stop him now.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine you guys, just stay back until things get dangerous." Lincoln said before opening the door just enough for him to slide through as it slowly shut behind him.

"Good luck, Lincoln..." Leggy said.

* * *

As Lincoln began to walked down the hallway to a light where the center of the stadium was, he began to think to how he could defend himself against Jasper if she decides to attack him since she nearly killed him, Milo and his family, Dan, Chris and Roger when she first crossed paths with them before Eclipsa and Globgor joined in. They were just lucky to get out of that battle with their lives still intact!

_"Okay Man With The Plan, how can I fight back against that orange muscular bully? She can easily kill me if I lose focus for even a second. There's also the helmet that she can use the magic from her gem that I have to worry about. So how can I get past that if she summons it?" _Lincoln thought to himself, getting all paranoid as he continued to trek forward to the center of the coliseum before he closed his eyes and began to take slow calming breaths to calm his on edge nerves._ "Okay, Lincoln. Now's not the time to get all paranoid! Especially when you're probably about to have the fight of your life!" _He mentally scolded himself._ "Okay, think about you have in your arsenal. The ability to heal," _He stated as he thought back to when Jasper stabbed his shoulders with the axes on her helmet._ "and apparently the ability to create huge, fiery projections of the human body depending on the situation... and they all must be based on my emotions!" _He thought long and hard about as he thought back to when he saved the yellow Zircon from the Xenomorph queen's acidic laser beams._ "If that's all I've got, I just hope it would be enough against a intelligent, super powered alien soldier with a lot of combat experience under her metaphorical belt."_

_"Well, no turning back now, Lincoln."_ He thought to himself as the boy still in his pajamas finally made to the center of the coliseum.

After covering his eyes to not get blinded by the coliseum's bright light for a few seconds, he finally looked around and saw Jasper with her back turned towards him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Holly Blue and Emerald and Foster was there as well, but he paid no mind to the two gems and Zing's general. Looking behind her, he saw to his surprise that the glitching Aquamarine and Eyeball there with her and they appeared to be talking to the quartz. Once Eyeball locked her single eye on the human, she glared at him with a pissed off look in her one eye.

"You have **some** nerve to bug us here after what you did to my Aqua, and turning the rest of my squad against me Lincoln Loud!" Eyeball stated as she gently placed the damaged Aquamarine behind her before marching up to the boy and grabbing him by his shirt collar roughly.

"I'm not here for you two backstabbing jerks, so you don't need to worry." Lincoln said calmly with seeping bits of anger, grabbing the red soldier's wrist before he managed to pry it off his collar with almost little effort before shoving Eyeball back a bit.

"Y-o-u h-a-v-e f-i-v-e s-e-c-o-n-d-s t-o s-t-a-t-e y-o-u-r b-u-s-i-n-e-s-s h-e-r-e b-e-f-o-r-e I h-a-v-e m-y G-e-m-i-n-i h-e-r-e k-i-c-k y-o-u o-u-t o-f h-e-r-e." Aquamarine managed to say despite being cracked and glitching out.

"I'm just here to talk to Jasper." Lincoln said, looking at the big quartz.

"Me?" Jasper said as she glared down at him with indifference. "What could a weak human like you possibly want to discuss with the likes of me?!"

"Look, I'm to cut to the chase here, Jasper." The boy said as he began to hate. "I know you don't like us and we're indifferent to you. I also know that you hate it here just as we much me and everyone else Zing abducted do."

"Your point runt?" Jasper said bluntly, raising an eyebrow.

"My point is that I have a plan and it'll work if you're willing to work with us, then you, the other slaves and I will be able to escape together." Lincoln explained his reasoning for coming to the stadium. "So, what do you say? Are you gonna cooperate with me here?"

Jasper's answer was simple, straight and to the point.

"No."

"Really?" Lincoln said, letting out a sigh.

"Of course." Jasper explained. "I'm not interested with working with useless, weak lifeforms like you. It's just a waste of my valuable time."

"You heard her. Get lost!" Eyeball said, summoning her knife.

Lincoln ignored her, only looking at the quartz. "That I understand. But what about me specifically. Am I a waste of your time?"

"Yes." Jasper stated bluntly. "Your kind is one of my biggest wastes of time! Come up with a plan to escape that doesn't involve me."

"Well, that's a problem, cause all the plans I thought of have you in them. I know you don't care about me, but I consider you family."

"Family, huh?" Jasper said, crossing his arms. "Like all those times you've manipulated yours?" She said to spite him.

Instead of exploding with anger at being spited, Lincoln's left eye twitched a bit. "How do you know about that?"

"A holographic screen appeared here and interrupted our training." Jasper stated. "Getting back on topic, why do you even care about whether or not I'm in your plan?"

"Because your cooperativeness is all that's preventing us (and by extension you) from getting out of here and also..." Lincoln said before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I can tell you want to get out of here as well."

'Yeah, well what if I **don't** want to leave?" Jasper said, beginning to get annoyed. "What do you say to that, runt?"

"I asked why would you want to stay here?" Lincoln asked.

"It's because it seems like this ship has thing that I've only know how to do since my creation." Jasper stated.

Lincoln instantly knew what she was talking about and began to get really annoyed. "Is that all your motivated by Jasper, fighting and beating whoever's in your path to a pulp?"

"It's all I know how to do, weakling? I've been doing that since I burst out of the Beta Kindergarten's cliffside. In a battle, you put not just your existence as your face your opponent on the line, but everything you know and stand for on the line and wipe each other out and spray the warzone with their remains during said confrontation as who you're facing does the same. Only the winner can revel in their own existence and the value of it upon being victorious." Jasper said, creeping the boy out a bit as her annoyance with Lincoln also reaching it's peak. "So why do you even care about the other slaves or me for that matter?"

"It's cause I care about them and surprisingly they're like family to me and also it's because they were also abducted by Zing just as we were not to long ago." Lincoln said, crossing his arms as he continued. "And if I didn't care, you would still be in that bubble that me and the others found you in when were on that rocket we woke up on!"

"So what, now I owe you or something?" Jasper asked, uncrossing her arms.

"Yeah, I think you do?" Lincoln said, also uncrossing his arms.

"Really, you think because I never asked for, I'm just going to obey you without question?" Jasper asked, glaring down at the little brat with an intense glare.

"Of course not. I'm just giving the option to listen to me. That's all!" Lincoln said, almost on the edge of blowing his top.

"Listen to you?! Just like how your Earth family listened to you before they banished you?" Jasper asked, just loving to rub the salt Lincoln's wound.

"At least you're from Earth like I am?" Lincoln taunted.

"At least I'm one the strongest beings from there?" Jasper taunted back.

"Strong but lonely?" Lincoln roasted.

"I don't need anyone else?!" Jasper said to him, though in her mind she was lying to herself.

"You try, but it never works out for you!" Lincoln said.

"At I'm not a manipulator like you runt!" Jasper stated. "I'm surprised that your fellow brats didn't do this to you sooner."

"At least, some of my manipulations have a justified reason." Lincoln said, his anger began to rise.

"Justified, more like selfish." Jasper pointed out.

"At least I have morals to do the right thing and people to fight for!" Lincoln said, glaring up at her. "Unlike you."

"Maybe, but that's because the gem that I was made for gave up her physical form a long time ago." Jasper stated, letting a sigh of sadness. "Why should I fight for the benefit of weaklings?"

"Cause it's basically the purpose of the strong, Jasper." Lincoln said, with a hopeful smile on his face. "They protect the weak."

"Maybe some lifeforms, but not me!" Jasper stated proudly. "I only served the powerful and nothing you say will change my mind on that!"

Lincoln has had enough at this point as he face turned red and steam spew out of his ears as he let a loud sigh of being totally done with Japer's elitism nonsense. "Ughhh! I only came down here because I need your help Jasper! So that we can go home together! I can tell that you don't deserve to be here!" Lincoln then marched up to her as he continued. "But I can also tell that your just like my jerkish sisters!" He insulted her.

"Don't you compare me to your brats for sisters, weakling!" Jasper demanded.

"You don't talk to her like that?" Eyeball jumped in.

"Why not?! You're just like the nine of them, but all rolled up into one big JERK!" Lincoln began to state why the Quartz reminded himself of his ex sisters. "Not willing to cooperate, not **wanting** to cooperate, selfish to god dang fault, thinking that just because you're strong makes you think that you can do anything, very hypocritical about your beliefs, willing to do whatever it took just get ahead of everyone else or make them do whatever you want, have high expectations that no one can reach, always wanting things your way and throwing a temper tantrum when they don't, and willing to beat up anyone if they even come to you for help!" Lincoln said, pointing his finger at the angry quartz. "You say you serve the powerful. But it's time you stopped lying to yourself, Jasper!"

"I'm not lying to myself!" Jasper said.

"I can tell that you are!" Lincoln stated. "You say that you don't need anyone but you do. You need someone who's strong and powerful. You need to serve someone powerful because you're strong physically but weak emotionally." Lincoln said, starting to irritate Jasper. "I can tell that you're not just upset that you're here!"

"What else do I have to be angry about besides you being here?!" Jasper asked, almost over the edge herself.

"You're upset that Pink Diamond lied to you!" Lincoln said, shocking her, Eyeball, Holly, Emerald and Aquamarine. "You're upset that your Diamond used your strength to her advantage in the war against both sides that served her and now that you know this, you're upset that you have no one else that's powerful left to serve and no war left to fight!"

"YOU NEVER MET HER!" Jasper shouted at him.

"And did you when you weren't fighting her forces?! Did you really meet and got to know her personally?!" Lincoln countered, making Jasper even angrier as she growled a bit before she looked away. "How hypocritical, you also say that you love to fight, and I'm giving you that opportunity!" He finished, his anger beginning to overflow at the last part. "ALL I'M ASKING IS THAT YOU WORK WITH US SO THAT WE CAN GO HOME TOGETHER!"

Jasper, having had enough of this weakling's pleads of assistance, grabs Lincoln by his shirt collar and slams him into the ground, creating a small crater, pinning him there. "Now you listen here, you pathetic weakling. You and your friends might be from the same planet as I am, but _you_ are **NOT** my Diamond!" She stated, jabbing a finger into his forehead. "And I am not going to take orders from a bunch of weak, emotional, sappy, useless, WASTES OF SPACE!" She then let go of the boy's collar and let him stand up. "All the lifeforms, strong or weak, have a place to fulfill in this universe and they must know their place and do their functioning purpose, obediently to the end and without question. If they try to be anything other then what they are, they deserve to be punished for their disobedience." She then look down at Lincoln as she continued to say her cutting words. "And that's exactly what's happening to you runt. You're out here because it's what you deserve! You tried to be anything other than what you were to your "family" of weaklings and now you're paying the price for it." She pointed his forehead. "After all runt, We all only get what we deserve. So If you think you're hard enough to tell me or any of these other gems what to do," Jasper then began to walk away from the Loud. "Then fight me or any of us by yourself and prove your worth and what you've brought to the battlegrounds!"

"So what you're saying is: "Let's kill each other to fulfill our purpose in the universe, not have a match?" R-Right?" Lincoln asked, slightly disturbed at Jasper's cutting ideology.

"If you want an answer... come at me!" Jasper said, a maliciously dangerous smile on her face as she stared at the boy with an equally dangerous, yet intense glare.

Though slightly creeped out, Lincoln got into a fighting stance regardless.

"Heh. Well then, why don't you throw the first punch!" Jasper said, surprisingly being a good sport.

"Begin!" Foster said as he waved his hand, signaling for the match to commence.

* * *

_"Well, here it goes!" _Lincoln concentrated as he felt the white, fiery aura flare up around his body as he manifested a huge skeletal arm on his left arm as he decked Jasper into the wall, causing her to skid into it and created a big fracture into the wall.

Jasper, now being excited at the prospect of Lincoln's strength, lunged towards the boy a punch, which he immediately jumped back when the orange soldier got close enough. Lincoln then managed to block a strong kick with his remaining arm when he manifested another arm just in time as his left arm was numb for the moment... only to be sent flying into the wall behind him, his back hitting it roughly.

Jasper then began to laugh cruelly as Lincoln slowly began to get up, and his healing factor began to kick in. "Is that you have, weakling?!"

"No..." Lincoln coughed out as his spine was healed up. "I'm just getting started!"

Lincoln then ran at the big soldier with his white aura flaring up all around his and vice versa as Jasper then summoned her helmet as she she immediately began to headbutt the brave boy into the dirt like the weakling he was. Lincoln was able able to slide beneath and between Jasper's legs, jump up and kick her with both of his legs as they manifested two huge armored, spiked up boots on the bottom of them, sending her flying into the coliseum doors, nearly opening them.

Lincoln fell to the ground, his healing factor began restore his legs to full strength. As the boy began to sit up slowly, he was immediately grabbed by Jasper and thrown into the ceiling, being implanted into it. As Lincoln tried to ignore the pain was currently in, Jasper used this opportunity to roll up into a ball and launch herself straight at him with the smile of a killer!

When Lincoln saw Jasper heading towards him at break neck speeds, his white aura manifested once again, this time into giant, skeletal ribs as Jasper slammed into it with the force equivalent to that of a train hitting him as the two went through the ceiling, making those below them watching to scatter in order to get out of the way of the falling rubble.

Sensing the fight from the outside due to the vibrations, Leggy knew what was happening.

"Lincoln's fighting Jasper, come on!' Leggy said as she pulled Milo and dragging him to the elevator.

But Dan grabbed a hold of them before they could enter the elevator. "Hold it you two! We can't help Lincoln against Jasper."

"Are you saying there's no way to help him?" Milo asked in shock.

"No. I'm saying we can help Lincoln, but he won't accept it." Dan explained. "Jasper clearly wants to fight Lincoln one-on-one and Lincoln's giving that to her. If we intervene now, it won't be fair to either of them."

"But don't you think we should intervene before Lincoln dies?!" Leggy asked, unable to believe what she is hearing.

"If Jasper wanted to kill him, she would've done it by now." Dan said as he crossed his arms at the ruby. "I know you want to help him Legs, and believe me, I want to blast that big orange jerk into pieces but it's not how we do things,"

"As I much as I hate to admit it, Dan has a good point." Globgor sadly said as he noticed Eclipsa wave around her parasol.

"We may not have to intervene but that doesn't mean that we can't watch the fight." Eclipsa then raised her parasol into the air and calmly focused herself as her spade cheek marks began to glow.

"I summon the all seeing eye, to tear a hole into the sky, reveal to me that which is hidden, unveil to me what is forbidden" The exiled queen chanted in a rather chilling tone as just then, the tip of the parasol conjured up a magic eyeball briefly before shooting a hole into a fabric of the room. Seeing through it, they saw that Lincoln and Jasper were going through floor after floor of the ship, heading towards...

* * *

Back at the bar, Chris was starting to get worried.

"They've been gone a really long time." His expression then turned to a frazzled one. "You guys don't think that they're fighting Jasper right now, do you?"

"I seriously hope not." Sara said, as she downed her drink.

"Even if they are, I'm sure Jasper's going easy on them." Phil said, downing his beer.

"Phil, you don't know what Jasper is capable of." Martin said.

"He's right." Bridgette said, playing with Meteora for a bit before handing her over to Sara. "She is incredibly strong and powerful, we would've gotten killed if Globgor hadn't stepped in."

Just then, the floor began to shake.

"What is that?!" Zoe said, getting nervous. "A cosmic storm?"

As if on cue, Jasper and Lincoln burst out the ground from the floors below with the quartz slamming Lincoln into the ceiling above everyone.

"What the hell!" exclaimed the blue muscular alien in shock.

"Lincoln is that?!" A orange one-eyed alien questioned, though mixing up his words.

"Holy crap!" Sinbad exclaimed as he watched the two fighters land back on the ground with the quartz landing on her feet and the white haired boy falling on his stomach with a nearby occupied table breaking his fall as the people sitting there ran out the way as he collapsed there in a heap of pain, the drinks and food spilling all over him.

Everyone in the bar surrounded the two as their fight started the Round 2 stage of it.

"Huh, I guess you were just all talk and no walk after all!" Jasper taunted as she marched towards her slowly getting up opponent.

Lincoln managed to get up despite his chest and ribs being fractured and cracked, the result of those injuries made his healing powers speed up a bit. He then wiped some of the food and drinks away from his face and off his shirt. "And yet... I'm still... getting up!"

"You won't be able to when I'm through with you." Jasper said as she raised her foot up in order squash the boy underneath her boot.

That was the chance Lincoln needed.

With a yell, Lincoln stuck his right arm out, only for Jasper to catch it. However, that is what Lincoln was planning on as he fired up his white aura and formed up a giant, skeletal one that managed to push his more experienced adversary into a bunch of other tables as everyone in her path quickly moved out of the way as she was pushed all the way to the other side of the bar!

As Lincoln struggled to keep Jasper pinned the wall and Jasper was trying to break free, the exiled child let out a yell of pain as he felt someone stab him in the back literally as Eyeball managed to blindside him since he was only focused on the Kindergarten Quartz That Could at the moment, causing the white aura he has to power down a bit.

Lincoln managed to grab a hold of the ruby's square afro and throw her over his shoulder and onto the ground.

As Jasper pushed back the hand that Lincoln conjured, Jasper glared at her recovering fan.

"Stay out of this runt!" Jasper demanded.

"Sorry, but it seemed that you were in trouble, Jasper. I couldn't just stand there." Eyeball said as she glared at Lincoln. "You're not hurting someone else I care about, so you'll take on me as well!" She said as she summoned her knife.

Before she could do anything else, she felt her armed hand being grabbed roughly and thrown into a bunch of tables, their contents spilling all over her.

Looking up, she saw that Jasper was the one who threw her, as told through her frustrated expression of having to rely on others for assistance.

"Jasper?" Eyeball said with a look of betrayal in her eye.

"I don't recall asking for your assistance Ruby!" Jasper said glaring down at the low ranked gem with an intense glare, sending shivers down her spine. "This is _my _fight to battle! ALONE! Intervene again and I'll pulverize you as well! Got it?!"

The Ruby nodded fearfully as she wiped away some food off her form.

However, Jasper scolding Eyeball was the chance Lincoln needed as his healing factor sealed up the bleeding wound on his back before he manifested a second arm to go with his other one as he tried to punch Jasper, or at the very least keep her away from him.

He managed to do the latter for the next seven minutes as Jasper blocked or dodged all of his futile attempts at "attacking" her as he began to breathe heavily. exhaustion began to take his toll on the young boy.

"Damn, Lincoln looks like he's having a really tough time." Zoe pointed out as she peek out from behind the counter as she took note of Lincoln's condition.

_"It's no use!" _Eyeball thought as she watched the boy's futile struggle against her brutal idol in glee. _"No matter what Lincoln does, he's just not able to cope with Jasper's strength, speed, tactics, and and millennia of combat __experience! Why doesn't he just yield already and save himself what little dignity he has left?!"_

Looking out of the corner of his eye, Lincoln saw Sara, Bridgette, and Martin looking at him with concern.

"I know you guys want to help me with this, but I don't want your help!" Lincoln said.

"Why not?" Sara asked in shock as she couldn't believe what she was hearing from him.

"Jasper is my fight, if you intervene now, it'll just make things worse." Lincoln said before turning back to Jasper.

"You heard him, just stay back and watch!" Jasper demanded as she blocked Lincoln's arm before she instantly dodged the other one by jumping back.

"Why you-" Sara said as she attempted to charge at Jasper only for her parents to hold her back.

Jasper paid no attention at the attempt to blindside as she completely shattered one of Lincoln's skeletal arms with a devastating punch before batting his other one away like a sheet of glass before she spin dashed at her inexperienced opponent.

Lincoln, knowing he couldn't block this attack in time, decided to jump out of the way... only for his right leg to take the full brunt of Jasper's spin dash, completely it in two the kneecap included.

Lincoln let out a scream of pain as his regenerative factor slowly kicked in and began to heal his broken leg before noticed Jasper coming back around at a fast speed. Knowing that he couldn't guard against the brute's attack in time, he focused his energy into his legs and they were armored up once more as he took a mighty leap into the air, saving himself from getting run over by the big bully.

Speaking of Jasper, she unrolled herself from her ball form as she turned around and glared at Lincoln as he landed back down on his two feet.

"Are you going to just evade me or are you going to fight me seriously?!" She said as she glared at Lincoln, who was breathing heavily and sweat was dripping down his face.

Sadly, at long last, exhaustion finally caught up with the little Loud as he collapsed to his hands and his numb knees and his white aura completely vanished off of his body.

_"Oh no!" _Lincoln thought himself as he struggled to get up, only to be roughly kicked in the ribs by his stronger opponent and was sent flying through the ceiling with Jasper going up after him.

"Lincoln!" Sara said as she struggled to go after the two, only for her parents to continue holding her back.

"Stop Sara, there's nothing we can do!" Bridgette said, struggling to hold her daughter back.

_"Lincoln's vitals are dropping at an alarming rate. He will be in trouble if he doesn't finish this soon."_ Sigh said in a robotic, but worried tone.

* * *

"I wonder if the slaves are attempting to escape." Foster said as he sat down in the throne room, pacing around the room.

"I doubt they can because we have the technological advantage." Zing replied, pointing at the button in his general's hand before pointing at his scepter. "Also, we have our benefactor just in that they _do_ actually escape."

Before the emperor and the general, they suddenly felt the floor shake below them as suddenly it burst open as Lincoln was shot out of it as he slammed onto the ground in front of the two of them and the imprisoned Roger.

"Lincoln?!" Roger said in shock.

"What happened to you?!" Zing asked as Lincoln began to slowly get up because of the pain he was currently in.

"It's as I told you, sire." Foster reminded him. "He's fighting Jasper."

Just then, Jasper jumped out of the hole, creating a crater upon landing on her feet.

"Just give up weakling!" Jasper demanded. "Just accept that you can't beat me and know your place!"

"No... I can still... FIGHT!" Lincoln declared as he began to charge at Jasper with everything he has.

He threw a punch with his right arm with the all of his remaining strength into it...

Only for the Kindergarten Quartz That Could to catch it.

"You know that's not good enough!" Jasper deadpanned to him as she slowly began to crush the bones in Lincoln's hand, causing him to let out a scream of pain as he was then punched in the stomach roughly before he was then pounded into the face by both of Jasper's fists as she laid a brutal beatdown on the poor kid for four minutes straight.

When she was done, she dropped Lincoln onto the ground and began to walk away. However...

"Where do you think you're going?!"

Jasper turned around and was shocked and surprised that Lincoln _still_ had the strength to stand up... albeit barely.

_"Persistent little brat!"_ Jasper thought to herself as she glared at her not yielding opponent.

"We're not... done... yet!" Lincoln said despite barely being able to see.

Jasper, wanting this to be over with decided to end this. She jumped and implanted herself into the ceiling before she began to spin dash.

"You want me to show you everything, I have?!" Jasper said as she charged straight at him with her her arms back! "Fine, I'll kill you where you stand!"

Lincoln stood his ground despite his injuries as he then shouted back to her. "C'mon! Let's end this now!"

When Jasper got close enough, she punched Lincoln straight through his chest and midsection with her left arm, her arm being covered in blood as it exited through his back.

As Lincoln's vision became blurry due to the fast rate blood loss and swollen black eyes that he still has, he slowly began to pass out as many different thoughts ran through his mind.

_"No! This can't be how it ends!..."_

_"I feel like I'm passing out..."_

_"Am I going to die?!…"_

_"Is this the end of the Man With The Plan?..."_

_"I'm sorry Clyde!..."_

_"I'm sorry Ronnie Anne!..."_

_I'm sorry Pop-Pop!..."_

_"I'm sorry Lily..."_

_"I'm sorry Zach, Liam, and Rusty!"_

_"Milo..."_

_"Dan..."_

_"Chris!..."_

_"Eclipsa..."_

_"Globgor..."_

_"Meteora..."_

_"Roger..."_

_"I'm sorry everyone!..."_

_"I failed all of you!..."_

* * *

_Inside Lincoln's mind, all he saw was complete and utter darkness._

_"Huh, where am I?" Lincoln said as he then noticed the massive hole in his chest._

_"Oh right, I forgot about this." Lincoln commented before he then began to panic. "Wait, do tell me that I'm-"_

_Lincoln was then interrupted by a new yet familiar voice._

_"Calm down Lincoln, you're not dead... you can't really die now anyway."_

_Startled, Lincoln turned around and was surprised by what or rather who he saw..._

_Who was standing behind him was another version of himself only completely made of white energy._

_"What the?" Lincoln began to say before he corrected himself. "Another version of me? Who are you? A clone or something?"_

_"Clone sounds a bit creepy. I think I'm more of a computerized replica-"_

_"Like a hologram?" Lincoln __interrupted._

_"Well yes, but instead of a computer bringing me to life, it was that cosmic storm that gave you your powers and me this form that looks like you." The other version of Lincoln stated._

_"Okay, so the cosmic from before created you... into another version of me." Lincoln stated as he tried to process this new information. "Man, this day just keeps on getting weirder."_

_"Looks like that way, yes." The duplicate of the Loud male said._

_"Wait, so what do you mean I can't die?" Lincoln asked. "Am I immortal now or something?"_

_"Pretty much. I'm every power you have based on your thoughts and emotions. Whatever you want, as long as it's in the vain of surviving the situation, you'll be able to use. So you have the powers of survivability. You're capable of pretty much anything." The energy version of Lincoln stated._

_"Does my help others, like heal them if they hurt or something?" Lincoln asked._

_"Of course." The double confirmed._

_"Cool..." The real Lincoln said before asking. "Wait, so does this mean that Milo or Dan has another version of themselves in their minds too?"_

_"I don't know, you'll to ask them that yourself." The white Lincoln said before cutting to the chase. "I'll cut straight to the chase here Lincoln. Do you want to help you defeat Jasper?"_

_"Of course, but I don't see how you can. She's really strong and has more experienced than anyone that I know? I bet Lynn can't take her!" Lincoln said as he began to hyperventilate._

_"Stay calm Lincoln. There is a way to defeat someone who is more __experienced in combat." His mirror version of himself stated as he he gently grabbed his shoulders._

_"Cry and beg for mercy?" Lincoln asked as he breathed slowly._

_"No. Use different tactics to outsmart your opponent." Lincoln's double said. "Be unpredictable."_

_"How unpredictable can I get?" Lincoln asked._

_"Well, I have one idea but you'll have to give your honest opinion and agree to it before we do it." Lincoln 2 said as he spoke seriously._

_"What?" The OG Lincoln Loud asked._

_"I merge with you, giving you full control of our powers, and as a bonus, I'll give you some instructions here and there in case you need them. But..." Lincoln's white energized self trailed off._

_"But what?" Lincoln curiously asked._

_"You'll have to start training your body in order to have the stamina to use them to their fullest potential." Lincoln the 2nd finally finished._

_"I don't know... me and exercise have a rather... complicated relationship." Lincoln said as he shuttered at a particular memory._

_"Yeah, I know. I've seen your memories... but you have to do it. You want to protect those you have now, don't you?" He said, referring to the Exiles._

_"Of course I do! But I'm a planner, not a fighter." Lincoln clarified._

_"Well, it's time you start to workout." Lincoln's double said before sticking out his hand. "So, what do you say Lincoln? Merge with me and you'll be able to save the Exiles and go back to Earth?"_

_Lincoln thought about this for a few minutes as silence overtook the mindscape. While he though it was awesome that was now immortal, he thought able all the people he loved and that he was going to miss when they inevitably grow old and died of old age._

_Then again, when those who sent him into space eventually die, he'll dance on their graves for their crime... _

_Well except for one!_

_After taking the time to think it over, he came a decision._

_"Okay, I'll do it. Let's merge!" He confirmed, grabbing the other Lincoln's hand in a determined grip._

_When the two Lincoln's joined hands, a flash of white light lid up the mindscape for a few seconds. When it dissipated, the Lincoln made of light completely vanished..._

_Or so Lincoln thought as he heard a new voice in his head._

_"You ready OG." the voice in his head said._

_"Yeah, I am." Lincoln said._

_"Then open your eyes Lincoln, and let's finish this." He instructed his real fleshy self did just that..._

* * *

As the two Lincolns were having their discussion in his mind which seemed to have took minutes if not hours, back in the real world, mere seconds passed as Jasper pulled the impaled and injured Loud off her attacking arm.

'How stupid you were to go up against me!" She stated as she held the seemingly dead Lincoln in front of her face... only for the near corpse of the boy to open his eyes as his body started to glow in his signature white aura before sending his bigger opponent flying backwards with it.

"What!" Jasper said in brief shock before she brushed it off as she came to a stop before she then growled in anticipation. "Impossible! Not a single could be able to survive my brutal hits! Especially that last one!" She then gave a malicious yet satisfied grin. "Alright runt, I'll be able to say that I'm starting to get impressed with you. This could be rather fun."

Lincoln blocked out Jasper said as his body began to heal itself of his wounds, this time really fast, starting with the hole through him before reconstructing his broken hand.

_"That healing factor is starting to get annoying! I'll just have continuously punch him so that'll it'll overwork that stupid healing factor of his... If it can be overwork!" _The quartz thought to herself as she continued to look in awe at her resurrecting opponent.

As Lincoln was healing himself, something else unexpectedly occurred for him.

As his healing began to slow down as he was almost healed up, some strange armor like the one's he used to attack his opponents or protect his friends began to cover his entire body from his head to his feet.

'How stupid you were to go up against me!" She stated as she held the seemingly dead Lincoln in front of her face... only for the near corpse of the boy to open his eyes as his body started to glow in his signature white aura before sending his bigger opponent flying backwards with it.

Taking a moment to look at his new form, all Lincoln say was.

"Well, this is new!"

He then looked at Jasper and got into a fighting stance.

"Okay, Jasper... So I've seen that you like close combat, do ya?" Lincoln said as he made the first move by charging at her as Jasper did the same as she threw a punch at him to which he instinctively ducked under before tackling her with surprisingly little strength back down through the hole they created as they began Round 3.

* * *

_"Lincoln's vitals have miraculously stabilized and it appears that he's engaging Jasper once again."_ Sigh said as Chris and the others gathered around her.

Just then, the two combatants landed back into the bar in a explosion which blew everyone back.

When the dust settled, Jasper kicked Lincoln into a concrete support beam.

"Head to head, just how all battles should be fought!" Jasper said as she charged at him with her spin dash attack.

Lincoln quickly manifested a long skeletal arm and used it as a swing as he used his momentum to swing around the beam 10 times before launching himself straight into the big soldier, who blocked his armored kick before attempting to punch him with barrage of them... only to dodge every single time.

But that's what Jasper wanted Lincoln to do.

While the Loud was dodging Jasper's punches, he thought he was avoiding the danger of the experienced soldier, but it was about fall apart beneath him.

With one final punch to the ground, Jasper managed to shatter the entire floor of the bar with everyone that was in there to fall down along with the two fighters.

* * *

As everyone continued to fall down, Lincoln began to panic in his mind.

_"Oh no, everyone's falling! I want to save them, but I don't know how?! What do I do?!"_

**"Calm down Lincoln, just keep calm and the power you need will manifest through you." **The cosmic powered Lincoln instructed.

Listening to his cosmic self, Lincoln calmed down and began to take deep breaths.

Just then he disappeared in a flash and appeared behind Zoe and Sinbad.

"Quick, grab on! Both of you!" Lincoln commanded as the comedian and shapeshifter did what he said with hesitation.

Focusing himself on the task at hand, Lincoln began to flash from one falling bystander to another as Phil assisted him in rescuing some of the others that he was to weak to carry on his own.

* * *

A few seconds later, the two landed everyone safely on the ground of the stadium as Lincoln reappeared in a flash, carrying everyone he had as Phil carried as many as he could... which was like 10 people at best, as Jasper landed with a thud!

"Is everyone al-" Lincoln said before being cut off as Jasper punched him in the chest, sending him skidding across the arena... to which he came to a stop almost immediately.

Looking up at her, he was glad the armor protected him.

"Stop trying to help the rest of these weak slaves and fight me!" Jasper demanded as she grabbed a hold of the boy.

"No way, their lives matter just as much as my own!" Lincoln said as he tried to break out of the brute's grip.

Jasper headbutted Lincoln in his helmet, which rattled him but didn't do any damage to his head whatsoever.

"That's why you're weak!' Jasper commented as she attempted to headbutt her puny opponent once more, only for Lincoln to grabbed onto the front of her helmet and surprising the both of them as well as everyone else in arena, he managed to hold it back. Jasper shook off her surprise and continued. "You may have beaten me before, but you've never beaten me on your own! You always had your "friends" to help you! That's what a weakling does! Not me! I'd rather be shattered than rely on others! You're weak and you'll always be we-Ahh!"

Jasper was cut off as Lincoln (who managed to block out everything that the quartz was saying) headbutted her in face which broke her visor due to how much strength he used... which was rather little of it, nearly cracked her gem, and caused her to drop him onto the ground.

_"Wow, this armor be really durable huh?"_ Lincoln to himself before looking at Jasper with a glare of his own.

"Shut. Up!" Lincoln said, getting back on his feet.

"If I annoy that much than shu-Ahh!" Jasper began to say before begin punched backwards as debris from the bar began to fall all around them and the slaves ran for their lives as the two continued to pound each other all over the place.

"Wish I had a weapon." Lincoln thought to himself.

His wish was granted as a harpoon gun with a big harpoon in it manifested in his hands. Noticing that Jasper was getting back up, he pulled the trigger.

It shot out a big harpoon at Jasper, who managed to catch it before four managed to shoot out at her. Jasper then twirled the harpoon she was holding to deflect the barrage of sticks used for hunting whales for the next five minutes. All while Jasper was smiling at the potential the kid was showing and that she was actually being given a challenge at her full might.

"It's time to finished this." Lincoln whispered to himself as he focused his mind.

As Jasper continued to deflect the barrage of harpoons and even break most of them, she then noticed Lincoln's aura swirl around in a massive pillar of white energy.

Having deflected/broken the barrage of harpoons, she gasped in shock as well as excitement at what she saw.

Lincoln was in a massive upper body of his new armor and it had a crossbow the size of the arena's width aimed straight at her

And Lincoln was the spear!

"I've got no way to dodge this in time! Well, if this is the runt's final move then by all means..." Jasper then got into her fighting stance as she gave a surprisingly non malicious but rather challenging grin. "BRING IT ON, WEAKLING!"

Lincoln then reared himself back as far as he could...

"Ready..." He said.

Jasper rolled herself back up into her ball form.

"Aim..." She said.

Everyone around them immediately ran towards the doors as Lincoln and Jasper launch themselves at each other.

"FIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The two said in unison as Lincoln fired himself at superhuman speeds as Jasper comet charged straight towards him with her arms back.

"Everyone hit the deck, now!" Sara exclaimed as everyone hit the dirt quickly.

As Lincoln was launched straight into his opponent, everything around them was like in slow motion as some of the things Jasper said earlier echoed in his mind.

_"Why do you even care about whether or not I'm in your plan?"_

_"Your kind is one of my biggest wastes of time!_

_"All the lifeforms, strong or weak, have a place to fulfill in this universe and they must know their place and do their functioning purpose, obediently to the end and without question. If they try to be anything other then what they are, they deserve to be punished for their disobedience."_

_"In a battle, you put not just your existence as your face your opponent on the line, but everything you know and stand for on the line and wipe each other out and spray the warzone with their remains during said confrontation as who you're facing does the same."_

_"Only the winner can revel in their own existence and the value of it upon being victorious."_

_"You are **NOT** my Diamond!"_

_"You're out here because it's what you deserve!"_

_"After all runt, We all only get what we deserve!"_

_ "If you think you're hard enough to tell me or any of these other gems what to do,"_

_"Then fight me or any of us by yourself and prove your worth and what you've brought to the battlegrounds!"_

_"If you want an answer... come at me!"_

_"You want me to show you everything I have?! Fine, I'll kill you where you stand!"_

"It may a gem's way to stay stuck in their ways, it's not mine!" Lincoln said as he readied his right leg for a kick. "So if you think futile to fight you then don't just stand there and take it!"

"Not my style!" Jasper commented as she was almost about to collide with the boy with her helmet.

"I'll change the way you gems view us humans as well as the rest of all organic lifeforms in the universe for good!" Lincoln declared as his kick finally made contact with Jasper's visor broken helmet and the two clashed in a white light.

"AFTER WE GO BACK TO EARTH TOGETHER!" Lincoln screamed as he was engulfed in a white light.

Jasper said nothing but grinned as she too vanished in the white light.

The force of the collision caused an explosion so powerful that it nearly caused the ship to be destroyed in the process.

In the process of the ship shaking caused Foster to fall all the way down into the stadium as the dust began to settle.

Everyone was shocked at what they saw.

Lincoln was impaled through the chest by the axes on Jasper's helmet and his right leg was torn off his body and onto the floor. Speaking of Jasper, she had multiple scratches all over her form and on one knee.

_"What a fool. The brat almost had me worried there! There's no one in the universe that can defeat Jasper in one on one combat. But I'll give credit where credit is due Lincoln. It was one heck of a show you gave us!"_ Eyeball thought to herself.

"Sorry runt, but this is reality. This match is over." Jasper said as she got up and then attempted to pull Lincoln off her helmet.

However...

Lincoln opened his eyes and grabbed on the axes of Jasper's helmet and spoke to her.

"You're right about one thing Jasper," Lincoln said with determination in his voice. "This match is over because I'VE GOT YOU!"

With a very mighty and determined yell, Lincoln launched his left leg up towards the soldier's face with so much force that not only did it cleaved its way all through Jasper's head but also it also kicked her helmet into the air but most importantly...

Lincoln kicked her gem cleaned off her face, as well as cracking it in the process!

Without her gem on her face, Jasper exploded in a orange cloud of dust which blew Lincoln back. Luckily, Dan and Globgor managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"I think you got her, Lincoln." Dan commented everyone's feelings on the intense match.

Lincoln said nothing but nodded as his healing factor kicked in as it regenerated his leg as well as the the wounds in his chest before walking over to the group of gems as Eyeball picked up Jasper's gem.

"You... d-destabilized... Jasper?!" Eyeball asked in shock.

"Yeah, and I did it all by myself. Just like Jasper wanted." Lincoln said before continuing. "And in the process, I proved my worth to all of you."

Eyeball then glared at him briefly before smirking. "I guess you have, but that changes nothing between you, me and my Aquamarine, I hope you remember that Lincoln!"

"I do, but Holly, what about you and Emerald?" Lincoln asked the two.

"Well, I'm rather impressed with how you defeated that Quartz, Lincoln." Emerald said. "You let her wound you so that you can get close enough to finish her. Impressive tactic for someone of your kind."

"I am also impressed!" Holly said. "You showed that chunk of Earth who was the shinier of you two. On top of that, she was a high ranking gem that you've managed to defeat. Goo for you."

Just then the two then got one knee and bowed to him.

""We will serve you if you'll let us, my Diamond!" The two elite gems declared their servitude to the boy in unison.

"Oh, um, thank you?" Lincoln said, a little embarrassed and surprised at this turn of events.

Lincoln then turn back to Eyeball who had her back turned towards him as she was still holding Jasper's gem in her hands before he decided to walk over to her.

Eyeball heard his footsteps and rather then turn around and face her enemy, she summoned her weapon and pointed it at him in a threatening manner.

"First you humiliate me and my Aqua with that stupid song, then you crack my kindred spirit's gem and now you've defeated my idol in front of everyone!" Eyeball said as a single tear ran down her face. "When will you're crusade against me end, human?!"

"It ends when you stop causing trouble for me and my friends, that's all I want." Lincoln said. "All me and my friends want is to go home and you and Aquamarine and Zing are getting in the way of that from happening. And for the record, you dullards got what you deserve when Aquamarine broke my heart when she chose you."

Eyeball remembered saying that before her fight with Lincoln began and growled at being called what Aquamarine calls most people.

Before he walked away, he said one last thing.

"So don't come whining to me with your gem supremacy nonsense. And stop trying to tell me that you can't forge your own path outside of what you were created to be. Everyone can. It's all a matter of finding that path and running down it. After all, it's not matter of destiny, it's a matter of making what you want to do a reality."

He then walked away as Eyeball looked out of the corner of her eye. Part of her wanted to attack the boy but knew she couldn't with everyone watching. So instead of lashing out right then and there, she just walked back to Aquamarine.

Foster smirked at the boy before declaring.

"The winner is... Lincoln Loud!"

The audience cheered as Dan hoisted Lincoln up on his shoulders as everyone gathered around them as Leggy feeling a bit inspired by Lincoln's bravery gave him a loving peck on his cheek, which lit him up like a Christmas tree as he looked at her in surprise.

"Consider that a congratulations for winning Jasper." Leggy said shyly as she looked away from him blushing as well.

Lincoln felt time slow down around him as he touched the cheek that the ruby had kissed before smiling a little before looking away as well.

* * *

**And so, the demonstration has been made. After being pushed to the breaking point in the biggest fight of his life to date by Jasper, Lincoln was able to reach within the deepest parts of his mind, unlock some of his hidden potential and get the win without the slightest difficulty.**

**But now that a place of the ship has been demolished during the fight, what will the other slaves go to now to talk about their problems without the surveillance of Emperor Zing being able to figure out?**

**When Jasper reforms, will she listen to Lincoln?**

**If she does, will they be escape from the Zing empire?**

**Speaking of Zing, who is his mysterious benefactor?**

**Find out next time on The Exiles!**

* * *

**AN: Whew, this was almost took me five days to write so I hope you all enjoyed it. Okay, I know you guys are going to hate me for this, but this story going to go on a brief hiatus so that I can write some new chapters for my other stories and maybe some one shots, but don't worry. I won't forget this story. I'm just taking just taking a break from it for a bit.**

**AN 2: This is the midseason finale.**

**This is the Reality Shredder and I'll see you all next time.**


	12. Campfire Origins: Part 1!

**Chapter 12: Campfire Origins: Part 1: The White Haired Man With the Plan From Royal Woods!**

As the guards escorted most of the slaves to their rooms into for them to get some sleep (and so the construction workers can get to work on repairing the bar because it was utterly wrecked from Lincoln and Jasper's "little" showdown (aside from the other damage that it caused as some floors had a huge hole starting from the stadium to the bar and finally to the throne room). Sigh went back to the rocket as the exiles were being escorted to different rooms since it was a group of them and their just wasn't enough rooms for all of them to fit in just one room.

Globgor, Eclipsa and Meteora were shoved into one room.

The Murphy family were going into another room right next to theirs.

Dan and Chris were pushed into another room together, the room was in between Eclipsa and the Murphy family.

And finally, Lincoln was pushed into his own room by his lonesome right by Eclipsa's room and Dan and Chris' room.

Being in the room all alone gave the man with the plan some well deserved time and space to think about everything that's transpired:

One day he was on Earth, having been banished from his home by his own family all because of one bad day for one of his sisters that he decided to make worse for his own benefit.

Now the very next day, not only has he been exiled from his home and his family, but from the very planet he was born on...

Having woken up on a rocket ship that's been launched and forced to work with people that he's never met before and tried to get back home, only to be nearly killed by one of them and become cosmically empowered in the process and come out on top against his attacker...

Only to then be captured and forced to work for a bastard, hypocritical, alien emperor who despised love and has it out for one of their own and captured him upon him getting recognized for something he did.

Next, he and his fire forged comrades were forced into combat for amusement of the emperor's bloodthirsty people and managed to survive because of some gems **very** reluctant assistance.

Speaking the gems, two of them, Aquamarine and Eyeball Ruby were in a relationship. A very touchy romantic relationship. It hurt Lincoln because he had developed feelings for the blue gem. With the emperor's help, he managed to give the dirty minerals a good dose of comeuppance.

Afterwards, he found out that Sigh has constructed a hopefully fully functional body for herself and after going to seek the aid of one of his fellow exiles, he was forced to fight her... only barely managing to win the fight against her by the sheer amount of luck and the skin of his teeth.

And now, he was apparently the leader of an army of righteous, forced into slavery prisoners that he was going to lead into a fight with the Emperor once he had all the in and outs of his plan and when the time was right.

…And make a backup plan just in case the first one failed.

Now that he thought about it, he brought all of this on himself. Sure, his family shoot him into space but he was the one who instigated this as well.

His eyes began to water as he sunk to his knees and let out a loud scream as he began to let out his emotions with his tears representing how he felt about this whole situation. Steaming from confusion and nervousness to rage and sadness as he fell flat on his face, the floor muffling his crying fit.

He wasn't the only that was thinking this either as the other Exiles heard his cries...

* * *

Over in the Murphy family's room, Milo was also discussing the situation at hand.

"Anyone have any ideas of how we can escape?" Milo asked his fam.

"We could try to sneak away to the escape pods." His dad suggested.

"That's going to be difficult considering that they're being guarded by... well... the guards 24/7." Sara replied.

"We should try to gather the others and discuss this-" Milo began before he was cut off by a loud scream followed by some muffled crying.

"Is that..." Sara said, but was cut off by her mother.

"I'll go check." Bridgette said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Dan was discussing with his best friend about their current situation as well as plans of what to do now.

"I'm telling you Chris. We should just throw caution to the wind and just fight our way to the escape pods." Dan said.

"Dan, you know as well as I do that dumb strategy is going to get all of us either captured or killed." Chris deadpanned.

Dan let out a sigh of annoyance. "Okay, then what do you suggest?" the sociopath from LA, California asked, annoyed that his idea was shut down.

"We sneak to the escape pods, the guards have a break every now and then." Chris explained.

"Not now since Zing gave his new order to them." Dan pointed out.

The two paced around the room in silence for a few minutes... the only sound they could hear was Lincoln's muffled crying.

Speaking of whom...

* * *

Back in Lincoln's room, the young boy was still crying eyes out faced down on the floor and not moving his spot. He was so caught up in his depression that he didn't hear his door slid open as Mrs. Murphy walked in.

"Lincoln?!" Bridgette asked in concern.

When she didn't get a response from the sobbing boy, she ran to him and gently took him in her arms as she embraced him. Lincoln didn't stop crying though as he immediately wrapped his arms around the mother Murphy while continued to cry.

When she touched him with her hands, something strange happened.

The atmosphere changed into a different location.

The location was the inside of Lincoln's house back on Earth as it was in chaos as silent versions of its occupants were going crazy around the second floor where all their rooms were, Lincoln included.

After two minutes of nonstop weeping, Lincoln's crying began to slow down to sniffles of depression before he finally opened his red, dried out eyes.

"M-Mrs. Murphy?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes. I came when I heard you crying." She said as she pulled back and gently wiped some of his tears.

It was only then that they noticed the room change.

"Woah..." They both said at the same time.

"So I guess we now know what your power is?" Lincoln said in a genuinely embarrassed manner as he rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

Bridgette giggled a bit before she asked him. "Probably. and I can guess that this is your home back on Earth."

"Y-Yeah..." Lincoln said in shame as he looked away.

Bridgette saw the shame as well as the emotional pain and sheer regret in his eyes.

But regardless, she needed to ask him the question that needed to be asked.

"Lincoln," Bridgette said gently. "I know that you don't want to talk about whatever it is that's happened to you. But you have to understand that if you continue to hide and repress your feelings about it, you could have a meltdown at the worst possible time. So you _have_ to talk to someone about it cause I can just tell with the the way you looked away that it's hurting you on the inside. So... do you want to talk about what happened to you?"

Lincoln thought about it for a bit. In the back of his mind, he knew that Mrs. Murphy was right on the ball with what she was saying. If he continued to repress his feelings, he could break down at the worst possible time and it was unhealthy for him to do this. Looking up at the mother Murphy with a look of worry and distress, he gave his answer.

"O-Okay." He said quietly. "Sure, but can we get the others first? I also want to know the stories behind you guys getting exiled from Earth or wherever Eclipsa, Globgor and Meteora are from in exchange for telling my side of the story."

"Of course, sweetie. It only seems fair." Bridgette said, causing him to blush at the compliment as she let him go as she set him back on the ground gently.

When she did, the holographic version of the inside of the exiled Loud child's house vanished around the two.

When Lincoln and Bridgette walked towards the former's door, they received a heartwarming surprise...

The rest of the Murphy's were there.

It wasn't just them either as Eclipsa, Globgor, and Meteora were with them.

Chris was there as well... including Dan, which surprised the two greatly.

"We... overheard you two." Globgor said sheepishly.

"Really?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, apparently the walls must be really thin for all of us to hear your conversation rooms away." Eclipsa said as she looked away a bit.

"Well in that case, we're going to have to whisper so that the emperor doesn't know about all of us having this conversation." Chris said as the group then walked into the room.

Once they were in the darkened room, they all sat down in a circle.

"Wait is it just me or is it dark in here?" Sara commented.

"Yeah, and I thought Eclipsa was dark!" Dan sneered... only to be flicked in the head by the queen of darkness' husband.

"Ow! Who did that?!" Dan demanded.

"I did, so you better watch it Dan." Globgor warned him.

"Very funny Dan!" Eclipsa said in annoyance as she then used her magic to light up the room a bit. "Okay, I suggest you all take a step back cause I am about to cast a spell and it may damage the room in the process."

Not wanting to get caught in the blast of whatever spell Eclipsa was going to cast, everyone instantly ran to a corner of the room... with Dan using Chris as a human shield.

"Dark, Hidden, Campfire Set-Up!" Eclipsa shouted as out of nowhere, a pile of sticks that were lit ablaze and four big logs for the group manifested in the room. "Okay everyone, all clear now." She whispered as everyone sat down on the logs.

The room was silent for a minute.

"So Lincoln..." Dan whispered as he looked over at the boy in question. "Aren't you going to fess up?"

"Dan..." Chris whispered as a warning.

"Oh stop defending him, Chris!" Dan whispered harshly. "Ever since we met on the rocket, he's been holding out on us! It's time he fess up to what's he done like the little criminal he is!"

"But he's not a-"Chris attempted but was cut off.

"It's okay, Chris." Lincoln whispered, making the two childhood friends look at him in surprise. "I suppose that it's I give you all an explanation on everything that caused me to be the situation we're all in. Kinda wished that Jasper and Roger so I won't have to repeat myself but whatever, this will do."

With that, Lincoln began his tale of how he got exiled...

_"When I was on Earth in Michigan, I was the 1 brother of 10 talented former sisters." _Lincoln began but was interrupted.

"Wait, did I hear you right Lincoln?" Milo whispered.

"Did you just say-" Globgor whispered.

"10!" The others in the room exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah..." Lincoln whispered in a embarrassed manner as a blush spread across his cheeks before clearing his throat to start over. "Anyways, as I saying...

* * *

_"When I was on Earth in my home of home of the town of Royal Woods, the state of Michigan, I was the 1 brother of 10 talented, but incredibly **selfish**, former sisters." _Lincoln began once more hoping not get interrupted this time.

_ "There was the oldest one, the phone maniac Lori, who just loooooves to talk on her stupid phone and her cool but stupid boyfriend, Bobby Santiago... and make everyone do what she wants no questions asked just because she the oldest! _He silently growled before deeply sighing to calm himself.

_ "Then there's the dimwitted, naïve, Leni, and she is a fashion designing in that department but in not much else." _He chuckled dryly before continuing.

_ "Then there's the loudest of my former sisters Luna, she just loves talking in a fake British accent and she's a instrument master, she may be sweet and caring, but she along with the rest of my bratty, stupid, former sisters were the reason I'm here now so please keep that in mind." _He whispered to the group as they nodded.

_ "Getting back to my ex sisters, there's Luan, my unfunny, prank loving sisters who, as I just mentioned, loves to pull dangerous, or humiliating pranks on all of us, just for her own enjoyment and the rest of our misery and suffering... Especially on April Fools Day! So my advice to you all is that when we get back home. Don't come to my place on April 1st cause she spares no one of her prank-ocolypse!" _He quietly warned them to which they nodded.

_ "Then there's the catalyst to how I woke up on that rocket..." _His tranquil fury was reaching his peak when he began to speak about the ones who exiled him from home, but the next sister made him his voice rise up._ "Lynn. Loud. JR!" _He exclaimed, pounding his fist into the log causing it to splinter upon his punch's impact and causing everyone to widen their eyes in shock and surprise, even Dan was a little surprised at the boy's anger at mentioning the jock's name. Whatever happened to him started with his ex older sister. Hopefully, Lincoln would explained what happened to him soon or they wouldn't get the answers they were looking for.

Lincoln took a moment to calm himself down before he exploded at everyone in the room. _"She's the reason why I'm here now." He gave a angered sigh. "There's a lot I can say about that disgusting, obnoxious, sport obsessed, bully for a familial relation! But I'm going focus on explaining everyone of my ex sisters before I go further into detail about what happened. So please be patient."_

Everyone nodded as Lincoln continued._ "Then there's miss gloom and doom, Lucy, she likes dark things, corpses, dark magic, and vampires. Loves to wear black, the total goth thing. She also has this really annoying thing where she appears out of nowhere from where you least expect it and scares the daylights out of you. I think that I distrust her more than anyone else in my former family."_

_"Next there's Lana, who loves to eat out of the garbage, play in the mud and just loves to bring home germ ridden animals!" _Lincoln whispered with literal disgust in his voice._ "Next is Lola, the brattiest of the bunch. She's nothing but a winning obsessed, manipulative, blackmailing little jerk who always puts herself first. I think I don't like her the most out of all my ex sisters! Those two really love fight and argue with each other." _He whispered as he continued to breakdown the people he lived with... or considering the situation he was in right now, USED to live with.

_"The next one is Lisa, who I'm not kidding when I say this, is a genius. A really smart 4 year old genius! I'm talking about inventing robots and chemical mixing kind of genius." _Lincoln whispered, shocking everyone._ "She uses whatever or whoever she can get her hands on to experiment on regardless of the consequences and anything else that gets in her way." _He whispered in annoyance before moving onto his last ex sister._ "The last of my ex sisters is Lily, she's the literal baby of their group and there's nothing too wrong with her that I don't like about her that I can mention except that she really loves to walk around without her diaper on." _He then, to the surprise of everyone in the room, began to chuckle before he exploded into full on genuine laughter for a whole minute before he finally stopped._ "If this situation made me learn anything, it's that I know for a fact that I consider Lily my only real family, cause she couldn't make her own decisions because she's still just a baby. The other family I also consider to be real to me is my Pop Pop Albert and my Aunt Ruth and the latter is saying a lot consider I hate going to her place."_

"Why?" Sara asked, as she couldn't help but interrupt.

_"It's because every time they go to visit her, she forces us to watch her cats, makes us eat her old moldy pudding that she offers, and makes us (except for Lily) massage her feet." _The boy stated with a shudder.

"Okay, but what about your parents?" Chris asked.

Hearing that question made Lincoln nearly explode with rage but he managed to hold his anger back with a breath of focus. _"Oh am I glad you freaking asked, Chris." He whispered in silent fury at what he was about to say about his old man and his old woman. "If there's anything I've learned about my former parents, is that they'll always, and I mean **always **side with Lori and the rest of my former sisters! Cause in almost every argument or fight that my sisters have, which about almost anything, trivial or otherwise, even if I wasn't involved, I end up taking the heat as their little scapegoat and end getting in trouble because of their antics."_

"Oh c'mon Lincoln, don't you think you're overexaggerating a little bit?" Globgor asked quietly in concern.

"Yeah." Milo interjected quietly. "I mean, your former parents don't side with your sisters, I mean ex sisters, in _every_ confrontation."

_"Well maybe I am, but it's true Globgor and I wish I could believe that Milo, but you guys don't know them like I do." _Lincoln growled, his anger beginning to rise again._ "My "dad" is a good cook but spineless coward at the same time, I think that's why they let the girls get away with whatever they want when they get short tempered and just plain aggressive. My "mom's" just as cowardly as her husband is. There was this one time where Lori and Leni were fighting over a dress and the next day, all of my former sisters got caught up in it when they made this stupid thing called the Sister Fight Protocol."_

_"Oh, I don't where this is going."_ Martin thought to himself. "What's the Sister Fight Protocol?"

"I don't freaking know!" Lincoln exclaimed loudly, shocking the group a bit before he quickly regained his silent, whispery, composure. _"Sorry, but I don't know what that stupid protocol was, from my first ever experience with it is that my sisters know about it, my former parents know about it and they allowed it to happen, heck, even Bobby knows about it!" He silently ranted. "When that protocol was active, the kitchen and the bathroom was blocked off, my room was taken from me and whenever I tried to asked them about what the protocol was, they told me to stay out of it and that it was a girl thing so I wouldn't understand."_

"They took your room?!" Chris asked in disbelief to the boy, to which he nodded.

"Didn't your parents-" Eclipsa began before correcting herself. "Excuse me, didn't your **former** parents step in and stop them?" Eclipsa asked, to which the kiddo shook his head.

_"No..." _He silently growled, much to the group's concern._ "No, they god dang did not. They just hid in their room like the cowards they were while I was forced to play their role in making sure my ex sisters don't destroy the house! Eventually, I had no choice but to leave the house and spent the rest of the day at my best friend Clyde's house and when I came back the next day, they said that I helped stopped the fighting by leaving! What kind of stupid advice is that?"_

Lincoln stopped for a moment to catch his breath, allowing his newfound friends to process what he told them so far.

"But that's not why your here now right Lincoln?" Milo asked.

"Yeah, you said it had something to do with... um..." Chris began to ask, but Lincoln cut him off.

"Lynn..." Lincoln growled as he gently massaged his temples to calm himself down to avoid screaming his heart out. "She's the reason why I'm here now just as much as the rest of my ex family is and even myself now that I look back on it."

"What happened dear?" Eclipsa asked.

Lincoln let out a sigh of tranquil fury before he began the tale of his banishment._ "It all started on a normal sunny day in Royal Woods and I forget to mention this before but because my sisters have a lot of things to do, we all have to go to their events in order to support them, just to let you all know. Anyway, because of that, I hardly get get time to myself. So on that day, I tried to hide from them so that they didn't notice."_

"Sorry to interrupt, but why didn't you just ask them that you needed some alone time." Sara asked.

_"I'm getting to that now," _Lincoln whispered._ "As I was saying, I was hiding from them but I forgot about Lynn. She wanted me to come to her softball game but I didn't want to because I wanted to read my new Ace Savvy comic."_

"What did Lynn do?" Globgor asked, interrupting the boy and already not liking where this was going.

_"She threaten me with her baseball bat to make me attend her stupid game!" _He whispered harshly.

Hearing made everyone gasp as Lincoln continued.

_"But that's not the worst part." _Lincoln whispered.

"There's more?" Martin asked in disbelief.

_"Oh yeah, much more!"_ The boy whispered in rising anger. _"When her team lost and I gave her my condolences she calls me, **bad** **LUCK!**"_ He exclaimed, making the group shift away from boy a bit. _"At first, I wanted to tell her that I wasn't bad luck and that she was preaching nothing but sore loser nonsense."_

"Did you?" Dan asked.

The boy let out a tired sigh as he answered. _"No, I didn't. I saw Lynn blaming me of jinxing her game as a ticket to get out of my former sister's activities. So like a freaking idiot that I was, I supported my stupid ex sister's belief by breaking Lori's golf clubs and telling my ex sisters what would happen if they brought me to their events. Just... little white lies here and there._" Lincoln then saw that Chris was about interrupt through his tears so he spoke up before he got the chance. _"And before anyone says it, I know okay. I know that it was really selfish of me to do something as dumb as that and that families are suppose to support each other, but I really to have some alone time. That's when it came back to bite me in the butt."_

"How?" Eclipsa whispered in concern.

_"My lie got to the point everyone, including my cowardly former "parents"..." _His anger reaching its peak._ "They banned from their activities and then... and then they..."_

"And they what?" Dan whispered, impatiently. "C'mon Loud, spit out!"

"Dan!" Chris whispered in warning.

"THEY BOARDED UP MY ROOM FROM BOTH SIDES AND LOCKED ME OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Lincoln shouted, shocking everyone as newly fresh tears produced from his eyes before they ran down his face. "I had to spend the night outside in the backyard. The next day, I told them the truth but they still refused to believe me because Lynn won two because she banned me." Tears began to well up in his eyes. "That was my last day the planet as I spent the night out there and when I woke up, I was already on that stupid rocket!" He stated in a broken tone as he began to sob to himself, no longer caring that the walls were thin.

* * *

The group let out a gasp of shock as they digested the new info Lincoln told them. They couldn't believe that this sweet boy's family. The one he was born to no less, had exiled him all because of a simple, innocent, white lie. And even after he told them the truth, they still had the balls to not believe his pleas. To say that it was inexcusable of them to do that to one of their own would be a massive understatement.

The forbidden couple from Mewni would never in a million years even think about kicking Meteora into another dimension if they thought she was bad luck, even if that meant that they were going to get kicked out there in the multiverse alongside their baby girl.

The Murphy family was appalled by what the Loud family did to him and considering that Martin and Milo were bestowed with bad luck since it was on there side of their family tree, this just made them even more disgusted with what they have in their bloodline if these were the consequences of having it... which considering where they currently are at this point in time. The consequences weren't to far off for them.

Dan and Chris were shocked and appalled by the boy's story. Dan especially was fuming at what was done to the poor lad, despite him lying about faking about being bad luck, he _certainly_ didn't deserve to be jettisoned into the cosmos for his tiny, white fib. Chris, on the other end of the spectrum, closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He may not have been a father himself, but he knew that Lincoln was a flawed yet sweet boy, he was still human, and a _kid_, at the end of the day behind all his newly acquired superpowers.

They all knew one thing: Lincoln's former family was a bunch of monsters. God only knows if they kicked out another one of their own by now.

Lincoln sniffled, brining everyone's attention back to him. "It's my fault. If I've just stopped Lynn from calling bad luck, if I had not been so STUPID, this wouldn't have happened. And I'm scared. What if you guys betray me too like my ex family did?" He then sunk his face into his arms, muffling what he said next. If I'm being honest, I'm really scared now, I'm now going to planning a fight against Zing. For the love of God, I can't help lead a rebellion, I'm just a kid. I don't need this kind of pressure!" He then let out a sigh. "I guess Jasper was right after all, I deserved to be out here all because of my utter selfishness."

"LIKE HECK YOU DO!" Dan yelled, surprising Lincoln and everyone else in the room as he then got up from the log he was sitting on before marching over the depressed boy.

"Dan, wait!" Chris said as he attempted to reach out to his friend before he did something reckless... only to fall on his face.

When Dan got Lincoln, the frighten boy instantly put his arms up in anticipation for what Dan was going to do to him. Seeing how scared the crying boy was at the moment, Dan let out a deep sigh as he got down on a knee and placed his hands on the boy's hands as he (surprising everyone in the room) gently pulled them away making him stare in the adult's green eyes as he then spoke in a gentle (as Dan can be anyway) but firm tone. "Listen to me, Lincoln. What your stupid former family did was messed up on so many levels. That much has been established."

"But I-" Lincoln attempted to say but Dan cut him off.

"But nothing!" Dan said as he grabbed the boy's shoulders tightly. "I'm not going to stand here and listen to you defend the actions of your clear and obvious abusers! Regardless of whether they were you family or otherwise."

"Abusers?" Lincoln questioned the man through his tears.

"You don't know about abuse?" Dan asked curiously, to which the man with the plan nodded, making him sigh. "Figures, you are a kid after all. No one should go through that." Dan then explained what the alien word meant. "Abuse is basically when you treat someone or something you can about cruelly. And based on what you've told you us about them, its pretty clear that your family were abusers in those times. And kicking you out of the house was their choice, regardless of your part in it. Yes, you lying to them wasn't cool but they're the ones who took things too far with what they've done as a response. Besides, what Jasper told you was big load of nonsensical garbage!"

He then noticed that the boy was still crying and gently wiped away his tears with his thumbs. "And it's time for you to stop crying like this. There's no time for tears right now Lincoln. You bawling your eyes out is certainly is helping anyone, especially you! If you want to get back to Earth like the rest of us do, you'll need to be tough and not be pushover 24/7! Do you understand me?"

Lincoln silently nodded as his tear ducts began to run dry. "Y-Yeah. Thank you D-Dan." He then embraced the man, which Dan wasn't expecting. Instead of pushing him off, he gently wrapped his arms around the boy as he began to calm down.

Once he was calmed down, Eclipsa spoke up. "Lincoln, you're not the only one who's scared. I'm scared too. All of us are."

"Yeah, believe me man, I'm terrified to go up against Zing again." Milo said, pulling the boy into a side hug. "Especially with that technology of his."

"And you're not alone Lincoln," Martin said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "And we're not going to betray you, especially not now."

"And we'll help you plan out the rebellion as well." Globgor declared. "It's not just you're life on the line after all."

Lincoln looked up and saw the smiling faces of his comrades... no, his new family backing him up.

"Thanks everyone." Lincoln said as he embraced the two Murphy men as Globgor, Eclipsa, Meteora, and the two Murphy women.

When Lincoln broke the hug, he turned to Dan. "Hey Dan... thanks for that pep talk."

"No need kid, I could tell that you really needed it." Dan said waving his hand dismissively, though he couldn't help but grin.

"Well, Dan, if you don't mind me asking..." The boy hesitated for a few seconds before asking his question. "We're you ever... abused by your family."

"Of course. I can relate to what you went through because I know a thing or two about getting abused by family." He said, sitting back down on the log. "Gather around ladies and gents because I think it's about time that I tell you all my story of how and why I was exiled from Earth."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I should've put this in a few chapters back but Beggin' On Your Knees is sung by Victoria Justice and I don't own it. All songs used in this story belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**


	13. Campfire Origins: Part 2!

**Chapter 13: Campfire Origins: Part 2! The Revenge Seeker From Van Nuys!**

_"When I was a child, my parents were more concerned with themselves then they were at raising me." _Dan began his tale._ "They were being so neglectful to the point that television was basically my parent throughout most of my abusive childhood in Van Nuys."_

"Oh my goodness!" Eclipsa exclaimed in shock at the human's no so happy upbringing.

"That's horrible!" Bridgette said as she instinctively held Milo and Sara close to her.

"Is all that happened, Dan?" Lincoln asked. "Was everyday like that?"

_"Basically." _Dan replied._ "My mom was away a lot and apathetic towards anything revolving around me and my dad was an abusive, lazy jerk the whole time. Often to the point of beating me for almost no reason."_

"Geez, that's troubling." Globgor said as he embraced the two females in his life.

_"Agreed. Anyway, my mom was just as bad. For crying out loud, I consider a fire to be like a mother's hug to me... at least I think that's what I think that's what a mother's hug is like cause I never got a hug from my mine."_

"Oh man! That is messed up!" Lincoln said in shock.

"I'm with Lincoln." Sara said. "What is wrong with your parents?!"

_"I don't know! Apparently I guess they didn't want to have me! They even divorced over it, I mean for God's sake, my mother gave me some brass knuckles as a gift once, __which I still have with me when I was on Earth." _Dan said before reaching into his left pocket and pulling out a pair of gold brass knuckles as he showed them to the gang. _"This is the only gift that my mother gave that I actually like!" _He revealed to them before shoving the items back into his pockets. _"I mean seriously, what kind of gift is that?!"_

"A messed up one obviously." Lincoln replied.

_"Right you are, Lincoln." _Dan said as he then said to the boy. _"So, believe me Lincoln when I say that you're not the only one who suffers from abuse from those around you, __hubris comments or anything of the sort."_

The boy nodded as Dan got back to his story. _"Anyway, it got so bad that they once sent to a summer camp called Camp Atrocious (which was horrible by the way) with no hesitation where I met animal man here." _He said, patting Chris' back.

"Wait, is it one of those camps where the bullies pick on you and hide from the counselors and make you take the blame for whatever it is they do?" Lincoln asked.

_"Not this one."_ Chris said. _"Camp Atrocious was a camp where the older kids pick on the younger kids, which the camp counselor named Mr. Tadesco, the cruel founder of said camp, who not only allowed the violence but encouraged it."_

"Well it wasn't all bad after that, right?" Milo asked.

"Yeah, I mean you met each other." Sara said.

_"Allow me and Dan to give you a reality check of what we had to go through at that madhouse." _Chris said as he began his tale of the duo's experience at the hellish camp, making Lincoln and the other gulp in fear. "_Tadesco ran his camp applying the methodology of "might is right", meaning that the physically strongest members would prevail. The camp attendees would be split into one of two teams, the Warrior Wigwams or the Papoose Pavilion, and both teams would have to fight over the Spirit Stick, a wooden spear which signified which team had power and privilege to abuse the other team."_

Dan then continued from there._ "For two years since the camp's inception, the Warriors kept the Spirit Stick and constantly abused the Papoose, but that all changed when I arrived at camp for the first time. Upon first arrival, I had my things stolen by two Warrior members called Alec and Bobby, who also tied him to a tree, from which he had to be untied by Chris. In order to get my things back, I devised a plan to steal the Spirit Stick, which culminated with me throwing a nest of angry hornets into the Warrior cabin, injuring several of them before stealing the Stick."_

Chris then continued from there._ "Despite their rotund victory, Tadesco punished Dan and the Papoose for using "subterfuge and tactical superiority" instead of brute force to take the Stick, locking them in a tennis court as part of a "game" he called Civil War Prison Camp and intending to leave them there until camp concluded two weeks later. Dan devised another plan and dug a hole under the court fence, escaping with me one night to overthrow Tadesco's regime."_

Dan then concluded their tale._ "Chris and I subdued the Warriors with several traps in the woods before releasing the other Papoose and attacking Tadesco's cabin. A terrified Tadesco ran out into the woods but was soon captured and beaten by yours truly, I also stole his toupee and left him to the mercy of the other Papoose, who decided to play "William Tell" with Tadesco. I don't know what happened to him after that though, until now that is. After that, bear man and I became friends, so I guess it wasn't **all** bad. After all, that psychopath is the reason why I am the revenge hungry, person that I am today."_

"Wait, was Mr. T the one who sent you into space?" Eclipsa asked.

"Well... he was one of them?" Dan mutter in his usual angry tone.

"There's more of them?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, there was the superhero or in this case super jerk Terrifi-Guy-" Dan began only to be interrupted by Lincoln.

"Wait? Did you just say... s-s-s-SUPERHERO?!" Lincoln said as the pupils in his eyes became diamonds as he was about to let out a high pitch squeal of giddiness, joy, and just sheer glee, only for Dan to instantly cover his mouth with a hand.

"If you're about to squeal like a little girl. Do us both a favor and don't, for the sake of your manliness and dignity. And also because you have to remember that he was one of the people who sent me here." Dan said in a gentle but firm tone as Lincoln nodded as the revenge seeker gently took his hand off the boy's mouth. "As I was saying, the third one was the news reporter, Helicopter Hal. The next one was that imposter that tried to steal my looks and my life, he even tried to drive me crazy when he was a telemarketer! The next one was my former dentist, Dr. Pullum..."

Dan then stopped for a moment to look at his best friend. "Chris, I'm not really sorry to say this but Elise was the last person to do this to me too."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Chris exclaimed in shock. "Dan, please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not, you gullible idiot!" Dan said in anger. "That selfish broad of yours didn't hesitate to launch me out here! Especially, after everything I've done for the both of you, despite my countless jabs at your marriage! It was in that message that was relayed to me when I woke up on that rocket!"

Chris fell silent for a few minutes at his friend's conformation. He couldn't believe that his own wife did this to his best friend and didn't tell him about it until i was almost too late... which led to the duo's current situation.

He showed signs of shock, anger, and a hidden rage within that he rarely showed!

Chris knew one thing he had to do when he got back to Earth... if he ever did that is!

"If we get back to Earth, I'm going to confront her for this, I guarantee you that!" Chris said in a rather cold tone.

"Woah, Dan!" Globgor exclaimed in surprise. "What'd you do to make them mad enough to do this to you and Chris?!"

Dan thought back to some of the crimes he's committed before he replied. "Well, before this, I took Terrifi-Guy's powers away, destroyed Pullum's HQ, my rebellion against Tedesco spoke for itself as Chris and I stated earlier, and nearly destroyed the Earth when I tried to off a family of squirrels that annoyed me."

"WHAT?!" Dan's fellow humans exclaimed in absolute shock.

"A family of squirrels?!" Lincoln asked in shock.

"Jesus Christ!" Martin said in shock.

"Why squirrels though?!" Sara asked in shocked.

"They made a big mistake when they wronged me!" Dan exclaimed dramatically.

"How?" Bridgette asked.

"There irritating squeaking kept me up at night for five whole months in a row!" Dan said angrily as he thought to the sleepless nights he had on Earth. "They deserved what I nearly gave them!"

"And destroy the planet and kill everyone in the process?!" Milo asked, completely weirded out. "Including you?"

"That's awfully petty." Eclipsa said.

"Extremely petty." Bridgette said.

"And maddening!" Globgor said in shock.

"As much as I hate to admit it Dan, they all have a point." Chris said to his "friend".

The Californian revenge loving sociopath looked to the side for a bit before realizing that they were indeed right. "Touché. But hey, at least I don't kill anyone... intentionally that is."

"Well, at least you have _some_ morals, Dan." Eclipsa couldn't but be snarky to him.

"Okay Eclipse, if you think your so high and mighty, why don't you and Globs here tell us your story of how you got exiled from..." Dan stopped for a brief second. "wherever it is that you hail from?"

"Okay, that's fair." Globgor said as he began his family's tale of exile.

**To be continued...**


	14. Campfire Origins: Part 3!

**Chapter 14: Campfire Origins: Part 3!: The Forbidden Love From Another Dimension!**

Lincoln raised his hand like a good boy and asked the family something. "Eclipsa, Globgor, before you begin. I have to ask. Where or what is Mewni?"

"It's a magical kingdom in another dimension, Lincoln." Globgor answered.

"Another dimension?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"Cool." Milo said.

"Wait, magic is real?" Dan asked in amazement.

"Well in other dimensions, yes." Eclipsa said.

"Wow." Lincoln said. "I'm going to rub that fact in Lisa's smug, brainy, face when I go home!"

With that bit of exposition out of the way, Globgor began him and his family's tale.

_"Many years ago in the kingdom of Mewni, a war broke out between Mewmans and monsters because of the Mewman's extreme hatred against my kind."_ The beast stated in a sullen tone as he continued. _"I didn't take part in it because I was magically frozen at the time by one of the rulers of the kingdom: The crystal freezer Rhombulus."_

"Sorry to interrupt Globgor." Chris said, stopping the monster's story. "But I have to know, was this Rhombulus guy the reason you and your family were imprisoned on that rocket?"

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it Chris." Lincoln cut in. "When we were fighting Jasper and she threw me down that hallway, I slammed my back into some weird ice of sorts before I blacked out. When I woke up, Eclipsa and her family were free."

"Well... yes that was Rhombulus' crystals and they are extremely tough to break out of." Eclipsa said. "He's one of the reasons we're here. But we'll get to that when we can." She then turned to her husband. "Is it okay if I continued for you, dear?"

"Sure thing, my darkest star." The king of monsters said as he kissed her cheek. "Go right ahead."

"Thank you." Eclipsa said. _"Continuing from what my husband said, during the war, the one that was leading it was Queen Comet of the Royal Butterfly family before she was killed by the monster's leader a Septarian: basically a lizard creature, known as Toffee."_ She then made a 'throat slitting' motion with her finger across her neck for emphasis of what she meant. _"Because of her death, her daughter, Moon, (another reason that we're here), took up the throne when she was thirteen and in order to stop the war without anymore __unnecessary__ bloodshed for both sides, she made a deal with me."_

"A deal?" Everyone said in unison.

_"A deal that I would get my freedom in exchange to help end the war with a forbidden magical spell that could destroy an immortal being." _Eclipsa explained. _"Moon made that deal with me: I would get my freedom and I would give her the knowledge I have for the spell she needed to destroy Toffee, as he was immortal during that time."_

"Did it work?" Globgor asked.

_"Well... kind of." _The hated Mewman queen said before going in deeper. _"From what Moon told me before all of this began, is that after Rhombulus refroze me once more, the young queen managed to blow off one of the lizard's fingers, which cause him and his monster subordinates to flee."_

"Wow, she sure showed them!" Sara exclaimed.

"That she did." Eclipsa said with a chuckle before she continued. _"Three hundred years later Star, Moon's daughter managed to destroy that Septarian for good by tapping into her inner magic and that's how I was freed from Rhombulus' crystals."_

"How did you not get freezer burn from being like that for so long?" Milo asked.

"Well, it's because Rhombulus' crystals are not only strong to get through but they also preserve you and how you look due to his magic." She said as she looked down at her hand.

"So that's why you're so beautiful!" Lincoln told the exiled queen before realizing what he just said as he covered his mouth as he felt his cheeks burn up. "Um, I mean-"

Before Lincoln could take back what he just said, he heard the green haired queen chuckle at the boy's compliment. "Oh, why thank you Lincoln." Eclipsa said, blushing a little. "That's very nice of you say."

Taking a deep breath, Lincoln calmed down as his cheeks turned back to their normal color as Bridgette asked Globgor. "Okay, we now know that how Eclipsa got free but what about you?"

* * *

_"It all started on the day of my wife's coronation as the new queen after Star gave her the royal magic wand and her mother's throne back to her after finding out that through the MHC's manipulation of historical records of one of their queens and our daughter, who was supposed be the real queen but she wasn't because she was switched out at birth with a peasant girl named Festivia by Eclipsa's monster hating fake husband, that in and of itself is a long story." _Globgor said before clearing his throat to get himself back on topic._ "Rhombulus freed me from my crystal to prove that I was the monster that he, the dimensional scissor forger Hekapoo and the space and time watcher Omnitraxus Prime indoctrinated me to be." _He explained.

"What did you do once you were free?" Martin asked.

_"I tried to escape from Mewni to prevent my family from being harmed but... they already were in danger by the time that Star managed to find me."_ He said in a sheepish manner as he continued to explained what happened. _"When I realized that, I went back to the coronation so that Rhombulus could recrystallize me and let my family go. But that's when he made the mistake of trying recrystallize my wife despite my pleas for him to stop."_

"Bet you lashed out hard, right?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I so did." Globgor said with a rather mischievous smile as he explained. _"I tried my best fend off him, Omni, and HP despite the fact that outnumbered me three to one and the fact that I wanted to keep the Mewmans that were in the audience from getting caught in the crossfire of our fight (pun not intended), it was rather difficult to say the least."_

"Didn't Star or anyone else help you?" Sara asked.

_"Unfortunately, no one came my aid... at not yet. Star got knocked off the stage by some burning debris and everyone else was too scared to fight the Magic High Commission, (That's what the MHC stands for by the way in case I didn't make that clear earlier)."_ The pariah beastly king explained before he took a breath as he said a mouthful. _"Except for one..."_

"Who was it?" Martin asked curiously.

Instead of responding, Globgor then looked down at Meteora, sending his message across to everyone.

"Meteora?" Dan asked in surprise.

"Your infant daughter?" Bridgette said in shock.

"But how did she do that?" Lincoln asked in surprise.

_"While I was fighting the Commission, my wife was frozen at her feet and Star was out of commission," _Globgor said as his anger began to rise, making him take brief breath to calm himself._ "Our daughter was held in a cage! She tapped into her inner magic and broke free and she crawled towards me which was a mistake as she was trapped in the fire and when I stopped the fight and saved her, Rhombulus took advantage of my love for my family to recrystallize me, my daughter and my wife in quick succession."_

Everyone let out a gasp as they took a few minutes to process this information. They couldn't believe that Rhombulus, Hekapoo and Omnitraxus Prime's hatred of them was so extreme that they would use the monster king's love for his family and not wanting to endanger anyone else's lives to their advantage... and it disgusted the Exiles to their core.

After a few minutes passed, Chris broke the silence.

"Man, has the those three always had it out for all three of you?" Chris asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that." Globgor said as he looked down at the floor in sadness.

"I'm just going to ask this now, so pardon my language but what did you guys do to piss off those three so much?"

The forbidden husband and wife looked at each other for a bit to see who would explained before deciding that Eclipsa should explain.

_"Well, remember that war we spoke of?"_ The queen began. _"Well many years before that, I snuck out of the castle and met Globgor but my mother found us together and she thought he kidnapped me and attacked him. So over the years, we had to meet in secret because of the kingdom's hatred of monsters as we mentioned before." _She reminded them as some of them nodded. _"When I was a teenager, my mom died and I inherited the throne, I decided to use it to my advantage to hopefully help mend the divide between Mewman racism against monsters and monsters being unjustly prejudiced against."_

"Guess it didn't work out, right?" Bridgette asked.

"Well considering where we are, I would say so." Eclipsa said.

"If you don't mind me asking Eclipsa, how did Festiva fit into all of this?" Martin asked.

Eclipsa fell silent for a minute. _"Well it's a complicated story so I'll try to simplify __it as much as I can so you guys can understand." _They nodded as she started. _When Toffee was defeated and I was put on trial for my crimes, we discovered that Hekapoo, Omnitraxus and Rhombulus tampered with Mewni's history with our daughter and Festiva, who was the real queen at the time as Globgor stated earlier."_

"What happened?" Chris asked.

Everyone noticed that the queen looked down at the floor as her hat covered her face, despite that they saw the tears of anger and sadness fall to the floor as she clenched her fists in her dress in silent fury before taking a moment to calm down. Globgor even hugged her in an attempt to comfort his wife.

"I-I'm sorry Eclipsa." Chris apologized. "I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"No, no, it's alright Chris, you didn't know." Eclipsa said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. _"It turns out my former monster-hating husband, King Shastacan, wanted nothing to do with Meteora so she and Festiva were switched out at birth so that the latter could inherit the throne while Meteora, throughout the years of me and Globgor being frozen, was driven to madness at St. Olga's School for Wayward Princesses. Please don't ask why or how, it's too emotionally painful for me to go into."_ She told them as the group nodded in understanding.

"So the Magic High Commission were the ones who exiled you guys?" Milo asked.

"Well no." Eclipsa said. "It was Star and Moon."

"WHAT?!" The group said in absolute shock.

"Those two did it?" Sara asked.

"I thought they were in your corner!" Dan yelled.

"Wait, wait, wait, before you all make any assumptions. They did it to save our lives!" Globgor said quickly.

"Save your lives?" Lincoln asked.

"From the Commission?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes." Eclipsa said before looking down at the floor. "I sure do hope that they are alright..."

"I'm sure they are, my darkest star." Globgor said, putting one of his hands on Eclipsa's shoulder. "After all, they're members of the Butterfly family like you are... complications aside. It's gonna take a lot more than the MHC to bring them down."

"I hope you are right, dear." Eclipsa said.

The room was silent for a few minutes before Martin broke it.

"Wait, do you mean the Magical Commission were gonna..." He made a slitting throat expression. "You know."

"Basically." Eclipsa said before she began to explain the circumstances behind her family's banishment from the magical dimension that they called home. _"After we were refrozen. Star was furious at what Rhombulus did and at Hekapoo and Omnitraxus for attacking us. Moon was as well!" _Eclipsa then closed her eyes as she thought back to their allies' message from the moment they woke up on the ship before they helped their fellow exiles defeat the merciless Jasper. _"But in the end it didn't matter to the Commission..."_ She stated with hatred and venom in her voice.

* * *

_The crystals began to crack a bit before completely shattering around the family of three._

_"Globgor?" Eclipsa asked in shock as she covered her mouth with her hands._

_"Eclipsa?" Globgor asked as he cupped his wife's face in his hands._

_They heard a baby giggle and looked down to see Meteora crawling towards the knocked out Lincoln._

_"Meteora?" The two said in shock as Eclipsa quickly scooped up her baby girl away from the unconscious human boy._

_"Is that a human?" Globgor asked as he turned Lincoln on his back and put a hand on his chest, specifically the area where his heart is, hearing a pulse when his hand made contact. "oh, good. He's alive."_

_"You're not going to eat him, are you?" Eclipsa said, playfully._

_"Oh of course. I'm all vegetarian. I'm not eating another living creature." Globgor said._

_Before the two could reawake the boy, a flash of light filled up the room briefly as Eclipsa covered her baby's eyes. After a few seconds, the brightness of the light died down, allowing the three to uncover their eyes._

_When they did, they saw a tall woman with long pale blue hair in a long braid, light blue eyes, and magenta-colored diamonds on her cheeks and magenta lipstick on her mouth. She was wearing an ankle length, short-sleeved sky blue dress with a pale periwinkle shirt underneath, and blue flats._

_Next to her, was a young 15 year old girl who had fair skin, light blue eyes, pink hearts on her cheeks and long blonde hair that goes down to her knees. She was wearing a_ _sea green short-sleeved dress with a white collar, white lace on the sleeves and skirt and a cute pink octopus on the front. She had a headband in the shape of devil horns on her head and was also wearing a pair of pink and orange leggings, dark magenta boots with a rhino design, and had a little yellow star-shaped side bag with a face._

_They looked worst for wear._

_The family of three instantly knew who these two were._

_They began to hear sounds of banging on the door._

_The tall woman spoke in a frantic tone._

_"Alright, Star, we need to make this quick I'll watch the door in case those three get in!"_

_The one known as Star nodded as she began to tell the three about what was happening._

_"Okay, you three. We don't have much time, so I'll try to be quick about this." The teenage girl said as she let out a sigh. "We need to get you guys away from Mewni! Hekapoo, Omnitraxus and Rhombulus are going to have you all executed starting with Meteora and ending with you Eclipsa." She stated, pointing a finger at the queen. "So we were originally going you three to send you three to Earth but then I realized that Marco's home would be the first place they would look so we had to improvise."_

_Moon chose to spoke up despite keeping her eyes on the door. "We're decided to send you three out into the outer space of their dimension." She then let out a sigh of guilt. "I know that were committing high class treason by doing this, as well as probably destroying our developing friendship Eclipsa, but please understand, we're doing this to save you and your family so if any of you three hate me and my daughter for this, I don't blame you. It's also to make sure that Mina doesn't come after you all too."_

_Just then, the door was blown off of it's hinges as an extremely ticked off, one eyed, crystal being with snakes for arms and a purple cape burst into the room, being followed by a white woman with long, red hair that covered her right eye and was tied at the back, a yellow/orange ball gown and a small flame that was over her head and a giant magical skull that was floating with blue/purple colored magical energy._

_"Alright you two the jig is up!" The crystal being said as he raised his snake arms and began charging them with white colored magic._

_ "Step away from the criminals nice and slowly and no harm will come to you." The white woman said cautiously as she readied her dimensional __scissors just in case the two traitors tried something._

_"Rhombulus, please! Be reasonable!" Star pleaded. "There's another way to go about this!"_

_"I'm sorry Star." Rhombulus said with a bit of guilt in his voice before regaining his anger. "But our minds are made up, now please move out of the way!"_

_Star and her mother turned to the woman in the room as the older woman aside the scissor forger spoke. "Hekapoo, you say you're supporting the kingdom's best interests. You should know that this is wrong!"_

_Hekapoo fell silent for moment to think about what the former queen said before saying her piece. "I know that this is wrong Star, but I don't trust them. If they continued to live, Mewni's people are going to suffer for it, it's already bad enough that Mina is after them and that the Mewmans already hate Eclipsa, I'm sorry, I really am, but this has to be done."_

_The room fell silent for a few minutes as Star and Moon glared the three in disgust. They couldn't believe that after everything they all have been through and the many times that the two have SAVED their asses as well as Mewni from threats that THEY and the former queen, Moon couldn't stopped, that would stooped this low._

_The mother duo were too busy staring at Rhombulus and Hekapoo that they failed to see Omnitraxus float up to them before manifesting two of his arms and placing his hands on one of the two's shoulders._

_"This isn't up for debate." The skull faced time and space master declared with finality in his tone of voice. "Their execution is **going** to happen."_

_Suddenly, Star clenched her teeth as her face turned volcanic red. "**LIKE HELL IT WILL!**" she screamed at the three, shocking them and her mother for using such foul language as she turned back at the crystalized trio._

_Rhombulus instantly knew what she was trying to do. "Oh no, you don't!" He said as he fired two white beams of magical energy at the teen princess._

_"No!" Moon exclaimed as her skin turned blue and purple and she sprouted blue butterfly wings from her back and flew between the beams and her daughter, as she put up a blue barrier to protect both her and her daughter in the nick of time._

_"Mom!" Star yelled in concern for her mother._

_"Star... don't worry about me!" Moon strained as she struggled to maintain the barrier. "Just get Eclipsa, Globgor and Meteora out... of... here! Quickly!"_

_Star nodded as she turned back to the frozen family, but Hekapoo had other plans._

_"I don't think so." She said as she cut open a magic, orange, portal into the floor._

_She was about to jump through it when she heard a yell come up from behind her as she then turned around... only to then be immediately kicked in the face and knocking to the floor, causing her to drop her scissors and making the portal disappear as a result of whoever attacked her._

_Looking up, she saw a Latino/American teen boy with tan skin, dark brown hair, had a mole on his right cheek and was wearing a red hoodie and dark gray skinny jeans and olive and white sneakers._

_This boy also had a look that spoke of his betrayed and anger at her and her friend's actions._

_"M-Marco?" Hekapoo said in confusion and a bit of hurt._

_"Hekapoo, you have to stop this!" Marco demanded. "Stop before you make a mistake that you'll regret!"_

_Hekapoo looked away in guilt for a bit. "I can't, I'm sorry Marco."_

_Marco looked at her in disgust before asking the scissor forger. "Can't or won't."_

_Hekapoo looked up at her friend. "Both." She stated quietly as she then forgot about her scissors as she tackled Marco to the floor, only to be immediately kicked off him as she flew through the exit as Marco charging after her._

_With Hekapoo being occupied with Marco and Rhombulus being blocked of from freezing Star thanks to her mother, he figured that it was time to end this as he charged at the two who were in cahoots with the criminals... only for a massive pillar of fire to make the giant skull to stop in his tracks._

**_"You're NOT going to touch them!"_**_ A truly demonic voice declared as the form revealed itself as it stepped through the flames._

_What stepped out was a teen demon boy with spiky salmon-colored hair, very pale lilac skin, three red eyes (one in the middle of his forehead) which were red with intense rage, black eyeliner under and around his eyes, two pale-orange white-tipped horns on the sides of his head, sharp teeth, and pointy ears and nose and a long, red, pointed tail. He was wearing a red tattered T-shirt with a bright red star within a maroon circle in the center, long dark-red wristbands, maroon ragged shorts, a dark gray studded belt, brown-tipped orange boots, a hoop earring on his right ear, and two studs in his left ear._

_"Begone, Prince of the Underworld!" Omni demanded. "This does not concern you!"_

**_"If it does involve Star, it does concern me!" _**_The demon teen retorted, lighting up his hands in flames. **"Now come on! Show me what the space time master can do!"**_

_"Tom, stop!" Star pleaded from behind the barrier, still haven't casted the spell. "You're no match for him!"_

_Turning his head slightly to his former girlfriend, Tom noticed that the frozen family was still there. **"Star, why are they still here?! Get them out of here right now!"**_

_Star shook off her surprise as she then began to think of any spells that could get Meteora and her family out of their dimension without the dimensional scissors._

_Two more people then charged into the room as they jumped onto the skull's face and covered his eyes._

_One was a large, yellow eyed, pale green skinned, humanoid frog being that was wearing a light green tunic that had a gray belt and skull buckle._

_The other one was a short, light skinned man with blonde hair who was wearing a bear costume._

_"Get off of me!" Omni demanded as he began to fly around the room, ramming his attackers into the walls._

_"Buff Frog, River?!" Moon said._

_"Do not worry Moon." The one known as Buff Frog said in a thick Russian accent as he tried to maintain his hold on Prime. "Fire boy will not face skull face alone!"_

_"He's right honey, just focus on saving Meteora, Globgor and Eclipsa!" River said as he too struggled to maintain his hold on skull face._

_Hearing this made Star finally managed to come up with a spell after minutes of thinking of one._

_"Please let this work..." She stated softly to herself before extending both of her hands and shouting. "Dimensional Destination: Rocket ship!"_

_A beam of yellow magic shot out of the teen girls hands and engulfed the crystalized family._

_"No!" Rhombulus said as he put more strength into his freezing attack._

_"Come... on!" Star demanded as she focused more on the energy of her spell._

_After six seconds, the frozen family finally began vanished from the magical dimension._

_As they disappeared, they couldn't help but noticed that Star then shouted the words "Good luck!" as the transmission finally ended._

* * *

"And that's what happened." Eclipsa concluded as the group widened their eyes in absolute shock.

"Oh man." was Lincoln's only response.

"Woah." Martin said.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm sorry that happened to you three." Bridgette said.

"Don't be." Globgor said. "It's not your fault, it's not any of your faults."

"Well, I think that Star and Moon did the right thing." Sara said.

"I think so, too." Globgor said. "I mean, we've met you guys. That's one of the good things that's come out of this."

"I suppose." Eclipsa said, smiling a little at the group. She then looked at the Murphy family. "Okay Milo, I do believe that it is you and your family's turn to reveal how you all got here."

"I guess that's fair." Milo said as everyone gathered them. "Here's the story of how me and my family got exiled from Earth.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Okay, I'm just going demand this right now. Please stop asking me for the next chapter, Ospite2918 and Mass0234 and all the other reviewers will you? It's hindering my other stories from being updated. If I continued to get reviews like that, I'm not going to get my other stories updated or done and I really want to get them updated or done. So please, heed my words and get off my back about publishing the next chapter for my sake and the sake of this story.**

**Aside from that, this is the Reality Shredder and I'll see you all next time.**


	15. Campfire Origins: Part 4!

**Chapter 15: Campfire Origins Part 4: The "Diseased" Family From Danville!**

As everyone gather around the campfire, Milo began his story of his family... condition to help give there newfound friends an understanding of it and how it contributed to him and his family's exile from their hometown and from the Earth itself.

_"When our family's... "condition" first began, it started way back to my great, great, great grandpa known Sheriff Murphy. When he was around, everything around him either fell apart or blown up or both."_

_"Unintentionally mind you." _Bridgette said.

"For real?" Globgor asked.

_"Yeah, pretty much."_ Sara said. _"Almost every one of the males have it."_

Upon the blonde Murphy saying that, the others immediately rolled their logs back a bit in fright and shut their eyes with Eclipsa and Globgor smothering their daughter and Chris and Dan hugging each other tightly and Lincoln putting his arms up in self defense for what was about to happen.

...

...

...

...

...

...

After a few, very intense seconds, they opened their eyes and was confused as to why nothing happened.

"We're still alive?" Dan asked in disbelief.

"Apparently." Eclipsa said in disbelief.

"I don't get it, why hasn't anything happened?" Lincoln asked the million dollar question.

The group began to think about that very question for a few a minutes before Milo spoke up.

"I think it was that cosmic smoke that most of us our powers."

"Maybe. It also gave your some control over your Murphy's Law." Sara said.

"It's a possibility." Martin said. "Well, in any case the Murphy's law does come up again, I suggest you guys don't stand too close to us."

The group nodded as Dan spoke. "Alright, so I'm guessing that this "Murphy's Law" nonsense is reason why you're here?"

"Well, basically." Martin said in a rather uneasy tone.

The group around them looked at each other in confusion as Milo and his dad looked down in sadness.

"You guys alright?" Bridgette asked in concern.

"I'm sorry." Milo said as tears streamed down his face. "It's just that me and my father's condition has really made me reflect about all the times "Murphy's Law" has nearly destroyed Danville... and caused me to have some enemies because of it."

"Really?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, remember the message we received when we woke up?" Martin asked.

"Oh yeah." The two said as a look of realization appeared on Bridgette and Sara's faces.

Milo wiped the tears away as he then said to the group. "I suppose I should explain who my enemies are who sent us away. It was only two who did this to us."

"Who?" Lincoln asked.

"Bradley Nicholson, one of my classmates." Milo introduced the first one. "And Elliot, the crossing guard."

"Wow, your Murphy's Law must've really ticked them off." Chris said.

"I guess you could say that." Martin said.

"Yeah. For so long, I thought that my condition was a call for adventure." Milo said. "But I never realized how much it annoyed the people around me... until now that is."

A few seconds of silence followed as the group processed this newfound information. They couldn't believe that Milo and his family were exiled for something that wasn't even their fault. Something that was completely OUT OF THEIR CONTROL!

Suddenly, Chris spoke up.

"It's not your fault, you guys."

"It's not?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, you didn't ask to have Murphy's Law flowing through your veins." Chris said. "It's not your fault that you guys out here, it's Bradley and Elliot's."

"Yeah," Globgor said. "If those two can't see how unintentionally awesome you guys are, then that's their problem."

"Really?" Martin asked.

"Of course dear." Bridgette said, patting his shoulder. "They're just jealous."

"Thanks guys." Milo said.

Just then, then the door to Lincoln's room slid open and everyone turned around were shocked by who it was that had just made their presence known.

That orange skin,

_Dan turned one of his hands into a chainsaw that began to rev up..._

that muscular form,

_Eclipsa pointed her parasol at the newcomer..._

that wild unkempt hair that looks like it's been through hell!

_Milo gathered up the jinxed energy into his fists..._

that diamond shaped gem on her face that was cracked horizontally,

_Chris growled as he transformed into his bear..._

Lincoln whispered the name in rising anger.

"Jasper..."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**What does Jasper want with the Exiles?**

**A rematch with Lincoln perhaps?**

**Something else entirely different?**

**Both?**

**Find out next time on "The Exiles"!**


	16. Campfire Origins: Part 5!

**Chapter 16: Campfire Origins Part 5: The "Perfect" Quartz from the Beta Kindergarten****!**

The room was intensely silent as Lincoln and the others stared at Jasper as they immediately prepared themselves for what the orange Quartz was planning to do. If they let their guard down for even a millisecond, Jasper would seized that opportunity to take any one of them out.

Lincoln would be the most likely target since he managed to win against her in their life or death fight that nearly tore the ship they were being held captive in apart. Not only that but she's develop a bit of a distrust for him and his friends since they met on that rocket.

Globgor would also be a target since he helped Lincoln beat Jasper in their first fight.

Dan would also be a target for her since he set her off which caused her to nearly to kill him, Chris, Lincoln and everyone else during that time.

The silence was soon broken by Globgor, who growled a bit in anger.

"Jasper, why are you here?!"

Before Jasper could say anything, the door opened up again as Holly Blue and Emerald entered the room in a frantic manner.

"Leave Jasper!" Holly demanded. "Our Diamond's not interested in listening to a chunk of Earth like you!"

"You guys too?" Lincoln asked.

"Our apologies, my Diamond?" Emerald said as she saluted him Diamond style. "She tore through us to get to you. I'm surprised she she can do this in her condition."

Remembering that she was cracked brought Lincoln out of his 'do or die' mentality a little bit. "I-It's fine." He turned to the elephant in the room. "But that doesn't explain the one thing that needs to be explain: Why are you here?"

"H-e-e-a-a-l m-e, r-u-n-t!" Jasper said as her physical form began to glitch out.

"Heal you?! Why in the world would I heal someone who tried to kill me recently?" Lincoln asked in shock and disbelief.

"Yeah," Sara joined in with her piece of anger and distrust at her attempted murderer. "You've tried to kill all of us ever since you came out of that bubble!"

"Sara's right!" Globgor said, his anger taking over a bit. "I may be wrong to say this, but everything you've done, I think you deserve to stay like that!"

"So how will we know that you won't try to kill us if Lincoln does heal you?!" Dan angrily asked the question that needed to be asked.

Jasper waited for everyone to get their anger at her misdeeds towards them before she spoke again.

"I k-n-ow t-h-a-t y-o-u a-l-l d-o-n-'-t t-r-u-s-t m-e a-n-d- I d-o n-o-t b-l-a-m-e y-o-u." She stated a bit glitchy. "B-u-t y-o-u k-n-o-w a-s w-e-l-l a-s I d-o t-h-a-t I a-m N-O-T y-o-u-r e-n-e-m-y, Z-i-n-g i-s!" She reminded them before she looked at Lincoln for what she said next. "I-t-'-s l-i-k-e y-o-u s-a-i-d r-u-n-t, t-h-e e-n-e-m-y o-f m-y e-n-e-m-y i-s m-y f-r-i-e-n-d!" She stated throwing the meaning that the white haired boy said to her earlier before their deathmatch began back into his face as it shocked him that she remembered that. "A-n-d a-s m-u-c-h a-s I h-a-t-e w-i-t-h a b-u-r-n-i-n-g p-a-s-s-i-o-n t-o a-d-m-i-t i-t, I w-a-n-t t-o g-e-t o-u-t o-f h-e-r-e t-o-o, s-o e-v-e-n t-h-o-u-g-h I s-t-i-l-l d-i-s-t-r-u-s-t y-o-u a-l-l. I d-o-n-'-t h-a-v-e m-u-c-h o-f a c-h-o-i-c-e b-u-t w-o-r-k a-l-o-n-g-s-i-d-e y-o-u b-u-n-c-h o-f w-e-a-k-l-i-n-g-s i-n o-r-d-e-r t-o d-o t-h-a-t."

Lincoln looked at the others before turning back to Jasper. "Give us a minute. Emerald, Holly, watch Jasper."

"Yes, our Diamond!" The two gems said in unison.

"Okay, all of you huddle up." Lincoln commanded as the group all huddle together in a circle like the ones you see football teams do when their coaches are trying to come up with a game plan. "Okay, so what do you guys think?"

"I don't think we can trust her, dude." Milo said.

"I'm with Milo, for all we know she could be trying to lead us (and you as well) into a trap." Dan said.

"But she is right about one thing." Chris said as all eyes were now on him. "If we're going to escape from here, we're going to need Jasper's help."

"But the choice is yours, Lincoln." Eclipsa said to the man with the plan.

"Whether you heal her or not is up to you." Bridgette said to the exiled Loud.

And we won't judge on whatever choice you make." Globgor told the boy.

Lincoln thought about this for a moment... on one hand, having Jasper on their side would be beneficial as not only would they have another powerhouse to back them up in a fight, not only that but she could teach him and his comrades about some war tactics that she knows about aside from just fighting your heart out since Lincoln was only using tactics he learned from his ex sisters during his fight with the Xenomorph Queen and his life or death struggle against Jasper herself.

But on the other hand, Jasper's indifference toward him and his friends since they met each other on that rocket they were on and the fact that despite the fact that they outnumbered her, she was still capable of holding her own (at least for a while) despite the disadvantage she had. Then factor in the distrust that Lincoln still had for the Quartz despite barely managing to beat her in their fight and consider the fact that she could turn on them at anytime just get ahead with some dirty tricks didn't exactly help.

Giving out a sigh of indifference, he thought to himself. _"I'm gonna have a looot of mixed feelings about this in the morning."_

He then gave his answer as he then broke the huddle and turned back to Jasper as everyone repointed their weapons at her. "Alright Jasper, I'll heal you but if you so much as even think about attacking me or any of us. You're going down!"

Jasper said nothing but growled as she knelt down to his puny level as the boy placed a hand on the Quartz's gem.

After a second or two of anticipation, a white aura manifested over the crack on Jasper's gem, healing it at a slow but steady pace starting from the bottom of the crack and began to seal the gap between the two sides up.

After a few seconds, the crack was at last sealed as Lincoln took his hand off Jasper's face and took two steps back away from her.

Jasper summoned her helmet, making Lincoln think that she was going to attack him and everyone got ready... only for Jasper to make it vanish before their eyes. She then surprised them all by sitting down in a crisscross style before she spoke. "Alright, I'll say this once so I don't have to repeat myself so listen carefully, I don't like any of you because you haven't earn my respect by winning against me in battle, only the white haired runt has, so if you want my respect you'll have to beat me in battle. And it's fine that you all don't trust me either, I don't really care that you do or not." She said as they all nodded in understanding. She then continued. "But for now, I'm willing to work alongside you because of these stupid collars we have." She said, gesturing at the collar she has on. "And the fact that we have a common enemy, the emperor himself."

Jasper then looked back at Lincoln. "So, Man with the Plan, what's your plan for getting us out of here?"

Lincoln surprised that Jasper knew what he called himself, but he wasn't going to spill his guts to her... not now anyway. "Hold on Jasper, I'm not telling you a thing. Not until you tell us your story."

"About what, how I fought for my entire life?" Jasper asked in annoyance.

"Actually of how you got here. But your origins are fine as well." Lincoln said.

Jasper sigh as she began. "It was 5,300 years ago when I first emerged from the Beta Kindergarten, a horribly rushed and underdeveloped site to produced Gems during the war Pink Diamond started, I'm sure Ruby told you that." They nodded as she continued. "And I was the only perfect gem out that wasted mess of a Kindergarten." She stated angrily. "I shattered 80 Crystal Gems during that day. After Pink faked her shattering, I grew to despise her, Rose Quartz, Earth and everything revolving around her for the next six thousand years until I found out it was all a big lie." She growled, clutching at her appearance modifier in a tight manner as she continued. "As for how I got here, it all started on a typical Earth day..."

* * *

_"I was outside my cave, training to help my mind get off of everything that's happened since I was uncorrupted." _Jasper stated as she began to reveal everything that's to her that got her here.

_Jasper was punching a boulder to pieces as the rock exploded from the force of her punch._

_"Stupid Pink Diamond, making us fight one another and forcing a weak human to carry on her gem's legacy of lies and manipulation!" She said as she then punched a tree into the __stratosphere._

_"All for nothing war!" She stated as she took a downed tree and chucked it at through a multitude of other trees._

_"Worthless Crystal Gems!" She stated as she began to spin dash through a series of boulders._

_"I knew that even if there was no war to fight, I knew that was always someone to fight, even if there was no one worthy of fighting now." _The quartz stated as she continued to recall what happened. _"However, I was so immersed into training that I was attacked out of nowhere..."_

_Jasper heard the sound of rustling behind her as she turned towards the direction, she immediately hit square in the face and sent flying backwards by a red and purple gauntlet. Looking up at her assaulter, she saw that it was Garnet, the current Crystal Gem leader._

_"Oh, it's you..." The orange quartz said with instant disdain in her tone._

_"By that forbidden fusion." _Jasper narrated.

_"Nice to see you again too Jasper, I'm here to tell that..."_

_Jasper didn't give her the chance to finish what she was saying as she lunged towards her with her fist reared back... only for Garnet to instantly jumped back and avoid it._

_"I don't care what you're reason is, you have no right to confront me like this!" Jasper said angrily as she then managed to grabbed a hold of the fusion's neck the moment she looked up and pinned her to a tree behind her. The quartz then attempted to punched her fused challenger, only for Garnet to grab a hold of it and locked both off their fingers together._

_ Jasper then summoned her helmet and attempted to ran it into her opponent's face, only for Garnet to use her other hand to grab onto it and stop it but just barely. The two remained in a strength struggle for a few minutes as the ground beneath them cracked beneath the pressure of the two powerhouses._

_"Did those runts put you up to this?" Jasper asked with a growl._

_"Steven, Amethyst and Peridot don't know about this." Garnet said as she finally managed to pushed Jasper back._

_Suddenly, Jasper heard something behind her. Having no time to turn around, she immediately backhanded the person who would dare strike her with no honor._

_"The next gem that tried to attack me was Pink's Diamond Pearl." _Jasper narrated as her past self glared at her former Diamond's servant turned warrior with hatred in her golden eyes.

_"So this is a coordinated attack, huh?" Jasper said, annoyed. "Typical, you Crystal Gems and your reliance on each other makes me sick to my core!"_

_"At least we have each other!" Pearl said as she summoned her trident out of her gem before firing what seemed to be invisible lasers at the Quartz, who put her guard just in case she needed to defend herself. _

_After a few seconds, Pearl suddenly stopped her attack, much to Jasper's confusion._

_ She shook off her confusion and a step forward..._

_When she did, the ground beneath her exploded as she fell into a hole filled with what appears to be sticky water but it wasn't it was same the same adhesive that the Robobnoids used to repair wrap pads. It was some sticky stuff to get off. How they managed to get their touch stumps on this much of it was the least of the Quartz's worries._

_She tried to move but despite her strength, she found that couldn't._

_"What is this?" Jasper said in shock and surprise._

_"It was a trap that we created for you." said a new voice._

_"I knew that voice anywhere." _Jasper narrated with a hint of disdain in her voice._ "It was the water user, Lapis Lazuli."_

_The quartz looked up from the hole__ in anger at the three attackers as she began to rage against her entrapment. "When I get out of here, I'll make sure the three of you pay for this!"_

_'You won't be able to do that where you're going, Jasper." Garnet said as she enlarged her __gauntlets._

_"And more importantly, you'll be away from Steven and everyone else!" Lapis said as manipulated the water to freeze her foe in place._

_"You'll finally achieve you __loneliness like you want." Pearl said, pointing her trident at the the Quartz soldier._

_Pearl fired a series of lasers that surrounded Jasper, which detonated upon contact with space glue._

_Garnet jumped down and slammed her fists down on the trapped Jasper, causing her to poof into her gem._

* * *

"And that's what happened, I'm pretty sure you know the rest." Jasper concluded her tale.

"Geez, talk about extreme precaution." Dan snarked, returning his arm back to it's normal human state.

"Emphasis on the extreme!" Chris said, turning back to normal.

Jasper ignored that comments and looked straight at Lincoln. "Well, you gonna tell me your plan or what?"

Lincoln narrowed his eyes at the quartz for a bit before responding. "Fine, but I hope this doesn't come back to bite me later."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Isn't this a shocking turning events?!**

**Not only has Jasper agreed to join the the Exiles (for now) but she also agree work with them to help them escape!**

**Speaking of Jasper, can Lincoln and the others trust her?**

**And even if they do, will it be enough to escape from Zing's grasp?**

**And what about Roger? Will Exiles be able to rescue him as well?**

**Find out next time on "The Exiles"!**


	17. Plans in Motion!

**Chapter 17: Preparations in Motion!**

Lincoln sat down on the log he was sitting on for the past 45 minutes now after he recently got up to stretch his arms and legs. "Alright, I'll tell you my plan but I hope you don't leak this to any of Zing's guards."

"Please," Jasper scoffed. "As if I leaked such important information as an escape plan to our enemy."

With her perishing Lincoln's thoughts of the perfect quartz betraying them dashed. Lincoln began to explain his thoughts of how the can escape quietly. "Alright everyone, I only have two plans for how we can escape."

"Two?" Milo asked.

"Why only two plans, my Diamond?" Emerald asked.

Lincoln was about to explain why he only have to plans when Jasper spoke up.

"Don't any of you know about contingency plans?" Jasper asked. "It's in case the runt's plan fails, we fall back on the backup plan."

"Um... yes. Thank you Jasper." Lincoln thanked the Quartz who grunted in response before the boy cleared his throat. "As I was saying, first things first. We need to split into three teams. One to distract Zing and his forces, another team to rescue Roger and for the rest of us to escape."

"Well, there's multiple problems with that plan." Globgor spoke.

"Really, like our collars?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, yes." Globgor spoke to the white haired kid. "But also Aquamarine and Eyeball too."

Lincoln honestly forgot about those two as he facepalmed himself. "Well, if we do encounter those two, we'll just have to fight our way past them... well just Eyeball because Aquamarine can't fight, only direct now that Topaz destroyed her freezing wand."

"True." Milo said. "But that raises another problem. Foster has that remote for our collars, so when he notices that we're trying to escape. He'll just be able to shock us back into our place."

"Aha!" Lincoln said, having a eureka moment. "That's where the team that'll rescue Roger comes in. As not only will they be able to try and rescue. him but will try to get and break not just the remote but Zing's scepter too."

"Okay, but you will be on what team, Loud." Dan asked.

"The people that will be on the distraction team will be you Dan, Zoe, Sinbad, Milo, Globgor, Eclipsa, and Meteora, and Jasper."

"What?!" Dan and Jasper said in unison as the latter march over and grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up to her fiery glare.

"You expect me to work with HIM?! No way!" Jasper said as she was immediately struck from behind. She turned around and saw that it was Holly who had her whip out.

"Put. My Diamond. DOWN!" She demanded as everyone got into a fighting position just in case a fight was going to break down.

Lincoln spoke again, unintimidated by the Quartz's aggressiveness. "Now Jasper, I know that you don't want to work with Dan with him being the petty berserker he can be. But trust me, that is a reason for you guys to work together, I won't say what that reason was so you're going to have to figure that out for yourself. It's called teamwork and I know you hate relying on others. But if we're going to get out of here, you're going to have to work with us. Even with us "weaklings". Now if you will put down, I may continue if you would let me."

Jasper began to think about her options here, on one hand, she could try to force Lincoln to tell her what reason is but then she would get jumped by everyone else in the room. On the other hand, she could simply put him down and avoid all of that.

Begrudgingly, she did the latter as she dropped Lincoln, who landed back on his feet and continued.

"The team that will rescue Roger will be me, Leggy, Mr. and Mrs. Murphy, and Sara, Holly and Emerald." Lincoln explained. "And the rest of the prisoners will fight the guards in the ensuing chaos." Lincoln explained. "Any objections or questions on my plan?"

"I have one." Sara asked. "What happens if your plan fails?"

"If that fails, we'll just have to capture Zing and make him let us leave!" Lincoln said. "It'll be difficult though, so let's hope that it doesn't come to that."

* * *

Meanwhile, Eyeball was cradling the cracked and glitching Aquamarine in her arms as the two walked out of the damaged coliseum and into the elevator closing as soon as the two entered it.

"S-u-r-e w-e c-a-n t-r-u-s-t h-i-m?" Aquamarine said as she glitched out.

"Well, we have too Aqua!" Eyeball insisted, pushing the button to the throne room. "We have no other options for us, Lincoln's not gonna be able to heal you and even if he _did_ have that ability, he is not going to heal your cracked behind."

"W-e-l-l, w-h-a-t i-f w-e f-o-r-c-e h-i-m t-o h-e-a-l m-e." Aquamarine suggested.

"An ultimatum, huh. But how?" Eyeball asked.

"H-i-s f-r-i-e-n-d-s y-o-u d-u-l-l-a-r-d." Aquamarine said. "All we have to do is capture one of his friends and force him to heal me?"

"Okay but what if he doesn't _have_ that ability?" Eyeball asked her blue love. "What do we do then?"

Before the cracked high class gem could respond to her partner's question, the floor finally stopped, indicating that either the two have reached the throne room or that the elevator was stuck.

The door then opened up, showing that the love gems were now on the floor that Zing's throne room was on.

"Halt you two!" one of the alien emperor's guards demanded. "State your business!"

"We wish to seek an audience with Zing." Eyeball said. "It's important."

The two guards looked at each other for a few seconds before one of them told them to wait here as the other one opened the door and entered the throne. After a few minutes have passed, the alien guard exited the room with the emperor himself poking his head out of the door.

"You said that is important, right?" Zing said, raising an eyebrow. "Make your request and be quick."

Eyeball then pleaded. "Please, emperor. Aquamarine can't stay like this! Do you have anything that can heal her?"

Zing thought about how to go about this. He could just turned them away and go on about his day. But on the other hand, he could help them out... for a price of course.

Zing smirked a bit before he responded. "I do but you'll have do something for me in return. Come into my throne room and we'll continue to discuss our terms."

Eyeball looked down at the glitching Aquamarine who hesitantly nodded.

_"For Aquamarine._" The little red soldier thought to herself as she carried the endangered gem into the alien's throne room.

Unknown to them, Zing had a sinister smile growing on his face as he closed the doors behind them...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**And so the plans from both sides are now being made...**

**One plan is of liberation and getting back home to a planet that banished...**

**The other is of sinister notions and control.**

**Which plan will prove to be superior in the end?**

**Find out next time on" The Exiles"?**


	18. A Beneficial Alliance!

**Chapter 18: A "Beneficial" Alliance!**

**_A few minutes ago..._**

_Aquamarine was many things in her time: Manipulative. Dangerous. Commanding. Ruthless. Spiteful. Uncooperative. In Charge._

_But desperate was NOT one of them!_

_Why did she let her "Eyeball" talk her into this?_

_Was it because she was cracked?_

_Was it because of her "feelings" for the Ruby soldier?_

_Was it because of her hatred of Lincoln Loud and those who follow him?_

_Is it because she had the same hatred for the Exiles as Emperor Zing does?_

_Was it all of them combined?_

_Was it all of the above?_

_Was it something more?_

_Those were the thoughts the little gem was thinking in her mind as the Ruby that she was romantically involved with carried her to the elevator and used it to head to Zing's throne room._

* * *

**Back to the present...**

Aquamarine and Eyeball were standing in Zing's throne room as the alien emperor sat down on said throne.

"So, why have you come to me?" Zing said as he narrowed his eyes at the two. "Make it quick now."

The two gems felt a chill go down their spines as Eyeball spoke, albeit with a stutter. "W-Well Zing. As you can see, Aquamarine's gem is cracked a-and because of that, her physical form is falling apart. S-So is there anything you have in your arsenal that can fix h-her?"

"I do. But I have a question though." Zing said to the two. "My services don't come free, so you'll have to earn my assistance in helping your girl Ruby by giving me something. The question is, what could you possibly give me in exchange for my assistance?"

Before the red soldier could answer, Aquamarine answered for.

"L-o-o-k Z-i-n-g, w-e d-o-n-'-t t-r-u-s-t y-o-u a-n-d w-e k-n-o-w y-o-u h-a-t-e u-s! B-u-t t-h-e-r-e re a-r-e a g-r-o-u-p o-f p-e-o-p-l-e t-h-a-t a-l-l t-h-r-e-e o-f u-s h-a-t-e e-v-e-n m-o-r-e."

"And that is?" Zing asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"L-i-n-c-o-l-n L-o-u-d a-n-d h-i-s e-x-i-l-e-d f-r-i-e-n-d-s!" Aquamarine stated, glitchy.

"True. But what do they have to do with you two coming to me for help?" Zing asked.

"Well, we could spy on him and his friends." Eyeball stated frantically. "I bet there planning to escape somehow."

Zing thought about this briefly, he knew that Aquamarine and Eyeball were right. If Lincoln and the Exiles were going to try and escape, it would be beneficial to know when and how.

"Even if they do escape, it's not going to help them." Zing stated. "I mean, where will they go. If they go back to Earth, well bring an invasion force there."

"True." Eyeball said, staring down at Aquamarine.

"Besides, I have an army and the technological advantage on my side on my side. There just a single group of individuals who were banished from their home. Aside from the Xenomorph battle, why should I fear them." Zing said.

"He managed to defeat Jasper in one on one fight." Eyeball said

"Really?!" Zing asked in shock it clicked into his head as the memory of the two's fight going into his throne room as he, Foster and Roger saw firsthand, when he and Jasper went back down the hole the Quartz made (which was still getting fixed up), he didn't see the rest of the fight.

_"Foster's story checks out after all."_ Zing thought to himself as he spoke up again. "Very well, I'll heal Aquamarine for you." He quickly spoke again before the two gems can thank him. "In return, you gather intel on our enemies."

"Of course. I'm in your debt Emperor Zing!" Eyeball said, bowing to him as Aquamarine did the same thing, unknowing to the Emperor crossed their fingers.

"Good to see that you know your place, gems." Zing said as he then got up from his throne. "Follow me."

Zing led Foster and the two gems to the back of his throne room which had a door that immediately slid open, allowing the four to head inside.

What they saw caused Ruby, in her confusion, to nearly drop her Aquamarine on the metal floor...

* * *

As this was happening, meanwhile Lincoln and the Exiles assembled the other prisoners around the Shawarma stand, which was surprisingly the only other private place on the ship. And they were doing the classic "hiding in plain sight" maneuver as the Exiles (sans Jasper) and Sinbad were pretending to work as Jasper was looking out for guards as the prisoners were pretending to be costumers.

A few minutes passed as Lincoln explained the plan to all of them and when they were going to do it... which was on the day of the Exiles... "Smoothening"...

"So, what do you all think?" Lincoln asked the group.

"Sounds like a good plan?" The blue strong looking alien said.

".Off pull to difficult rather be will It" The cycloptic orange alien said in its backwards language.

"We're going to need all of you help us to pull it off." Sinbad pointed out.

"So you guys with us!" Lincoln asked as he pumped his fist into the air.

His answer came in the form of everyone cheering and pumping their fists him and his fellow Exiles as they all dispersed throughout the undamaged parts of the ship, getting all hyped up as they did.

Leggy remained with the group, much to Lincoln's confusion.

Before the boy could ask why she hasn't left, the soldier, while looking rather nervous and blushing a little bit, spoke up rather quickly. "Could I talk to you privately Lincoln?!"She said before catching herself and adding in. "P-Please?"

"Oh, uh, sure." Lincoln said as he hopped over the counter before he then walked away with Leggy. Unknown to him, Leggy looked behind them and saw Milo and the others give her a thumbs up, even Dan gave her a thumbs up... (granted it was a very, _very_, brief one but still it counts).

She even saw her fellow Rubies mouth words of encouragement like "You go girl!" and "He breaks your emotional state, we break his face!"

Blushing even more, Leggy smiled with even more determination and confidence as she escorted Lincoln to a private place for the two to discuss... whatever it is that the red soldier wanted to discuss with Royal Wood's man with the plan.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Wow, so only has Zing agreed to help Aquamarine and Eyeball but they also agreed to work together (at least for the time being) in order to take down and his friends!**

**Speaking of the eggshell hair colored lad, it seems a certain naïve, red colored soldier wants to have a few words with about something.**

**The question is, what could that be?**

**Find out next time on "The Exiles".**


	19. A Soldier's True Feelings!

**Chapter 19: A Soldier's True Feelings!**

As Leggy was taking Lincoln to a more private location, she turned around the corner as they entered an abandoned and darkened room. As they were walking, the little soldier was freaking the jank out in her mind. She could not believe in her wildest days that she being doing this. She felt all sorts of emotions welling up inside of herself. Nervous as heck, anxious and a bit scared.

As the emotions were bubbling up in her mind, so were questions.

_"What if Lincoln didn't like her back?"_

_"What if didn't like her at all?"_

_"What if he wasn't ready for a relationship at the moment?"_

She brought back to reality when Lincoln grabbed her hand, causing her to look back at him with a blush on her face.

"Okay Leggy, I think that this is far enough. Can you please just tell me what this is about?" Lincoln said as he had a good idea of what the square haired red soldier gem wanted to talk about and he was quite okay with it he was being honest.

Taking a deep breath, she asked him. "Before I tell, I need to ask you something... something rather important."

"Okay, go ahead." Lincoln said.

"What do you think of me?" Leggy asked, staring down at the floor as she couldn't bear to look at him, her feet literally around smoking from nervousness. "From when we first met up to now. And be honest."

Lincoln blushed as he wasn't ready for that question despite knowing that it was coming. "Oh! Um, okay." He took a moment to calm himself before he said the wrong thing. "Well, to be honest with you Leggy. I really enjoyed you being around me, it makes me happy that aside from the others that I've met on that rocket, and Sinbad, to an extent, at least someone on this scrap heap wants to get to know me."

"You think no one else cares about you right?" Leggy asked.

"Personally no, just the situation that got me here." Lincoln said before adding. "At least that's how I used to think before me and the rest of the Exiles had that campfire in my room. Luckily, they were able to snap me out of that way of thinking before I chose not to trust them and the others as well."

"Wow, I had no idea." Leggy said, being at a lost for words.

"Yeah..." The white haired boy confessed. "But what about you Leggy, what do you think of me?"

_"Here goes nothing!" _Leggy thought to herself before she confessed to the boy. "To be honest, ever since I found that Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz were the same gem and then found out that the war between our two respective planets was finally over after many long years of nonstop fighting, I..." She then felt tears well up in her eyes as she continued her confession. "I felt I like I had no purpose in the universe anymore now that Era 3 has started." She then looked straight into Lincoln's black eyes as tears began to run down her face as she continued to pour her feelings out to her crush. "That was until I met you when I saw you stand up to Eyeball and then Holly Blue just to talk to Aquamarine." Lincoln blushed a bit upon hearing Leggy recall that memory. "When I saw how brave and fearless you were, something formed inside of me. It continued to manifest when you defended me from Holly and helped me back up." Lincoln looked away briefly as his face was really red by that point, but Leggy wasn't having that as she gently cupped his face and made him look into her red eyes. "When you defeated Jasper, I knew that what I was feeling were the same feelings I felt when I was serving Homeworld with my crew as the newb."

"What were those feelings?" Lincoln asked, grabbing onto the disposable soldier's arms by he made no effort in removing them from his face.

"The feelings of liking something or in this particular case..." She began to say, taking her hands off his cheeks before grabbing his hands and holding them. "Someone like you."

"Well... t-thanks." was the only response the exiled Loud boy could give.

"I like you lot, Lincoln." Leggy said as she continued to hold onto the white haired lad's hands as stared into his eyes. "I guess you could say I... really like you." She then let go of one of his hands as she slowly ran one of her own up his arm before holding onto his shoulder. "I would... even dare to go a little further, perhaps. I... care a great deal about you." She confessed, doing the same thing with Lincoln's other shoulder. "A very great deal." She then embraced him briefly before pulling back and looking into his eyes once more. "Maybe even... deeper than that." She then kissed his cheek once more, causing both of them to blush. "I... I... I love you." She stated the last part softly even though Lincoln heard it before she then added. "And I don't mean like the type of love that you had for Aquamarine before she tried to manipulate it for her and Eyeball's needs. What I mean is that I love you as the type of love one has for another who one simply can't do without... That's the type of love that I have for you... even if you don't feel the same way."

Lincoln took a moment to process this feeling he was having the soldier before he responded.

"Well I... I love you too, Leggy." Lincoln confessed as Leggy began to cry tears of joy. "I do feel the same way."

"You gave me my purpose back." Leggy confessed. "Only it's genuine and I'm really happy about that. And I guess that's enough for me. I'm pretty sure that the greatest gift you can give me."

The two of them stood in silence for a few moments before Lincoln gently grabbed Leggy by her shoulders before he leaned in and planted his lips on hers, which shocked her to her core a bit before she then closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the white hair's neck, who in turned wrapped his arms around her back as tears of absolute joy streamed down both their faces and dripped onto the floor.

After what seemed like hours of nonstop lip lock, the two separated as they tried to catch their breath.

After a few seconds, Lincoln spoke. "If... we're really going to go through with this whole... relationship thing, we're going to have to take it one step at a time. And slow and steady."

"Yeah, and make it consensual for both of us. So we each have to listen to each other." Leggy admitted. "Cause that's how love works right?"

"Well, I'm not an expert on the topic but I can tell that love, genuine love anyway takes time and work. Lots of both of them to be honest." Lincoln said.

One thing was certain for the new, official couple.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us in this new "relationship" don't we?" Leggy asked.

"You don't know the half of it, Leggy..." Lincoln said as he grabbed her hand as the two then walked out of the room, happy at their new recent development.

* * *

**Zing's Throne Room...**

Back with Aquamarine and Eyeball, they were rather surprised by what they were seeing.

"What the heck is thing?" Eyeball asked.

"A healing tank Ruby." Zing deadpanned, gesturing to the man sized container that was wired to the wall. "It'll heal your Aqua of her injury."

"I-s-n-'-t y-o-u-r r-a-c-e i-m-m-o-r-t-a-l?" Aquamarine couldn't help but ask.

"Well, not everyone of my species. We mostly use it for our guards. I haven't really used it myself. The only of my race that is immortal unfortunately Roger." Zing revealed as he then pressed a yellow button on the side of the black colored machine, which opened up from the bottom as the door flew upward to the top rather quickly. "I don't know if it'll work on inorganics like you gems, but hey, first time for everything right?"

Eyeball then gently placed her girlfriend into the chamber as she pressed the button once more, closing the rejuvenation tank rather quickly.

Suddenly it began to fill up with white colored fluid that surrounded the little gem, which flew into her gemstone's crack for a few seconds before the crack itself sealed shut.

Finally there was a beeping sound coming from the machine, which continue to beep for a few seconds before stopping.

"It's done." Zing said as he pressed the button on the machine again, opening it back up.

Aquamarine stepped out of the rejuvenation tank, looking like a new gem. "Well, it seems to have worked."

"You're talking clearly. So it seems that it did." Eyeball commented.

"It seems my part of the deal is fulfilled." Zing said. "In exchange, you don't tell anyone about this healing tank I have.."

"Of course we won't say a thing." Eyeball nodded.

"Yeah, how stupid do you think we are?" Aquamarine snarked.

As the three evildoers were going back and forth, they were unaware that Roger was able to hear some of their conversation, which were mostly about the healing chamber. He had to warn them and fast before Zing found out!

_"I've got to warn Lincoln and the others!" _Roger thought to himself. _"C'mon, one of you. Fall asleep dammit!"_

Roger was trying to use his dream walking powers, but they will only work if someone is asleep, but the question is:

Who will fall asleep so Roger could warn them?

He or she better hurry up and fall asleep, cause time is running out for the Exiles?

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Wow, so not only have Lincoln and Leggy got together but Zing has a healing tank but also Aquamarine is restored to full power. Talk about a sign of things to come.**

**Will Roger's message reached the Exiles in time?**

**Will it be delivered at all?**

**Who will fall asleep so that Roger _CAN_ deliver said warning?**

**Find out next time on "The Exiles"?**


	20. Trouble in Captivity!

**Chapter 20: Trouble in Captivity!**

Zing, Foster, Eyeball and Aquamarine walked out of the rejuvenation room and saw that Roger had his eyes closed. Zing looked over to him and got suspicious.

"Is he?" Zing wondered what his prisoner before it immediately clicked what Roger was attempting to do.

"He's gotta be sire." Foster said to his commanding officer. "It is

"Oh I don't think so!" Zing declared as he ran over to his chained up prisoner and began to whack him repeatedly with his scepter.

"What are you doing, Zing?" Aquamarine asked in confusion.

"He's..."

WHACK!*

"attempting..."

WHACK!*

"to..."

WHACK!*

"use..."

WHACK!*

"one..."

WHACK!*

"of..."

WHACK!*

"my..."

"people's..."

WHACK!*

"powers..."

WHACK!*

"to..."

WHACK!*

"warn..."

WHACK!*

"them!"

"One of your kind's powers involves having your vison spheres closed?" Eyeball asked in confusion.

"Just shut up and help me, will ya?!" Zing snapped as he continued to beat the unresponsive Roger with his scepter before he turned to Foster. "You too, Foster!"

Aquamarine and Eyeball went over to the meditative Roger as the blue gem began to slap him repeatedly in the face and Eyeball summoned her knife and began to stab him to see if that woke him up.

All Roger could think of at the moment was...

_"Come on, you bastards! One of you fall asleep already for God's sake!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Lincoln and Leggy were walking back to the crew as they held hands to signify their newly established relationship. When Eclipsa managed to spot them, she got a little confused.

"Wait, they're holding hands does that mean they're..."

She got her answer when Lincoln rested his head on his little soldier's shoulder.

"Aww." Eclipsa cooed.

"Congrats to both of them." Globgor said as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Hope she doesn't mess it up for the little guy." Dan said, smiling a bit.

"Didn't you say the same thing when I married Elise?" Chris asked his best friend.

"That I did." Dan said, not taking his eyes on the newly recent couple.

Suddenly, Lincoln let out a yawn as his eyes began to show signs of fatigue.

Leggy noticed this and became a bit concerned.

"Lincoln, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." Lincoln said as he then proceeded to yawn again. "Just tired that's all."

"Tired?" Leggy asked.

Lincoln then closed his eyes as he instantly fell asleep on his new girlfriend's shoulder, much to her concern.

"Lincoln?" Leggy asked the unresponsive boy.

There was no response.

"LINCOLN?!" Leggy screamed as she began to shake her boyfriend to get him to wake up.

Navy quickly ran over to her teammate and grabbed her shoulders.

"Ruby!" Navy yelled to her teammate. "Calm yourself, this is a human thing?"

Hearing this made Leggy stop her frantic shaking of the exiled "Man With A Plan" as she looked at Navy in confusion. "A human thing."

"Yeah, he's sleeping." Navy said, confusing her teammate even more.

"Sleeping?" The confused Leggy asked.

"It's a thing that humans do." Navy explained. "I learn about it from that Peridot that lives on Earth."

Hearing this calmed Leggy down a little, but she just had to ask. "So... is closing your eyes part of "sleeping" Ruby?" She asked.

"Yeah," Navy answered. "but when he's sleeping, he'll be completely vulnerable."

Looking down at the snoozing boy from Earth, Leggy smiled a bit as she made a vow in her head.

_"If he's incapable of defending himself in this... "sleeping" state, then I'll use everything that I have to protect him until he wakes up."_

Meanwhile, inside Lincoln's dreamscape...

* * *

_Lincoln was inside a dark void, nothing but complete and utter darkness was surrounding._

_"I wish I could know what my "former" family is doing right now back on Earth." Lincoln asked the mindscape. _

_A few seconds after he said that, the area around changed... he was inside his old house again..._

_"Wait, I'm... home?" He asked himself._

_Suddenly, the door to his old place of residence opened up as some of the other Loud family members consisting of Lynn Sr., Lori, Rita, Lynn Jr, Lana, Leni, Luna and Lola entered the room with a multitude of bags in their hands and sour expressions on their faces._

_Anger began to fill his body as Lori spoke first._

_"That was literally the worst shopping trip ever!" The blonde exclaimed as she collapsed on the floor._

_Lincoln giggled a bit at the little bit of... (what was it called? Karma right?) that his former abusers were getting. _

_"I don't know why you're complaining Lori!" Lana said as she sprawled out on the couch. "At least what you got was available there!"_

_"In the wrong color, Lana." Lori snapped as she reached into her bag and pulled out a hideous pink sweater. "I'm pretty sure Lola would like this garbage colored sweater!"_

_"Hey!" Lola exclaimed as she felt offended at the comment her older sister had made._

_"I don't get it..." Lynn Sr. said. "We usually don't have such bad days at the mall..."_

_"Unless all our kids are __agitated." Rita interrupted._

_"Right, so why did we have such a bad day now." Lynn Sr. asked._

_The family began to ponder on their family member's question as the room went silent._

_After a few minutes, Leni spoke up. "Wait, you don't think that this had something to do with us shooting Lincoln into space does it?"_

_"Oh please, Leni." Lola said arrogantly. "That jinx not being here is the best thing that's ever happened to us."_

_"Yeah." Lana agreed. "Things would be a lot worse if he was here."_

_"But... he's family." Leni said with tears in her eyes. "I... thought that family was suppose to support each other."_

_Lynn Jr. obviously doesn't care about her older sister about to cry as she scoffed. "Don't cry sis. We are supporting him. He decided to be a jerk and not support us on his own free will, so he's now paying the price for it."_

_"Yeah!" Lori said smugly. "I mean, he doesn't care about my relationship with my Bobby Boo-Boo Bear just because he doesn't want to date Ronnie Anne, like a big baby, (I mean granted, they are friends now but still) so why should we care what happens to him up there? I mean, have you seen what the twerp did to my golf clubs... if he was still here, I whack him with one of them!"_

_The flicker of hurt and anger in Leni's eyes made Lori and Lynn know that they said the wrong thing. "Oh, I get it. So what you all are saying is that if one of us don't do as YOU say, we'll get either beat up or kicked out. Is that right?"_

_"Oh, stop it Leni." Luna pleaded as she tried to intervene. "You're talking nonsense."_

_Leni turned her head to her rocker sister in a __fierce glare, which instantly made her regret what she said as she then decided to keep her mouth shut. "You're not one to talk about nonsense Luna, so can it!"_

_"Knock it off, girls." Rita demanded._

_Rita was ignored as Leni, Lori, and the other girls continued to argue about their decision to kick the Loud boy from their home and essentially, their lives as well._

_"I'm with Luna." Lori agreed. "You're just putting words in my mouth!"_

_"It's better then what your precious "Boo-Boo Bear" will put in their soon, if you like, catch my drift." Leni argued._

_Lori's eyes widened as she began to turn red with rage as the room grow silent once more. There are only two ways to get under her skin and get her angry: disrespect her privacy or herself in general or disrespecting her relationship with the Santiago boy. And Leni just did both of those things. Instinctively, she fired back at her dumb sister. "Oh, you did NOT just call my Boo-Boo Bear what I think you just called him!"_

_"Like, maybe I did!" Leni egged on her older sister. "What you gonna do about it?!"_

_"Leni?" Lincoln asked disbelief as he witnessed one of his "sisters" stand up for him._

_"Ohhhhhh, burn!" Lynn couldn't but say that out loud._

_"Shut... up... Lynn!" Lori demanded, barely being able to conceal her anger._

_""Now Lori." Rita said as she tried to calmed her oldest daughter by placing her hands on her shoulders. "Beating Leni up won't help."_

_But Lori wasn't going to hear it as she batted her mother's hands off of her shoulders as she was about to tackle her young sister to the ground._

_But before she had a chance to, a laser blast was suddenly heard from upstairs as the eight members of the family instantly jumped back as the laser burned the carpet briefly before there was a small ash burn mark in its place._

_Looking up, they saw that it was Lisa who was holding a small laser gun._

_Now having their attention, the little genius spoke, albeit bluntly._

_"If you all are done assaulting my eardrums with your senseless bickering. I have all the ingredients for my... "project for the public" so if you will all come to my room, you can assist me in getting started."_

_Lori, Lynn Sr., Luna, Rita, Lynn Jr, and Lola began to go up the stairs. However, Rita noticed that Leni wasn't joining them._

_"Aren't you coming, Leni?" she asked._

_"No..." Leni began to say as she was cut off but the others walking up the stairs, thinking that she was done._

_Before they reached the final step, they heard Leni say one more thing:_

_"I'm calling the police."_

_Upon hearing this made the group stop dead in their tracks as they turn around and saw Leni about to pick up the phone._

_"NO!" Lola shouted as she jumped down the stairs and tackled Leni to the floor, causing her to drop the phone in the process._

_Lola managed to pin the fashion designer's arms behind her back before the downed girl spoke._

_"Get off me!" The sixteen year old demanded._

_"You're NOT calling the police, Leni!" The six year old declared._

_"Oh really," Leni said as she looked up at her young sister. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!"_

_"Haven't you seen any movies where crime is the focus?" Lola asked. Leni shook her head, making Lola let out a sigh. "From the movies I've watched, I know what the police will do to us if you get them involved in our business you idiot!_

_"Like what?" Leni fired back. "What's the worst they'll do?"_

_Unbeknownst__ to anyone else, Leni and Lola's arguing alerted the other members of the family as they all got out there rooms to see what was happening downstairs and they were shocked by what was going on._

_Before Lola could answer, Lisa spoke up._

_"I to would reframe from calling law enforcement my second oldest female sibling. It will have major repercussions if you do."_

_"Like what, tell me?" Leni asked angrily._

_Upon hearing the words, "major repercussions" made Lynn Sr. and Rita blood turn cold and their skin pale._

_"We could get thrown in jail!" Lori shouted. "I'm not going to the big house because of something this minor."_

_"Our lives could be ruined," Lynn Sr. exclaimed. "Potentially forever."_

_"Yeah, and we could get separated from each other!" Lola said. "And I am NOT going to have my pageant career destroyed all because of that uncouth, ungrateful loser and my dumb, naïve, big sister who wants to gets the cops involved in OUR business! _

_"So you'd rather have him stay in space?!" Leni asked as tears ran down her face. "At this point, I'd rather go to jail then let Linky rot in space."_

_"That bad luck bringer can rot up there for all I care." Lynn said, getting tired of hearing the boy's name. "Whether he dies up there, it's not our problem."_

_"I hate to say it but Lynn has a point." Rita said now that she really thought about it. "We're going to get in a lot of trouble if the police get involved."_

_"If we go down, then so will you Leni." Luan interjected._

_"No one calls the police. Ends of story." Lynn Sr. declared._

_"Okay, but what about Clyde, or Ronnie Anne or Bobby or any of our other friends." Leni said as she pushed Lola off of her. "What would we do if one of them show up and we have to explain Lincoln's disappearance to them? They're going to figure out that something's up sooner or later."_

_The house grew silent once more as the Louds struggled to come up with a response for their actions as they tried for a few minutes, but were unable to. Unbeknownst to them, Leni and Lori and Lola's arguing got Luna, Luan and Lana thinking..._

_Maybe they did go too far with blasting Lincoln into space..._

_Luckily, Lisa came to their rescue._

_"If you all will come to my room, we can come up with an answer."_

_Lisa then led them to her and Lily's room where the baby was awoken by the noise downstairs as she uttered her exiled brother's name, which broke their hearts a bit._

_Inside of Lisa's room was what appears to be a new machine of some __sort_ _as it was rather large in size as the top of the machine was accessible for whatever ingredients Lisa was talking about to go in as there were two electric rods sticking out from sides of the top as the family saw that their was a crank on the right side of the machine, a viewing glass container in the center and a long tunnel pipe for the result to come out of was sticking out of the left._

_"What is this thing?" Lynn asked._

_"It's my cloning machine." Lisa answered her jock sister._

_"CLONING MACHINE?!" Leni and Lincoln asked in shock._

_"Yes, I have the ingredients to make a perfect clone of Lincoln, that way no one will notice that he's not the real one or that the real Lincoln is missing."_

_"Cool." Lucy said._

_"Yeah, no jail time for us!" Lola said smugly._

_"See Leni," Lori said as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "no one will know what will happened to the twerp as long as the clone is around. Everyone wins."_

_Leni slapped her hand off her shoulder as she glared at Lori with anger in her eyes. "We'll know!" She then stomped out of the room on that note. "What happened to our morals you guys?!"_

_The family circled the machine in silence as they pondered over the airhead's words._

_Lisa broke the silence. "Alright, let's see if we have everything for this." _

_Lisa wondered as she review the ingredients she have in a small, brown, burlap sack._

_"A lock of Lincoln's hair," _

_She held up a lock of the young boy's hair before dropping it into the machine. _

_"Lincoln's orange polo shirt," _

_She held up one of the boy's orange shirts before it too was then dropped into the machine. _

_"And finally, the chipped piece of Lincoln's tooth." She said as she held up a broken off piece of the boy's tooth that she somehow received before she then dropped it into the machine before then began to crank it as electricity sparked up the rods as they powered up the machine as the center of it was glowing green in color._

_"It's working, it's functioning properly!" Lisa said before she began to cackle manically._

_Suddenly, everything in the dream froze in place, much to the exiled planner's confusion. "Huh? What's happening n..."_

_Before Lincoln could finish, Roger suddenly popped up in front of him._

_"Lincoln!" He said urgently._

_"Ahh!" Lincoln screamed in surprise as he fell backwards onto the floor as a result of the alien's jump scare. "Roger? What are you doing in my dream?!"_

_"Lincoln, listen to me." Roger said as he grabbed the boy by his shoulders. "I don't have much time cause Zing will soon find out that I'm doing this and try to enter your dreams in order to come after me here to kill both of us, so I'll get straight to the point!" The alien said urgently causing the boy to nod._

_"Well don't just stand there hurry and tell me what you found out." The boy demanded._

_"Zing has a healing chamber and he's restored Aquamarine to full strength!" Roger informed him._

_"What!" Lincoln said in shock._

_"Yeah, and now she and Eyeball and Zing are now working together to take you guys down!" The alien explained._

_"Great, so not only is that little blue brat healed but now she's working with the guy who has history with you!" Lincoln ranted but then let out a sigh before he then asked the gray spaceman. "I know we're running out of time but I just have to ask: Why the emperor hate you so much, given everything that he's done to you?"_

_Before Roger could answer, a sinister and rather familiar laughter rang out behind the two, causing them to turn around._

_They saw that Zing was standing right behind them, smiling smugly._

_"Now Roger, why spoil the surprise?" The extra-terrestrial emperor said in a condensing voice before he then looked to the human child. "Now Lincoln, this can go one of three ways: You can tell us your plans and we'll pretend that they'll work, tell us your plans and we'll let just you go back to Earth instead, or you stop whatever plan you're going to do and continue to work for us. You d__o that and none of your friends gets hurt or killed."__ He then held out his his hand. "What do ya say, Loud?" _

_Lincoln became appalled by this sadistic deal he's been given before then got extremely angry as he smack the Emperor's hand away as he then glared at him. "You really think I'm that stupid?! Here's what I think of your offer Zing: You can take that offer and shove it up your butt! There's no way in the god dang universe I'm selling my friends out just to save my own hide. We're ALL going home Zing and that includes Roger..." He then leaned until he was all up in the emperor's grill. "And if you try to stop us then you'll lose everything that you have and end up hurting YOURSELF in the process!" Lincoln yelled as his voice ranged out in his dreamscape as the two alien's were trying to process their shock at Lincoln's defiance._

_Zing then backed away as he then massaged his face a bit before he lost his __composure. "You know, this could have been sooo easy, but just have to do things the hard and fun way." Zing explained. "Fine, then let the consequences for this defiance rain down on you and your friends in the oncoming days, boy!" Zing then tackled the boy to the ground before he then restrained his arms behind his back. "Since you won't tell me you're plans I'll extract them from your mind!" Zing said as he attempted to put his hand on the boy's back before descending down the boy's shirt... only to be blown off when Lincoln summoned a giant ribcage around himself._

_Roger, knowing what Zing was planning to do, got in between the two as he then shouted to Lincoln. "Wake up Lincoln! Zing's trying to butt probe you! He's going to know your memories and plans if he does!"_

_Lincoln then closed his eyes as Roger was then tackled to the ground by the enraged emperor as the dreamscape disintegrated around the three of them!..._

* * *

"AAAAHHHHH!" Lincoln screamed as he then woke up in a frighten manner.

"Lincoln, are okay?" Leggy said as she embraced him. "It's okay, it's okay, I'm here."

"Leggy?" Lincoln asked as he then embraced her back.

They stayed like for a few moments before they broke apart, Lincoln wiped the tears from his eyes before he then spoke frantically.

"Leggy, where are we? Where are the others? I have something very important to tell them like right now!"

Milo and the others (sans Jasper, who chose to stay outside) immediately ran to the boy's bed.

"Lincoln, it's okay!" Sara said as she immediately placed his hands on the boy's shoulders in an effort to calm him down. "We're here!"

"We're not going anyway." Bridgette said.

Hearing the two's calming and gentle words help calm the boy down, he took a few deep breaths for a few times before he finally relaxed.

"Okay, okay, I'm calm now." Lincoln said gently as he looked at the group surrounding him.

"You must've had quite a nightmare there, champ." Martin said as he knelt down to the boy's bedside.

"It wasn't just a nightmare you guys..." Lincoln said in a freaked out tone. "It was a warning."

"A warning?" Globgor asked. "From who?"

"It was a warning from Roger!" Lincoln admitted.

"Roger," Dan asked. "But how?"

"I think Lincoln should explain what happened in his dream from the beginning." Eclipsa suggested.

"Okay, okay," Lincoln said as he calmed his nerves. "I dreamed that I was back in my old home when my former parents, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lola, Lana came in, complaining about a bad day they apparently had at the mall."

"Good that some karma got to them." Dan said as then let the boy continue.

"Yeah, a little bit." Lincoln responded. "Anyways, things went sideways when Leni started to argue with everyone about their decision to do what they did to me. It got to the point where Leni tried to do what any of them should have done by now when they shot me into space from the beginning."

"What was that?" Chris asked.

"Call the police." The boy answered.

"Well, why didn't she?" Milo asked.

"She didn't get the chance to, as Lola tackled her to the floor and believe me when I say that although Lola is small, she is surprisingly strong." Lincoln said as he then continued explaining his dream warning. "The arguing between the family continued as the rest didn't want the police to get involved as they would either go to jail, get separated from each other, have their careers ruined or all three of those things."

"All three of those would most likely happen." Globgor said.

"Probably, I'll have to read up on the justice system on and its ins and outs when I get the chance." Lincoln said before he then continued explaining his dream. "Before things could get physical, Lisa intervened as she decided a unveil a new..." The anger began to rise inside the young boy. 'project..."

"A project?" Chris asked as he didn't like where this was going one bit.

"They were attempting to clone me!" Lincoln yelled out in his rage.

"What?!" was the other Exiles only response.

"S-Surely, you're exaggerating Linc." Milo suggested, clearly at a loss for words.

"Y-Yeah," Eclipsa said, sweating a bit nervously. "I mean, there's no way they would go _that_ far."

Dan noticed Eclipsa sweating and instantly knew something was up. He wanted to call that into question right then and there, but decided to do it later as now wasn't the best time for that.

No only that but Globgor, Bridgette, and Milo also noticed too.

"It felt so real that I wouldn't put it pass Lisa to do something like that," Lincoln said as he calmed down. "like I said she's willing to do anything to pursuit science."

A few minutes as Lincoln gave them time to digest this new information. They just couldn't believe the words that came out of youngling's face hole. I mean to do something so foolish as to try and play god and clone something... or in this case, someone was something that should never be attempted or the consequences would be dire for not just the people who did it but for other innocent bystanders as well in case something went wrong.

Finally, Lincoln broke the silence once more. "Anyway, my dream froze and Roger suddenly popped up in front of me. He told me that Aquamarine was now healed, how she and Eyeball teamed up with him and that Zing has a healing chamber that her used to heal that blue jerk."

"Wow, that's quite the warning." Chris said.

"But that's not all..." Lincoln grimaced.

"It isn't Sara asked, not liking where the boy is heading with that line.

"Yes, apparently Zing somehow got into my dreams too." The boy said.

"How is that possible?" Dan asked.

Globgor answered for the boy. "I guess it's probably one of Roger's species' powers."

"Probably." Lincoln said. "Anyway, Zing told me: You can tell us your plans and we'll pretend that they'll work, tell us your plans and we'll let just you go back to Earth instead, or you stop whatever plan you're going to do and continue to work for us. You do that and none of your friends gets hurt or killed." He then held out his his hand. "What do ya say, Loud?"

"I can already guess what your answer was." Martin said, snidely.

"You'd be right." Lincoln said. "After I obviously refused, he tried to as Roger told me... "butt probe" me, whatever the heck that means, and tried to scan my mind for plans" The others cringed at what Zing nearly did to him, to which the boy noticed. "Anyways, that's what happened." He concluded.

"Well, we're about to enter a fight with this gray bowling pin..." Eclipsa began.

"Yeah, especially now that he can enter just Lincoln's dream but if possible, _ours_ as well."

"Eclipsa..." Chris drew the queen's attention to him as the others watched for what the 1/16th Canadian was going to say. "Since you have magic, do you know any spells that will protect us from Zing's... dream invading abilities?"

"Hmm..." The parasol user thought on that for a moment. "I do believe that there is one though there's a ritual involved."

"Okay, what do we have to do?" Globgor asked.

"My memory's a bit fuzzy on exactly what to do so give me a minute to try and remember." Eclipsa said as she then closed her eyes and she began to pace around the room for a bit as she tried to dig up her memories of the mind protecting ritual.

"Come on Eclipsa, think!" The queen demanded herself s she tried her damnedest to try and remember how it went.

Until, finally it sparked into her head!

"I got it! I remember it now!" Eclipsa said as she turned back to the group. "For one person, they have to place their hand on the tip of my parasol. For multiple people, it's the same thing but others have get behind him or her place their hands on their shoulders and the same goes for them and so until everyone is connected. All I have to do is say the words of that spell."

"Okay, let's go." Lincoln said as he walked over the queen and placing a hand on her magic infused parasol.

With Milo holding onto his left shoulder...

Chris holding his right one...

Sara's holding onto Milo's left shoulder...

Dan holding onto Chris' right shoulder...

Martin holding onto Dan's right shoulder and his daughter's left shoulder...

His Bridgette holding onto both of her husband's shoulders...

And finally Globgor put one of his hands on top of the human Murphy's woman's head...

With that the ritual began...

"I call from the deepest parts of the mind, I wish to correct my sinful errors, so with the power of Mewni's magic within this parasol of mine. Give those on the other end a mental protective barrier!" Eclipsa shouted as seconds later, the purple, mist-like magic from the wand tip of the queen's parasol swirled into the air before forming knightly helmets around the heads of those on the other side of the magical artifact for a few moments before vanishing within their minds.

"It is done." The queen declared.

Everyone took their hands off of each other's shoulders as Lincoln spoke up.

"That's good, now I might be able to sleep peacefully tonight." Lincoln said. "Thank you Eclipsa." He then turned to everyone else. "And thanks for coming when I screamed."

"Don't mention it." Sara said as she hugged Lincoln.

"Yeah kiddo," Martin said as he ruffled the boy's hair. "We're just glad that you're safe."

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now cause I'm sooo tired." Lincoln said as he then took a cover and laid it over himself. "Night guys."

"Night Lincoln." Eclipsa said as they all began to leave the boy's room, leaving the boy in question to rest himself after an _very_ exhausting day of trying to stay alive and Leggy standing in a defensive position as she stared at the door in case anyone who tried to off her boyfriend came in.

* * *

Outside of Lincoln's room, Dan called out to Eclipsa.

"Hey Eclipsa, I need to talk to you."

"So do I." Milo interjected.

"And I." Bridgette said.

Hearing this, caused Eclipsa and everyone else in the group to stop and look at the three.

"Okay..." Eclipsa said nervously.

"I'll cut to the chase," Dan began. "When Lincoln mentioned the cloning thing, I noticed that you got rather nervous."

"You noticed that too, Dan." Milo asked. "I noticed that too."

"So did I." Bridgette said.

"I noticed that too." Globgor said as he looked down at his wife. "Do you know something more than you're letting on, dear?"

Eclipsa looked a bit ashamed but decided to answer them by telling the truth. "Yes."

"Care to explain how and more importantly why you didn't tell Lincoln?" Bridgette said as she glared at the once removed Butterfly.

"Alright," She said before turning to Dan. "Dan, remember that spell I used to watch Lincoln and Jasper's fight?"

"That all seeing eye spell?" Dan said as he remembered what happened. "Yeah."

"Well, while Lincoln was sleeping, I decided to take a look at his former family using that spell and..."

"And?" Globgor asked.

Eclipsa's face was all the answer they got.

"No..." Milo denied.

"They didn't..." Bridgette said.

"They did." Eclipsa confirmed. "Lincoln's dream... or in this case nightmare came true."

The outside of the room became silent as even Jasper was at a loss for words. They couldn't believe that those immoral, backstabbing hypocrites actually did it.

Dan spoke his piece.

"Those... hypocritical... God playing... backstabbing... bratty... around the world revolving... Motherf-"

Before Dan could let that swear slip from his voice box, Chris immediately slap a hand over his friend's mouth as he looked at him in a scolding manner.

"Dan, I understand you're upset and believe me, we all are, but Meteora is right there." He said, pointing at the baby in question, looking so innocent. "Don't use those words around her, okay?"

Dan then breathed in through his nose in order to calm him down before he went too far with his vulgar language. "You're right buddy, I just can't believe that they actually cloned the boy."

"They can't away with this." Milo demanded.

"Eclipsa, you have to tell Lincoln." Bridgette suggested.

"Don't worry Bridgette, I will." Eclipsa assured her. "As soon as he gets up from sleeping."

"They won't." Jasper said, drawing everyone's attention to her. "When we get out of here, we're going to alert that town's authorities of their crime."

"That's reasonable." Martin said in surprise.

"Where is this coming from Jasper?" Globgor said as he was surprised by the Quartz's... surprising sense of justice.

"I agree, that's unexpected coming from you." Sara said as she too was surprised by Jasper's wisdom.

"Yeah, well when you've been lied to and manipulated by the people you care about, you have to learn to keep your morals in check and not go all revenge pursuer and despite what I've done and said to you lot and others, I still have some of my morals intact. If justice fails, that's when you take the law into your own hands and do what you think is necessary, the consequence of life in prison be thrown out the window."

As everyone pondered the Quartz's words, the room fell silent.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**So the countdown to war between the Zing empire and the Exiles has begun...**

**On one side we have an empire who's looking to control everyone they can get their hands on... by force if necessary!**

**On the other, we have a group of potential who just want to go home even if there reluctant to use force but will if it's necessary!**

**Ready your minds, prepre your eyeballs for action and root for your sides...**

**Cause it's war, next time on "The Exiles!"**


	21. Week 1: Countdown is Starting!

**Chapter 21: Week 1: Countdown is Starting!**

**Meanwhile, back on Earth, the same night...**

"Leni was sitting down on staring up at the night sky as tears streamed down her face

"I can't believe Lisa actually did that... What have we done?" She said before sobbing into her hands.

Suddenly, she heard someone climb the ladder to the roof, making her look over at who it was.

"Leni?" Luan asked. "What are you doing up here? You could fall off here and get hurt."

"No amount of pain I get will never compensate for the pain that we done to Lincoln." The fashionista said before she then glared at the comedian. "But then again, why do you care Ms. I-Don't-Take-Anything-Seriously?"

Luan flinched at what her older sister just called her, not she didn't deserved it. "Well..." Luan began. "Your argument with everyone earlier got me thinking long and hard about it. And it made me realize something."

"What?" Leni asked.

"After I was reviewing my tapes, I realize that you were right after I discovered something rather important in one of them."

"What are talking about?" The fashion lover asked. "If you're making another joke, especially now, I swear to God, I'll-"

"Wait, wait, I assure I'm NOT!" The comedian waved her hands defensively. "But I can't show it to you now, I'll talk to you about it tomorrow." Luan said, much to her elder sister's annoyance. "Now please get to bed before Lori gets worried."

Luan then descended the ladder as she went back to her room as Leni was about to do when she stopped to look up at the sky one more time with tears continuing to stream down her face...

"Lincoln... I hope that wherever you are, you're safe. I... I hope you can find your way home, even if it's not here... with us." She said sadly as she then climbed down the ladder.

As she entered her room quietly and got under her covers, the only question on her mind though was...

_"What was on that tape that Luan seemed so fixated on?"_

* * *

**The next day, on Emperor Zing's Ship...**

After having a day of meeting the Exiles, making enemies in the forms of Zing, Aquamarine and Eyeball and etc. and fighting for his life against the Xenomorph queen hours before and Jasper a few hours afterwards when she demanded one in exchange for her assistance, as well learning about his newly developed powers during both of those fights. The sleeping that Lincoln was doing was more or less well earned.

A few seconds later, Lincoln began to wake up from his peaceful slumber as he let out a yawn as he stretched his arms.

"Guys, guys, I just had the most realistic dream ever, I was shot into space and met some weirdos who I befriended and-" The young lad began to say before then noticed not just Leggy who was staring at him, but also Eclipsa, Dan, Milo, and Bridgette were in his room. "Oh... right." He then blushed in embarrassment at not noticing them sooner.

"Not a dream Lincoln." Dan said bluntly.

"I'm afraid all of that _did_ happen to you." Bridgette said, sadly.

"Oh..." Lincoln said as he look down briefly before he shook off his depression with smile. "Well, hey at least one good thing came out of this whole dilemma."

"What's that?" Leggy asked him.

"I got to meet all of you." Lincoln responded, making all of them smile. "Speaking of all, where are the others?"

"Jasper's still outside and the others are still sleeping." Eclipsa said. "Now listen Lincoln, what I'm about to tell you is very important."

"Alright, I'm listening." The boy said, curious about what he was about to hear from Eclipsa.

"When you fell asleep and Roger warned you about Zing, I used a spell to spy on your former family and what your dream was about." Eclipsa stopped briefly before she then spilled the truth out. "It came true. The Louds, your former family) actually _did_ clone you." She gently stated.

Lincoln's eyes widened in shock as he then looked down in order to digest this information. One part of him just could've believe that what he dreamed about was actually true. The other part of him kinda suspected this.

Lincoln clenched his fists extremely tightly as he imagined it now, his clone living _his_ life, doing the stuff that _he _liked, meeting _his_ friends and other members of _his_ family that weren't involved in his exile. Just thinking and imaging made his blood begin to boil at a ferocious pace as he clenched his teeth at trying to conceal his anger... which he was starting to fail at doing.

He then began to speak in short breaths to signify his anger. With description he used increasing his anger by 5%.

"Those... self righteous... self serving... hypocritical... ungrateful... mob mentality using... self centered... irritating..."

Noticing that Lincoln was getting extremely angry, Leggy gently grabbed his arm, causing him to open his eyes and unintentionally glare at her.

"Lincoln, I understand that you're angry at those jerks for "cloning" you and I'll be honest that don't understand the process of that sort of thing." Leggy began. "But I do know that just sitting here and getting angry will not solve anything. So please, calm down and try to relax before you break something, okay?"

Hearing his little girlfriend's wise words caused him to let go of his raged a took a very deep breath before exhaling it. He proceeded to do this 5 more times before he finally calmed himself down to a more rational state.

"Yeah," Lincoln sighed a bit. "You're right Leggy. Thanks."

Milo then walked over to the two and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, making Lincoln look up at him.

"If you think that they're going to get away with this, don't worry. They won't." Milo declared. "When we get back to Earth, we'll make sure that they'll face justice for their crimes against both you as well as the rest of us."

"Not just them but the others who shot us into space as well." Eclipsa stated.

"By force if necessary." Dan commented as he pounded both of his fists together.

"Thanks guys." Lincoln thanked the group in his room. "That means a lot."

Suddenly, Lincoln's stomach growled... much to his embarrassment.

"Wow," Lincoln said in embarrassment as his face blushed. "Who knew that getting cloned by those you saw as family and also betrayed you without a second thought would make you hungry all of a sudden?"

"Is that another thing that humans do?"Leggy asked.

"Yeah." Lincoln responded. "Pretty much."

"Well you're in luck, my friend." Milo said. "We're about got get some breakfast. We'd like you to join us."

"Well that depends..." Lincoln said getting a little suspicious. "Do we have to pay for it? Cause I don't have any money on me."

"Nope, it's free." Milo said, making Lincoln sigh in relief. "So we don't have to pay for it. No need to worry."

With Lincoln then agreeing, the six of them left the boy's room... only to run into some guards.

"If you all want breakfast, it's over there." One of them said as he pointed at a kiosk that was open at the moment.

"Once you all finish, go and do your jobs." Another guard demanded.

"You can't tell us what to do!" Dan said harshly.

Dan suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, glaring over at said person, he saw that it was Eclipsa, who was shaking her head at him.

"Dan, remember." The dark monarch warned the sociopath, gesturing to her collar and then at Dan's collar. "We still have these around our necks. Starting a fight won't solve anything. Also, it's to early for this nonsense."

Dan muttered a few obscurities under his breath before sighing in defeat. "Fine."

With that, the guards left... with exception of one, much to the six's confusion.

Before any of then could say anything, the guard gestured them to follow him. Which they... reluctantly did. Although they had their guard up just in cast this random guard tried anything.

Entering a shadowy part of the ship, the guard then spoke.

"I get that you guys are wondering, "Why is this random guard want to talk to us." Well, maybe this will help."

The guard began to bubble form the inside and tear up its form at a molecular level. Lincoln and Milo had the sudden urge to throw up... until the guard's form manifested into the form of the bartender Zoe.

"Ta-da!" Zoe said. "I'm here bitches!"

"Wow, Zoe." Lincoln said as he sighed in relief. "You had me fool for a second there."

"Looks like you can use your powers." Milo said.

"Because of this damn collar, only for ten minutes of an hour." Zoe complained. "Stupid power suppressor."

"Let me guess. You're going to infiltrate Zing's ranks and give us any important information?" Dan said with a smirk.

"Yeah, now go on about your day." Zoe demanded. "I've got work to do,"

The bartender than shape-shifted back into her guard form, saluted them and went off to do her thing.

With her leaving, the others went to get breakfast.

* * *

**Back on Earth, at 7 a.m...**

Back at the Loud House, Leni slowly began to wake up from her slumber. Looking over at Lori who was still sleeping, she slowly and quietly got out of her bed and tiptoed out of their room.

At the same time, Luan had done the same thing after making sure that Luna was asleep. After making out of her room silently as to not wake her or anyone else up, she was now in the hallway before she accidently bumped into Leni, knocking them both on to the ground.

"Ow..." Leni said silently as she rubbed her forehead.

"Sorry Leni. I was watching where I was going." Luan apologized as she helped Leni up.

"It's fine." Leni said her comedian sister. "So what did you find out?"

Instead of responding, the comedian just gestured for the fashion designer to follow her as the two went downstairs as quietly as they could as they then entered the basement where there was an old but still functional television set and VCR player.

"You brought your old TV down here?" Leni asked.

"Yeah." Luan said as she held up a video tape. "For privacy purposes, cause what I'm about to show you is important. But before I play it, I need to ask you something first."

"Okay, what is it?" Leni asked.

"Remember when Lynn had that game before this all started?" Luan asked, to which her elder sister nodded, signifying that she indeed knew about it. "Well, this is what happened before that."

She then put tape in and turned the TV on.

The screen went static for a brief moment before showing what happened a few weeks ago.

_The screen was black and white in presentation as it showed Lincoln walking upstairs to his room as he talked to himself (aka the readers)._

_"With ten sisters, my calendar's booked everyday with stuff. I'm supposed to go to rodeos, pageants, open mic nights...once in a while, a guy just needs some time to himself." He said as he reach the last step before he then walked down to his room._

"Wow, I had no idea that he felt that way." Leni said as guilt for what she (and by extension the rest of the family) had done to one of their own creep into her eyes in the form of tears.

_The video then showed Lincoln about to enter his, but before he had the opportunity to do so, Lynn suddenly pops up from out of nowhere in front of him._

_"Hey, Lincoln! You're coming to my softball game today, right?" Lynn asked._

_"Dang it. Should've done a head count." Lincoln said before turning to his jock sister. "Actually, Lynn, I've got some important business to attend to. Like Ace Savvy VS the Card Shark." He said as he held out said comic._

_"Lame. My team has won our last six games, and you're the only member of this family who hasn't come out to support me." Lynn whined._

_"That's because I was supporting six other sisters at their things. Sorry, Lynn, I just can't do it today." Lincoln said, standing his ground._

_"Sure you won't reconsider?" The jock said as she holding her bat threateningly at him._

With that, Luan turned her TV off and stood in silence in order to give her dumb sister some time process this new found information as Leni's eyes widened in shock at what she just saw. Did Lynn really just threaten Lincoln with a baseball bat in order to make him come to her game? She just couldn't believe that one of her own sisters actually threatened her little brother to do what one of them wanted without even giving him a choice in the matter.

Then, she then thought back to when Lincoln explained why he lied on the megaphone when he was outside and now it all made sense as to why _he_ did that and it made the blonde feel even more guilty about her role in banishing Lincoln from their home in the first place and not stopping from happening to begin with.

She _deserved_ to be in jail right now despite the fact that she too pretty for it.

Suddenly as she remembered watching the video, all of Leni's guilt and remorse for her sin was soon replaced with something else, something that was clawing from her mind and wanting to be let free.

It was the feeling of being absolutely _pissed_ at something or someone.

Leni suddenly clenched her fists as tightly as she could as Luan watched in surprised as she backed away a bit.

"That... sports loving... arrogant... BULLY OF A SISTER!" Leni screamed out in anger as Luan backed away even more.

Leni then began to march to the stairs but before she set her foot on the first bottom step, Luan grabbed her arm tightly with both of hers.

"Leni, stop!" Her unfunny sister said. "We can't confront Lynn about this yet."

"I don't plan on confronting _Lynn_, my little comedian." Leni replied. "I plan on confronting _Lisa_ because it was _her_ cameras that caught it and she chose not to speak up about it!"

"I understand that you're angry sis and believe me I'm angry too." Luan replied. "But we need to do this properly."

"How?!" Leni asked irritably. "Give me one good reason why shouldn't march up their and confront those two about this right now?"

"Do not worry, my fair Leni." Luan said as a creepy smile appeared on her face. "I have a plan that will ensure that our family _never_ does this again."

Hearing this made Leni confused. "But won't we go to jail?"

"Well maybe Mom and Dad..." Luan said a bit unsure. "Some of us are too young for the big house, so I don't know where the rest of us will when this gets out. Cause it _will_ get out eventually. I don't know how but we can rest assure that it _will_."

"Who knows?" Leni said. "Maybe Linky will somehow find a way to return to Earth and in our arms again."

"If he even _wants_ to come back." Luan said. "If he wants to stay in space. I wouldn't blame him."

"Me neither. Some family that we turned out to be. I mean why would Lincoln want to come back to us." Leni said before she sat down on the steps. "My god Luan, why did we do this?!"

Luan then hugged her older sister as tears of remorse streamed down her face. "I DON'T KNOW! We were just swept up in it before we had a chance to think properly!"

The two then sat in basement in silence as tears streamed down their faces. They stayed like that for two minutes before they settled down.

"A-Anyway." Leni began. "What's this plan you have for Lynn and Lisa?"

Luan responded with malicious intent. "We're not going to enact it now of course. We'll wait a bit. Let's just say that when were done, Lynn will think twice before she threatens someone she loves. And Lisa will think twice before she decides to play God again."

* * *

**Zing's ship... 6 days later...**

Inside of Zing's throne room, the Emperor was on his throne trying to come up with a plan for something that the Exiles will try to do to escape as the guards and even Aquamarine and Eyeball were keeping a close eye on them as best as they could.

Suddenly, Foster and the Zoe disguised guard came in.

"Forgive the distribution sire." Foster said. "But you appeared to be distressed."

"Thank you Capt. God Damn Obvious!" The emperor yelled at the two before sighing in frustration. "I'm sorry, that was unprofessional. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Y-Yes." The guard began. "Over the course of the week, our squads have returned with some big attractions for the Exiles or anyone else to fight against." He then siged. "We lost many of our men because of it cause who and what we caught were putting up such a fight."

"Okay, that good." Zing said cheerfully. "Some action might help get me out this weird mental block that I have." He then began to think before he then asked the two. "Is the coliseum fixed now, caused it won't be fun if one of them falls out of the ship during the fight."

"Yes sir, they been reinforced with the strongest metal we could get out hands on." Foster responded.

"Are the creatures that have been captured been collared?" Zing said.

The two nodded as the alien sighed in relief. "Good, good. I wish too see what we've got."

Foster then reached into his uniform and pulled out a remote and pressed a button which caused a hologram of the room above them to appear.

The prisoners he saw made him smile with malice.

"This just got a whole lot more interesting." was his only response before he then began to laugh manically as the two then left the room.

* * *

**What sort of plan are Luan and Leni going to do to Lynn and Lisa (and the rest of the family as well as each other) and will the consequences of that plan will follow in its wake?**

**Will Zoe's infiltration work out for her and work in the Exiles' favor or will something go wrong while she does it?**

**And what kind of prisoners does Lincoln and crew will have to fight in the next round in the newly reconstructed coliseum when they get the news?**

**The countdown continues...**

**Next time on "The Exiles"!**


	22. Week 2: Another Coliseum Fight!

**Chapter 22: Week 2: Another Coliseum Fight?!**

On Zing's ship deep in space, the Emperor has just entered the room above his throne room known as "The Capture Room" as he intends to check on what almost _all_ of his squads all lost their lives trying (and succeeding) in getting.

"Now let's see what my squads have captured during their galactic travels." He said as he began to walk down the darken room until he found the light switch, to which he then turned on, allowing him to see the new bosses for the Exiles to fight as he looked at the four cells holding the new prisoners.

The first person that was imprisoned was a little girl with tan skin, blond hair that had pigtails on the sides with sky blue eyes. She wore a sky blue dress with a black centered stripe. She had multiple slashes and bruises and burn marks all over her. And like with everyone else who has been captured, she has an obedience collar has been planted around her neck.

This little girl was one of three protectors of the city of Townsville and one of three members of the Powerpuff Girls and also known as its sweet and laughter of the team: Bubbles.

Coliseum Name: The Sweet Catastrophe!

The next prisoner was a 50 ft. tall, historical robot of rather unknown origin that was currently powered down, it had rusty, metallic, plating and bots on its chest as the robot was beginning to reboot its systems. It also had a collar on its neck.

This robotic monstrosity landed on Earth during the Cold War of 1957 before making friends with a boy by the name of Hogarth Hughes, who named it: The Iron Giant.

Coliseum Name: The Iron Atomizer.

The next prisoner was a green female alien. She had pink colored eyes and a white Mohawk and her uniform (that being a two piece dress) was ripped and torn a bit. The top of her uniform had a heart on. She had bruises all over her body and a obedience collar around her neck.

This alien female was known throughout her own galaxy as the planetary dominating force: Lord Dominator.

Coliseum Name: Lord Destruction.

The final prisoner was an adult man, not of human origin but was also from another planet like the Gems, as well as Roger and his kind were. He had a rather lanky but still muscular frame. He had a black robe over its blue skin, a blue pair of a customized blind man's glasses over its three eyes. He had scratches and stab wounds all over his body and an obedience collar around his neck.

What his name? Well let's find out shall we?

But his Coliseum Name is... Tactic For Hire.

"Wakey-wakey, my attractions!" Zing said in a sing song like tone.

They didn't wake up at his request, annoying him a bit.

"I said..." Zing began as he lifted his scepter into the air as the crystal on top of it began to glow as its magic surrounded the four. "Wake. The Hell. UP!" He used his scepter to slam Bubbles into the wall, causing her to stir before getting slammed into the wall once again, finally managing to wake up.

"Wha- What the..." Bubbles groaned.

"Good, you're awake." Zing said to her before he almost forgot stomach. "Hold on."

He then turned to the other prisoners as he used his scepter to slam Lord Dominator into the wall four times to wake her from her slumber, which was successful as the lord let out a groan of pain.

He then rebooted the Iron Giant using the power of his scepter as the Giant than opened his big eyes.

He was about to use his scepter on the new alien but the alien began to wake up on his own, causing him to stop.

"Where in the galaxy am I?" The female galactic dominator asked groggily.

"Greetings everyone, I am Emperor Zing." The alien introduced himself to the four. "It's about time you all woke up."

"Give me one good reason not to destroy you where you stand..." Lord Dominator demanded as her left hand began to heat up and her right hand began to freeze up in rather quick succession.

"Now, now, dominatrix." Zing said as he used his scepter to freeze the alien in place. "There's no need for that. I'm not your enemy here." He used his scepter once again to show the group a picture of another group. "They are."

"Who... are... they?" The giant asked.

"The white haired boy in the middle is the "Man With the Plan" named Lincoln Loud." Zing began to explain to the four. "The woman on the right is the magic user Esclipsa. The monster on the right is Globgor, the king of monsters and the baby is their daughter, Meteora." He said, explaining the Mewman family that was put the chopping block by their own kind. "The ones on the left are the humans known as Dan and Chris and the Murphy family consisting of their son Milo, their daughter Sara, their father Martin and their mother Bridgette." He explained the humans before going to the last member. "The one behind Lincoln is the quartz soldier known as Jasper." He revealed to them. "Together they are the Exiles and you four are going to fight them in my coliseum today. Not that you are in any position to refuse."

"I do have a question though." The mysterious alien said, gaining everyone's attention. "Do we get to kill them?" He asked in surprisingly perverse glee.

"If you can that is, then go nuts." Zing said. "Just make you give my people a show that they'll remember."

Upon hearing this, the alien then began to cackle manically... he was then joined by Lord Dominator as she laughed manically as well, concerning both the Iron Giant and Bubbles as they glanced at each other from their cells.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

Lincoln, Jasper and the others were roughly pushed into the coliseum as the guards quickly closed the door behind them.

"Oh come on!" Lincoln complained.

"Are you god damn serious?" Dan complained in annoyance.

"Oh great!" Milo complained as he rolled his eyes.

"We're back here?" Sara said in annoyance.

"Apparently sweetie." Bridgette said as she comforted her daughter.

"I wonder who we have to fight this time?" Globgor asked.

"Beats me." Eclipsa said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I just hope they're ready to die." Jasper said as she cracked a smug smile as well as her knuckles as she then summoned her helmet to ready herself for the upcoming conflict.

Suddenly they hear the sound of something from above them, causing the group to look up. What they was Foster on one of the ship's floating platforms as the alien then took out a microphone as he then addressed the crowd above them all.

**"Welcome everyone! It's so good to see you all again in the coliseum! Today we have the return of Lincoln Loud and the Exiles! Give them a hand folks!"** The alien general said to the citizens who all either clapped for the group and called out jeers to the group... the result was 50 for both of those options. **"Today, we have some brand new fighters to add to this roster. Let's bring them out now!"**

Suddenly, the doors that housed the Xenomorph queen a week earlier were opened once more as Bubbles, the Giant, Dominator and the blue alien all walked out into the stadium.

The Exiles were a bit surprised and a bit bewildered at their new opponents. When Lincoln saw Bubbles, he was even more surprised.

"Wait a second, is that Bubbles? From the Powerpuff Girls?"

Sara also looked over and saw girl in question. There was no mistaking it.

"Now that I'm looking at her in person, you're right Lincoln, there's no mistaking it. That _is_ her."

Bubbles looked up and saw Lincoln and Sara looking at her in surprise.

"Wait, you two... know me?" Bubbles asked in confusion. "I never seen either of you around Townsville before."

"I'm Lincoln and I'm from Royal Woods." Lincoln introduced himself.

"And I'm Sara and I am from Danville." Sara introduced herself.

"I know were supposed to fight and all but I should thank you and your sisters, Blossom and Buttercup for saving not just your hometown but the entire world multiple times you've been on active duty." Sara thanked the super powered girl.

"Yeah, Bubbles. You're hardcore!" Lincoln said as he then held out his hand. "I would be honored to shake your hand."

Bubbles blushed at the praise she got from the two as she looked at his hand and grew a bit nervous but shook it off as she took the boy's hand and shook it.

"T-Thank you." Bubbles said meekly before asking. "So why are you guys here?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing." Sara said.

"Judging by that collar around your neck, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you got captured by Zing too?" Lincoln suggested.

"Yeah." Bubbles said ashamed. "You guys too?"

"Yeah." Lincoln said also ashamed.

Before they could continue, Foster cut in.

"Begin!" He demanded as he then floated up to the ceiling to avoid the damage of the battle.

* * *

The blue alien then laughed as he got into a stance before he then blitz over to Lincoln and Sara before he grabbed them both by their faces and slammed them into the ground, much to their group's shock.

"Lincoln! Sara!" Chris shouted in shock before immediately getting decked in the stomach.

The alien then followed up by blitzing the rest of Milo's family as well as Dan by backhanding Martin across the face which sent him flying into the wall before he managed to grab Dan by the face and brutally headbutt him in the nose before kicking Bridgette in the throat, causing her to gasp for air as she fell to her knees as the alien finished up by blasting a sneaking up from behind Milo back with a energy blast from his hand, which sent him flying into a wall.

As Lincoln and Sara got up, they immediately regrouped with everyone else that the blind alien attacked earlier.

"Are you guys okay?" Sara asked as she helped Chris up.

"I'm alive..." Chris groaned.

"Whoever that guy is, his hits like train." Dan groaned as he clenched his bleeding nose as Lincoln helped him up. "Lucky shot."

"It's your own fault for not having your guards up." The blue alien said as he got into the same stance again as mystical blue aura manifested around his body. "I hope you said goodbye to your loved ones!" He then looked at the group. "Eeny, meany, miney..." He began as he began to choose who he would kill off first... before his eyes glowed white as he set his sights on Milo, Sara and Lincoln, who all immediately noticed as they each got into a defensive stance. "Children go first."

But before he could rush them, the alien felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking behind him, he saw Lord Dominator was the one who stopped him.

"Hold up man, you can't have all the fun." She began as she glared the group with a sinister look. "I'm having a turn."

As soon as she finished saying that, she placed her right hand onto the ground as ice began to form on it before shooting out as giant spikes from it towards the group as they scrambled to get out of the way, ultimately separating Dan, Chris, Martin and Bridgette from Lincoln, Sara and Milo with Dominator facing the three kids while the blue alien facing the adults.

* * *

Immediately after doing that, the alien went on the attack as he ran over to Martin first as he went in for a kick.

However as the extra-terrestrial charge at him, it felt like time slowed down as he heard a voice in his head.

_"Martin, he's going to go for a kick. When he does, duck and sweep his leg with your right." _The voice in his head suggested.

Deciding to do as the voice told him and noticing that his target was getting closer, he chose not to question it as he ducked and sweep the alien's legs with his right, causing him to fall onto the ground on his back.

Needless to say, the alien was surprised.

"That's something you don't see everyday." The alien said as he hopped back onto his feet.

"We earthlings are full of surprises." Dan said as he turned his hands into spiky flails.

Martin turned to his wife and fellow adults. "Wait Dan, I want to take this guy on first."

"You sure?" Dan asked curiously.

"Of course. I think my power just manifested. And I think I can use it to take him down." Martin said as he got into a fighting stance.

The three then looked at each other in concern before Bridgette let out a sigh.

"Well, I don't like it but I understand." Bridgette said as she stood back.

"Alright Martin," Chris said. "we'll stay back, but we're here if you need us."

Dan sighed deeply as he turned his hands back to normal. "Fine, just don't die on us you hear me?!"

Martin nodded as the alien spoke. "It seems you wish to die first."

"Maybe, we'll have to find out don't we?" Martin said as he closed his eyes to calm his nerves before opening them up as the two circled each other.

* * *

With Lincoln, Milo and Sara, they were facing Lord Dominator... and they were starting to lose, badly. Despite having her outnumbered, it was mostly two on one as Sara's power was mostly support at best. So she chose to stay back and only get involved in terms of emotional support, it was just the optimistic jinx from Danville and the Man with the Plan from Royal Woods to take down the evil tyrant from another galaxy.

But while they had the number advantage, what was causing Dominator to mop the arena floor with them was that their opponent had way more experience in fighting then Milo and Lincoln did, she was displaying that pretty thoroughly by forming an ax out of molten lava and breaking through Lincoln aura blades with a mighty swing.

"What?!" Lincoln said in shock as he stared at his broken blades before immediately jumping back to avoid an overhead strike from the tyrant's axe once more.

"Hold still, you little pain in the neck!" The green woman demanded as she began to swing wildly at the boy.

Lincoln continued to dodge Dominator's swings until he found himself literally back into a corner. Realizing that the female alien was attempting another overhead strike, Lincoln jumped out of the way as the ax came down, causing the floor to melt a bit.

Looking over at Milo, he saw that he was thinking of something.

"Milo, what are you doing just standing there?!" Lincoln shouted at him in annoyance. "I need your help!"

"I'm trying but I don't know how!" He said as he then stomped onto the the ground, creating a deep fissure and separating Dominatior from the two boys, finally giving the two a chance to breathe.

"What do you mean you don't know how?" Lincoln whispered annoyed. "What did you call that just now?" He stated, pointing at the fissure the Murphy boy just made.

"What I mean is that I don't know how to weponize this effectively." Milo whispered back as the two stared at Dominator, who was staring back at them in annoyance. "Stomping seems to be the only thing that can work when I use this power."

Realizing what Milo was talking about caused Lincoln to face palm himself. "I can't believe I forgot to ask this to you guys eariler."

"Well whatever it is, now's a good a time as any right?" Milo asked.

Lincoln then began to whisper to him so Dominator wouldn't hear them. "When you close your eyes, do you see... another version of you in there?"

Milo shook his head as he began to whisper as well. "No, but why is this important?"

Lincoln sighed as he began to explain why. "Well, remember when I was fighting Jasper and she punched me right through my stomach?"

"Yeah, that must've been painful." Milo whispered.

"It was _very_ painful." Lincoln whispered. "When I was blacking out from the blood loss... I saw another version of myself but it was completely white, like my battle aura." He grimaced a bit at the memory. "The other me told me that I'm immortal now and if I merged with him I would be able to beat Jasper, but there was a catch."

"What would that be?" Milo whispered.

"I would have to train my body so that I can use them at their fullest potential and not get so exhausted while using them." Lincoln whispered.

"I see what you're getting at." Milo said as he began to close his eyes and focus himself. "Perhaps I can talk to this... "other me" but it might talk sometime to do so."

"Don't worry. I'll keep her distracted while you and him talk." Lincoln whispered. "Just don't take to long."

"What are you two whispering about?" Dominator said annoyed. "Whatever plan you come up with, it's not going to work, just get into a fetal position already and spare me the trouble!"

"Not happening, lady!" Lincoln said as he jumped over the fissure at charged at Dominator once more...

* * *

Jasper ran towards Bubbles and threw a punch at the captured girl, who jumped back.

"Whoa, stop. I don't want to fight you." Bubbles said as she put her hands up in a defensive position.

"Well, sucks to be you runt." Jasper said as she threw another punch which Bubbles decided to grab onto her fist. "Cause I _want_ to fight."

Jasper then followed up by throwing a barrage of fast, swift but still brutal punches, which the Powerpuff girl was having a bit of trouble with trying to defend herself from. Jasper then decided to change tactics by using her helmet to headbutt the super-powered individual in the face at the slightest opening... which she found and took the opportunity to do so.

When she did, she headbutted Bubbles hard in the head as hard as she could, which not only broke through the little girl's defense but also sent her flying and crashing into the coliseum arena wall with such force that it cracked.

"Ha! Is that you have to offer, Powerpuff Girl?" Jasper asked in a coldly disappointed tone as she began to walked towards the downed, kindergartner, super heroine. "Such a disgrace, you'll never be like your sisters! How can you protect Townsville when you can barely protect _yourself_?"

As Bubbles began to get up, Jasper's words were not the only thing ringing in her head as her vision was briefly blurred. After shaking her head, she got her senses back in order. Remembering Jasper's words, she _knew_ that the Quartz was right. For so long her optimistic, wide eyed, idealism and trying to see the best in everyone has held her back from reaching her full potential as a super heroine of her hometown back on Earth.

Maybe it was time to break the shackles of pacifism and let loose her vicious and "hardcore" side once again...

Glaring up at her opponent, (who was seconds away from stomping her into the ground) with a fierce expression on her face, she spoke. "I'm just getting started..."

With that out of her mouth, Bubbles immediately flew up to Jasper's midsection and delivered a thunderous punch to it, causing Jasper to gasp as the air was knocked out of her non existent lungs as she stumble back a bit before immediately she then recieved a uppercut to her chin which caused to back flip before she landed on her hands and knees in pain...

With Jasper right where she wanted her, Bubbles spoke.

"You know something Jasper?" Bubbles said as she took a deep breath to calm as she began to remember the times that she let her anger get the best of her. "You were right about one thing..."

"Really, and what would that be?" Jasper said as she struggled to get into a fighting stance.

"I will _never_ be like my sisters." Bubbles said as she flew straight at Jasper, who had her guard up... only for the Powerpuff girl to fly around her defense and behind her as then delivered a brutal kick to the orange soldier's back, causing her to stumble forward a bit.

As Jasper looked back, she received a brutal punch to the face, which shattered the visor of her helmet and caused her to stumble backwards.

Bubbles then continued. "With us super powered individuals, we all live in a world of glass as we need to control ourselves so we don't lose control or people will _die_."

Jasper then chose to spin dash at her young opponent from an angle that she wasn't expecting... only Bubbles to simply fly up and caused her to miss entirely as Bubbles continued talking when Jasper got out of her ball form.

"But you can take it can't you Jasper." Bubbles said as she then floated back down with determination in her eyes. "What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and show you just how powerful I can be when I'm NOT being so bubbly and cute..."

Bubbles then finished up by flying straight at opponent and delivered one of her most strongest uppercuts she's ever had to give. An uppercut so powerful that not only did it cause Jasper to be sent flying into the air, but also caused everyone to stop fighting against their respective opponents as they tried to process what was going on.

Jasper was being sent through one floor after another until she found herself outside the ship itself before Bubbles met and with a incredibly loud sonic scream, the quartz was sent flying back down onto the arena floor, creating a big crater and causing the entire ship to shake.

* * *

The only ones who were not fighting was Eclipsa, Meteora, Globgor and the Iron Giant.

"You're going to have to do the fighting dear." Globgor said as he stared at the giant robot. "I'm keeping my eyes on the giant just in case he tries something.."

"Alright," Eclipsa said as she handed her daughter over to her monster husband before heading over to Lincoln, Milo and Sara's local. "Be careful."

"You too." Globgor said, taking the infant in his claws. "Now head on over there, the kids need your help."

Eclipsa nodded as she had her parasol at the ready as she quickly went over to the children... who one of them was taking quite a beating.

* * *

Lord Dominator was blasting both molten lava and a freeze beam at the man with the plan's aura, which manifested into a giant pair of bony ribs, and it was beginning to crack and break.

"C'mon you little pest." Dominator taunted. "You can't keep up that pitiful defense forever!"

Lincoln blocked out the tyrant's words but knew that she was right. His rib defense was starting to show signs of shattering. He himself was beginning to show signs of fatigue as he collapsed on one knee as a result of Lord Dominator's intense heat and frostbite freezing capabilities.

"Time to be dominated, you little brat!" The green female said as she began to charge up a big ball of lava and ice.

Knowing it was going to take some time for her to gather up the energy she needs, Lincoln collapsed as his rib-cage defense vanished from his body as the boy then fell on his face.

Noticing Lincoln was too exhausted to move, Sara quickly ran over to the boy and scooped him up. She then shielded the young boy from the upcoming blast.

"Time's up you morons!" The tyrant yelled as she chucked the ball of lava and ice at the two, Sara braced for impact as she continued to shield Lincoln even if it killed her.

However, Eclipsa quickly flew in between the two and put up a barrier of purple magic, which not only block the combined elemental ball but also sent it back to it's sender.

"Oh no..." was Dominator's only response as she put her guard up... only for the ball to literally blow up into her face.

The explosion sent the alien bully flying black to Milo, who finally opened his eyes.

Getting up but not noticing the Murphy, Dominator screamed out in frustration. "This can't be happening. I am Lord Dominator! I make the likes of you all squirm at the mention of my presence! I am your ruler you bunch of brats! I am superior to you! I am-"

Before Lord Dominator could finish her tirade, she let out a scream as her body was encompassed by a light purple energy before it then burst into pieces as Milo had his hand out as purple smoke was coming out of it, revealing that he was responsible for the alien's death.

"A-Are you guys okay?" Milo asked nervously, trying to process what he just did.

"We're f-fine." Sara said in shock at what she saw her little brother just do.

Eclipsa covered her mouth in shock at what she just witnessed, even dropping her parasol in the process.

Milo fell onto the ground as shock overtook him.

* * *

Up in the Emperor's throne room, Zing was also shock at Dominator's demise.

"Looks like Lincoln and Jasper aren't the only ones I need to watch out for." Zing stated as he continued to watch the fight. "I'm going to have to watch out for that Murphy boy and his family as well."

* * *

Back in the coliseum, the alien fell to the ground in a heap as Martin stomped down onto his chest as Dan, Chris and Bridgette surrounded him.

"Surrender." The Murphy demanded. "We both know this battle's over. I don't want to continue to fight you just satisfy my own ego."

Smiling up a bit, he relented. "I yield. Martin of Earth."

Bubbles meanwhile went over with Jasper's gemstone in her hand, giving it to Eclipsa.

"Here you go." Bubbles said as she handed the gem to the elder woman. "I assume she's with you?"

"For now." Eclipsa responded.

Looking over at green blood that was splattered over towards Milo, Bubbles had to ask. "What happened to the green lady?"

Before Eclipsa could respond, Milo did exactly that a bit reluctantly.

"I kill her..." Milo said as tears began to stream down her face as he clutched his head in a scared way. "She's dead because of me."

Getting up quickly, Milo then ran out of the coliseum in tears, blowing his way past the guards and ignoring his friend's pleads.

Sensing that the battle was now over, the crowd above them cheered wildly at the spectacle they just saw as they enjoyed every single, brutal, minute of it.

Foster then came down on his floating platform as he spoke once more.

**"What a battle, kind wish we seen more from the Atomizer and Globgor but whatever! Let's give another round of applause for the Exiles!"**

The gray audience clapped and cheered for the exiled pariahs. But they tuned them out as they could only think of one thing in their heads at the moment...

_"Milo..."_

* * *

**And so, the so the first sign of blood on the Exile's side came in the form of Lord Dominator, but what will happened now that Milo had actually _killed_ someone because his generational curse which have now been amplified by the space smoke.**

**Also, watch out Milo. Cause it looks like Zing is going to be on the look out for your development.**

**What will happened to everyone else and can they get back to their respective homes?**

**Find out next time on "The Exiles!"**

* * *

**This is going to be my last chapter for this month and I won't be updating it for a few weeks as I want to update of my other stories before coming back to this, so that's what I'll be doing.**

**So goodbye for now and have a happy Halloween and stay safe.**


	23. You are NOT a killer!

**Chapter 23: You are NOT a Killer!**

**Meanwhile, back on Earth, in the city of Danville...**

In the city of Danville, Zack was walking towards the Murphy house with Melissa walking alongside him.

"I hope Milo's okay, Melissa." Zack said Milo's other friend.

"So do I." Melissa said. "I called his cell and he wasn't responding."

"I did the same and no response." Zack said. "So I called his house and there was no answer."

"Really?" The girl said. "Didn't Dr. D answer it?"

"No," The boy said. "Come to think of it. I haven't seen or heard anything from Milo or his family in a week."

Hearing that caused Melissa's eyes to go wide in surprise.

"Come to think of it, I haven't either."

Hearing this, caused the two to stop almost instantly.

"Wait, so if you didn't hear from him..." Zack began.

"And you didn't hear from him, then that must mean..." Melissa continued.

"SOMETHING BAD MUST HAVE HAPPENED TO MILO!" The two shouted in unison.

With that out in the open, the two immediately ran as fast as they could to the Murphy residence.

* * *

**Back in space...**

Milo was in his room, bawling his eyes out as what happened at the coliseum took a toll on his well being.

"Why did I kill her? I didn't mean to kill her? What's wrong with me?" Milo kept asking himself as the the words such as 'murderer' and 'killer' echoed through his mind.

He heard the door to his family's room slide open, but at this point, he just didn't care to look up and see who it is.

"Milo! We found you!" The jinx heard Sara as he felt being embraced by his older sister.

He wanted to push her away and even tried to, only for Sara to tighten her grip around him a little bit.

"L-Let go of me, please." Milo pleaded weakly.

"You know that's not going to happen." Sara whispered in his as he gently stroked her brother's hair.

Milo calmed down a bit as his mother spoke. "Milo, I know this is a stupid question, but are you okay, sweetie?"

"No..." Milo said as he embraced Sara a bit. "I'm a murderer. I-I killed someone."

"Milo..." Martin said. "Yes you killed someone son, but there's a difference between being a murderer and acting in self defense and killing that green lady was the self defense one."

Sara then chimed in. "Yeah, if it wasn't for you. Dominator would've killed me and Lincoln. What you did was an act of self defense."

"I know but I still feel awful about it and... really, really, scared." Milo confessed.

"Of your powers?" Martin asked.

"Well y-yeah." Milo said as he wiped the tears his eyes. "Mostly, because of what I might do to you guys and everyone else. I mean what if I accidentally vaporize you guys or Lincoln or Dan and Chris or anyone else in my vicinity! That's what I'm most afraid of. I was already scared of Murphy's Law but now I'm afraid of these NEW powers too. I'm even _more_ of a danger to everyone around me now with them." He stated before breaking down into a sobbing session once again.

Sara, Martin and Bridgette were surprised that the boy who was the most optimistic and often saw his "condition" as an adventure was now sobbing on the floor with his older sister embracing him.

Martin and Bridgette decided to embraced their son as well in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Milo, I'm sorry that you had to be the one to do the deed but you have to understand that none of us see you as a killer." Martin began. And I'm sure that Lincoln, Dan, Chris and everyone else don't either.

"Y... You don't?" Milo said.

"Of course not." Bridgette said. "We see you as a kid who was forced into a situation beyond his control and had to make a choice that he didn't want to make."

Milo thought about for a bit and in his mind, he _knew_ that his family was right. He _had_ to make a choice back at the coliseum and in the end, he made the _right_ choice when he blew Dominator to pieces.

"I guess you're right." Milo said as he embraced his family tightly. "I guess I need to learn how to control this power. It's a part of me now."

Noticing that he calmed down, his family let go of the fellow member.

"I know this is out of nowhere but I have to ask you guys something." Milo said as he got serious. "It's really important."

The three nodded as the Milo asked his question. "When me and Lincoln were fighting Dominator back in the arena. Lincoln told me something bizarre."

"What did he said?" Sara asked.

"He asked if he saw another version of me inside of me." Milo answered. "He found out about it when Jasper had him on the ropes during their fight, when he blacked out from the blood loss he saw another version of himself within his mind. That's what gave him the strength to overcome the big bully."

"So, you're asking if we have seen a version of ourselves in our minds?" Bridgette asked.

"Well basically, yeah." Milo said.

"I think I get what you're saying son." Martin said, making his son, his daughter, and his wife look at him in confusion. "When me, your mom, Dan and Chris were fighting that blue alien, a voice in my head was telling me what he was going to do and how to counter it."

"Really?" The three asked in unison.

"Yeah, not only that but time seemed to slow down as he was charging at me." Martin explained. "I wonder if you girls and Dan and Chris have that version inside your minds."

"Well, I guess we're going to find out soon, now won't we?" Sara said as she sat down on the floor.

Realizing what she want them to do, the rest of Sara's family sat down in a circle and held their hands.

"Here we go!" Milo said as he closed his eyes and focused his mind, with the rest of his family following suit soon after.

* * *

_Inside the conjoined minds of the Murphy family, all the Murphy family could see was darkness._

_"I don't see anything, Milo." Sara said._

_"Wait for it." Milo responded._

_Suddenly, a light purple, light blue, light orange and light green filled the mind area, causing the four to cover their eyes..._

_When they reopened them, they saw the different colored versions of themselves in the light's place._

_"Hello Sara," The light blue version of the teen girl greeted. "I'm your inspirational power."_

_"I'm your time slowing ability, Martin." The light green version of the man said._

_"And I'm your reality warping power, Bridgette." The light orange version of the woman said._

_"It's a pleasure to meet all of you at last." The light purple version of Milo greeted._

_"If you heard from Lincoln then we'll just ask you right now."_

_"What's that?" Sara asked._

_"If you want to reach your full potential, we ask that you merge with us." Sara's other half said. "In exchange, you all need to train your bodies to handle your powers."_

_Martin, Sara, and Bridgette all looked at each other for a bit before coming to a decision._

_"Alright, I'll do it." Martin said as he took his other half's hand._

_"If it means getting back to Earth, then let's do this thing!" Sara declared as she took her other counterpart's hand._

_"Okay, I'm in." Bridgette said as she took her other self's hand._

_"Now focus your minds." Milo said as he took the other Milo's hand and closed his eyes._

* * *

Back in the real world, everyone opened their eyes.

"Looks like it worked." Martin said.

"Well, we're going to have find out when we face Zing again, now won't we?" Milo said.

* * *

**Now that Milo has come to terms with the fact that he has killed Lord Dominator in self defense, and has helped his family fuse with their mindscape selves in order to help master their new abilities, what will happen now?**

**But will it be enough to escape from Emperor Zing?**

**What will happen when Zack and Melissa discover that the Murphy family is missing?**

**Find out next time on... "The Exiles"!**

* * *

**AN: Okay this chapter was a bit rushed, but I choose to squeeze out just one more chapter for this month, so I figured "Hey, why not?".**


End file.
